


In due tempi

by Erule



Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gay, LGBT, Love, M/M, Meta, MetaMoro, Romance, ermalmeta, fabriziomoro, morometa, sanremo2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 83,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule
Summary: Questa storia si sviluppa su due piani temporali: la vicenda si svolge da una parte durante la settimana di Sanremo, mentre dall'altra nel tempo presente.Ermal si risveglia un giorno senza ricordarsi cosa sia accaduto la sera prima e per quale motivo non senta più Fabrizio da dopo la fatidica notte della vittoria. Cosa sarà accaduto quella sera? Ma soprattutto, cos'è successo a Sanremo?





	1. Gradazione 46

<< Ermal, ci sei? >> chiese una voce maschile, attutita. Ermal aprì gli occhi con infinita lentezza, sbattendo le palpebre più volte per cercare di mettere a fuoco il luogo in cui si trovava. << Ermal, te lo giuro, se non mi rispondi, butto giù la porta! >> esclamò sempre la stessa voce, dall'altra parte del muro.

Ermal riuscì a focalizzarsi sul soffitto, finalmente. Si trovava in una camera d'albergo, probabilmente, dato che era molto piccola e c'era una televisione di fronte a lui, sopra ad un piccolo frigorifero, vicino ad una lampada particolare. C'erano, inoltre, dei vestiti sul pavimento, assieme ad una bottiglia di vino rosso quasi del tutto vuota. Si passò le mani sul viso, imprecando mentalmente: cosa diavolo aveva combinato la sera prima? Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ricordare, passando in rassegna ogni memoria nei meandri della sua mente, ma non vi trovò nulla. C'erano solo dei flash, delle luci colorate, spaccati di una serata all'insegna dell'alcol, forse.

Si girò sul fianco destro ed osservò il cielo grigio fuori dalla finestra. Non avrebbe saputo dire dove fosse o chi l'avesse appena chiamato. A proposito di quello, avevano finalmente smesso di bussare alla porta, così quelle urla avevano cessato di spaccargli i timpani.

Stavolta si voltò sul fianco sinistro e trovò un sacco di fogli di carta per terra, sui quali aveva scritto a mano dei versi di canzoni. Insomma, perlomeno era abbastanza sicuro di essere un cantautore e che si chiamava Ermal. Era un buon punto da cui iniziare, giusto?

Sentì il rumore di una chiave che si inseriva nella toppa. Fece per mettersi seduto sul letto, ma gli girò la testa e dovette tornare a sdraiarsi.

<< Ermal, stai bene? >> chiese un ragazzo, andandogli incontro. Dietro di lui c'era il receptionist, un ragazzo con i brufoli che sembrava molto preoccupato.

Ermal deglutì, scoprendo di avere la gola secca e di non riuscire a parlare, quindi annuì.

Stava davvero bene? Fisicamente, non esattamente. Mentalmente, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Però non voleva che il suo amico lo portasse in ospedale, quindi mentì.

<< Devo chiamare qualcuno? >> chiese il ragazzo con i brufoli.

<< No, sembra di no. >> rispose l'amico di Ermal, fissandolo. Il ragazzino se ne andò e rimasero da soli. Il ragazzo lo guardò a lungo, cercando i suoi occhi, ma Ermal appariva distante anni luce da lui. Si limitò a sbattere le ciglia un paio di volte, senza parlare. << Ermal, ti ricordi chi sei? >>

Più o meno, avrebbe voluto rispondere.

Invece, annuì solamente.

<< D'accordo, riesci a parlare? >> domandò. Ermal scosse la testa, in segno di diniego. << Fantastico. >> sbuffò l'amico. << Va bene, ti faccio un corso molto veloce riguardo alla tua vita, poi ti butto nella doccia e ti faccio svegliare per bene. Dunque, il tuo nome è Ermal, mentre io sono Marco. Ieri sera hai preferito rimanere qui dentro a deprimerti in pigiama e siccome eri abbastanza scontroso, ti abbiamo lasciato fare. Ti ricordo che stasera hai un concerto e devi assolutamente rimetterti in sesto prima di allora. Ci troviamo a Firenze, in un albergo di lusso, uno di quelli che tu odi perché non è abbastanza semplice per i tuoi standard. >> spiegò Marco. Ermal si sentì bombardato da troppe informazioni, ma riuscì in ogni caso a mettere a posto molte di loro nei cassetti che aveva nella testa. C'erano i viaggi in auto con Marco, c'erano le folle che urlavano a squarciagola i versi delle sue canzoni e c'era la luce colorata di quella lampada particolare che stava di fianco alla televisione. << Adesso ti aiuto ad alzarti, okay? >> chiese ed Ermal annuì.

Marco lo prese di pesò, trascinandolo per le spalle verso il bagno e lo aiutò ad entrare nella doccia. Lì, il viso di Ermal sembrò calmarsi. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che le sue orecchie avvertissero solo lo scroscio dell'acqua. Delle gocce gli si impigliarono fra le ciglia, mentre si rilassava. Era successo qualcosa, la sera prima, che l'aveva portato a scrivere senza sosta per tutta la notte, ubriacandosi, ballando al ritmo della musica, mentre le luci colorate gli facevano compagnia, allo stesso modo delle stelle che nel cielo di Firenze non si vedevano. Qualcosa di grave.

Marco gli diede dei vestiti puliti ed un paio di occhiali da sole, forse per nascondere le occhiaie.

<< Sai cosa ti farà tornare il buonumore? >> domandò Marco, una volta in ascensore. Ermal alzò un sopracciglio. << La colazione! >> esclamò, poi si schiarì la gola. << D'accordo, sono stato troppo entusiasta. Comunque, mangiare qualcosa ti farà sicuramente bene. >>

In effetti, dopo che si fu ristorato, gli tornarono un po' le forze ed anche i ricordi fondamentali della sua vita: la prima volta in cui aveva visto il mare, il giorno in cui era partito dalla Puglia per andare a Milano, la sera in cui lo avevano proclamato vincitore di Sanremo insieme a Fabrizio.

Ebbe un blackout. Durò un secondo solo, ma per un attimo non riuscì più a concentrarsi su niente. Vide tutto nero. Lasciò che il cucchiaino stretto nella mano cadesse sul tavolo.

<< Ermal? >> chiamò Marco. << Ermal? >> ripeté, allungando una mano, fino a sfiorargli le dita, ma Ermal si ritrasse subito a quel contatto. Non perché gli desse fastidio, no, non era quello il motivo.

<< Scusa. >> quella parola gli uscì a fatica dalle labbra, fievole.

<< Oh, allora parla! >> scherzò Marco. << Odio quando prendi a parlare e non la smetti più, ma non sarei riuscito a sopportare quel silenzio ancora a lungo. Bentornato fra noi. >> affermò, con un sorriso. << Adesso mi vuoi dire cos'hai fatto ieri sera? >>

Ermal ci pensò. Avrebbe davvero voluto dargli una risposta, avrebbe voluto dirgli la verità, tutta la verità, nient'altro che la verità, ma c'era un punto di spaccatura, nella sua mente, fra la memoria a lungo termine e quella a breve termine. Forse non era stato l'alcol, ma un meccanismo di difesa del suo cervello, atto a proteggerlo da un avvenimento doloroso. Si chiese persino se fosse davvero un vantaggio conoscerlo o se fosse meglio lasciar perdere. Comunque, doveva una risposta a Marco, così si sforzò di parlare. Fu sincero, breve e conciso. Lo disse con così tanta tristezza da fargli male al cuore.

<< Non me lo ricordo. >>

***

Molto più della rabbia, era l'amarezza. Se c'era una cosa che odiava era passare per quello che non era. Aveva passato due giorni in pigiama nella camera di quell'hotel a Sanremo, perché era troppo stanco ed arrabbiato. Tutta quella storia lo stava facendo impazzire, ma avrebbe parlato al momento giusto, non prima. Li avevano accusati di plagio, di aver rubato da qualcosa che apparteneva loro già in partenza. Aveva vomitato, più l'anima che il cibo e poi aveva cercato di dormire, ma senza riuscirci. Se non li avessero riammessi in gara, non l'avrebbe presa come una sconfitta e nemmeno come una presa in giro, ma come una cattiveria preparata solo per screditarli, solo per fare loro del male. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, soprattutto perché non era l'unica che ci andava di mezzo. L'avrebbe rimpianto per sempre, perché significava che non era riuscito a proteggere una delle uniche persone che avevano sempre creduto in lui.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Andò ad aprire sbuffando, stufo al solo pensiero di aprire la bocca per parlare con qualcuno. Sull'uscio si rivelò esserci Fabrizio, che lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, con un sopracciglio alzato.

<< Ammazza, me pari un cadavere. >> esordì, con il suo solito accento romano e con quella rara eleganza che lo contraddistingueva.

Ermal grugnì, voltandogli le spalle per andare a gettarsi a peso morto sul letto. Sentì la porta chiudersi e Fabrizio che avanzava verso di lui.

<< Non mi va di parlare. >> mise subito in chiaro Ermal, con la bocca che sprofondava nel cuscino.

<< Dai Ermal, non fare il bambino. Non ho capito niente di quello che hai detto. >>

Ermal sbuffò, poi si sedette sul letto, mentre Fabrizio se ne stava in piedi, appoggiata con la schiena contro la credenza, di fronte a lui.

<< Ho detto che non mi va di parlare. >> ripeté Ermal, mentre lo sguardo gli cadeva sui jeans strappati dell'amico, da cui spuntavano le ginocchia nude.

<< Ermal, non lasciamoci sopraffare dalle parole dei giornalisti. Loro non sanno di che parlano, d'accordo? Solo io, te ed Andrea sappiamo tutta la storia, loro no. Non facciamogliene una colpa, ma non dobbiamo nemmeno farci prendere dalla rabbia. >> disse Fabrizio.

Ermal buttò fuori l'aria.

<< Vorrei solo che fosse già tutto finito. >>

<< Lo so. Ma, ehi, comunque vada, noi siamo venuti qui per divertirci, non per vincere e ci siamo divertiti. Dovevamo lanciare un messaggio di pace e ci siamo riusciti. Abbiamo anche ricevuto tanto affetto dai nostri colleghi. Se non è una vittoria, questa, allora non so proprio cosa lo sia. >> disse Fabrizio ed Ermal si perse, per un attimo, in quegli occhi brillanti di speranza. Perlomeno non era da solo a combattere tutto ciò. O forse, lo stava combattendo proprio perché non era da solo.

Il telefono di Fabrizio squillò.

Ermal si alzò subito, con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto.

<< Chi è? >>

<< Baglioni. >> rispose Fabrizio, fissando il cellulare. << Stai calmo, d'accordo? Qualunque cosa ci dica, non è la fine. Andrà tutto bene. Lo metto in vivavoce. >> disse ed Ermal annuì, deglutendo, anche se aveva la gola secca. << Pronto? Claudio? Ermal è qui con me, sei in vivavoce. >>

<< D'accordo. Ragazzi, buongiorno. Abbiamo revisionato il regolamento e... be', insomma, siete stati riammessi in gara. >>

Un grido d'entusiasmo sfuggì dalle labbra di Ermal, mentre Fabrizio emetteva in una risata nervosa, ma anche di sollievo.

<< Grazie, grazie Claudio. >>

<< Sì, grazie. >> ripeté Ermal, cercando di respirare, di riprendere tutta l'aria che fino a quel momento gli era stata portata via, perché quell'incudine sul petto gli aveva fatto venire a mancare il respiro per giorni.

Fabrizio salutò Baglioni, poi guardò Ermal, sorridendogli. Aveva un sorriso dolce, ma anche felice e questo rese Ermal quasi euforico. Ce l'avevano fatta, avevano vinto. Quella era stata la loro vera vittoria.

<< Hai visto? Che ti avevo detto? >> chiese Fabrizio, prima di allungare un braccio verso di lui per stringerlo a sé e dargli un bacio sulla guancia.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi, inebriato dal profumo di buono dell'amico, sentendosi completo, come se tutti i pezzi che aveva perso in passato fossero finalmente tornati al loro posto. Come se si sentisse finalmente a casa.

***

Era seduto di fianco a Marco, che stava guidando, mentre scorreva con il dito nella rubrica del telefono. Credeva di aver cancellato il numero di Fabrizio, ma non era così: c'era. C'era ed in qualche modo gli incuteva anche timore. Aveva cancellato tutti i messaggi con lui, anche se non ricordava quando.

<< Marco, hai per caso sentito Fabrizio, in questi giorni? >> chiese Ermal, cercando di sembrare il meno interessato possibile alla vicenda.

Marco ci pensò un po' su, poi scosse la testa.

<< No. In realtà, pensavo che aveste litigato, perché vi state evitando da quando è finito Sanremo. >>

Il cuore di Ermal mancò un battito.

<< Cosa? No, dev'essere stata una tua impressione, insomma abbiamo fatto anche delle interviste insieme. >> rispose, sperando di non sbagliarsi, perché faceva ancora fatica a ricordarsi tutto quello che era accaduto nei mesi successivi a Sanremo.

<< Quella notte, la notte della vittoria, siete spariti, non riuscivamo più a trovarvi. Il giorno dopo mi hai detto che vi eravate addormentati in spiaggia e questo spiegava il motivo per cui ti eri preso un bel raffreddore. Certo, avete partecipato alle interviste insieme, ma c'era sempre questa freddezza di fondo fra di voi, che prima dell'ultima sera non c'era stata. >> ripose Marco. Ed Ermal capì, all'improvviso, il motivo per cui lo stava evitando. << Comunque, se vuoi sentirlo, basta che lo chiami. Non credo che eviterebbe di risponderti, nel caso in cui potesse farlo. >>

Ermal annuì, rimettendosi a posto gli occhiali sul naso con un dito. Lo stava evitando dall'ultima notte che avevano passato insieme a Sanremo. Notte di cui ricordava solo sprazzi di buio e poca luce. Poco ma sicuro, quella notte era legata alla sera prima.

Ma allora, cosa diavolo era accaduto a Sanremo?


	2. Sono anni che ti aspetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, consiglio di ascoltare una canzone mentre leggete, che stasera è ovviamente questa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7q8CFyWAq0.

<< Aspettami qui, d’accordo? Aspettami qui. >>

Ermal si svegliò quasi di soprassalto, con quella frase che gli gironzolava ancora nella testa, facendo eco nelle stanze della memoria. Gli sembrava di ricordare che quella voce appartenesse a Fabrizio, ma era così lontana, che non avrebbe saputo dire se si stesse sbagliando o meno.  
<< Siamo arrivati. >> disse Marco, fermandosi con l’auto in un parcheggio di fronte ad un palco. Doveva davvero provare con quel mal di testa e quel fantastico senso di nausea che aveva? Niente di meglio.  
Ermal, però, non fiatò e si limitò a scendere dalla macchina. Prese a camminare, intento a raggiungere il palco, con la vana speranza che solo tenere in mano una chitarra potesse ridargli un po’ di ossigeno. Ogni passo che faceva gli costava moltissima fatica, come se stesse cercando di spostare un macigno a mani nude da una parte all’altra di un giardino. Cercò di calmarsi e di guardare il sole, il cielo, attraverso gli occhiali, che nascondevano un paio di ombre scure sotto agli occhi. Gli doleva in un punto imprecisato all’interno della cassa toracica, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere o Marco si sarebbe allarmato.  
Salì sul palco, guardò in basso e gli sembrò di soffrire improvvisamente di vertigini. Strinse i denti, prendendo in mano la chitarra. Doveva scacciare tutti i pensieri negativi, tutto quello che lo riportava alla sera prima - sebbene fosse sempre poco -, tutto quello che avrebbe potuto deconcentrarlo o destabilizzarlo. Si focalizzò sulle dita che si muovevano a ritmo, sull’accordare la chitarra per poi cominciare a strimpellarla. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre un filo di vento gli accarezzava i capelli. C’era una sensazione che ricordava a malapena, assieme ad un profumo che gli pizzicava le narici ed il senso di nausea che gli saliva dallo stomaco alla gola. Dovette interrompere la canzone che stava suonando per paura di un conato di vomito che stava arrivando. Si sedette sul bordo del palco, cercando di respirare piano. Serrò le palpebre, scuotendo la testa: non gli stava succedendo per davvero, non era lui quella persona.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore, finché non sentì il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca, così prese a focalizzarsi su quello. Gli sembrava di sentire ancora, in lontananza, quel profumo che aveva immaginato prima. Gli ricordava il mare, anche se non ne conosceva il motivo. Gli ricordava il rumore delle onde che crollavano contro la spiaggia, un po’ come era crollato lui quella volta. Ma quale volta? Era una sera, probabilmente, ma non gli sembrava che ci fossero le stelle, appese nel cielo scuro. Sentiva il rumore delle onde, certo, quello lo sentiva benissimo, come se avesse una conchiglia appoggiata all’orecchio, ma nient’altro.  
Aspettami qui, d’accordo? Aspettami qui.  
Chi doveva aspettare? Dove? Perché? Quando? Gli scoppiava la testa. Gli veniva da piangere, mentre la rabbia gli saliva fino in gola, bruciando tutte le cellule: era come se fosse intrappolato dentro il proprio corpo, come se non potesse più muoversi, ma lui poteva, poteva. Poteva ricordarsi di quello che era accaduto la sera prima, aveva solo bisogno di innescare qualcosa nel suo cervello.  
Si alzò di scatto, recuperò la chitarra e scese dal palco, anche se Marco gli stava urlando di tornare indietro. Corse a perdifiato, fino a raggiungere il fiume. Le dita cominciarono a suonare da sole, toccando delicatamente le corde della chitarra. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre qualcuno dietro di lui chiamava il suo nome e gli scattava delle fotografie, ma in quel momento, gli importava ben poco. La musica l’aveva sempre aiutato a sanare le ferite, l’avrebbe fatto anche stavolta.  
Andò avanti finché le dita non gli fecero male, finché non sentì di essersi graffiato, perché anche la musica può ferire. Andò avanti, finché non gli tornò alla mente la sua stessa voce che implorava.  
Abbracciami. Da adesso in poi non ci vedremo per un bel po’ di tempo, quindi abbracciami. Per favore.  
Aprì gli occhi all’improvviso, quasi lasciando che la chitarra gli scivolasse via dalle mani. Gli mancava il respiro. Guardò verso un punto lontano, senza vederlo veramente.  
<< Ermal! >> gridò Marco. << Ermal, stai bene? >> chiese, dopo averlo raggiunto, mentre una piccola folla si formava attorno a loro. << Ma quanto hai bevuto ieri sera? Ti porto in ospedale, va bene? >>  
<< No. >> disse Ermal, fermo. << Non vado in ospedale. Sto bene. >>  
<< Non direi. Annulliamo il concerto, se stai così. >> bisbigliò Marco al suo orecchio.  
<< Assolutamente no. >> replicò Ermal, poi si voltò con un gran sorriso per i fan. << Adesso rimarrò qui per scattare un paio di foto, poi tornerò a provare. >> disse, in seguito, il suo viso si addolcì. << Mi dispiace di essere scappato in quel modo. >>  
Marco sospirò, le mani sui fianchi. Gli sembrava di avere a che fare con un bambino, a volte.  
<< D’accordo, ma al primo segno di cedimento mentale, ti riporto subito in manicomio. >>  
Ermal ridacchiò.  
<< Mi sembra giusto. >>

La sera, dopo il concerto, che per fortuna era andato liscio, si sedette nella camera d’albergo, sul letto, a fissare quella lampada colorata. Aveva le mani incrociate, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, i piedi nudi che incontravano il pavimento freddo.  
Aspettami qui, d’accordo? Aspettami qui.  
Si trovavano a Sanremo, quando Fabrizio gli aveva fatto quella richiesta. Ora se lo ricordava. Nella scaletta era prevista “Non mi avete fatto niente” e quella canzone era riuscita a riportarlo indietro, a ricondurre i suoi passi a quella notte. Gli correvano ancora i brividi lungo la spina dorsale, se solo provava a ricordarsela.  
Chiuse gli occhi, buttando fuori l’aria. C’erano ancora dei pezzi confusi nella sua testa che riguardavano la sera prima, ma si era fatto un’idea: era successo qualcosa che coinvolgeva Fabrizio. Probabilmente si era arrabbiato, aveva cancellato tutti i messaggi con lui, aveva preso una bottiglia di vino e l’aveva bevuta mentre cantava, scriveva e si lasciava distrarre dai colori di quella strana lampada, che ancora non aveva capito come fosse finita lì. Magari gliel’aveva regalata un fan. Sui fogli di carta non aveva trovato scritto molto che potesse aiutarlo, se non dei versi che celavano - neanche troppo - un forte dolore di fondo. L’unico modo che aveva per scoprire cosa fosse successo, insomma, era chiamare il diretto interessato.  
Prese un bel respiro, dopodiché si alzò e prese il telefono. Una mano sprofondò nella tasca del pigiama, perché aveva paura che gli tremassero le dita, mentre l’altra compose il numero. Fece partire la chiamata ed aspettò la risposta.  
Al quinto squillo, una voce con un per niente leggero accento romano gli rispose.  
<< Pronto? >>

***

Era su di giri come mai prima di allora. Si sentiva invincibile, come se avesse potuto scalare il monte più alto del mondo, assieme a Fabrizio e non avrebbe nemmeno avvertito un briciolo di stanchezza. Cantare con Simone era stata un’emozione unica, bellissima, gli riusciva arduo persino descriverla. Aveva sentito tutto, un vortice di tristezza mischiato ad un pugno ricevuto alla bocca dello stomaco, misto a rabbia ed un pizzico di felicità, perché cantare con Simone e Fabrizio su quel palco gli aveva fatto incredibilmente bene.  
Fabrizio, subito dopo l’esibizione, gli stava scompigliando i capelli, mentre Simone camminava di fianco a loro. Si stavano dirigendo verso il camerino per festeggiare insieme: avrebbero bevuto un bicchiere di vino rosso, uno di quelli consigliati da Fabrizio, il grande intenditore e poi sarebbero tornati in albergo, perché Simone aveva bisogno di riposare prima di partire la mattina presto.  
<< Simone, sei stato incredibilmente toccante, sul serio. >> disse Fabrizio, mentre Ermal apriva la porta del camerino.  
<< Grazie, ma io non ho fatto nulla di speciale, l’emozione era tutta impregnata nelle parole di quella lettera. >> replicò Simone.  
<< Hai ragione, ma tu sei stato comunque molto bravo. >> affermò Ermal, cercando la bottiglia. << Fabrì, dove hai messo il vino? >>  
<< In quel cestino là… quello di vimini, te l’ho detto anche prima, Ermal. >> rispose Fabrizio, indicando un punto imprecisato vicino al divanetto che si trovava nella stanza.  
<< Io ero teso per l’esibizione, mica stavo a pensare al vino, a differenza tua. >> gli ricordò Ermal, con un sorrisetto divertito sul volto.  
Fabrizio scosse la testa.  
<< Questi giovani pensano sempre di poterti mancare di rispetto, capito, Simone? >> disse Fabrizio e Simone ridacchiò.  
<< Certo che non perdi proprio occasione di rimarcare la tua anzianità, eh? Credi che ti smentirò? >> replicò Ermal, prendendo la bottiglia di vino che aveva finalmente trovato. Fabrizio emise in una risata contagiosa ed Ermal non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere, stavolta in modo completamente sincero. Se non fosse stato che lo faceva ridere in quel modo, a volte anche nei momenti in cui avrebbe voluto piangere, forse non lo avrebbe mai amato così tanto.  
Fabrizio ebbe l’onore di aprire la bottiglia, mentre Ermal di trovare i bicchieri per bere. Simone decise di tornare in albergo circa mezz’ora dopo, mentre Ermal e Fabrizio rimasero in quel camerino, seduti ai piedi del divanetto, i bicchieri vuoti fra le mani. No, non aveva alcun senso stare seduti per terra, ma in qualche modo li riportava alla realtà, all’umiltà che non volevano abbandonare.  
<< Ehi, posso dirti una cosa, senza farti pensare che io sia un rammollito? >> esordì Fabrizio, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, rigirandosi il bicchiere fra le mani.  
Ermal annuì, sorridendo in modo sincero.  
<< Certo. >>  
<< Questi giorni sono stati… >> cominciò Fabrizio, poi si interruppe, passandosi una mano nei capelli. Ermal si perse a guardarlo, mentre il suo cuore prendeva a corrergli a dismisura nel petto. << …memorabili. Non li dimenticherò facilmente. È stato come vivere rinchiuso in una bolla assieme a te e se potessi, fermerei quel momento in cui mi hai abbracciato, perché per me è stato importante. >> disse.  
Ermal lo guardò negli occhi, pensando che mai, mai nella sua vita aveva incontrato una persona di cui voleva ascoltare ogni parola, ogni singola frase, anche stupida, perché per lui significava qualcosa, perché gli sembrava che avesse molto da dire. E poi, lo faceva ridere. Non nel senso comune del termine, lo faceva ridere dentro, lo rendeva felice. Si sentiva felice di essere vivo, di essere un sopravvissuto, esattamente come lui. Forse, quella mancanza di respiro quando era in sua presenza o il cuore che gli tamburellava nel petto al ritmo di una vecchia canzone, volevano lanciargli un messaggio.  
Erano anni che aspettava una persona del genere e finalmente l’aveva trovata.  
<< Anche per me hanno significato molto, Fabrì. >> replicò Ermal.  
Fabrizio alzò un angolo della bocca, abbozzando un sorriso.  
<< Comunque vada domani, tu rimarrai per sempre mio fratello e questo non cambierà mai. >> disse Fabrizio e lo sguardo determinato nei suoi occhi, il tono decisivo con cui lo disse, arrivarono ad Ermal forti come una promessa.  
Avvertì un groppo in gola che non riuscì a farlo parlare. Fabrizio sembrò accorgersene: forse per via dei suoi occhi lucidi o per via del fatto che si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore per evitare di piangere come un bambino. Forse era solo che Fabrizio lo conosceva più di chiunque altro. Gli mancava il respiro, ma non era una brutta sensazione, per una volta.  
Fabrizio lo tirò verso di sé con un braccio, stringendolo forte ed Ermal sprofondò con il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, lasciando che il profumo di sicurezza misto a salto nel vuoto gli perforasse le narici. Era come se il cuore stesse per esplodergli dalla felicità, come se finalmente non sentisse più quella dannata sensazione di mancanza, ma di completezza, come se Fabrizio potesse rimettere insieme tutti i pezzi che aveva perso in passato, come se li avesse ritrovati e glieli avesse restituiti, uno ad uno.  
Se averlo accanto significava sentirsi in quel modo ogni giorno, avrebbe continuato ad aspettarlo per tutta la vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3  
> Allora, siete più curiosi di sapere cos'è successo quella notte a Sanremo o la sera in cui Ermal si è ubriacato? E soprattutto, quanta ansia avete di conoscere cosa si diranno Ermal e Fabri al telefono? 
> 
> Comunque, volevo ringraziare tutti quelli che stanno leggendo questa storia, nonché tutti quelli che commentano, che mi supportano e che mi spronano a scrivere ancora. Grazie. 
> 
> Ditemi come sempre cosa ne pensate del capitolo, se vi fa piacere : ) 
> 
> E.


	3. Oltre il tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone, durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8PBkR5NNKc!

<< Pronto? >> ripeté Fabrizio, dall’altra parte della linea. Dall’altra parte del muro, dall’altra parte di una dimensione a cui non gli sembrava di appartenere più.  
Ermal deglutì, maledicendosi mentalmente per averlo chiamato, gli occhi serrati, un lato del telefono premuto contro la fronte. Però, sentiva che doveva farlo. Doveva farlo per se stesso, doveva essere egoista, per una volta. Da quando aveva smesso di parlare con Fabrizio, aveva avvertito una sensazione di vuoto che minacciava ogni giorni di schiacciargli lo sterno sempre di più e quel dannato senso di oblio, quel buco nero che ormai si era formato nel suo stomaco, il quale inghiottiva tutte le cose che aveva sempre voluto nella sua vita, minacciava di inglobare anche gli ultimi frammenti di bellezza che gli erano rimasti. Non gli avrebbe lasciato ingoiare anche lui, no, lui no.  
<< Fabrì, ehi. >> esordì Ermal, finalmente, prima che Fabrizio potesse riattaccare, perché lui era rimasto in silenzio per troppo tempo e se n’era accorto solo in quel momento. << Scusami per averti chiamato così tardi, stavi dormendo? >>  
Fabrizio sospirò ed Ermal sentì il rumore dell’acqua che viene versata piano in un bicchiere, il suono delle bolle che saltellavano da una parte all’altra del vetro.  
<< No, no. >> rispose, poi gli sembrò che stesse bevendo. Forse stava solo cercando di attutire, in qualche modo, l’imbarazzo celato fra di loro. E dire che c’erano già svariati chilometri, pezzi di terra e lembi di pelle, a separarli.  
Ermal si sedette, sperando che così non gli sarebbe venuta a mancare la poca forza che gli era rimasta nelle gambe. La mano che era sprofondata nella tasca del pigiama gli tremava un po’, ma diede la colpa al freddo che saliva dai piedi ancorati al pavimento per non cadere, alle gambe, alla pancia, fino al petto e poi alle braccia, finché non era arrivato, in ultima istanza, alle dita.  
<< Senti, so di aver fatto una cosa molto stupida, ma… >>  
<< No, tu non hai solo fatto una cosa stupida, Ermal. >> lo interruppe Fabrizio, con rabbia e questo frenò la lingua di Ermal, gli paralizzò le gambe, prosciugandogli la bocca di saliva. << Tu hai proprio superato il limite. Hai superato un confine che non avresti dovuto mai valicare. >>  
<< Fabrizio, scusami, io… >>  
<< Non avresti dovuto farmi questo, Ermal. >> replicò l’altro e gli sembrò di avvertire una grave stanchezza nella sua voce, pesante come un macigno. Non era solo arrabbiato, era anche spossato e stufo di sentire le sue spiegazioni, le sue scuse. Forse non ne poteva più di lui e basta.  
<< Fabrizio, ascoltami: io non mi ricordo cosa ti ho detto, ma mi dispiace tanto, perché sono sicuro di averti ferito e sono certo di non averlo voluto. >> si giustificò Ermal, cercando di recuperare la situazione, come se fosse un naufrago che cercava a tutti i costi di nuotare verso la riva.  
Fabrizio, dall’altra parte, rimase in silenzio. Il cuore di Ermal cominciò a battergli forte nel petto, accelerando la frequenza cardiaca, quasi fino ad implodergli all’interno. Si sentì morire e desiderò che la terra si spaccasse in due, sotto ai suoi piedi, così che lui potesse sprofondarvi dentro.  
<< Ti sei… Ti sei… cosa? >> chiese Fabrizio, incredulo, ma trattenendo un’ira che Ermal non pensava fosse capace di provare.  
<< Ieri sera ho bevuto un po’ troppo e faccio fatica a ricordarmi di quello che è successo, quindi ho pensato di chiederlo direttamente a te. E poi, non so se sia per l’alcool o per via di un qualche strano meccanismo di difesa del mio cervello, ma ho dimenticato parzialmente anche quello che è successo quella notte a Sanremo. >>  
A quel punto, Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere. Rise di gusto, ma in modo isterico, ironico, come se non potesse credere alle proprie orecchie. Ermal sorrise allo schermo del telefono, nervoso, sperando che Fabrizio si riprendesse e che non svegliasse tutto il vicinato.  
<< Tu… Tu… >> disse, fra una risata e l’altra, senza riuscire più a respirare, ancora sbalordito. << Sei incredibile, Ermal. Sei pazzesco. >>  
<< Sono complimenti? >> chiese Ermal, pregando che si fosse magicamente aggiustato tutto con un paio di battute, come sempre fra di loro, ma non era quello il caso.  
<< Assolutamente no. >> rispose Fabrizio ed il cuore di Ermal venne risucchiato da quel buco nero al centro dello stomaco, definitivamente. << Ermal, non è l’alcool e nemmeno il tuo cervello, sei tu che non vuoi ricordare. Ieri sera te la ricordavi benissimo quella notte a Sanremo, quindi adesso non venirmi a raccontare minchiate. >> replicò Fabrizio, serio. << Per quanto riguarda quella chiamata che mi hai fatto, mentre stavi scrivendo poesie o canzoni o altre idiozie che sai solo tu, non ti dirò nulla, lascerò che i ricordi riaffiorino da soli, per punizione. >>  
Ermal spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso.  
<< Non posso credere che tu sia così… così… >>  
<< Sì, be’, la parola che stai cercando inizia per S e finisce per Vai a quel paese, Ermal. Chiamami una volta che ti sarai ricordato tutte le parole che mi hai vomitato addosso ieri sera, d’accordo? >> disse Fabrizio. << Ma non metterci troppo, perché fra poco inizio il tour e non avrò più il tempo per assecondare i tuoi deliri. >>  
E, con quelle ultime parole, riattaccò.

***

Era la sera della vittoria, la sera in cui avevano trionfato a Sanremo. Ad Ermal era esploso il cuore di gioia, quando avevano pronunciato i loro nomi. Non ci aveva capito più niente, aveva semplicemente cercato Fabrizio, perché aveva bisogno di stringerlo forte a sé, per capire che quella situazione era vera, concreta, che non stava sognando. Un groppo in gola minacciava di non farlo respirare più, mentre ricacciava indietro le lacrime. Avevano vinto un premio, ma quello che simboleggiava era molto più importante: avevano fatto breccia nei cuori della gente e dei loro colleghi con una canzone che significava molto più di due note messe in fila, più della guerra e dell’odio umano.  
Fabrizio, dall’altra parte, l’aveva tenuto vicino per tutto il tempo, come se solo in quel modo potesse proteggerlo, dentro ad un abbraccio o dentro ad una canzone. L’ultima volta che aveva provato una felicità del genere era stato quando aveva abbracciato sua figlia Anita per la prima volta. Pensava che, dopo quel momento, non ce ne sarebbero mai stati altri equiparabili, ma quei dieci secondi in cui erano stati annunciati come vincitori della sessantottesima edizione del festival ci andavano molto vicino.  
Erano stati insieme per tutto il tempo, anche al dopofestival, dove Ermal era così affamato che avrebbe potuto mangiare anche il premio che teneva ancora fra le mani. Erano stati insieme durante le interviste, l’uscita fuori dall’Ariston, ovunque. Finché non si erano fatte ormai le tre e mezza del mattino. A quel punto, avevano dichiarato tutti che era ora di andare a dormire, ma nelle vene scorreva loro, ormai, solo adrenalina pura e chi sarebbe riuscito ad infilarsi sotto le coperte, allora? Dunque, non raggiunsero l’hotel, ma la spiaggia. Certo, era stata un’idea poco geniale, dato che faceva un freddo cane in pieno febbraio in Liguria, ma Ermal amava il mare e non sarebbe riuscito a stargli lontano per troppo tempo, quindi portarono con loro un’altra bottiglia di vino rosso e si sedettero ai piedi dell’acqua, stringendosi nei cappotti.  
Ermal aveva gli occhi chiusi, mentre il rumore dello scrosciare delle onde gli accarezzava le orecchie. Fabrizio lo osservava, la testa voltata verso destra e pensava che quello era il suo habitat naturale. Non Milano, la nebbia e la pioggia, ma il mare, sconfinato, infinito, oltre il quale si vedeva l’orizzonte. Il vento gli sfiorava i capelli, allontanandoglielo dal viso, così che potesse fermarsi sulla linea della sua mandibola o sulle guance pallide, piuttosto che sulle ciglia scure. Ad alcuni avrebbe ricordato di certo un dipinto, ma a lui appariva solo come un vetro infranto, i cui pezzi erano tenuti insieme a malapena da un po’ di scotch. Però, era solo il significato nascosto di una bella canzone. Lui era delicato e graffiante come una delle sue canzoni migliori.  
Fu in quel momento che gli venne in mente l’idea geniale. Stupida, sicuramente, ma tremendamente geniale. Un ghigno furbetto gli apparì sul volto, senza che Ermal lo vedesse. Si alzò e prese a correre verso il taxi che li stava ancora aspettando al limitare della spiaggia.  
Ermal aprì gli occhi non appena avvertì che stava succedendo qualcosa, che il calore di Fabrizio non gli stava più accanto. Si girò e vide che stava andando verso il taxi.  
<< Dove stai andando? >> gli chiese, urlandogli dietro, confuso.  
<< Aspettami qui, d’accordo? Aspettami qui. >> rispose Fabrizio, voltandosi con un sorriso, poi si diresse di nuovo verso il taxi.  
Ermal si passò una mano nei capelli, scompigliandoseli ancora di più. La vittoria a Sanremo gli aveva di sicuro dato alla testa.

***

Ermal, non è l’alcool e nemmeno il tuo cervello, sei tu che non vuoi ricordare.

Forse, Fabrizio aveva ragione. Forse era lui stesso che aveva ricacciato indietro quel ricordo, che l’aveva nascosto nella sua mente, perché gli faceva troppo male riviverlo.  
Smise di rigirarsi nel letto. Il lenzuolo gli si era attorcigliato attorno alle gambe, mentre la coperta era caduta direttamente sul pavimento. Si alzò, rabbrividendo al contatto con il marmo freddo, per poi dirigersi verso la finestra: aveva bisogno di guardare fuori per un attimo, di perdersi nel bagliore della luna, nei frammenti di luce emanati dai lampioni per strada. Si infilò un maglione sopra al pigiama, sempre perché in quella dannata camera d’albergo si gelava, poi appoggiò una mano sul vetro della finestra, fissando il marciapiede che stava di sotto. Firenze era bella, tanto, da togliere il fiato, ma avrebbe voluto condividere quella scena con qualcuno. Si sentiva uno smemorato, ma non era vero: lui non aveva mai dimenticato, non per davvero, non tutto. O perlomeno, non per sempre.  
Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania, le mani ai lati della testa, chino in avanti. Quanto era stato facile dimenticare, mentre ricordare, oh, quella era tutta un’altra storia. Si passò stancamente le mani sul viso, mentre sull’orologio che portava ancora al polso la lancetta delle ore batteva le quattro di notte. Quegli oggetti scandivano il tempo, ma il tempo non era altro che una bugia, un inganno a lungo termine. Aveva pensato che ci fosse un luogo, per lui e Fabrizio, oltre il tempo, in cui si sarebbero ritrovati, invece non c’era. C’era solo il presente e faceva anche abbastanza pena, dato che non poteva vederlo.  
Fissò la lampada colorata, che adesso non era accesa, quindi si vedevano solo dei placidi baluginii di luce soffusa. L’accarezzò, come se solo in quel modo avesse potuto toccare un’altra persona o forse se stesso, per cercare di rincuorarsi che, in fondo, aveva rischiato il tutto e per tutto per mettere a posto la faccenda. Le sue dita scivolarono lungo il dorso di quella palla dai mille colori, finché non incontrarono il piedistallo del globo e non vi trovarono un pezzo di carta al di sotto.  
Prese quel foglio ed accese la luce per leggerlo: finalmente c’erano dei versi, scritti la sera prima, che avevano un senso! Si alzò, improvvisamente euforico, facendo saettare lo sguardo da una parte all’altra, capendo, ricordando. E poi, dietro c’era uno spartito, le note di 9 Primavere, la sua canzone. Ricompose tutti i pezzi del puzzle, avvertendo una fitta al cuore. Ecco il motivo per il quale Fabrizio non l’aveva perdonato ed ecco perché aveva rovinato tutto fra di loro.  
Si sedette nuovamente sulla sedia, sentendosi sconfitto fin nelle ossa. Non gli aveva solo vomitato addosso delle parole o delle idiozie o quelli che lui aveva chiamato deliri. Come si faceva a tornare indietro da quello? Come si faceva a ripulire tutto? Come si faceva a cancellare una confessione come quella?  
Gli aveva vomitato addosso i suoi sentimenti e non c’era nulla, davvero nulla, che potesse fare per rimediare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Buonasera :3 Una gioia! Spero. Dunque, tutto quello che ho da dire è: questo è solo il preludio di eventuali casini che verranno a crearsi, preparatevi, perché il quarto capitolo è davvero una batosta. 
> 
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che seguono la storia, grazie del vostro appoggio e dei commenti, grazie a chi legge ed a chi vota. 
> 
> Ditemi cosa ne pensate, se vi fa piacere :)
> 
> E.


	4. Ovunque tu debba tornare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnfqF-9Bm7I, ci rivediamo giù!

Pioveva. Pioveva, mentre lui guidava, pensando distrattamente a due sere prima. Aveva chiesto di prendere un’auto e di essere lasciato in pace per un po’, dato che quello era praticamente il suo giorno libero. Aveva bisogno di schiarirsi le idee. Adesso ricordava, ricordava tutto e gli si stringeva il cuore, ogniqualvolta si faceva largo in lui la consapevolezza di aver rovinato tutto. L’alcool aveva smesso di offuscargli la vista, ma forse, sarebbe stato meglio se avesse continuato. Avrebbe preferito non aprire i cassetti della memoria che lo riportavano a Sanremo, settimana da cui non si era mai separato veramente. Era ancora fermo lì, era ancora bloccato a quella notte, come in un loop temporale. Si erano detti Quello che succede a Sanremo rimane a Sanremo, ma lui aveva infranto quella promessa. Avevano preso ad evitarsi, perché i loro sentimenti si erano messi in mezzo e non dovevano più farlo. Però, erano tornati comunque, prepotenti, dentro di lui e lo avevano costretto a sbottare contro Fabrizio.   
L’acqua continuava a bagnargli il vetro del parabrezza, imperterrita. Stava ascoltando Le luci di Roma, anche se non ne conosceva il motivo. Fu in quel momento che gli venne un’idea, un’idea pazzesca e distruttiva, ma che stava già seguendo, inconsciamente, mentre la macchina si dirigeva verso l’imbocco dell’autostrada. Quarantott’ore prima stava piovendo, mentre loro si lasciavano, per questo motivo aveva scritto su quel foglio dei versi tratti dal testo di 9 primavere e lo spartito musicale. Ma ora, lui lo rivoleva, così, sotto la pioggia, se lo sarebbe ripreso.   
Per tanto tempo, aveva pensato Non ti appartiene, leggendo gli articoli della smentita che aveva dovuto fare sulla loro relazione. Per tanto tempo, aveva cercato di mettere da parte ciò che provava, ma adesso non ne poteva più. Certo, forse Fabrizio non l’avrebbe mai perdonato, quella possibilità esisteva ed Ermal lo sapeva bene - la temeva -, ma doveva pur sempre provarci.   
Fu così, che quel pomeriggio uggioso si ritrovò a guidare, da solo, in autostrada, nella direzione di Roma, dove si trovava Fabrizio.

***

Non aveva ben capito come fosse successo, fatto sta che erano le quattro di notte e loro stavano cantando delle cover sulla spiaggia di Sanremo, seduti vicini per cercare di ripararsi il più possibile dal freddo. Fabrizio aveva avuto la brillante idea di recuperare la chitarra dal taxi e di farlo andare via, dato che Tanto sarebbero tornati a piedi in albergo più tardi. Sì, già, Fabrizio era davvero un genio. Ermal cantava con il sorriso perennemente stampato in faccia, senza avvertire più il freddo del vento che gli sferzava sul volto, con il cuore che gli scoppiava dalla felicità e la leggera consapevolezza dell’aria che circolava nei polmoni, perché solo il fatto di trovarsi lì insieme a quella persona che amava molto riusciva a donargli ossigeno.   
Rubò la chitarra dalle mani di Fabrizio e decise che era arrivata l’ora di suonare una canzone che rifletteva un po’ il suo stato d’animo in quel momento. Dapprima, l’amico non riconobbe le note, poi, una volta che Ermal cominciò a cantare, gli tornò tutto alla mente. Si chiese il motivo che l’aveva spinto a scegliere proprio quella canzone, ma quando cominciò a disporre le parole in musica, decise di lasciar perdere. Contava solo quel piccolo angolo di Paradiso in cui erano racchiusi loro due e le onde del mare. Quell’orizzonte sconfinato, oltre il quale sperava ci fosse un posto per loro.   
Era una vita che ti stavo aspettando.   
Non si era accorto che Ermal aveva smesso di cantare e che lui lo stava fissando. Lo stava guardando imbambolato, come se avesse improvvisamente visto un angelo - o magari un alieno - scendere sulla terra.   
<< Stai bene, Fabrì? >> chiese Ermal e la sua voce era bassa, ma squillante nel silenzio.   
Lui annuì, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre.  
<< Sì, sì. >> rispose, ancora intontito.  
<< Cosa c’è? >> domandò Ermal, sfoggiando un sorriso disarmante, che gli colpì il cuore, ma non in modo violento, bensì con una pacca scherzosa, con una dolcezza infinita, perché Ermal, quando sorrideva, era bello da mozzare il fiato.  
<< È bello vederti sorridere. >> rispose Fabrizio, semplicemente e gli sembrò che le guance di Ermal si fossero colorate lievemente di rosso. Forse fu solo la sua impressione, ma decise di godersi quell’illusione, di mettere a fuoco quegli occhi dalle iridi brillanti, perché gli sarebbero mancati, a partire dal giorno seguente.   
Eccome se gli sarebbero mancati. 

***

Gli tremavano le mani e stavolta era sicuro che non fosse per via del freddo. Aveva la schiena appoggiata alla portiera dell’auto, parcheggiata di fronte a casa di Fabrizio, a Roma. Aveva smesso di piovere, ma l’aria era ancora carica di umidità ed aleggiava pesante intorno a lui. Stava cercando il coraggio per suonare il campanello, ma poi gli era venuto in mente che era sera, quindi lì dentro c’erano tutti, compresi i suoi figli. Desiderava vederlo e parlargli, ma non poteva essere egoista con una persona a cui voleva bene. Così, ora non sapeva bene cosa fare. Non poteva entrare, non poteva farsi vedere, specialmente dai suoi bambini. Però, ormai era lì e solo il fatto che si trovasse in quel luogo lo costringeva a richiamare l’attenzione di Fabrizio in qualche modo.   
Poi si ricordò che lui stesso lo aveva invitato a chiamarlo, quando finalmente gli fosse tornato un po’ di senno, quindi prese il telefono e compose il numero.   
<< Pronto? >> rispose la voce di Fabrizio, un paio di squilli dopo.  
<< Ehi. >> disse Ermal, poi deglutì, indeciso sul modo in cui avrebbe dovuto continuare la conversazione. Per sua fortuna, a Fabrizio non mancarono le parole.  
<< Ti sei ricordato qualcosa? >> chiese Fabrizio, con un tono lievemente ironico.   
<< Sì, >> replicò Ermal, gli occhi fissi sulla finestra della casa di Fabrizio, dove si vedevano delle figure muoversi dietro le tende, << mi ricordo. Mi ricordo tutto. >>  
<< Bene. Ne sono contento. >>  
<< Fabrizio, sono a Roma. >> buttò fuori tutto insieme Ermal, altrimenti non sarebbe più riuscito a parlare. Nel frattempo, l’ombra scura più alta, con in mano un telefono, si era fermato nel bel mezzo della stanza. << Sono qui fuori, appoggiato alla macchina. >>  
Una figura più piccola, forse quella di Anita, gli stava ballando intorno. Per un attimo, quella scena gli scaldò il cuore, poi distolse lo sguardo, perché sapere che lui non avrebbe mai potuto godere da vicino di un’occasione del genere, piena di dolcezza, gli spezzava il cuore.   
<< Stai scherzando. >> affermò. Non era una domanda, bensì un’affermazione. Non gli faceva piacere che lui fosse lì, Ermal lo sapeva, ma non aveva potuto farne a meno.   
<< No. >> disse Ermal, serrando la mascella.   
Vide Fabrizio girarsi e guardare fuori dalla finestra, verso di lui, anche se, nascosto dalle tende, non era che una mera ombra scura. Lo sentiva respirare attraverso il ricevitore, piano, fin troppo piano, come se stesse cercando di trattenere in gola delle parole brutali.   
Poi, riattaccò.  
Ermal si ritrovò a fissare lo schermo del telefono. Andare lì era stata una pessima idea, stupida ed idiota. Serrò le palpebre, pensando che era stato davvero troppo avventato ad agire in quel modo, ma era anche vero che non poteva continuare a sentirsi perennemente nervoso e stanco. Sempre appeso ad un filo. Triste.   
Aprì gli occhi quando sentì lo scatto di una serratura. Guardò di fronte a lui e, sull’uscio della porta, dall’altra parte del marciapiede, c’era Fabrizio, che lo stava fissando con occhi rabbiosi. Ermal sentì il panico scorrergli nelle vene. Il primo istinto fu quello di scappare, ovviamente, di fuggire il più lontano possibile da lui, per il timore di quello che avrebbe potuto fare o dire. La scena sarebbe probabilmente apparsa molto comica agli spettatori: una pantera ed un lupo che si inseguivano, correndo per le strade buie di Roma. Però, poi si ricordò che nella vita aveva affrontato situazioni peggiori e che era andato lì per lui, per vederlo. Non poteva tornare indietro proprio adesso. E poi, sapeva che Fabrizio, in fondo, sotto tutti gli strati di dolore che gli aveva procurato - e questa consapevolezza lo uccideva dall’interno ogni volta che se ne rendeva conto - gli voleva ancora bene.   
Fabrizio si avvicinò in modo molto veloce, fin troppo, prese Ermal per il colletto della giacca e lo sbatté contro l’auto, furioso. Ermal vide il fuoco nelle sue iridi, mentre si specchiava nelle sue pupille, che aveva tanto voluto rivedere, ma ora non ne era più così sicuro. Deglutì piano, mentre il panico gli saliva in gola e l’aria gli veniva risucchiata vai dai polmoni. Non era intimorito da lui per il fatto che avrebbe letteralmente potuto spaccargli la faccia, se avesse voluto, ma dalla sua espressione, che lo feriva anche, perché non c’è niente di peggio che vedere una persona a cui tieni arrabbiata con te.   
<< Si può sapere cosa diavolo ti è saltato in mente? >> gli chiese Fabrizio, cercando di tenere un tono basso, con la sua solita voce roca e graffiante, ma rabbiosa.  
Ermal cercò di distogliere lo sguardo, ma ce l’aveva a pochi centimetri dal viso e non era facile evitare di guardare i suoi occhi, che gli facevano sempre cedere un po’ le gambe.   
<< Mi dispiace di essere piombato qui all’improvviso, ma dovevo mettere a posto le cose. >>  
<< Hanno inventato i telefoni, avresti potuto chiamarmi di nuovo, invece di venire fuori da casa mia a quest’ora, mentre dentro ci sono i miei figli! >>  
Quest’ultima affermazione lo colpì dritto nella cassa toracica come un pugno. La distanza che c’era nelle sue parole, nel suo tono di voce, gli diceva tutto. Erano già lontani.  
Non sapeva come avesse fatto, ma trovò la forza di spingerlo via, di reagire. Serrò la mascella, gli occhi improvvisamente che gli bruciavano di lacrime.   
<< Cos’ha significato quella notte a Sanremo, per te? >> chiese, con la tristezza nel cuore, quella sensazione di essere sconfitto, di aver già perso una battaglia in partenza.  
Fabrizio si passò una mano sul viso, dove erano visibili le nocche rosse sotto alla luce fioca dei lampioni, mentre l’altra era poggiata su di un fianco.  
<< Ermal… >>  
<< No. >> lo interruppe lui, fermo. << No, non pronunciare il mio nome in quel modo, perché mi uccide. >> disse, cercando di far circolare l’aria nei polmoni, ma era arduo. << Dimmi cos’ha voluto dire quella notte a Sanremo, per te. >>  
<< Ermal, perché sei qui? >> gli chiese Fabrizio, stancamente, guardandolo. Aveva un paio di occhiaie sotto agli occhi - le solite, ma più marcate - e sembrava che stesse per rompersi in mille pezzi. Se solo avesse potuto avvicinarsi di un passo di più a lui, l’avrebbe sostenuto, reggendo insieme tutti i frammenti.  
<< Per rimettere tutto a posto. Per scusarmi. >> rispose e la voce gli uscì flebile dalle labbra umide, ma dolce.   
Fabrizio si era calmato, lo vedeva dal petto che andava su e giù in modo regolare. Appariva solo un po’ dolorante ed anche colpevole.  
<< Non va così, Ermal. >> replicò Fabrizio, scuotendo la testa. << Non è che se io adesso ti perdono, tutto torna magicamente come prima. >>  
<< Come prima, quando? Come due giorni fa, quando ci ignoravamo o come prima di Sanremo, quando non eravamo niente l’uno per l’altro? >> disse Ermal.  
<< Che ti importa? >>   
<< Mi importa! >> esclamò Ermal, perché ormai non riusciva più a tenersi tutto dentro e doveva parlare, parlare, vomitare parole, dirgli tutto in faccia. Tanto voleva tentare, ormai. << Mi importa, perché da quella notte, tutto è cambiato, per me. Quella notte ha significato molto, Fabrì. >> disse, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. << Dimmi che per te non è stato lo stesso. >>  
Ripensò al modo in cui i loro corpi si erano incastrati insieme, mentre Fabrizio lo stringeva a sé per non fargli prendere freddo e si chiese dove fosse finita tutta quella dolcezza nei suoi confronti, adesso.   
<< Ermal, no… >>  
<< Mi dispiace, d’accordo? >> disse, con un groppo in gola. << Mi dispiace di averti detto quelle cose, mi dispiace di essere venuto qui, mi dispiace che ti sia sentito attaccato, ma credimi, non era mia intenzione fare del male a te o ai tuoi figli. >> continuò e Fabrizio deglutì, con gli occhi lucidi ed anche un po’ comprensivi. << Non voglio molte cose da questa vita, ma so che ne voglio una e voglio te. >>  
Fabrizio buttò fuori l’aria, con il labbro inferiore che gli tremava. L’aveva spiazzato. Era stato in grado di lasciarlo senza parole. Non che ne fosse stupito, ma di solito accadeva con la musica, non con la prosa. Eppure, Ermal era riuscito anche in quello. Anche lui lo voleva, ma non riusciva a vedere altro che ostacoli e giorni in cui gli mancava da morire all’orizzonte. Giorni in cui si sarebbe dovuto abituare a stare senza di lui. Giorni in cui gli si sarebbe stretto il cuore, ma nei quali lui avrebbe dovuto fare finta di niente, per convenzione. Però, ci voleva coraggio a dichiararsi in quel modo e lo ammirava per questo, perché lui non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.  
<< Ermal, senti… >>  
<< Mi dispiace. Scusa. Non sarei dovuto venire qui, okay? Me ne vado. >> disse, indietreggiando.   
Ma cosa stava facendo? Si stava rimangiando tutto? Fabrizio sbatté le palpebre, confuso.  
<< Se vomito parole poi pulisco tutto, eh? >> disse, amaro, riprendendo un verso di una sua canzone. Ermal distolse lo sguardo.  
<< Credo che per te non sia lo stesso, dato che non mi hai detto praticamente niente. >>  
<< Ero solo… sorpreso. Tutto qua. >> replicò Fabrizio, cercando di ricomporsi.   
<< Mi dispiace. >> ripeté Ermal e quelle due parole, assieme ai suoi occhi umidi, gli scalpellarono il cuore, perché lui non aveva colpe. Aveva la voce rotta, quando continuò: << Mi dispiace di averti chiamato l’altra sera, mi dispiace per quello che è successo a Sanremo, mi dispiace di essere venuto qui… >> stava dicendo, ma Fabrizio non ce la faceva più a sentire tutte quelle scuse.   
Successe tutto nella frazione di un secondo. Fabrizio mosse due passi verso di lui, lo afferrò per le guance ed attirò le sue labbra verso le proprie. La bocca di Ermal sapeva di sale, sale e profumo di fiori. Sapeva di mare e di orizzonti sconfinati, deserti in cui lui faceva da oasi, da boccata d’aria e bicchiere d’acqua fresca tutto insieme. C’era dolcezza, all’inizio, in quel bacio, ma si trasformò ben presto in scintille, lingue di fuoco, mentre Ermal si aggrappava al colletto della sua giacca come se fosse la sua ancora di salvezza, stringendo fra le dita i lembi del tessuto come se fossero quelli della sua pelle e rabbrividì al solo pensiero.   
Dovette staccarsi per un secondo, perché gli stava venendo a mancare il respiro. Ermal sorrise, mentre il loro fiato si trasformava in due nuvole di vapore acqueo che si univano.   
<< Perché stai ridendo? >> chiese Fabrizio.  
<< Perché sono felice. >> rispose, semplicemente. Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo, con le mani ancora ferme sulle guance ora bollenti dell’altro. << Era una vita che ti stavo aspettando. >>  
Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere e si staccò da lui.  
<< Non posso crederci, cerchi di rimorchiarmi con le frasi delle tue canzoni! >>  
Ermal alzò le spalle.  
<< Be’, in realtà, credo di esserci già riuscito benissimo. >>Fabrizio lo spintonò giocosamente, per poi dargli un buffetto sulla guancia.   
<< Scemo. >>  
<< Papà! >> urlò all’improvviso una vocina femminile e Fabrizio si paralizzò all’istante.   
<< Oh mio… >>  
<< Zitto. >> si affrettò ad interromperlo Fabrizio, mentre Ermal richiudeva la bocca. << Non dire una parola. >>  
<< Papà! >> ripeté la voce di sua figlia, sull’uscio della porta. << Con chi stai parlando? >>Fabrizio si voltò, con un bel sorriso di circostanza stampato in faccia.  
<< Con zio Ermal, tesoro! Torno subito! >><< Ciao, zio Ermal! Vuoi venire dentro? Fa freddo! >> disse la bambina.  
<< No amore mio, lo zio se ne stava andando! Chiudi la porta! >> replicò Fabrizio con dolcezza, fingendo di essere tranquillo, mentre sottopelle, il timore di essere scoperto da Anita si faceva largo e distruggeva l’epidermide.   
<< Non farò mai parte interamente della tua vita, vero? >> chiese Ermal, le mani in tasca, ma non aveva bisogno di una risposta.   
Fabrizio si girò verso di lui, le occhiaie sotto agli occhi che facevano paura, talmente erano profonde. Le stesse occhiaie che aveva anche Anita.  
<< Tu fai già parte della mia vita, Ermal. E ci sei dentro fino al collo. >> rispose, poi gli diede un bacio su una guancia. << Fai buon viaggio, ovunque tu debba tornare. >>  
Ermal si morse il labbro inferiore, annuendo. Dopodiché, Fabrizio tornò verso casa sua ed Ermal lo osservò camminare, finché non si richiuse la porta alle spalle, mentre la luce del lampione che gli stava dietro si fulminava e lo lasciava nell’ombra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Finalmente una vera gioia (?) Dunque, dirò solo un paio di cose: nel prossimo capitolo, verrà svelato cos'è successo la sera in cui Ermal ha bevuto quella famosa bottiglia di vino, mentre per sapere di Sanremo, ci vorrà ancora un po'. Cosa pensate della loro situazione attuale, intanto?
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, commentano, votano, supportano! Se vi va, fatemi sapere le vostre considerazioni :)  
> P.s. Per il prossimo capitol dovrete aspettare ben DUE SETTIMANE, purtroppo, perché ci sono le vacanze pasquali di mezzo, quindi non pubblicherò settimana prossima. Nel frattempo, preparatevi, perché sarà tosto. 
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> E.


	5. Umano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpFMZfZ3KcE.  
> Disclaimer che ho dimenticato di aggiungere all'inizio, ma solo perché lo davo per scontato: nel caso non fosse chiaro, questa è una storia, è formata da elementi di fantasia e realtà mescolati insieme. Ermal e Fabrizio sono due artisti, entrambi hanno una propria vita sentimentale e sono solo amici. Ora, nella storia si implica che ci sia qualcosa in più, ma è solo un'opera di fantasia.

Si era rintanato in camera sua assieme ad una bottiglia di vino rosso. Marco e gli altri avevano capito che dovevano lasciarlo in pace, quella sera. Non era successo niente di diverso da solito, in realtà: aveva visto una coppia che camminava per strada mano nella mano e gli aveva ricordato quello che non avrebbe potuto avere. A volte era più facile, altre meno, fingere che quella notte a Sanremo non fosse mai accaduta, che non fosse successo quello che era successo fra di loro. Quello era uno di quei giorni in cui era più difficile.

Era rimasto fermo per troppo tempo a quella settimana di Sanremo, così a lungo da non ricordarsene più molto bene. Era come quando cerchi di ripercorrere i tratti del viso di una persona racchiusa in una tua memoria: li disegni ancora ed ancora, andando avanti all'infinito, finché non svaniscono e non sei più capace di distinguere la realtà da quello che hai immaginato, perché hai riscritto troppo spesso quel ricordo. Però, anche se rivedeva i dettagli sfocati nella sua mente, gli era chiaro ciò che avevano passato. Non riusciva a sentire il tocco delle mani di Fabrizio sulla sua pelle o la sua voce che gli diceva quelle parole, ma era rimasto l'eco, quello non riusciva più a lavarselo di dosso, come un tatuaggio.

Gettò la giacca nera sulla sedia, poi si buttò a peso morto sul letto, di schiena e prese a fissare il soffitto. Non ce la faceva più ad evitarlo. Avevano preso quella decisione in modo silenzioso, consensuale, il giorno dopo la vittoria e gli aveva trafitto il cuore con un coltello. Aveva smesso di chiamarlo o di mandargli dei messaggi, se poteva evitarlo, mordendosi la lingua ogni volta o spegnendo il telefono, quando gli prudevano i polpastrelli, perché voleva assolutamente sentire la sua voce. Gli aveva fatto male solo provare a dimenticarlo. Non voleva pensare come si sarebbe sentito, se Fabrizio avesse deciso di tagliare del tutto ogni rapporto con lui.

Si levò le scarpe, poi prese fra le braccia la sua chitarra e cominciò a strimpellarla, ma senza riuscire a concentrarsi del tutto. Sentiva un peso sul petto, come se un macigno stesse cercando di schiacciarglielo e di mozzargli il respiro. Lasciò la chitarra sul pavimento, poi prese la bottiglia, l'aprì e cominciò a bere. Buttò giù ogni sorso con le lacrime che gli pizzicavano gli occhi, che piano piano lasciò scendere sulle guance, perché era impossibile fermarle. Buttò giù anche un po' di nostalgia e mancanza, assieme ad ogni goccia di liquido che gli pervadeva il corpo, bruciandogli le vene, accendendo una miccia, facendo sviluppare un incendio. Sperò che bruciasse anche ogni cellula, ogni lembo di pelle che Fabrizio aveva toccato o sfiorato, ogni corda nel suo cuore, ogni ciocca di capelli.

Però, non poteva implodere di nuovo. Aveva fatto di tutto, pur di non recare alcun fastidio a nessuno, ma non ce la faceva più a sopportare quella situazione. Erano mesi che andava avanti a soffrire da solo ed ora aveva davvero bisogno di sfogarsi. Gli prudevano di nuovo i polpastrelli. Prese carta e penna, spense la luce ed accese solo quella di una lampada che si trovava sulla sua scrivania. Una lampada alquanto bizzarra, avrebbe osato dire.

Cominciò a scrivere, a trasformare in parole i suoi pensieri trattenuti, celati, componendo talvolta anche della musica, ma niente di completamente sensato. Buttò giù un altro sorso di vino. Gli mancava l'ispirazione. Gli mancava Fabrizio, il suo pollice che gli scorreva sul labbro, sfiorandogli il mento. Scosse la testa in modo energico, cercando di scacciare via quell'immagine dalla sua testa, ma non usciva. I ricordi di quella notte sulla spiaggia erano tornati, prepotenti e stava rivivendo quel film all'infinito.

Abbracciami. Da adesso in poi non ci vedremo per un bel po' di tempo, quindi abbracciami. Per favore.

Si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto ed il fiato sospeso. Doveva chiamarlo. Doveva almeno tentare, per mettersi il cuore in pace. Così, prese il telefono e compose il numero di Fabrizio, anche se era tardi ed aveva bevuto un po' troppo.

<< Pronto, Ermal? >> esordì Fabrizio.

<< Ciao, Fabrì! >> esclamò, forse un po' troppo contento e col tono di voce un tantino alto, per una chiamata fatta a tarda notte.

<< Ermal, stai bene? >> chiese l'altro, con un filo di apprensione nella voce.

<< Sì, certo, non ti preoccupare. Stavo solo pensando che... >> stava dicendo, ma poi si interruppe. Gli stava davvero per gettare addosso tutti i suoi problemi? Da una parte avrebbe tanto voluto farlo, perché voleva che soffrisse anche lui, almeno la metà di quanto stava male lui, dall'altra voleva proteggerlo, perché non se lo meritava. E poi, insomma, se ami una persona, non vuoi che venga a fondo con te, giusto?

<< Ermal, è successo qualcosa? Cosa c'è? >> chiese, come se stesse parlando con i suoi figli ed immaginò il suo sguardo dolce, quello che aveva riservato a lui quella notte sulla spiaggia. E gli si sciolse il cuore. << Ermal, cos'hai? >>

<< Mancanza. >> rispose lui, sedendosi sul letto. Fabrizio rimase in silenzio per un secondo, confuso. << Mi manchi. >> buttò fuori Ermal e, se avesse potuto guardarsi in uno specchio, avrebbe di certo notato un paio di ombre scure sotto agli occhi ed i capillari rossi tutti rotti, come frammenti di stelle.

Sentì Fabrizio sospirare, dall'altra parte del telefono.

<< Aspetta un attimo. >> disse Fabrizio, poi non sentì che qualcuno che si alzava da una sedia, dei passi ed una porta che si chiudeva. Probabilmente aveva cambiato stanza o era uscito all'esterno. << Ermal, mi sembrava che fossimo stati abbastanza chiari, l'uno con l'altro o no? C'era questo tacito patto fra noi due, secondo il quale non si sarebbe più ripetuto quello che è successo quella notte a Sanremo. Cos'è cambiato da allora? >>

No, no, no, no, no, questo non avrebbe dovuto dirlo. Gli bruciavano gli occhi per la stanchezza, ma adesso aveva anche l'anima, in fiamme.

<< Cos'è cambiato? >> ripeté Ermal, calcando la voce su ogni parola, ogni dannata parola, che gli feriva la lingua come un pugnale affilato. << Stai scherzando, non è vero? Fabrì, per me non è cambiato niente, assolutamente niente. >>

<< Ermal, è stato errore. Si è trattato solo di un momento di debolezza. >>

<< Sono mesi, mesi, che non riesco più a guardare in faccia la mia ragazza, Fabrì. Non venirmi a raccontare che tu sei tranquillo, perché lo giuro, vengo a cercarti fino in capo al mondo per far uscire dalla tua bocca due parole che siano vere, per una volta. >>

<< Ma che diavolo stai dicendo, Ermal? Che io non sarei sincero? >> replicò Fabrizio, alterato. << Che ti ho sedotto ed abbandonato? È questo che stai cercando di dirmi? >>

<< Sto dicendo che quella notte non mi hai guardato, come si fa con un amico. Non mi hai toccato, come si fa con un amico. Non mi hai baciato, come si fa con un amico! >> gridò, furioso. Ormai aveva perso il controllo.

<< Sei proprio uno... >>

<< No, io no. Io ho avuto il coraggio di chiamarti per affrontarti, mentre tu stai continuando a nasconderti come un ladro. >> lo interruppe Ermal.

<< Non t'azzardare mai più a chiamarmi in quel modo. >> replicò Fabrizio, arrabbiato come non mai. << Ti ho già detto che per me era finita, ci ho messo una pietra sopra e sono andato avanti. Dovresti farlo anche tu. >> disse.

A quel punto, Ermal si lasciò scivolare contro lo schienale della sedia, distrutto e sconfitto. Non lo voleva, non l'aveva mai voluto per davvero. Chiuse gli occhi, con il ricevitore ancora attaccato all'orecchio.

<< Non farmi questo. >> disse, con voce flebile, quasi supplicandolo. << Ti prego, non farmi questo. >>

<< Ermal, sei ubriaco? >> chiese Fabrizio, rendendosi conto che il suo repentino cambio d'umore non era per nulla normale. << Dove sei? Puoi chiamare qualcuno? >>

<< Vorrei solo che mi venissi a prendere tu. Vorrei che mi portassi via da tutto questo dolore, ma sarebbe una contraddizione, perché sei stato proprio tu a procurarmelo. >>

Fabrizio sospirò, mentre Ermal attivava il vivavoce e prendeva a scrivere furiosamente su di un foglio di carta. Fabrizio avvertì un rumore strano, ma non riuscì ad indentificarlo.

<< Ermal, ma che stai facendo? >>

<< Sto scrivendo una canzone. >> rispose Ermal, mentre scriveva una parte del testo di 9 primavere e successivamente lo spartito musicale, dietro al foglio spiegazzato. La pioggia gocciolava sul vetro della finestra di quella malinconia camera d'albergo.

Lui non c'era, non era lì presente fisicamente, eppure riusciva a vederlo. Ermal che scriveva frettolosamente, le dita snelle, che a volte si sporcavano d'inchiostro, sulle quali brillavano gli anelli. Ermal che aveva lo sguardo puntato sul foglio, focalizzato sui pensieri che gli vorticavano nella testa alla velocità della luce. Ermal che stava male per lui, Ermal che si sentiva morire dentro, perché era esattamente così che si sentiva anche Fabrizio.

<< Ermal, per favore, parla con me. >> disse Fabrizio e qualcosa, nella sua voce calma e roca, lo riportò alla realtà. Lasciò la penna e ripose il foglio sotto la lampada, senza neanche pensarci troppo su, voleva solo allontanarlo da lui. Sembrava che si stessero lasciando e voleva evitare di pensarci.

<< Sono qui. >> disse, avvicinando di nuovo il telefono all'orecchio. << Sono qui, Fabrì. >> affermò. Fabrizio emise un sospiro di sollievo, dall'altra parte ed Ermal capì di averlo spaventato. << Scusa. >>  
<< Bevi un po' d'acqua, d'accordo? E poi staremo al telefono finché non avrai vomitato, va bene? >>

Ermal annuì.

<< Sì. Va bene. >>

<< Perfetto. Dunque, raccontami cos'hai fatto oggi. >>

<< Fabrì, io non ce la faccio. Penso sempre a quella notte, non riesco più a togliermela dalla testa. >> disse e nella sua voce, Fabrizio avvertì il dolore, come se fosse un malato psichiatrico che continuava a vedere un fantasma, a vivere in un'illusione, ancora, ancora ed ancora. << Aiutami. Dimmi il tuo segreto, dimmi come hai fatto a lasciar andare quel ricordo. >>

Fabrizio alzò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso, anche se Ermal non poteva vederlo.

<< Semplice: non l'ho fatto. >> rispose ed Ermal se ne stupì. << Ho cercato di nasconderlo a me stesso, di seppellirlo sotto a chilometri di terra o di alcool, ma più ci provavo e più tornava a galla. Mi sono arreso. >>

<< Significa che stai male anche tu? >> domandò Ermal, sentendosi improvvisamente un po' meglio, perché lui condivideva il suo stesso dolore, i suoi stessi sentimenti.

<< Sì, sì, Ermal, sto male anch'io. >> rispose Fabrizio, stancamente. Gli sfuggì un singhiozzo dalle labbra e si portò subito una mano sulla bocca per trattenerlo a sé. La vista gli si offuscò. << Ermal, ci sei? Sei ancora lì? >>

Ermal buttò giù un po' di saliva, mentre riusciva di nuovo a focalizzarsi su quella stanza, gli occhi non più umidi di lacrime. Gli girava un po' la testa e sentiva che stava per vomitare, ma non era sicuro se fossero parole o succhi gastrici.

<< Sì. >> mormorò, poi si schiarì la voce. << Sì, sono ancora qui. >>  
<< Bene. >> replicò Fabrizio, sollevato. << Senti, mi è venuta un'idea: che ne diresti di cantare un po'? So che è stupido, ma io sono uscito dall'albergo, è tardi, quindi nessuno farà caso ad un idiota che canticchia sul retro. >>

Ermal ridacchiò.

<< D'accordo, sì, mi piace quest'idea. >> rispose.

E fu così che presero a cantare, alle due di notte, Non mi avete fatto niente. Ermal scivolò sul falsetto, ma in quelle condizione, era solo sbalordito di essere riuscito anche solo a ricordarsi il testo di quella canzone.

<< Sai a cosa ho pensato, quella sera, quando tu hai smesso di cantare e ti ho abbracciato? L'ultima volta che l'abbiamo cantata, dopo la vittoria. >> chiese Fabrizio ed Ermal sorrise, al ricordo. << Ho pensato che, se mai avessi dovuto lasciarti, avrei dovuto farlo per una buona ragione. Non avrei mai pensato che la ragione fosse che... >>

<< Io ti amo, Fabrì. >> disse Ermal e quello lo spiazzò. Rimase in silenzio per un minuto, mentre ascoltava il respiro di Ermal dall'altra parte dell'aria che li divideva. << Fabrì? >> chiamò Ermal, incerto ed intimorito.

<< Sì, sono qui, Ermal. >>

<< Voglio stare con te. Voglio stare con te e basta, senza impedimenti, senza remore. Voglio stare con te, per sempre. >>

Fabrizio deglutì, guardando il cielo nero in cui mancavano le stelle, quelle che Ermal amava tanto.

<< È facile amare le persone nei giorni buoni, Ermal. Ma cosa farai, quando sarò irascibile? Cosa farai, quando ti urlerò addosso, anche se non lo meriterai? >> disse Fabrizio, abbozzando un sorriso amaro che Ermal riusciva in qualche modo ad avvertire attraverso il ricevitore.

Ermal scosse la testa, trattenendo un nodo in gola che non voleva proprio saperne di scendere.

<< Ti amerò lo stesso. >> rispose Ermal. Fabrizio serrò la mascella, per far cessare al labbro inferiore di tremare, di fronte a quella dichiarazione. << Ti amerò lo stesso. >> ripeté.

<< Non farmi questo. >> replicò Fabrizio. Ora, le stesse parole di Ermal tornavano per punirlo. << Ermal, per piacere, non farmi questo. Non rovinarmi la vita. >>

Era il suo punto di non ritorno. Gli aveva detto che lo amava. Lui, che aveva sempre ritenuto quella parola un tabù di confronti di Fabrizio, gli aveva confessato tutto. Aveva riversato su di lui tutti i suoi sentimenti, che tali sarebbero dovuti rimanere: suoi, celati nel suo cuore, in un angolo nascosto di cui nemmeno lui stesso sarebbe dovuto esserne a conoscenza. Aveva bevuto e gli aveva vomitato addosso delle parole, che non sarebbe mai stato capace di rimangiarsi, di pulire. 

Si passò le mani sul viso, stancamente. Cosa diavolo aveva fatto? Però, in realtà, quello non contava più. Aveva superato un confine che non avrebbe dovuto superare ed ora avrebbe dovuto pagarne le conseguenze.

<< Fabrì, io... >>

E poi, arrivò. Non erano le parole, stavolta, bensì i succhi gastrici. Corse in bagno a vomitare, lasciando il telefono sulla scrivania. Sperò di aver vomitato anche un po' di dolore, assieme a tutta quella roba.

Dopodiché, tornò nell'altra stanza, strascicando i piedi per terra, un asciugamano sulla bocca per pulirsi. Non sapeva bene quanto tempo fosse stato via, ma abbastanza. Abbastanza per Fabrizio da riattaccare. Quando fece per richiamarlo, la linea era staccata e gli rispose la segreteria telefonica.

Chiuse gli occhi, sedendosi sul bordo del letto, il telefono appoggiato alla fronte, stretto nella mano destra.

***

<< Ermal, sei sveglio? >> chiese una voce maschile, attutita, ma lui non riuscì a capire le parole che aveva appena pronunciato. Faceva fatica a sentirsi gli arti, figuriamoci ad alzarsi o a rispondere. << Ehi, ci sei? Ermal, ci sei? >> chiese ancora quella stessa voce, continuando a bussare. << Ermal, te lo giuro, se non mi rispondi, butto giù la porta! >> urlò.

A quel punto, Ermal aprì gli occhi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3 
> 
> Dunque, vorrei solo fare una piccola precisazione: nel caso non fosse chiaro, il finale si riferisce all'apertura della storia, è l'esatta scena in cui Marco cerca di svegliare Ermal, il giorno dopo. La dichiarazione fra Ermal e Fabri è stata molto bella da scrivere, ma anche straziante, non so se avete provato leggendo ciò che ho provato io scrivendo, ma per certi versi lo spero. Inoltre, per rispetto nei loro confronti, sto cercando di coinvolgere i bambini e le fidanzate il meno possibile, ma purtroppo ogni tanto vanno nominati o si intrufolano nella trama della storia ed io non posso farci niente. 
> 
> Nel prossimo capitolo ci saranno di nuovo due tempi e sarà molto più lungo. Preparatevi, perché se questo è stato difficile da digerire, i prossimi lo saranno ancora di più. 
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, votano, commentano, supportano ed anche alle autrici che mi ispirano a fare sempre di meglio. E grazie a questi magnifici artisti, senza di loro non esisterebbe nulla di tutto questo ed io non sarei così ispirata. 
> 
> Alla prossima! Se vi va, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate :)
> 
> E.


	6. Un orizzonte di carta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojbYw3Ubvss :)

Era passata una settimana, da quella volta in cui l’aveva visto a Roma. Aveva cercato di non pensarci, ma c’era ancora quel non detto, fra di loro, che gli appesantiva il cuore. Si era letteralmente gettato nel lavoro, nella musica, nell’essere sballottato da una parte all’altra per via dei concerti. Aveva cercato di scrivergli o chiamarlo il meno possibile, ma a volte aveva sentito il bisogno fisico di sentirlo, tanto da telefonargli in piena notte, trovandolo - con sorpresa - sveglio. Per fortuna, quando non poteva parlare con lui, aveva sempre con sé la sua fidata chitarra, che non l’avrebbe mai tradito, né tantomeno giudicato. Solo l’abbracciarla lo rilassava, facendo allentare la tensione, calmandogli i muscoli. Suonò così tanto, da graffiarsi le dita. Suonava senza plettro, molto spesso, quindi era facile ferirsi con le corde. Se fosse stata la musica, quella che lo uccideva lentamente, dall’interno, forse sarebbe stato più in grado di sopportarlo.   
Non avevano ancora risolto quella strana situazione che era venuta a crearsi fra di loro e, sinceramente, lui non sapeva nemmeno come affrontarla. Non avrebbe mai chiesto a Fabrizio di lasciare la sua famiglia così, di punto in bianco, solo per stare con lui: sapeva che il suo amico avrebbe sempre messo i suoi figli al primo posto e questo lo rispettava, anzi, lo amava, ma non potevano nemmeno continuare ad andare avanti in quel modo, a chiamarsi di nascosto come due adolescenti che non vogliono essere scoperti dai genitori. Però, dall’altra parte, pensare a lui che dormiva con un’altra persona, che divideva la stanza e le idee e le carezze con qualcuno che non fosse lui, ecco, quello riusciva a tollerarlo di meno.   
<< Ermal, ehi. >> disse Marco, la testa che spuntava fra la porta e lo stipite.   
<< Ciao, Marco. >> replicò Ermal, alzandosi dal letto.  
<< Fra cinque minuti andiamo al festival, sei pronto? >> chiese, riferendosi al festival incentrato sulla musica, che si sarebbe celebrato quella sera a San Benedetto.   
<< Sì, mi metto gli stivali ed arrivo. >>  
<< Bene. >> rispose Marco.   
Lo vide guardarsi intorno, indeciso sul da farsi. Aveva l’aria di uno che avrebbe tanto voluto chiedergli qualcosa, ma che non sapeva se fosse di suo diritto conoscere la risposta alle proprie domande o meno. Riconobbe subito quell’espressione, perché anche lui l’aveva indossata, qualche volta, con Fabrizio ed in qualche modo, vi si riconobbe sotto.  
<< Marco, che c’è? >> chiese, con un lieve sorriso ad increspargli il volto.   
<< Senti, io non voglio entrare nella tua sfera privata, ma l’altro giorno sei scomparso. Insomma, io sono un po’ preoccupato per te. >> buttò fuori, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
<< Marco, non voglio coinvolgerti. >> rispose Ermal. Conosceva Marco da una vita e gli voleva bene, ma non voleva che sapesse più del dovuto, per non doversi ritrovare in una situazione complicata. Voleva proteggerlo. << Sto bene, okay? >>  
Marco deglutì, poi lo guardò fisso negli occhi.  
<< Ermal, ti chiedo solo di non fare qualcosa che potresti rimpiangere. >> disse e quelle parole gli spaccarono il cuore in due. Tornarono tutti i dubbi verso di lui, gli vennero gettati in faccia come le onde durante una giornata uggiosa. Fecero di nuovo capolino i sensi di colpa, i timori. Marco sapeva che era andato a Roma, o perlomeno, lo aveva immaginato e non si era di certo sbagliato al riguardo. Ermal non seppe come replicare, così si limitò a deglutire e ad annuire. << D’accordo. Ci vediamo giù appena sei pronto, va bene? >><< Va bene. >>  
Peccato che quell’ultima frase che aveva pronunciato paresse un po’ come una sentenza di morte. 

***

Si svegliò cullato dal rumore delle onde, avvolto da un paio di braccia, le guance accalorate ed il brusio in sottofondo dei gabbiani. Per un minuto, finché non realizzò la situazione in cui si erano versati la notte precedente, si sentì in pace col mondo.  
Poi, i ricordi gli sferzarono il viso con la forza del vento e tornò a ricordare. Si trovavano a Sanremo, avevano appena vinto il festival ed avevano guardato l’alba insieme. Avevano osservato il cielo tingersi di un rosa pelle ed un rosso sangue, misto ad una pennellata d’arancione che aveva collegato tutte le nuvole insieme, sullo sfondo di un cielo azzurro chiaro.  
Guardò il volto di Fabrizio, leggermente sporco di sabbia sulla punta del naso e sorrise d’istinto. Lo stava ancora stringendo, anche se non sembrava essersi minimamente svegliato. Anzi, russava anche un pochino. Però, scattò con gli occhi una fotografia di quel momento, perché non gli sarebbe più ricapitato. Certo, gli si strinse il cuore al solo pensiero, ma perlomeno, aveva vissuto un bel sogno ad occhi aperti. Non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza grato all’universo per quello, per essersi meritato quelle ore assieme a lui.   
Si costrinse a prendere in mano la situazione, solo perché erano le nove o le dieci del mattino ed era già tardi. Dovevano sgattaiolare in fretta nell’albergo o gli avrebbero rivolto fin troppe domande. Così, sospirando, mosse una spalla di Fabrizio con l’intenzione di svegliarlo.  
<< Fabrì, è mattina. >> disse. Fabrizio aprì lentamente gli occhi, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre.   
Per un attimo, Ermal si perse nelle sue ciglia o nelle sue iridi castane, non sapeva bene dove, ma da qualche parte, in quella via, aveva smarrito la bussola. Si schiarì la voce, mentre Fabrizio ritraeva le braccia e lo guardava negli occhi. Gli rivolse un sorriso ed Ermal sentì le gambe cedere, anche se erano semplicemente stese sulla sabbia.   
<< Ehi. >> esordì Fabrizio, tranquillo. Lui non sembrava aver pensato che avrebbero potuto vederli tutti o che dovevano correre a farsi una doccia. Lui se ne stava lì, beatamente, a fissarlo. Sentì le guance avvampare, mentre la sensazione di calore gli abbandonava la schiena, perché le mani di Fabrizio si erano spostate.  
<< Fabrì, dobbiamo andare. >> replicò Ermal.  
<< Mi dai altri cinque minuti? >> chiese invece l’altro.  
Ermal aggrottò la fronte.   
<< Perché? >>  
Sul volto di Fabrizio si dipinse un ghigno furbo, che quasi lo spaventò.  
<< Fidati di me. >>

***

Era agitato, quando salì in auto. Continuava a picchettare le dita della mano destra sul ginocchio, a tempo, come se stesse provando a suonare una canzone. Se solo avesse avuto fra le mani la sua chitarra, forse avrebbe potuto allentare un po’ di quella tensione tenendo le corde fra i polpastrelli, toccandole, stringendole. Invece, era relegato su quel dannato sedile posteriore e gli sembrava di impazzire, di essere un animale in gabbia. Buttò fuori l’aria, abbassando il finestrino. Aveva bisogno di respirare, di incamerare tutto l’ossigeno che poteva rubare.  
Partì una canzone. No, non proveniva dalla radio, come aveva pensato all’inizio Ermal. Era il suo telefono. Lo recuperò dalla tasca della giacca e per poco non gli scivolò via dalle mani, quando lesse il nome sullo schermo: Fabrizio. Non poteva lasciare che lo scoprissero, ma era anche vero che aveva bisogno di essere tranquillizzato, così mandò al diavolo tutti e gli rispose.   
<< Pronto? >>  
<< Ehi, Ermal. Come stai? >>  
<< Bene. >> mentì.   
<< Ermal. >> lo richiamò Fabrizio, come se avesse appena sorpreso uno dei suoi figli con le mani sporche di Nutella. << Che hai? >>  
<< Sto andando al festival di San Benedetto. Sono solo un po’ teso, tutto qua. >>  
<< Stai tranquillo, andrà tutto bene. >> replicò Fabrizio. << Ma hai detto proprio San Benedetto? >> chiese.   
<< Sì, perché? >>  
<< Perché io sono a Fermo, che dista più o meno mezz’ora da te. >>  
<< E cosa ci fai a Fermo? >> domandò Ermal, curioso, ma con un’idea alquanto bizzarra che gli frullava nella testa e che lo faceva sorridere. Marco lo guardò dallo specchietto retrovisore e lui si costrinse ad assumere un’espressione seria.  
<< Vogliono intervistarmi alla radio, niente di particolare. >> replicò ed Ermal pregò che gli dicesse quelle parole, pregò che pensassero allo stesso modo, come succedeva spesso, com’era successo a Sanremo. << Senti, a che ora finisci di cantare? Ti vengo a prendere e ti porto a mangiare le vere olive ascolane. Che ne pensi? >>  
Ed Ermal tirò un sospiro di sollievo, perché Fabrizio aveva capito. Sì, quella sapeva tanto di relazione clandestina e lui non era il tipo da tradimento, ma per quella sera, decise di lasciare da una parte la ragione e di seguire il cuore. Il mattino dopo, avrebbero deciso come comportarsi.  
<< Sì. >> rispose, mentre dentro pensava Portami via. << Ti scrivo dopo. >> replicò, prima di riattaccare, perché ormai erano arrivati.   
Ermal salì sul palco con l’adrenalina che gli circolava nelle vene. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quello che sarebbe accaduto dopo, non più sotto le luci dei riflettori, bensì sotto quelle dei lampioni. Era eccitato, ma provava anche una grande gioia che nel petto, una sensazione di calore che si irradiava dal cuore agli altri arti, mentre le aspettative gli trotterellavano per la testa. Era felicità, quella? Il solo sapere che l’avrebbe rivisto presto lo faceva sentire così bene? C’erano tante domande, che gli affollavano la mente, ma decise di scacciarle via e di godersi le visioni che aveva mentre cantava, i ricordi, positivi o negativi, per donare al pubblico una serata meritevole di essere vissuta.   
La sua gliel’avrebbe regalata un’altra persona. 

***

Quello era un giorno inesistente, per certi versi. Era il giorno di cui non parlava mai alcun libro che avesse letto, quello seguente ad un accaduto che è in grado di ribaltare la tua vita. Quello era il giorno di cui non racconta mai nessuno, quello dopo il classico lieto fine delle favole, in cui cominciano i problemi, in cui il principe e la principessa devono capire come andare avanti, dopo quello che è successo fra di loro. Ad Ermal faceva un po’ paura, ma d’altronde, tutte le grandi storie cominciano con un salto nel vuoto, giusto? Be’, fidarsi di un Fabrizio che girovagava per la spiaggia alla ricerca di solo lui sapeva cosa, tenendo fra le mani una chitarra, era il suo salto nel vuoto.   
<< Fabrì, ma si può sapere cosa diavolo stai facendo? >> chiese, un sopracciglio alzato dietro gli occhiali da sole, gli stivali nella mano sinistra ed i pantaloni con il risvolto sopra alle caviglie. La mano destra, invece, sprofondava nella tasca del cappotto, dato che aveva perso i guanti da qualche parte sulla sabbia.   
Fabrizio, anche lui con gli occhiali da sole, si voltò e gli sorrise, facendogli saltare un battito. Dannato Fabrizio e dannato il suo sorriso luminoso.  
<< Lo scoprirai fra un paio di minuti. >>  
<< Fabrì, dobbiamo tornare indietro. La gente si starà preoccupando. Dai, non so nemmeno che scusa inventarmi. >> replicò Ermal, ma Fabrizio non pareva che lo stesse ascoltando. << Fabrì! >>  
<< Ermal e aspetta un attimo! Dammi un altro minuto, d’accordo? >> replicò Fabrizio ed Ermal sospirò.  
<< Te lo giuro, Fabrì, se è una delle tue minchiate… >>  
<< No, non lo è. Stai tranquillo. >> replicò l’altro, trovando l’ennesima conchiglia e gettandola dall’altra parte della spiaggia. Voleva cercare di produrre una collana? Aveva perso la testa? << Vedrai che ne rimarrai soddisfatto. >>  
Ecco, adesso ne aveva la conferma: aveva perso la testa. Fantastico. 

***

Aveva praticamente agito come una spia, mentendo a tutti, rifilando mille scuse poco plausibili, ma l’avevano lasciato andare, fortunatamente. Non era stato semplice convincere Marco, più che altro, ma si era fidato di lui, perché erano amici di vecchia data (ed aveva dovuto promettergli di portargli delle olive ascolane, ma aveva incrociato le dita dietro la schiena, a quel punto).   
Si erano detti di incontrarsi di fronte al ristorante di un amico di Fabrizio, che avrebbe lievemente ritardato la chiusura, a patto che gli firmasse un paio di CD per i figli. Quando Ermal arrivò, lo trovò già là, fuori dal locale, la schiena appoggiata alla portiera dell’auto, le caviglie incrociate ed il telefono all’orecchio. Deglutì, mentre il cuore cominciava a battergli frettolosamente nel petto. Aveva una voce dolce, melodiosa come se stesse cantando una canzone. Si avvicinò e constatò che stava effettivamente cantando, ma non una sua canzone, bensì una ninnananna. Fabrizio, dapprima non lo vide, perché era troppo concentrato. Probabilmente, sua figlia aveva reclamato la sua presenza ed ora stava cercando di rimediarvi. Pensò a quanto male facesse a lui la sua assenza e pensò che per una bambina così piccola, il dolore doveva triplicarsi. Quello, più di tutto, lo fece sentire in colpa, anche se la mancata presenza di Fabrizio non dipendeva da lui. Però, solo il pensare che avrebbe potuto, gli lacerò l’anima.  
<< Si è addormentata? D’accordo, bene. Sì, ci vediamo domani sera. Buonanotte anche a te. Ciao. >> disse Fabrizio, che ora aveva riaperto gli occhi.   
Lo vide avvicinarsi e gli sorrise, anche se era stanco morto ed aveva le occhiaie più pronunciate del solito. Anche se gli mancava la figlia, perché il suo sorriso era spento ed Ermal non si era di certo perso quel secondo in cui, dopo aver riattaccato, aveva stretto il telefono in una mano, come se avesse potuto, solo in quel modo, abbracciare lei.   
<< Ehi. >> esordì Ermal.  
Fabrizio non gli rispose, si limitò ad abbracciarlo ed Ermal non si oppose. Si lasciò trasportare dalle mani di Fabrizio sulle scapole, aggrappate al suo giubbotto, come se potesse crollare da un momento all’altro. Focalizzò l’attenzione sul suo profumo di buono, di bucato, di mare in lontananza. Si concentrò sulle sue labbra che, teneramente, gli sfiorarono la tempia in un bacio.   
<< Ciao, fratellino. >> disse, ma quella parola non gli fece male come avrebbe potuto, quella sera. << Andiamo: le olive ascolane ci stanno aspettando. >>

***

Ermal sbuffò, guardando l’orologio. I cinque minuti si erano magicamente trasformati in mezz’ora. Aveva il telefono scarico, ma era certo che avessero mandato come minimo un paio di auto della polizia a cercarli. Dovevano essere intervistati da ogni giornalista vivente in Italia e gli serviva ancora fare quella famosa doccia, per cercare di levarsi un po’ di salsedine di dosso, prima di presentarsi al mondo. Ne sarebbe valsa la pena, se almeno avessero potuto farsi un bagno, ma si era già preso un raffreddore e non aveva voglia di essere ricoverato in ospedale per una polmonite.   
<< Fabrì, ti giuro che… >>  
<< Eccomi, ci sono! >> esclamò l’altro. Si avvicinò a lui con un bel sorriso ed un paio di conchiglie fra le mani, un po’ più grandi di quelle solite. Gliene porse una, bianca e lui la prese, confuso. << Chiudi gli occhi ed avvicinala all’orecchio. >> disse.  
Ermal si guardò intorno, controllando che non ci fosse nessuno fuorché un paio di persone che correvano sulla battigia con i propri cani, poi fece come gli aveva detto Fabrizio. All’inizio, si sentì solamente molto stupido, poi rilassò le spalle, mentre avvertiva il rumore del mare direttamente nell’orecchio. Certo, non che gli servisse, dato che aveva i piedi immersi nell’acqua, ma era bello avvertirlo così vicino, dato che non poteva tuffarsi fra le onde. Quando riaprì gli occhi, Fabrizio gli stava di fronte, gli occhi aperti, ma capì che aveva fatto la stessa cosa. Gli si avvicinò ancora di più, tanto, troppo. Ermal gli premette una mano sul petto per tenerlo a distanza, perché aveva troppa paura che qualcuno potesse riconoscerli e non voleva rovinare la loro vittoria, né la famiglia del suo amico. Sentì i battiti del suo cuore sotto i polpastrelli, in sincrono con i suoi: veloci, ma regolari per una persona che provava i suoi stessi sentimenti. Lo sguardo gli scivolò sulle sue labbra, famelico, ma non ascolto la fame da lupi che avvertiva. Non stavolta.  
<< Non possiamo. >> mormorò, con voce flebile.  
Fabrizio si limitò a guardarlo e gli sembrò che potesse metterlo a nudo solo in quel modo. Rabbrividì.   
<< Non fa niente. >> disse Fabrizio, con il suo solito accento romano e la voce più roca del solito, per via del gelo preso quella notte. Poi, mosse un passo indietro e ad Ermal sembrò che improvvisamente gli fosse venuto a mancare un braccio o una gamba. << Tienila. >> replicò, riferendosi alla conchiglia. << Tienila, così ti ricorderai di questo giorno. Di me. >>   
Ermal alzò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso un po’ amaro, mordendosi l’interno della guancia. Avrebbe voluto dirgli un milione di cose. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non si era mai sentito così maledettamente vivo, come quella notte insieme a lui. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato, anche se il mondo avesse preso a girare al contrario o fosse crollato. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che, solo il pensiero di dovergli stare lontano lo uccideva lentamente, ma non lo fece. Lasciò che tutte le sue emozioni, le sue parole, scivolassero e venissero risucchiate, inghiottite, dal buco nero che si stava facendo largo nel suo stomaco, a causa della sua mancanza.   
<< Lo farò. >> questo fu ciò che gli disse, invece. Ed avrebbe voluto profondare, perché non era neanche un quarto di quello che pensava. 

***

Ermal se ne stava seduto su quella sedia con le gambe divaricate, i gomiti sulle ginocchia e le mani sotto il mento, le dita intrecciate. Fabrizio non riusciva a fare a meno di fissarlo: era affascinante, con quei capelli ricci, scuri, che gli coprivano il viso, gli anelli che brillavano sotto la fioca luce e le unghie tagliate in modo anomalo per chi non era del mestiere, ma lui sapeva che le portava più lunghe a destra e meno a sinistra, perché gli tornava comodo per suonare la chitarra.   
Era bello poter condividere una serata tranquilla con lui, senza fretta e senza impedimenti, per una volta. Ma soprattutto, era bello poterlo guardare sorridere, perché ogni volta che lo faceva, gli mancava sempre un po’ il respiro.   
<< Senti, ma come mai hai ordinato tutte quelle olive ascolane d’asporto? >> chiese Fabrizio, mentre cercava il pigiama nella borsa.   
Aveva richiesto una camera d’albergo con un letto matrimoniale, tanto per stare più comodi e non dare troppo nell’occhio. D’altronde, non era poi così strano per due amici dormire insieme e cercare di abbattere i costi in qualche modo, condividendo una stanza.   
<< Un po’ sono per il mio rientro a Milano, mentre le altre per mantenere una promessa. >> rispose Ermal, alzando le spalle.  
<< Hai intenzione di cambiarti o dormi con la giacca da chitarrista di una rock band? >>   
Si formò una fossetta, o meglio, una di quelle linee d’espressione, sulla guancia sinistra di Ermal, che si irradiava come tanti fili di collegamento di un macchinario e ne faceva comparire altre, dietro. Peccato, che quello non fosse un macchinario, perché Ermal aveva un cuore pulsante e si vedeva benissimo, riflesso nei suoi occhi.   
<< Ti lascio usare il bagno per primo, caro il mio amico spiritoso. >>  
<< Ammettilo: speri di trovarmi già addormentato, così da non dover vedere qualche pigiamino particolare che ti sei portato appresso, eh? >> replicò Fabrizio. Ermal gli rivolse un sorriso furbo ed a quel punto, Fabrizio ebbe davvero il timore che si fosse portato dietro qualche ridicolo pigiama, solo per il gusto di fargli uno scherzo, ma capì dal luccichio nei suoi occhi che non era vero, così stette al gioco. << Ermal, ti prego, se ti sei portato dietro un pigiama rosa con i maialini, me lo devi dire. >>  
Ermal scoppiò a ridere, a ridere di cuore. Aveva un sorriso genuino, Ermal, incantevole, un po’ come quello dei principi che apparivano nelle fiabe che leggeva a sua figlia, prima di andare a dormire. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe difeso quel sorriso a spada tratta, l’avrebbe protetto dal mondo in un abbraccio, senza pensarci due volte. Lui era puro ed innocente, proprio come un bambino e se solo avesse potuto tenerlo lontano da tutte le ingiustizie della vita, avrebbe sancito un patto con il diavolo, pur di lasciarlo all’oscuro di tutto. Però, così facendo, gli avrebbe precluso la possibilità di scoprire il mondo, anche se gli avrebbe risparmiato molto di quel dolore che a volte minacciava di spezzare anche lui stesso.   
<< Sei un idiota, Fabrì. >> affermò Ermal, mentre l’eco della sua splendida risata ancora gli riempiva i timpani.   
<< E tu sei bello quando ridi. >>  
Gli sembrò che fosse arrossito, ma non ne fu sicuro. Si voltò per levarsi la maglietta e cambiarsi, con la lieve consapevolezza di avere gli occhi di Ermal addosso.   
Era stanco, davvero stanco, ma ci fu qualcosa che lo risvegliò nel modo in cui Fabrizio si sfilò la maglia per cambiarsi o nel modo in cui la sua clavicola andava su e giù, muovendosi al ritmo del suo respiro, piuttosto che delle sue azioni. Il cuore cominciò a battergli più veloce nel petto, mentre rimaneva fermo su quella sedia, come paralizzato. Lo guardò indossare la maglia del pigiama, poi prese i pantaloni e si diresse in bagno per completare l’opera. Ermal buttò fuori l’aria, cercando di riprendere fiato, come se avesse appena terminato di correre una maratona.   
<< Ermal, non è che…? >>   
<< E la Madonna! >> esclamò Ermal, facendo un balzo sulla sedia, una mano portato sul cuore.   
<< Scusa, >> replicò Fabrizio, scoppiando successivamente a ridere, << non volevo… non volevo spaventarti. >> disse, fra una risata e l’altra.  
Ermal sospirò, tentando di tranquillizzarsi.  
<< Cosa c’è? >>  
<< Avresti per caso del dentifricio da prestarmi? Ho scoperto adesso di essermene dimenticato. >>   
<< Sì. >> rispose Ermal, poi si alzò e si diresse verso la borsa per prenderlo. << Ecco, tieni. >>   
<< Grazie. >>  
Poi, Fabrizio si richiuse la porta del bagno alle spalle e lui si buttò a peso morto sul letto, di schiena. Fissò il soffitto, le guance ancora bollenti. Dannazione, dormire insieme sarebbe stato sicuramente un problema.   
Ripensò alla settimana di Sanremo, all’atmosfera diversa che aleggiava, sul palco o nella sua stessa camera. C’era stata quella storia del plagio, che gli aveva rovinato un paio di giorni, ma Fabrizio l’aveva sostenuto come non mai. Gli aveva detto che, sotto tutta quell’ironia, celato da quelle battute, lui deteneva un grande cuore ed era per quel motivo che soffriva più degli altri. Lui aveva cercato, invece, di restituirgli il favore portandogli un pacchetto di sigarette, dopo aver tentato invano di farlo andare a dormire. Era stato in quel momento, mentre lui se ne stava da solo a fumare con i gomiti poggiati sul davanzale della finestra, che Fabrizio era entrato in camera sua, l’aveva raggiunto e gli aveva chiesto se potesse unirsi a lui. Ermal aveva annuito e Fabrizio gli aveva spiegato che lui aveva il complesso dell’eroe, che voleva salvare tutti, ma che, in ultima istanza, non ne sarebbe mai stato in grado, perché c’erano delle persone che era impossibile aiutare. Certo, a distanza di tempo si era chiesto se fosse riuscito, almeno un po’, a fare qualcosa per Fabrizio, ma la verità era che, probabilmente, non l’avrebbe mai saputo.  
Fabrizio uscì dal bagno, gli restituì il dentifricio e lo vide prendere in mano la chitarra. Si domandò il motivo per cui ce l’aveva dietro, ma forse era uguale al suo: la musica era in grado di portarlo altrove, in un tempo in cui non esistevano fratture o cuori spezzati. Si chiese anche se avesse deciso di suonarla, perché era lui stesso che gli spezzava il cuore, solo a vederlo, solo a sapere che era lì.  
Si richiuse la porta del bagno alle spalle. Si sciacquò il viso e quel gesto gli ricordò la notte in cui aveva vomitato, mentre Fabrizio non riusciva a dormire, dopo essere stati accusati di plagio per Non mi avete fatto niente, una canzone che non si meritava ciò che aveva passato. Si era dimenticato di Sanremo allo stesso modo in cui si fa con un sogno: il momento prima sai benissimo dove ti trovi e cosa tu stia facendo, l’attimo dopo, invece, hai solo il ricordo sulla punta della lingua, ma ti sfugge tutta la struttura. Lingua va, dove dente duole, giusto? Ora, persino i versi delle sue stesse canzoni tornavano per ferirlo. Sorrise d’istinto, ironico nei confronti di se stesso. L’amore gli stava facendo commettere le più grandi pazzie della sua vita, compreso dimenticare. Lui, che non dimenticava mai niente, se non i testi delle sue canzoni, a volte. Non riusciva ancora a spiegarsi bene il motivo per cui si fosse scordato di quella notte, ma forse era proprio quello: le corde del suo cuore si erano scordate come quelle della chitarra ed aveva dovuto rimetterle in sesto, per far ripartire il meccanismo della memoria.   
Uscì dal bagno. La stanza era in penombra, ma riusciva comunque ad intravedere Fabrizio sdraiato sul letto, sopra le coperte, le braccia dietro la nuca. Si voltò per guardarlo e sorrise, prima che Ermal si mettesse di fianco a lui. Lo guardò ed anche se si trovavano al buio, riusciva a riconoscere ogni suo tratto: gli occhi brillanti, il naso con un paio di lentiggini ai lati, le labbra dischiuse. Una volta, Fabrizio gli aveva detto che per lui, la parola “pace” era racchiusa in un bicchiere di vino con un amico o nel portare sua figlia ai giardinetti. Per lui, la pace si poteva trovare in quel momento notturno e silenzioso, in cui non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal suo viso rilassato.   
<< Promettimi una cosa. >> disse Ermal, a bassa voce.  
<< Tutto quello che vuoi. >> replicò Fabrizio.   
<< Se devi scegliere fra parlare cinque minuti con i tuoi figli o stare un’ora con me, tu scegli sempre loro. Io posso aspettare. >>   
<< Ermal… >><< No. >> lo interruppe Ermal, perentorio. << Non ti ho mai chiesto niente, ma ti chiedo questo. Non metterli mai in secondo piano, a causa mia. Non farli mai soffrire, solo perché vuoi stare con me. Non farlo. Per favore. >> disse.  
Fabrizio lo osservò a lungo, poi gli accarezzò i capelli, spostandoglieli dalla fronte. Ermal chiuse gli occhi, sentendo la pelle d’oca, sotto al suo tocco delicato. L’aveva sfiorato così, quella notte a Sanremo. La memoria del corpo rimaneva, quella tattile, anche dopo molto tempo. I muscoli si flettevano sotto al suo tocco, quasi come se potessero riconoscerlo anche senza guardarlo.  
<< Te lo prometto. >> replicò Fabrizio, poi gli strofinò il pollice sulla guancia, prima di dargli un bacio a fior di labbra. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli il permesso, ma Ermal non si era ritratto e quello era stato tutto ciò che gli serviva per sapere che poteva farlo.   
Ermal sentì delle scariche elettriche corrergli per tutto il corpo, specialmente lungo la spina dorsale, mentre lo abbracciava. Attraverso gli occhi chiusi, riusciva a vederlo lo stesso e lo sentiva vicino, grazie al suo respiro.   
Si addormentò con la testa poggiata nell’incavo del suo collo, ascoltando il silenzio e pensando che avrebbe voluto rendere quel momento eterno, per godersi la stretta delle loro mani o la dolcezza in cui gli aveva spostato i capelli dal viso. 

Sognò il momento in cui erano rimasti a mangiare le ultime olive ascolane sulla spiaggia, quella notte. L’orizzonte gli era parso di carta, con le onde che si increspavano verso la spiaggia e le nuvole che disegnavano sottili crepe nel cielo scuro, facendolo apparire come un foglio su cui aveva scritto con dell’inchiostro simpatico, che avrebbe potuto cancellare facilmente. Perché era quello che erano, lui e Fabrizio: due persone esistenti, ma che vivevano una storia fra le righe di un libro, negli spazi bianchi fra una frase e l’altra, che cercavano di aggrapparsi alle vere lettere scritte con l’inchiostro nero, ma senza riuscirci, perché in quella realtà, loro non avevano posto. Però, era bastato guardarlo per un secondo, per dimenticarsi di tutti quei pensieri negativi. Un secondo e si era subito sentito meglio.  
Si svegliò ripensando a Sanremo, ma Fabrizio gli rovinò quel bel momento in cui stava cercando di aprire gli occhi, senza pensare di dover spegnere quella maledetta sveglia che suonava ogni mattino troppo presto.   
<< Hai fatto uscire il sole, Ermal! >> esclamò Fabrizio, scherzando, dopo aver aperto la finestra.  
<< Ma sei pazzo? Io sto ancora dormendo! >> gli gridò Ermal di rimando, gettandogli un cuscino addosso.  
Fabrizio gli levò la coperta di dosso, con fare pragmatico.   
<< Dai Bell’Addormentato, dobbiamo andare. La vacanza è finita. >>  
Ermal sbuffò, poi si alzò di malumore - come al solito, insomma - e cominciò a vestirsi. Scrisse un messaggio a Marco, tanto per capire dove si sarebbero dovuti incontrare per tornare a Milano, mentre Fabrizio sarebbe tornato da solo a Roma.  
<< Ehi, quando ci rivedremo? >> chiese Ermal, mentre Fabrizio poneva le ultime valigie nell’auto, dopo aver fatto colazione.   
Fabrizio sospirò.  
<< Non lo so. >> rispose Fabrizio. << E fra parentesi, sono troppo vecchio per questi appuntamenti clandestini. >> disse, con un sorriso, ma Ermal riusciva a malapena a scherzarci su.   
<< Fabrì, io sono confuso quanto te, d’accordo? Vorrei riuscire a risolvere questa faccenda con uno schiocco di dita, ma non posso. >>  
<< Lasciamoci dicendo che ci rivedremo, d’accordo? >>  
<< Sì, ma quando? >> chiese Ermal, straziato fin nell’anima. E gli fece male, doverlo vedere in quello stato. << A me non basta più sentirti la notte, sapendo che il giorno dopo avrai dormito solo tre ore. Non posso costringerti a scappare di casa ogni volta che voglio vederti. Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione. >>  
Fabrizio sospirò, le mani sui fianchi.   
<< Ermal, ci sono solo due modi in cui può finire questa storia e solo uno dei due è positivo. >>  
Ermal deglutì.  
<< Sì, lo so. >>  
Fabrizio guardò l’orologio: era tardi. Avrebbe davvero voluto chiuderla lì, finirla, progettare un piano che avrebbe funzionato, ma non riusciva a pensare a niente che non fosse: Devo tornare a casa, l’ho promesso ad Anita.   
<< Senti, fra dieci giorni sarai presente al mio concerto a Roma e sappiamo bene entrambi che non sarai lì per un solo giorno. Non dovremo nemmeno mentire, non ci sarà bisogno di fare niente di disdicevole. Ci vedremo lì e decideremo cosa fare. >>  
Ermal annuì. Non era molto, ma era sempre meglio di niente e si poteva ancora aggrappare alla speranza di non perderlo.   
<< D’accordo. Decideremo a Roma. >>  
Fabrizio gli sorrise, poi allungò un braccio per stringerlo a sé. Gli scompigliò i capelli - lusso che Ermal concedeva solo a lui -, poi gli posò un leggero bacio sulla fronte, stando attento che nessuno potesse vederli.   
Lasciarlo lì da solo gli faceva sempre male al cuore, ma almeno sarebbe stato solo per poco tempo, perché l’avrebbe rivisto a breve, nella sua città natale e niente poteva renderlo più felice di una visione di quel genere: Ermal che sorrideva, fra le luci di Roma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Buonasera!
> 
> Cosa dire di questo capitolo? Ci sono di nuovo due tempi: il primo tratta del giorno dopo, di cos'è accaduto dopo gli avvenimenti che li hanno cambiati per sempre e mi sembrava giusto parlarne, perché è un momento che spesso viene saltato, nelle narrazioni, ma che nella vita esiste e ha una grande forza. Poi, vediamo questi due nel presente, che spero somiglino un po' agli originali, mentre portano avanti questa specie di relazione clandestina e pensano a cosa devono fare, ma alla fine, rimandano la decisione a quando si troveranno a Roma. E anche lì, se ne vedranno delle belle! 
> 
> Nel prossimo capitolo, finalmente, verrà svelato cos'è accaduto quella fatidica notte a Sanremo. Tenetevi pronti. 
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, votano, commentano, supportano ed anche alle autrici che mi ispirano a fare sempre di meglio. 
> 
> Alla prossima! Se vi va, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate :)
> 
> E.


	7. Io che l'amavo lo stesso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EvXZIyPHZY :)

Era notte fonda e loro stavano cantando su una spiaggia solitaria. Quella notte sembrava non dovesse finire mai. Era un po’ come un sogno che stava durando da quasi ventiquattr’ore ed Ermal non voleva svegliarsi. Guardava Fabrizio e si sentiva felice. Stare lì con lui lo faceva sentire bene, gli donava una sensazione di pace e tranquillità, che non aveva mai provato prima, se non in rare occasioni. Gli dava la consapevolezza di non aver sbagliato a compiere tutte le azioni che aveva portato a termine in passato, perché significava che ognuna di loro l’aveva condotto dritto a quel momento, al quale lui apparteneva. Momento in cui si sentiva davvero vivo. Pregò che la voce non lo abbandonasse proprio in quel lasso di tempo, perché avvertiva gli occhi bruciare per le lacrime - o era la stanchezza? -.   
Appena sotto la superficie dell’epidermide, c’era lui, Fabrizio, con la sua risata bassa e contagiosa. E forse, era tutto quello che aveva di lui, perché non era interamente suo, per varie ragioni. La verità era che, però, lui non lo voleva in quel modo, perché una persona non è di tua proprietà se la compri o la incateni. Anzi, una persona non è di tua proprietà e basta, è solo libera. Però, avrebbe potuto scegliere di collegarsi a lui, di legare un filo rosso all’estremità delle proprie dita e delle sue, per non perdersi fra la folla. Se voleva connettersi esclusivamente a lui, doveva farlo per propria scelta e perché non voleva regalare la sua anima a nessun altro, se non a lui. Non aveva mai avuto niente, nella sua vita, non per davvero, ma adesso aveva lui e gli bastava. Non riusciva a desiderare più di tutto quello che non avesse già: una chitarra, il rumore delle onde nelle orecchie e Fabrizio che lo stringeva a sé, per proteggerlo dal freddo pungente di febbraio.  
Smisero di cantare, perché a lui faceva male la gola, mentre Fabrizio aveva la voce così roca, che il giorno dopo non sarebbe più riuscito a parlare, probabilmente. Ermal si guardò le mani, che gli bruciavano per il freddo e pensò a quanto fossero stati stupidi a scappare da tutto e da tutti, solo per rimanere lì da soli a congelare.   
<< Pazzesco, vero? >> disse, mostrando i polpastrelli vermigli, sotto il chiarore della luna, a Fabrizio.  
<< Non hai dei guanti? >> chiese. Ermal scosse la testa, in segno di diniego. Non pensava che gli sarebbero serviti, quindi non li aveva portati. << Aspetta, ti presto i miei. >>  
Fabrizio tirò fuori dalla tasca del cappotto un paio di guanti neri, che non avevano le dita e glieli porse. Ermal gli sfiorò le mani, fredde e pensò che quel piccolo sacrificio valeva per lui come un gesto d’amore immenso. Prese i guanti e fece per infilarseli, ma qualcosa lo bloccò.  
<< Sai, ci potrei scrivere una canzone. Su questo momento, intendo. >>  
Fabrizio si lasciò andare in uno sbuffo divertito.  
<< Ma che dici, Ermal? >>  
<< Sì, insomma, guarda qua. >> disse, aprendo le braccia, come per mostrargli la vastità del mare che li attorniava, l’orizzonte infinito del cielo, la distesa di quella spiaggia in cui regnavano beatitudine e quiete. << Potrei scrivere di una grande vittoria, del rumore delle onde in una notte senza luna e del mio amico che mi offre un paio di guanti per non farmi congelare. >> spiegò, stringendosi di più nella sciarpa, facendo sprofondare le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, lasciando i guanti da qualche parte.  
Fabrizio alzò le spalle, un mezzo sorriso di stima ad increspargli il volto.   
<< Sei davvero un cantastorie, Ermal. Non importa se queste storie che racconti siano vere o inventate, profonde o divertenti, tu sei nato per questo, per raccontarle. >> disse. Ermal avvertì le guance accalorarsi un po’ ed il rumore delle onde che sbattevano contro il limitare della sabbia si fece più intenso per qualche secondo.   
<< Grazie, ma sei bravo anche tu. >>  
Fabrizio si voltò e prese a fissare le onde che si infrangevano contro gli scogli, creando delle piccole goccioline d’acqua che cadevano come pioggia in quel liquido scuro.  
<< Così dicono. >> replicò ed Ermal osservò il suo profilo: la barba incolta, gli occhi brillanti, l’orecchino di diamante. Pensò che era bello, di quella bellezza sfuggente ed anche un po’ misteriosa, ma non eccessiva. Era quella bellezza che notano in pochi, quella di una persona che ha attraversato l’Inferno, ma ne è uscito vincente.   
Si stava sottovalutando, come al solito o forse era solo umile, come lui. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli che era così, che lui era veramente bravo e si meritava tutto il successo che stava avendo, ma decise di lasciar cadere la conversazione, perché sembrava che Fabrizio si fosse chiuso in se stesso, pensando ad altro, guardando verso un punto lontano, oltre l’orizzonte.   
<< Il mare mette pace, Fabrì. >> disse allora Ermal e la sua voce risuonò più tenue di quanto avesse creduto. << Risana le ferite, anche se all’inizio bruciano un po’. >>   
<< Specialmente il mare d’inverno. >> specificò Fabrizio.   
<< No, sempre. Il mare è sempre benefico. >> ribatté Ermal, che amava quella distesa d’acqua più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo e gli mancava quando stava a Milano, perché non poter sentire il rumore del mare infrangersi contro le pareti delle sue orecchie era una tortura.  
Fabrizio si voltò ed Ermal fece lo stesso. Si guardarono intensamente per un minuto, minuto nel quale sembrava che Fabrizio volesse dirgli qualcosa, ma non gli uscirono che nuvole di anidride carbonica dalla bocca. Ermal si morse l’interno della guancia, evitando di vomitargli addosso delle parole che avrebbe poi dovuto rimangiarsi. Evitando di scivolare sui suoi stessi sentimenti.   
<< Sai, >> esordì Fabrizio, sorprendendolo, << quando ho detto che ho trovato un amico, alla conferenza stampa, dicevo sul serio. >>  
Ermal deglutì.  
<< Lo so. >> replicò. << Anch’io ho trovato un amico. >>  
Fabrizio prese di nuovo posto sulla sabbia, come se stesse cercando una posizione più comoda per guardarlo bene in viso. Ermal era confuso, non riusciva a capire cosa stesse facendo e questo gli provocò un aumento nella velocità dei battiti cardiaci.   
<< No, non è solo questo. >> disse Fabrizio, poi s’inumidì le labbra, prima di continuare. << Questi giorni a Sanremo sono stati importanti per me e sono stati incredibilmente intensi. Sono stati… sono stati pieni di ansia, di tensione, ma avevo te. Avevo te e solo la consapevolezza di avere qualcuno che mi capiva, che mi supportava e che dovevo proteggere, mi ha fatto superare tutto lo schifo che ci hanno buttato addosso quei giornalisti. >>  
<< Fabrì, non mi devi ringraziare… >>  
<< No, >> lo interruppe Fabrizio, << lasciami finire. C’è molto di pìù. Per un attimo, quando abbiamo vinto, ho pensato Ti prego, fa’ che questo momento non finisca mai. Quando mi hai abbracciato, mi sono sentito completo. >> disse, battendosi una mano sul petto ed Ermal si sentì più vicino al suo cuore, in qualche modo. << È stata una bella sensazione. >>  
Ermal non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dai suoi, alle quattro di notte, mentre le onde del mare continuavano a riempirgli i timpani e l’odore della salsedine, i polmoni. Avrebbe voluto poter dire che c’erano le stelle, da guardare, ma quella sera sembrava si fossero rintanate altrove e niente poteva competere con la luminosità che c’era nelle iridi di Fabrizio.   
<< Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, Fabrì? >> domandò Ermal, il cuore che gli batteva frenetico nel petto, adesso.  
Fabrizio deglutì, forse pensando se dovesse compiere quel salto nel vuoto, oppure no. Però, lui era un tipo sincero e non poteva tenersi dentro tutto quello che provava, imbottigliato nel suo corpo, che era diventato una prigione e lui doveva uscirne, in qualche modo.  
<< Non voglio che finisca. >> rispose. << Non voglio che finisca questa cosa fra me e te, non voglio andare via domani e non vederti più per mesi. Non so se riuscirò a sopportarlo. >>  
Ermal indietreggiò un po’, cercando di spingerlo via, di allontanare un’immagine che si stava facendo strada nella sua mente. Non poteva permettersi errori, in quel momento. Non poteva permettersi di sbagliare mossa o di interpretare male le sue parole, così rimase paralizzato.  
<< Ma l’hai detto tu, siamo fratelli, giusto? >> disse, abbozzando un sorriso timoroso, imbarazzato. Ma la verità era che non ci credeva più nemmeno lui.   
Fabrizio scrollò le spalle, puntando nuovamente lo sguardo verso il mare. Certo, per descrivere la loro relazione, non avrebbe mai usato la parola “amici”, bensì “fratelli”, ma erano molto più di così: camminavano come degli equilibristi sulla sottile linea che divideva gli amici dagli amanti e questa consapevolezza lo aveva colpito allo stomaco come un pugno, quando Ermal l’aveva abbracciato qualche ora prima e quando poi aveva pianto contro il suo petto.   
<< Certo. >> rispose Fabrizio, con voce flebile.  
<< Fabrì, guardami. >> disse Ermal, sentendo tutto il peso della stanchezza che gli si poggiava sulle spalle, come il mondo con Atlante. << Fabrì. >>   
<< Non riesco a guardarti, pensando che questa è l’ultima volta in cui ti vedo. >> disse Fabrizio e gli si strinse il cuore, perché nella sua voce riusciva ad avvertire tutto il dolore che c’era dentro di lui in quel momento. E faceva male, male da morire. << Mi mancherai domani, Ermal. >> affermò ed Ermal assaporò la dolcezza assieme all’accento romano con cui pronunciava il suo nome.  
Ermal cominciò a respirare frettolosamente, come se avesse appena corso una maratona. Il solo pensiero di perderlo rischiava di fargli venire a mancare l’aria, di spaccargli le ossa e di rompergli la gabbia toracica. Avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa, ma non riuscì a mettere insieme due parole in fila per esprimersi. Lui, che con le parole ci sapeva fare più di chiunque altro. Gli occhi lucidi e rossi di Fabrizio, sicuramente per la stanchezza - così si ripeteva Ermal, perlomeno - gli incutevano quasi timore. Più lo guardava e più non ci credeva nemmeno lui. Avrebbe voluto che quella notte durasse in eterno.   
Fabrizio gli sfiorò il dorso della mano, appoggiata sulla sabbia. Cos’era poi, la sabbia? Solo un mero insieme di sassolini, pietre sminuzzate e conchiglie. Eppure, per lui era molto di più, così come l’uomo che gli stava di fronte in quel momento.   
Il cuore cominciò a tamburellargli forte nel petto, tanto che temeva potesse uscirgli fuori dalla cassa toracica rotta, ma così non fu. Si sporse verso di lui, fino a sentire il vento sferzargli contro il viso, il suo profumo - Fabrizio sapeva di casa, di buono, dei biscotti di sua madre e del bucato che faceva sua nonna -, fino a sentire il suo respiro confondersi con il proprio, finché non ci fu più nulla di tutto questo a separarli, nemmeno le labbra, nemmeno la pelle.   
Fu come se tutto quello che aveva perso fosse tornato indietro. Fu come se, tutto ciò che aveva sempre voluto e che non aveva mai potuto avere, adesso gli appartenesse. Fu come sentire che non aveva mai amato veramente nessuno nella sua vita, prima di lui. E quest’ultima consapevolezza gli fece stringere il cuore.   
Scivolò sulla sabbia, sfiorandola con i capelli, Fabrizio di fronte a lui, che si staccò per riprendere fiato. Fabrizio aveva gli occhi limpidi come quelli del mare, sotto i quali potevano vedere le pupille, come il fondale. Ermal avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, anche solo una parola, ma non ne aveva. Allora, allungò una mano verso quella di Fabrizio e gliela strinse. Gli sarebbe mancato il giorno dopo, certo e questo l’avrebbe ucciso, ma l’avrebbe amato lo stesso.   
Con la mano libera, Fabrizio gli fece scorrere il pollice sul labbro, sfiorandogli il mento. Ermal chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi vulnerabile, ma fidandosi di lui. Avvertì indistintamente le dita di Fabrizio sprofondare fra i suoi ricci, accarezzandogli la fronte e poi la tempia. Sentì di nuovo il rumore delle onde e poi il rumore dei vestiti di Fabrizio, segno che si stava muovendo, oltre al suo respiro caldo contro la sua pelle. Lo baciò, lo baciò in modo tenero e dolce, come faceva sua madre da bambino, dopo la favola della buonanotte. Un suo bacio gli ricordava tutte le cose belle che avesse mai avuto nella sua vita. Scoppiò nel suo petto come la folla alla fine di un concerto o come i fuochi d’artificio a Ferragosto. E di colpo, gli vennero alla mente le parole che avrebbe voluto pronunciare, ma non lo fece, per non rovinare quel momento.   
Ermal tremò fra le sue braccia, mentre lo baciava e lui lo strinse a sé, ma con infinita dolcezza, infinita delicatezza, perché aveva paura che potesse romperglisi fra le dita. Non lo lasciò, non l’avrebbe lasciato nemmeno se fosse arrivato qualcuno, nemmeno se fosse crollato il mondo. Sperò che si fosse un po’ scaldato, adesso, ma non voleva chiederglielo. Non voleva che ci fosse un muro di parole, fra di loro. Tutto quello che desiderava era lì fra le sue braccia e sinceramente, in quell’istante, non voleva altro.   
Però, doveva chiederglielo. Doveva chiedergli se volesse tornare in albergo, se stesse morendo di freddo. Così, si allontanò piano da lui, aprì lentamente gli occhi e lo guardò. Il sorriso che aveva Ermal sulle labbra, quella notte, di una sconfinata e disarmante pace, non se lo sarebbe mai dimenticato.  
<< Ermal… >>   
<< Abbracciami. Da adesso in poi non ci vedremo per un bel po’ di tempo, quindi abbracciami. Per favore. >> gli chiese Ermal, interrompendolo. Non voleva sentire niente, né scuse, né dubbi o timori. Niente di niente.   
Fabrizio acconsentì.   
I loro corpi si incastrarono insieme, mentre Fabrizio lo stringeva a sé per non fargli prendere freddo, le gambe intrecciate e le braccia e le mani perse in quel groviglio di radici.   
E c’era quel Ti amo impigliato fra le labbra, a cui Ermal non diede voce. Però, c’era ed era la firma di quel puzzle che avevano creato. C’era e gli pizzicava il labbro inferiore come un amo per la pesca, ma vi si abituò ben presto, fino a non avvertire più alcun dolore, come se fosse una parte di sé. Rimasero in quella posizione per un po’ di tempo, finché non sorse il sole.  
Erano le prime luci dell’alba. Osservarono il cielo tingersi d’un rosa pelle ed un rosso sangue, misto ad una pennellata d’arancione che aveva collegato tutte le nuvole insieme, sullo sfondo di un cielo azzurro chiaro. Ermal aveva sempre preferito vedere il sole morire nel mare al crepuscolo. Ogni volta che ci pensava, la sua mente andava dritta verso una memoria lontana, a lui che leggeva Il Piccolo Principe, in cui si diceva che quando si è molto tristi, si amano i tramonti. In effetti, lui si era sempre contraddistinto come una persona un po’ malinconica, mai completamente felice ed appagata. Portava nel cuore i tramonti, ma in quel momento, gli piacque molto quell’alba, perché non era da solo a guardarla e non si sentiva triste.  
<< Mi mancherai molto, Ermal. >> disse Fabrizio, la voce roca e la punta del naso rossa.   
Ermal gli sorrise, forse già nostalgico di quella magica serata passata con lui, fuori dal tempo.  
<< Anche tu, Fabrì. >>  
Poi chiuse gli occhi, poggiò la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e si addormentarono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buongiorno :3
> 
> Finalmente siamo arrivati alla fatidica notte di Sanremo. Ho letto e riletto questo capitolo, perché, per qualche motivo, non riusciva a convincermi sino in fondo: volevo che ci fossero due parole in più, un gesto in meno o il contrario, ma alla fine ho solo ricontrollato quello che avevo scritto di getto già molto tempo fa. Mi sono accorta che la storia, fin dall'inizio, sarebbe dovuta arrivare qui e che avevo sviluppato il loro rapporto in un certo modo, perché questo momento fosse descritto esattamente in questo modo. In realtà, è partito tutto da questo momento anche nella mia testa e nella scrittura, quindi sarebbe meglio dire che tutto il resto è seguito a questo momento. Non potevo fare di più, perché la loro relazione all'inizio era questa, quindi c'è un primo bacio dolce a cui ne seguono altri, primi sentimenti che si fanno largo nel petto, ma che restano comunque entro certi limiti.
> 
> Temevo di deludere le aspettative che si erano create attorno a questo capitolo, ma in realtà, sarebbe dovuto uscire in questo modo da sempre, questa era la mia idea iniziale e non mi pento di averla seguita fino in fondo.
> 
> Una piccola anticipazione riguardante il prossimo capitolo: tanta dolcezza. Ed anche un pizzico di qualcosa in più. Fra le luci di Roma. 
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, votano, commentano, supportano ed anche alle autrici che mi ispirano a fare sempre di meglio.
> 
> Alla prossima! Se vi va, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate :)
> 
> E.


	8. Le luci di Roma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqkxFRyf9Fc. Inoltre, c'è una scena, alla fine del capitolo, durante la quale consiglio di ascoltare "Andiamo" di Fabrizio Moro. Capirete qual è. Ci rivediamo giù!

Quella mattina cominciò così, con la luce che filtrava dalla finestra e si poggiava sul pavimento della sua camera da letto. Vedeva il pulviscolo volare, i frammenti di polvere rincorrersi, all'interno di quel cono, mentre l'arcobaleno appariva ai piedi della porta. Si guardò intorno per un attimo, cercando di ricordarsi cosa dovesse fare. Dunque, era giovedì ed il sabato si sarebbe tenuto il concerto di Fabrizio a Roma, ma lui aveva deciso di raggiungerlo prima per poter provare un po' insieme - oltre che discutere di quella certa faccenda che avevano in ballo, ovviamente -. Quindi, si alzò di buonumore e sistemò in fretta le valigie, poi s'infilò nella doccia, fece colazione, si vestì e si diresse alla stazione. Per una volta, non ci sarebbero stati amici o guardie del corpo intorno a loro. Per una volta, sarebbe potuto rimanere da solo con Fabrizio e ciò lo rendeva già infinitamente felice.

Arrivò a Roma nel tardo pomeriggio. Amava la Città Eterna, le strade che sapevano di antico, la visione del Colosseo, la forza emanata dalla pietra ed il profumo dei fiori che c'era lì. Saltò giù dal treno con la sua valigia ed i piedi lo condussero verso l'uscita: lì vi avrebbe trovato Fabrizio ad aspettarlo. Avvertì già il cuore scoppiargli di aspettative, contentezza e film mentali che si era fatto. Sospettava che, dietro gli occhiali da sole, stessero ridendo persino i suoi occhi.

Peccato che tutta l'impalcatura del suo bel sogno gli crollò addosso, nel momento in cui vide Fabrizio assieme ai suoi figli, che lo stavano aspettando. Insomma, lui adorava quei due bambini, ma non credeva che sarebbero venuti a prenderlo assieme a lui. Fabrizio gli lanciò uno sguardo imbarazzato, grattandosi la nuca, mentre Anita e Libero si facevano i dispetti di fianco a lui. D'accordo, c'era stata qualche complicazione, ma avrebbe perlomeno potuto avvisarlo. Adesso avrebbe dovuto avere a che fare anche con i suoi figli, che si era ripromesso di evitare per non sentirsi in colpa, almeno finché non avessero risolto la situazione fra di loro. A volte il destino sa essere davvero maligno.

<< Ehi, Ermal! Hai fatto buon viaggio? >> chiese Fabrizio, salutandolo.

Dannato Fabrizio e dannato il suo sorriso luminoso.

<< Sì, tutto a posto, grazie. >> rispose, quasi digrignando i denti, prima di passargli la sua valigia da trasportare. Si meritava una piccola punizione, no?

<< Zio Ermal! >> esclamò Anita, allungando le manine verso di lui, per fargli capire che voleva essere presa in braccio. Ed Ermal, chiaramente, l'accontentò.

<< Ciao, mia piccola principessa. Come stai? >> chiese, con voce dolce.

Anita sfoderò uno dei suoi luminosi sorrisi, che gli ricordavano tanto quelli di qualcun altro e solo quello gli provocò una stretta al cuore, fra la tenerezza ed il senso di mancanza.

<< Bene e tu? >> rispose, guardandosi le piccole dita.

<< Bene, grazie. >> replicò, poi fece un cenno a Libero per salutarlo e lui ricambiò.

<< Lasciamo un attimo la valigia nel tuo albergo e poi ti faccio fare un giro per Roma, d'accordo? >> disse Fabrizio, prima di avviarsi verso l'auto. Ermal lo seguì, tenendo ancora la bambina fra le braccia, accarezzandole i capelli. Adesso riusciva a capire cosa volesse dire Fabrizio, quando spiegava cosa significasse per lui la parola "pace": si nascondeva fra i ciuffi ribelli di quella bambina o nel modo in cui Libero trotterellava di fianco al padre, che stava portandola sua valigia, le rotelle che scivolavano lungo la strada.

Si fermarono per un momento nella camera di Ermal, perché i bambini avevano bisogno di andare un attimo in bagno. Nel frattempo, Ermal ne approfittò per aprire la valigia e mostrare a Fabrizio un regalo per lui.

<< Bella, vero? >> domandò, sorridendo, nascondendo una risata che stava per prorompergli direttamente dalla gola, mentre i polmoni riuscivano a stento a trattenere l'ossigeno per respirare.

Fabrizio alzò un sopracciglio, guardandolo in tralice.

<< Mi stai prendendo in giro? Dimmi che non l'hai fatto per davvero. >> replicò ed Ermal, a quel punto, lasciò andare le risa, perché sarebbe stato impossibile trattenerle ancora a lungo.

<< Zio Ermal, perché stai ridendo così? >> chiese Anita, uscendo dal bagno, poi scoppiò a ridere anche lei. << Ma è tua? È rosa! >> esclamò.

<< E per fortuna non ha i maialini. >> replicò Ermal, lanciando una chiara frecciatina a Fabrizio.

<< Cosa? >> chiese Anita.

<< Cosa? >> domandò Libero, arrivando dietro di lei. << Ma è per papà, quella? >> chiese il bambino, poi scoppiò a ridere anche lui.

<< Ermal, sei un... >>

<< Fabrì, ci sono i bambini. >> gli ricordò l'altro, prima che Fabrizio potesse strappargli la felpa rosa che aveva fra le mani, con su scritto "Amo Milano" a caratteri cubitali.

<< ...gran burlone. >> terminò la frase Fabrizio, sfoderando uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi falsi.

<< Zio Ermal, sei proprio un burlone! >> esclamò Anita, assaporando fra i denti le lettere di quel nuovo termine che aveva appena imparato, facendogli segno di prenderla in braccio.

<< Lo so, mia piccola principessa. >> disse Ermal, dandole un colpetto sul naso con un dito, facendoglielo arricciare di riflesso.

Fabrizio rimase incantato per un secondo a guardarli, mentre aveva l'indistinta sensazione che Libero gli stesse chiedendo di andare via. Vedere Ermal ridere e scherzare con i bambini l'aveva sempre affascinato, perché sembrava trovarsi nel suo ambiente: non sapeva come spiegarlo, ma lui aveva questa specie di aura paterna che gli aleggiava intorno, ma anche il sorriso limpido di un bambino, allo stesso tempo. Però, scherzare con i suoi, era diverso. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a spiegarlo a parole, ma sapeva quasi di casa.

<< Papà, stiamo andando? Avevi promesso che ci avresti portati al Colosseo. >> gli ricordò Libero.

Fabrizio si ridestò, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre.

<< Sì, hai ragione. Andiamo. >> disse, mentre Ermal ed Anita lo guardavano, curiosi. Gli saltò un battito, di fronte a quella visione così familiare. << Finalmente zio Ermal avrà l'onore di vedere il Colosseo con un vero romano come guida turistica. >> affermò, cercando di attutire il ronzio che aveva nelle orecchie attraverso le parole. Il ronzio che sentiva sempre, quando stava con Ermal. Quello che gli ricordava quanto in realtà non gli appartenesse per niente. << Su, sbrighiamoci: il tramonto sul Colosseo devi assolutamente vederlo. >>

Il ronzio che gli ricordava sempre quanto gli sarebbe mancato, una volta che se ne fosse andato.

Ermal si levò gli occhiali, ammirando il sole che moriva dietro al Colosseo, mentre il cielo si tingeva di arancione, come se qualcuno vi avesse gettato sopra un barattolo di vernice e le nuvole bianche si diradavano. Era uno spettacolo magnifico. Certo, lui aveva sempre preferito guardare il sole che baciava il mare, ma il profilo dell'emblema della Città Eterna che si stagliava contro l'orizzonte, quel giorno, gli sembrò che valesse più di mille orizzonti messi insieme.

<< Non trovi che sia bellissimo, zio Ermal? >> chiese Anita a bassa voce, in braccio al padre.

<< Sì, principessa, è bellissimo. >> rispose Ermal, che l'aveva sentita comunque.

<< No, io dicevo a papà. >> replicò Anita, arrossendo lievemente. Fabrizio la guardò, mentre Ermal si era allontanato un po' per scattare una foto al Colosseo. Anita prese ad esaminarsi le mani, dondolando la testa come se stesse ascoltando una canzone che le piaceva. << Non credi che zio Ermal sia bello, papà? >> domandò.

Fabrizio distolse lo sguardo da lei, per dirigerlo sulla figura snella di Ermal, di spalle, che scattava una foto al tramonto con il suo telefono. Ripensò al suo sorriso incantevole, che gli aveva rivolto quella volta a San Benedetto, in una camera d'albergo solo loro. Ripensò a come si fossero stretti la mano, quella notte a Sanremo, al modo in cui l'aveva supplicato di abbracciarlo. Ripensò alla sua risata, quella scaturita direttamente dal suo cuore, mai forzata. Tornò a guardare Anita, che ora lo stava fissando, in cerca di risposte e si perse in quegli occhi scuri tanto uguali ai suoi. Deglutì. << Sì, zio Ermal è molto bello. >> rispose e lei ridacchiò, perché aveva capito che non era l'unica a pensarla in quel modo. Avrebbe voluto aggiungere che Ermal era bello soprattutto dentro, che era una brava persona ed aveva un'anima speciale, ma non lo fece, perché una bambina così piccola non avrebbe mai capito il significato che andava oltre le parole e non stava a lui insegnarglielo, in quel momento.

<< Ehi, Fabrì, che ne diresti di andare a mangiare? >> chiese Ermal, tornando indietro, mentre Libero ricompariva all'improvviso dal nulla. Probabilmente era andato a bearsi di quella visione da un'altra angolazione, perché suo padre gli aveva sempre insegnato che guardare le situazioni da un altro punto di vista aiuta a capire meglio la realtà che ci sta intorno. O magari, era semplicemente andato a giocare con qualche bambino dietro ad un cespuglio.

<< Sì. >> rispose, mentre Anita guardava Ermal con la coda nell'occhio, le guance leggermente insù. Certo che era proprio un vizio di famiglia, prendersi una cotta per quel ragazzo. << Andiamo. Ti porto in un posto che conosco io. >>

Così, si diressero verso una trattoria dove Fabrizio andava spesso. Qualcuno li riconobbe per strada, si accorsero ovviamente dei flash dei telefoni, oltre al fatto che almeno un paio di persone fermarono Ermal, ma cercarono di dare poco nell'occhio. Qualcuno riconobbe anche Fabrizio, ma dato che con lui c'erano i due bambini, lo lasciarono in pace.

Entrarono nel ristorante velocemente, sedendosi al tavolo prenotato per loro.

<< Buonasera, cosa volete ordinare? >> chiese il cameriere.

<< Ermal, che dici, due spaghetti due, come li sai fare tu? >> domandò Fabrizio, sorridendo in modo furbo all'amico, che capì subito l'allusione alla sua canzone. << Anche se non saranno mai all'altezza dei tuoi, s'intende. >>

Ermal scosse la testa, arricciando le labbra.

<< Sei incorreggibile. >>

<< Che vuol dire, papà? >> chiese Anita, muovendosi irrequieta sulla sedia, mentre Libero cercava di aprire una bottiglia d'acqua. Ermal se ne accorse un secondo dopo e lo aiutò.

<< Che tuo zio è un gran simpaticone, tesoro mio. >> rispose Fabrizio.

<< Zio Ermal, sei proprio incorreggibile. >> ripeté Anita, scuotendo la testa e Fabrizio ridacchiò, in un modo che ad Ermal ricordava tanto quella della figlia e gli provocò un'ondata di tenerezza nel petto.

Andarono avanti a punzecchiarsi per tutta la serata, mentre Libero spiegava quanto amasse Capitan America e per quale motivo fosse il migliore fra gli Avengers. Anita, intanto, stava fissando un ragazzo che aveva appena donato una rosa alla propria fidanzata.

<< Papà, non è che mi prenderesti una rosa? >> domandò, in modo innocente, sbattendo le ciglia.

Fabrizio le tirò una guanciotta: sua figlia sapeva essere proprio una ruffiana, quando voleva. In una situazione normale, avrebbe lasciato perdere, ma quella sera si sentiva magnanimo, così gliene comprò una e gliela regalò, inginocchiandosi come facevano i principi azzurri nelle storie che le leggeva prima di andare a dormire.

<< Ecco a voi, principessa. >> disse. Anita balzò già dalla sedia, gli diede un bacio sulla fronte per ringraziarlo, prese la rosa dalle sue mani, facendo attenzione a non pungersi e poi si diresse dall'altra parte del tavolo.

Allungò la rosa verso di lui, ondeggiando a destra e a sinistra, un po' in imbarazzo, con un sorrisetto contento ad illuminarle il volto.

<< Per te, zio Ermal. >>

A quel punto, Fabrizio spalancò la bocca, incredulo, mentre Libero fingeva di vomitare. Ermal, nel frattempo, stava ancora cercando di processare l'accaduto, stupito da quel gesto totalmente inaspettato, ma tenero. Alla fine, decise che la scelta più saggia, onde evitare di spezzare il cuore ad una bambina di soli quattro anni, fosse quella di accettare la rosa ed infilarla nel bavero della giacca.

<< Grazie. >> rispose, quasi timidamente. Si sentiva messo in soggezione dalla presenza di una bambina, pazzesco. Quello era l'effetto che i figli di Fabrizio avevano su di lui.

Anita tornò al suo posto, un sorriso ora soddisfatto sul volto, dopo aver terminato con successo la sua impresa. Fabrizio avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma la verità era che gli mancavano le parole. Così, si limitò a chiedere al cameriere se voleva scattare loro una foto, tanto per ricordarsi del momento, prima che la madre tornasse per riprendersi i bambini. Ermal tenne Anita in braccio, mentre lui gli stava di fianco con Libero stretto a sé, che avrebbe preferito, però, fuggire via. Fabrizio diede un bacio sulla tempia al figlio, poi uscirono dal ristorante per raggiungere la madre dei bambini, dopo aver pagato.

<< Zio Ermal, quando ci rivedremo? >> chiese Anita, gli occhi umidi.

Ermal se ne accorse e la prese in braccio, guardandola: le sue iridi luccicavano e non sapeva se di luce propria o per le lacrime.

<< Presto, mia dolce principessa. >> rispose, mentre Fabrizio distoglieva lo sguardo da quella visione, perché gli sembrava di sentire la piccola punta di un coltello che apponeva una lieve pressione sul cuore. << Ci vediamo prestissimo. >>  
Anita annuì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, poi Ermal le sfiorò la fronte con le labbra ed infine, la lasciò andare. Salutò poi Libero e la compagna di Fabrizio, che si portò via i figli senza pronunciare molte parole, forse per via della stanchezza che portava addosso, si spiegò da solo Ermal. Fabrizio sospirò, guardando un punto imprecisato oltre l'orizzonte, quello solito, forse, dove credeva potessero rifugiarsi loro due insieme. Ermal gli posò una mano sulla spalla, stringendogliela.

<< Birra? >>

Fabrizio si voltò.

<< Mi dispiace di non averti avvertito, ma c'è stato un imprevisto e... >>  
<< Fabrì, no. >> lo interruppe Ermal. << Ti ho chiesto io di mettere i tuoi figli al primo posto, non devi giustificarti con me. Abbiamo passato una bella serata. E poi, sai che li adoro. >>

Fabriziò sospirò.

<< Anita ha una cotta per te. >>

<< Tutti nella tua famiglia hanno una cotta per me. >> replicò Ermal, ghignando e Fabrizio gli diede un pugno scherzoso sul braccio.

<< Sei incredibile. >>

<< Lo so. >> rispose Ermal. << Senti, davvero, all'inizio me la sono un po' presa, perché credevo che avremmo parlato di noi, ma poi me ne sono completamente dimenticato. >>

<< Già. >> replicò Fabrizio. << Vogliamo parlarne adesso? >> chiese, un po' timoroso, a dire il vero.

Ermal ci pensò su per un attimo, poi scrollò le spalle.

<< Fabrì? >>

<< Mh? >>

<< Sai che ti dico? >> disse Ermal. << Parliamone domenica. >>

E con queste parole, si diressero verso un pub lì vicino per prendere una birra.

Era tardi, molto tardi. L'ultimo bar stava chiudendo in quel momento, lungo il limitare di Piazza di Spagna. Avevano bevuto, forse un po' troppo, ma sentivano questa sensazione così gradevole, questa testa leggera, completamente svuotata dai pensieri, che gli alleggeriva anche il cuore. Avrebbero potuto tirare tardi, guardare di nuovo l'alba insieme, ma sapevano che sarebbe stato un errore. Ermal era un po' più lucido di Fabrizio perché, visti i suoi trascorsi, l'amico non si era fidato molto a lasciargli bere tanto, così aveva cercato di fermarlo.

Stavano camminando per le strade di Roma, adesso, in cui non c'era molta gente e soprattutto, nessuno in grado di riconoscerli. Si fermarono al di sotto di un lampione e Fabrizio notò il sorriso di Ermal, mentre lo guardava e pensava che al mondo, non ci sarebbe mai stato ricordo più bello di lui che sorrideva, fra le luci di Roma, le luci della sua meravigliosa città.

<< Ti voglio ringraziare, Fabrì. >> esordì Ermal, avvicinandosi di più a lui. << Grazie per avermi donato una cosa che tante persone non regalano con facilità. >>

<< E che cos'è? >> domandò Fabrizio, confuso.

<< Il tempo. >> rispose Ermal, serio. << Un po' del tuo tempo. >>

Fabrizio si morse l'interno della guancia, poi lo abbracciò, stringendolo forte a sé, inspirando a pieni polmoni il profumo dei fiori di Sanremo e l'odore di birra. Forse il primo l'aveva solo immaginato, magari non era nient'altro che un'illusione olfattiva, ma poco importava, perché Ermal sapeva sempre e solo di una fragranza: casa.

Pensava che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che lo avrebbe visto, ma adesso che lo teneva così stretto a sé, capì che non era vero, che avrebbe potuto cambiare il futuro, se solo avesse voluto. Chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla, ascoltando il silenzio della notte attorno a loro, le mani sulle sue scapole, le dita che sentivano ogni rientranza, ogni osso del suo corpo, che pareva ora riconoscere grazie alla memoria tattile. Rimasero in quella posizione per qualche minuto buono: nessuno dei due sembra volersi staccare dall'altro. Però, Ermal aveva cominciato a sentire la spalla indolenzirsi, quindi si mosse per allontanarsi di un passo. Fu in quel momento, che Fabrizio notò la conchiglia bianca che gli aveva regalato a Sanremo, attaccata al suo braccialetto.

<< Ci hai fatto un braccialetto. >> affermò, sorridendo, riferendosi al bracciale che portava al polso sinistro. Ermal lo guardò ed annuì.

<< Sì, per sentirti sempre vicino a me. >> rispose, scrollando le spalle, come se fosse ovvio.

Il cuore di Fabrizio si riempì di gioia, a quelle parole. Il calore si irradiò nel petto, nello stomaco e negli arti. Forse era l'alcool che aveva bevuto o forse era solo un pizzico di felicità. Lui, invece, quella conchiglia la custodiva nello studio di registrazione, per sentirlo vicino a sé mentre suonava, perché era il momento in cui ne aveva più bisogno.

A quel punto, la luce del lampione illuminò di nuovo il sorriso di Ermal ed a lui sembrò di perdere completamente la testa. Era bello, bello da stare male, bello come il sole a mezzanotte. Così bello, da fare male al cuore. Ripensò a quando gli aveva confessato di amarlo, al telefono ed a come le sue parole fossero impregnate di dolore, ma anche di speranza e soprattutto, di amore. Strano come due sentimenti così diversi potessero trovarsi insieme nello stesso tono di voce, nel medesimo sguardo o nello stesso cuore.

<< Ermal, io credo di essermi innamorato di te. >> disse Fabrizio, ad un tratto ed Ermal lo fissò il cuore a mille, la gola secca e le parole che improvvisamente gli erano venute a mancare. << Anzi, lo so per certo. Io ti amo. >> proseguì ed Ermal, per un attimo, pensò di essere morto e risorto in un lasso di tempo fin troppo breve. Poi, Fabrizio mosse un passo verso di lui, facendo saettare lo sguardo dalle sue labbra ai suoi occhi.

La schiena di Ermal sbatté violentemente contro il muro. In quel momento, sembrava si fossero scambiati i corpi, perché il lupo era Fabrizio, con quello sguardo famelico e le labbra umide.

<< Che stai facendo, Fabrì? >> chiese Ermal, con il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto, timoroso che qualcuno potesse vederli, anche se l'eccitazione era quasi più forte della paura di essere scoperti.

<< Stai tranquillo, è l'una di notte. >> rispose Fabrizio, sfiorandogli l'orecchio con il suo respiro, mentre Ermal chiudeva gli occhi. << Nessuno può vederci. >> sussurrò, la voce bassa e roca.

A quel punto, le difese di Ermal parvero crollare, come un muro conquistato dai nemici. Lasciò andare un sospiro, mentre Fabrizio gli lasciava una scia di baci sul collo, fino alla mandibola e le sue mani indugiavano sui suoi fianchi. Non sapeva se si sentiva su di giri per via dell'alcool o per il cuore che minacciava di fuoriuscirgli dalla gabbia toracica, ma si sentiva molto vicino a perdere il controllo. Quando le mani calde di Fabrizio gli sfiorarono la pelle, sentì come una scarica elettrica, un fulmine che gli correva per tutto il busto. Le sue dita si stavano facendo ormai spazio sotto la maglia, lasciando scoperti i lembi di pelle e quella distanza così ravvicinata lo stava facendo impazzire. Neanche a Sanremo aveva provato quelle sensazioni, neanche in quella camera d'albergo a San Benedetto.

<< Fabrì... >> disse Ermal ed il suo nome gli uscì fuori fra una presa d'ossigeno e l'altra, ripetuto per almeno un paio di volte, ma non riusciva più nemmeno a sentire quello che gli stava intorno, figuriamoci la propria voce.

<< No, non dirmi niente, stavolta. Non ho bisogno di altre parole. >> replicò l'altro, le labbra rosse, prima di baciare di nuovo Ermal e passargli una mano fra i ricci.

Ermal avrebbe voluto parlare, ma non ormai aveva perso l'occasione per farlo. Faceva ancora più caldo, adesso, in quella piazza. Forse si stava solo alzando la temperatura. Già, all'una di notte, in pieno giugno. Forse.

Fu quando la giacca minacciò di scivolargli via di dosso e la figura di Fabrizio gli stava praticamente addosso, che si rese conto di trovarsi nel posto sbagliato, per una cosa come quella. Che non voleva rovinare tutto così, per una serata in cui avevano bevuto. Certo, lui lo desiderava lo stesso, anche da sobrio, ma in quel momento, con la stanchezza addosso, pensò che magari fosse arrivato il momento di fermarsi, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

<< Fabrì, aspetta. >> replicò, prendendogli il viso fra le mani. Lo guardò e pensò che fosse bellissimo, sotto la luce della luna, con quegli occhi brillanti e le labbra rosso sangue.

<< Cosa c'è? >> chiese, il fiato mozzo.

<< Non voglio che vada così, in modo così frettoloso. Aspettiamo un altro po'. >> replicò. Fabrizio sospirò, contrariato. << Abbiamo aspettato tutti questi mesi, qualche giorno in più non ti ucciderà, giusto? >>

Fabrizio si allontanò da lui, sorridendo.

<< Dannazione Ermal, se non fosse che ti voglio bene, direi che sei proprio un guastafeste. >> affermò. << Anzi, te lo dico lo stesso. >>

Ermal ridacchiò, facendo sprofondare le mani nelle tasche della giacca, che si era appena rimesso a posto sulle spalle.

<< Dai, accompagnami in albergo. >> disse Ermal, guardandolo di sottecchi, divertito.

Fabrizio sbuffò, camminando di fianco a lui.

<< Aveva ragione mia figlia, Ermal: sei proprio incorreggibile. >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Non ho fatto mai promesse, ma le ho mantenute tutte, citando un certo artista.
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Dunque, questo capitolo è di una dolcezza infinita, per via di questo rapporto che hanno i bambini con questi due ed io mi sciolgo al solo pensiero di Anita che dona quella rosa ad Ermal, mi sembra una scena molto tenera. Inoltre, non sto qua a dirvi quanto sia stato bello scrivere la scena in cui Fabrizio si innamora del sorriso di Ermal fra le luci di Roma, ascoltando la canzone nel mentre. Comunque, avete notato la scena finale, di cui vi avevo parlato? Avete sclerato, almeno un po'? Ho mantenuto le "promesse" della scorsa volta, come avete potuto vedere ahah. 
> 
> Nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà il concerto. State pronti a ridere ahah. 
> 
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che leggono, commentano, votano per la storia e che la seguono. Grazie a questi due artisti, che continuano ad ispirarmi a scrivere e grazie alle autrici di fanfiction sui MetaMoro, che mi aiutano a continuare in questa avventura. 
> 
> Ditemi cosa ne pensate del capitolo, se vi fa piacere :)
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> E.


	9. Come il sole a mezzanotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gs2n5JY0QzQ :)

Si alzò dal letto per andare ad aprire la porta, indossando ancora il pigiama. Il profumo dei cornetti appena sfornati gli inebriò i sensi, perforandogli le narici. Fabrizio gli sorrise, mentre gli sventolava una busta bianca sotto il naso. Se avesse potuto sancire un patto con il Diavolo per svegliarsi in quel modo ogni giorno, l’avrebbe fatto.   
<< Buongiorno, Milanese in incognito! >> esordì Fabrizio, lasciando i cornetti nelle mani di Ermal e levandosi gli occhiali da sole. << Dunque, oggi proveremo dalla mattina alla sera, ma, nel nostro programma, sono anche riuscito ad inserire un piccolo momento di pausa. >>  
<< Davvero? >> chiese Ermal, chiudendo la porta con un boccone di cornetto già fra i denti. Fabrizio alzò un sopracciglio, trattenendo una risata.   
<< Già. >> rispose Fabrizio. << Indovina un po’ dove andremo. >>  
<< Dove? >>   
Fabrizio lo guardò con un sorriso a trentadue denti, così luminoso da provocargli il cuore, che cominciò a battergli freneticamente nel petto. Però, non credeva che le sue parole successive l’avrebbero reso così felice, da farlo sorridere a sua volta.   
<< Ti porto al mare, Ermal. >>

Scesero dall’auto ed Ermal inspirò a pieni polmoni l’odore del mare, come se fosse ossigeno. Intanto, Fabrizio lo guardava, le mani che sprofondavano nelle tasche dei jeans strappati all’altezza delle ginocchia. Quello era il suo ambiente, il posto a cui apparteneva da sempre Ermal: toglierglielo equivaleva a snaturarlo, a scucirlo da una parte di sé, a rubargli un pezzo di anima. Lui proveniva dal mare e non respirava, senza. L’aveva capito fin dalla prima volta in cui aveva ascoltato le sue canzoni, quando ancora non lo conosceva: tutti quei riferimenti al mare, non aveva potuto metterli dentro per caso, ci doveva essere una ragione ed in effetti, l’aveva scoperta in seguito. Lui amava il mare, da sempre, tanto da ricordarsi persino la prima volta in cui l’aveva visto. Così, dopo che avevano terminato le prove, ce l’aveva portato ed ora, alle dieci di sera passate, stavano passeggiando con i piedi immersi nella sabbia.   
<< Allora? Ti piace? >> chiese Fabrizio, mentre Ermal testava l’acqua, per capire se fosse troppo fredda o meno. Non voleva farsi un bagno di mezzanotte, vero? << Certo, non è come il mare che c’è in Puglia, ma è sempre meglio di niente, no? >>  
Ermal si voltò e gli rivolse un sorriso furbo.  
<< E non è nemmeno quello di Sanremo. >>  
Fabrizio arricciò le labbra, scuotendo la testa.   
<< Oh, vai sempre a parare là, eh? >> replicò ed Ermal scoppiò a ridere.   
Poi, si sedettero sulla spiaggia, i piedi che sfioravano l’acqua, guardando quello spaccato di cielo nero, dove spuntavano un paio di luci chiare, avvolte da quella soffusa della luna. Gli occhi di Ermal andarono lontano, oltre l’orizzonte, come se riuscissero a vedere qualcosa a cui Fabrizio non poteva arrivare.   
<< Ho fatto il biglietto per Milano. >> disse, sospirando.   
Fabrizio annuì.  
<< Bene. >>  
<< No, non va bene. >> replicò Ermal. Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi, come se solo quello potesse evitare di fargli sentire quello che stava per dirgli. << Avevamo detto di parlarne domenica, ma ci penso in continuazione. Sono ancora fermo a stanotte, i ricordi si rincorrono nella mia testa, ancora, ancora ed ancora, come se fossi rimasto intrappolato in un loop temporale. >> spiegò Ermal, disegnando dei cerchi immaginari con l’indice accanto alla tempia destra.   
Fabrizio s’inumidì le labbra, prima di parlare.   
<< Ermal, è una situazione complicata. >> replicò Fabrizio. << Ci siamo appena ritrovati, forse dovremmo prima vedere come va fra di noi, se reggiamo anche al di fuori della pressione di Sanremo, per capire cosa dobbiamo fare. >>  
<< Io ho le idee abbastanza chiare, in realtà. >> disse Ermal, girandosi per poterlo guardare in viso, come quella notte a Sanremo. Fabrizio gli restituì lo sguardo, ma era combattuto.   
<< Ermal, so quello che provi e mi ricordo quello che ti ho detto ieri, anche se avevo bevuto, ma resta comunque il fatto che non so cosa fare. >>  
Ermal lo fissò, la mascella serrata. Avevano indubbiamente due opinioni diverse su come dovesse andare la situazione: se Fabrizio era fermo al bivio, lui aveva già imboccato una delle due strade. E sperava che anche l’altro facesse lo stesso, che lo seguisse.  
<< D’accordo. >>  
<< Sai che per me sei importante, Ermal. Sai che ti voglio nella mia vita e tanto, anche. >> replicò Fabrizio ed Ermal si morse l’interno della guancia. << Però, sai anche che non posso distruggere tutto quello che ho costruito, così in fretta. E nemmeno tu puoi. >>  
Ermal annuì.   
<< Sì, hai ragione. >> concordò. << Ma quello che stiamo facendo è sbagliato ed io non me la sento più di andare avanti in questo modo. Non sono un tipo che tradisce e mi sento continuamente in colpa nei confronti della tua famiglia. Se decidessimo in fretta, almeno mi toglierei questo peso dal cuore, anche se facesse male. Smetterei di raccontare tutte queste bugie. >> rivelò e Fabrizio vide tutta la sofferenza riversa nei suoi occhi scuri, coperti per uno stralcio dai riccioli.   
<< Lo so. >> disse Fabrizio. << Non piace neanche a me, ma è l’unico modo per poterti vedere. Omettere, fingere, mentire: fa tutto parte del gioco. >>  
Un sorriso amaro si dipinse sulle labbra di Ermal, rosee, a contrasto con quel viso pallido e scavato da un paio di ombre scure sotto gli occhi.   
<< Credo di essermi stancato di questo gioco, Fabrì. >> replicò Ermal e Fabrizio deglutì, una morsa allo stomaco. << Però, sono anche egoista, quindi scelgo di parlarne di nuovo domenica. Spero che quel giorno, sapremo cosa dovremo fare. >>  
Fabrizio annuì.  
<< Lo spero anch’io. >>  
Poi gli sfiorò la guancia in una carezza, prima di avvicinare la sua testa a sé, che si poggiò sulla sua spalla e lo cullò, seguendo lo stesso andamento lento delle onde. 

***

Si svegliò di soprassalto, grondante di sudore. Quelle parole avevano lasciato l’eco nella sua testa e non riusciva a fare a meno di pensarci. Cercò di scrollarsele di dosso, ma aveva la netta sensazione che non ci sarebbe riuscito nemmeno attraverso una doccia o la colazione.   
Stai tranquillo, è l’una di notte. Nessuno può vederci.   
Inoltre, il rumore delle onde del mare continuava a perforargli i timpani, come se fosse lì fuori dalla finestra, quando in realtà non ne vedeva neanche uno scorcio. In quel periodo, più che mai, ne sentiva la mancanza. Pensò che, probabilmente, la vicinanza di Fabrizio e l’essersi trovati di nuovo insieme in spiaggia, l’avesse riportato a quei ricordi invernali, in quel luogo che non aveva mai lasciato veramente: Sanremo. Tornava sempre nel posto dove era stato più felice, in qualche modo.   
Scacciò le coperte da un lato, si alzò, s’infilò nella doccia e fece colazione. Poco dopo, era pronto a cominciare la giornata. Si diresse verso la sala prove, quel sabato mattina, per prepararsi assieme a Fabrizio al concerto di quella sera. Lui era iperattivo: lo vedeva correre da una parte all’altra come un ragazzino, adrenalinico e con un bel sorriso ad illuminargli il volto. Non sembrava nemmeno più lui. Non che quella felicità non gli facesse bene, anzi, lo rendeva molto più affascinante e giovane, ma non era abituato a vederlo così. Si chiese se quel cambiamento fosse stato provocato solo da quel concerto o anche dalla sua presenza, almeno in piccola parte.   
<< Buongiorno! Come siamo arzilli e simpatici, stamattina! >> esclamò Ermal mentre entrava, togliendosi gli occhiali da sole.   
<< Mi stai dando del vecchio, Ermal? >> chiese Fabrizio, assottigliando gli occhi.  
<< Assolutamente no. Cosa te lo fa pensare? >> rispose Ermal, ironico, facendo alzare lo sguardo di Fabrizio verso il cielo.   
<< Sei pazzesco. >>  
<< Ehi, vacci piano con i complimenti, altrimenti qualche tuo collaboratore potrebbe ingelosirsi. >> scherzò Ermal e Fabrizio, per tutta risposta, gli avvicinò una chitarra.   
<< Adesso si suona, mio caro. >>  
<< Tu sì che sai toccare le corde giuste. >> disse Ermal, facendogli l’occhiolino e Fabrizio prese a tossire, come se gli fosse andata di traverso la saliva. 

Provarono finché non gli fecero male le mani, finché Ermal non si tagliò un dito con le corde della chitarra, in realtà, perché non aveva usato il plettro come Fabrizio gli aveva consigliato. Ermal si spiegò quel piccolo incidente in un solo modo: quella non era la sua chitarra. Quindi, decise che sul palco avrebbe usato la sua e non ci sarebbe stato niente da discutere. Fabrizio gli procurò un cerotto e glielo avvolse attorno al dito, come faceva sempre con i suoi bambini quando si sbucciavano le ginocchia. Era amorevole e dolce, quella persona speciale che aveva trovato ed Ermal continuava ad apprezzarla sempre di più, mentre si prendeva cura di lui. Lo fissava, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, mentre cercava qualcosa da indossare quella sera. Si scompigliava i capelli, ogni tanto, indeciso su cosa mettersi, se una maglietta o una camicia, se un paio di jeans strappati o dei pantaloni neri. Si domandò se quel momento potesse ripetersi, se potesse diventare così ordinario, da dargli addirittura fastidio. Si domandò se fosse possibile vederlo ogni mattina in quel modo, dopo essersi svegliati nello stesso letto, aver fatto colazione insieme, visto il cielo fuori dalla finestra stropicciandosi gli occhi. Poi, lasciò da parte le fantasie, perché gli sembrarono così irrealizzabili, da spaccargli il cuore in due e tornò a focalizzarsi sul presente.   
<< E va bene, >> disse, balzando giù dal letto, << mi fai pena, quindi ti aiuterò a trovare qualcosa da indossare. >>  
Fabrizio si spostò di lato, mentre Ermal frugava nel suo armadio. Un paio di minuti dopo, gli aveva trovato da mettere una maglietta nera dei Guns N’ Roses, un paio di jeans scuri strappati sulle ginocchia e degli stivaletti.   
<< Sei peggio di uno stilista. >> commentò Fabrizio ed Ermal sbuffò.  
<< Vatti a cambiare, va’. >>  
Lo aspettò sempre in camera, la camicia bianca stropicciata per via della chitarra che stava continuando a strimpellare, seduto sul letto. Fabrizio uscì dal bagno, proprio mentre Ermal stava canticchiando Non mi avete fatto niente, la prima canzone in scaletta di quella sera. Fabrizio gli lanciò uno sguardo enigmatico, che lo portò a chiedersi se avesse qualcosa fuori posto, magari un ricciolo o forse aveva notato le grinze sulla camicia.   
Si avvicinò a lui velocemente, tanto da non fargli capire cosa avesse in mente. Si chinò di fronte a lui, gli tolse la chitarra dalle braccia e gli rivolse un sorrisetto furbo.   
<< Fabrì, che stai…? >> stava per chiedere, ma le parole gli morirono in gola, quando le sue dita furono sui bottoni della sua camicia, all’altezza del colletto. Di colpo, tutte le parole che avevano pronunciato due sere prima, il modo in cui l’aveva sfiorato e quei baci fin troppo caldi, tornarono indietro, si ripresentarono di fronte ai suoi occhi e sulla sua pelle, sino a farlo rabbrividire, fino a fargli avvampare le guance. No, non potevi fargli questo, in casa sua e poco prima di andare in scena. Non aveva nemmeno controllato se la porta fosse chiusa! << Fabrì… >> disse, mentre gli sembrava che il tempo stesse scorrendo interminabile intorno a loro, quando in realtà stava pensando da soli due secondi. Deglutì, mentre la voce gli usciva flebile dalla gola, da cui non passava più nemmeno l’ossigeno. << Fabrì… >>  
<< Ecco fatto. >> affermò Fabrizio, orgoglioso, dopo avergli aperto un paio di bottoni, lasciandogli scoperto il petto, cosicché si vedesse la clavicola al di sotto. Ermal buttò fuori l’aria, chiudendo gli occhi, maledicendo mentalmente quel dannato uomo che gli stava di fronte. Fabrizio si alzò, sorridendo. << A cosa stavi pensando, Ermal? >>  
Ermal aprì un occhio, lanciandogli un’occhiata di fuoco.   
<< Che ti odio moltissimo, Fabrì. >> rispose, mentre Fabrizio apriva la porta della camera - che ovviamente non era chiusa a chiave -. << Che ti odio moltissimo. >>  
Lo seguì fuori di casa con la chitarra fra le mani, stringendola forte, per cercare di scaricare la tensione solo in quel modo. Si diressero verso il concerto con l’auto di Fabrizio. Una vola arrivati, si dovettero separare: Fabrizio in un camerino e lui nel backstage, a provare ancora. Sarebbe salito sul palco dalla platea, sarebbe arrivato lì sopra ed avrebbe preso a cantare con lui. Avevano duettato insieme spesso, sia a casa di Fabrizio, sia a Sanremo, per non parlare delle prove, ma quella volta era diverso. Quella volta, era come essere ospite di una riunione di famiglia, era come se dovesse incontrare i suoi cari ed essere approvato da loro. Sentiva il peso dell’esibizione, ma anche un altro, uno che non gli apparteneva per davvero. Sfoggiò un sorriso amaro, mentre Fabrizio saliva sul palco e la folla applaudiva. Lo sentì, per la prima volta, veramente distante. Il giorno dopo, avrebbero deciso le sorti di quella specie di relazione che si era creata fra di loro e gli faceva paura, tanto da sperare che non arrivasse mai, ma anche i suoi fan gli incutevano timore, perché forse non l’avrebbero apprezzato.   
<< Ermal, tocca a te! >> esclamò Marco, che lo fece ridestare dalle sue riflessioni.   
<< Uh? Sì, certo! Portami la chitarra sul palco! >> gli urlò dietro, mentre le guardie cominciavano ad attorniarlo, per accompagnarlo fuori.   
Ermal si posizionò al suo posto, nell’oscurità, aspettando che la musica cominciasse, che gli desse il via, che lo portasse in un’altra dimensione. L’aspettò come si fa con un miracolo: gli occhi chiusi ed il microfono stretto fra le mani, speranzoso. Poi, le note che ben conosceva, ormai a lui familiari, partirono e di colpo, seppe come fare.   
Riaprì gli occhi ed avanzò verso il palco, lo sguardo puntato su Fabrizio, come se fosse la Stella Polare o il sole che tramonta sul mare di Bari. Le luci gli permettevano di vederlo bene, ma l’avrebbe riconosciuto anche se fosse stato fra il pubblico, celato dalle tenebre.   
Cantarono in un’armonia di voci, nelle quali era ben presente l’emozione. Ermal non avrebbe saputo dire se proveniva dalle esperienze passate insieme, dal testo stesso o solo dal fatto di essere lì, insieme. Magari da tutte e tre. In ogni caso, i fan andarono in visibilio, alla fine della canzone e lui seppe che gli avevano appena dato il benvenuto nella famiglia.   
<< Un grande applauso per il mio fratellino! >> esclamò Fabrizio, con gli occhi che brillavano sotto i riflettori ed il pubblico urlò di gioia.   
<< Grazie, grazie, siete troppo gentili. >> disse Ermal, poi Fabrizio allungò un braccio e lo tirò verso di sé, lasciandogli un bacio sulla tempia.   
Dopodiché, continuarono con una versione alternativa di Sono solo parole, che Fabrizio gli aveva chiesto di interpretare assieme a lui da tempo immemore. Era lenta, ma durante il ritornello si ravvivava un po’, perché Ermal aveva deciso di riarrangiarla in quel modo, giusto per darle un tocco di sé e Fabrizio aveva approvato.   
Infine, chiusero quel duetto con il mashup di Sono anni che ti aspetto ed Era una vita che ti stavo aspettando. Ermal ricordava com’era stato cantare quest’ultima in modalità acustica, sulla spiaggia di Sanremo, quella notte, la notte in cui era iniziato tutto. Sembrava una grande festa, perché avevano persino preso tutti a saltare insieme, ma a lui parve di più una grande celebrazione del tempo che avevano passato insieme, perché riusciva solamente a guardare Fabrizio negli occhi e nient’altro.   
<< Grazie per essere stato qui stasera, Ermal. >> disse Fabrizio, fra una presa d’ossigeno e l’altra, dopo aver terminato di cantare.   
<< Grazie a te per avermi invitato. >> replicò l’altro, con un gran sorriso e Fabrizio pensò che quel sorriso fosse bello come il sole a mezzanotte, splendente come il sole su Sanremo il giorno dopo la loro vittoria.  
Ermal tornò nel backstage, la camicia praticamente zuppa di sudore, ma era felice come non mai. Se avesse potuto seguire Fabrizio in tour, l’avrebbe fatto. Aspettò che finisse il concerto, per andare via insieme a lui e godersi la sua voce, godersi lui, per un altro po’ di tempo, che per una volta gli era concesso.   
Quando il concerto finì, si era ormai rilassato. Si alzò dalla cassa dove si era seduto ed aspettò che Fabrizio tornasse, mentre gli altri componenti della band erano usciti da lì.  
<< Ehi. >> esordì Ermal, mentre Fabrizio sospirava, raggiungendolo. << Questo concerto è stato una bomba, eri davvero scatenato. >> disse, contento.   
<< Già. >> fu la risposta enigmatica di Fabrizio, che nel frattempo si stava avvicinando a lui. Ermal lo fisso curioso per un attimo, ma capì il suo atteggiamento solo un secondo dopo.   
Accadde tutto nel giro di un attimo, un po’ come quel bacio che si erano scambiati fuori casa di Fabrizio, quella volta. Una mano di Fabrizio si trovava sul muro dove stava appoggiato Ermal, mentre l’altra era fissa sul suo petto, le dita che accarezzavano le asole della sua camicia bianca e l’aprivano velocemente. Ermal, intanto, lo spingeva più vicino a lui, attraverso i passanti della cintura dei jeans di Fabrizio.   
Avevano paura di essere scoperti, molta paura, ma pensare di dover aspettare di arrivare in albergo li uccideva. Così, decisero che, dopotutto, quello che accade nel backstage rimane nel backstage. Ed in fondo, era anche mezzanotte: la folla stava uscendo ed i tecnici si stavano ristorando un attimo, prima di cominciare a smontare tutto.   
<< Che c’è? >> chiese Ermal, staccando per un attimo le labbra dalle sue e si sentì morire, come se gli stesse venendo a mancare l’ossigeno. Aveva due occhi lucidi per la stanchezza e le labbra rosse, i capelli leggermente scarmigliati. << Qualcosa non va? >>  
Fabrizio esitò, indeciso se lasciar perdere e confessargli tutti i suoi dubbi o fregarsene del mondo, che li stava interrompendo per l’ennesima volta. A quel punto, gli salì la rabbia in gola e mandò il mondo al diavolo.  
<< No, assolutamente no. >> rispose, un sorriso furbo ad illuminargli il volto.   
Tornò ad attaccare la mandibola di Ermal, poi la guancia e successivamente le labbra. Era bello come il tramonto sul mare, Ermal, come un temporale che cade durante una notte buia, perché i fulmini illuminano il cielo ed il rumore dei lampi fanno tremare le strade. Ecco, allo stesso modo, lui si illuminava e tremava, quando vedeva i suoi occhi ridere.   
Ormai, la camicia gliel’aveva sbottonata del tutto. Si stupì di non trovarvi una canottiera al di sotto, dato che Ermal indossava sempre fin troppo strati, ma non gli dispiaceva affatto quella scoperta. Avvertì indistintamente le dita di Ermal ancora strette ai passanti della cintura e quella sensazione gli provocò dei brividi lungo la spina dorsale. Come lo faceva impazzire quell’uomo, nessuno mai. Dovette premere la mano aperta sulla parete per sorreggersi, perché i sentimenti per Ermal lo stava facendo crollare, disintegrarsi come un castello di sabbia schiacciato dalla forza dell’acqua.   
Gli mancava il respiro, ma in fondo, gli mancava sempre, quando stava con lui. Ad Ermal sfuggì un sospiro dalle labbra, gli occhi chiusi, mentre Fabrizio gli sfiorava il collo con dei baci teneri, ma che racchiudevano dentro un significato ben più profondo, che Ermal riusciva a cogliere, in qualche modo.   
Le mani di Fabrizio erano calde, a contatto con la sua pelle, sebbene lentamente, stesse andando in fiamme anche lui. Sentiva la sua mano sinistra percorrergli tutto il busto, dal petto, alle costole, fino a poco più giù. Quando arrivò al limitare dei pantaloni, la sua mano si fermò per un secondo, indecisa sul da farsi.   
Per fortuna, però, qual secondo fu per loro vitale, perché proprio in quel momento sentirono un rumore e Fabrizio si staccò da Ermal alla velocità della luce, il cuore che gli galoppava nel petto, come se potesse saltare tutti gli ostacoli e scivolargli via la cassa toracica. Ermal cercò subito di chiudersi la camicia, mentre Fabrizio si nascondeva dietro la sua chitarra, le guance rosse ed i capelli scompigliati, molto più del solito. Entrò un tecnico, che li squadrò, ma non disse nulla ed andò semplicemente a prendere i loro microfoni. Uscì da lì, mentre Ermal si richiudeva l’ultimo bottone della camicia e Fabrizio sospirava tristemente, a quella visione.   
<< Mi sa tanto che mi mandi in bianco anche stasera, Ermal. >>  
Ermal ridacchiò nervosamente, passandosi una mano nei capelli.  
<< Stavolta io non ho detto niente. >> si giustificò, i palmi aperti di fronte a sé in segno di resa.   
<< Sì, ma l’hai pensato, perché non è possibile avere tutta questa sfiga. >> replicò Fabrizio, rimettendosi a posto quei dannati jeans, che non ne volevano sapere di cedere un po’.  
<< Magari qualcuno ci ha scagliato una maledizione voodoo addosso. >> ipotizzò Ermal, poi prese una bottiglia d’acqua e svitò il tappo.   
<< Dammi qua. >> disse Fabrizio, sfilandogliela dalle mani.  
<< Ehi! >>  
<< Devo calmare i bollenti spiriti. >> replicò, prima di gettarsi l’acqua in testa.   
Adesso, Fabrizio aveva i capelli bagnati, che gli si erano appiccicati alle tempie e la maglia incollata al petto, che delineava tutti i muscoli che c’erano al di sotto.   
Ermal alzò un sopracciglio, la bocca mezza aperta dallo stupore.  
<< Grazie per aver riattivato i miei, invece. >>  
Fabrizio gli fece l’occhiolino.   
<< Prego. >>Poi se ne andò, lasciando lì Ermal che cercava di capire come avrebbe fatto ad andare a dormire, ora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Dunque, questo è un capitolo di passaggio - molto divertente da scrivere, fra l'altro -, perché il prossimo sarà davvero bello tosto e ci saranno lacrime (non saprete mai se di gioia o di tristezza), ve lo dico. 
> 
> Come al solito, ringrazio tutti quelli che seguono la storia, chi legge, chi la mette fra i preferiti, chi la commenta e le autrici che scrivono le altre storie su questi due, perché mi ispirano sempre di più. E grazie a loro due, senza i quali tutto questo fandom neanche esisterebbe.
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> E.


	10. Piccola Anima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaB1wdm9pTo :)

Tutto ciò che vedeva adesso era il profilo di Ermal che si stagliava contro l’orizzonte. Dietro di lui, c’era l’alba, il sole che si ergeva dal mare, sul confine che separava l’azzurro dell’acqua dall’arancione del cielo. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a decidere se preferisse il sorriso di quel ragazzo o il cielo pitturato di rosso, con chiazze di giallo come se avesse appena distolto lo sguardo fin troppo ravvicinato da una supernova che esplodeva, screziato d’un rosa pallido.   
Non aveva praticamente dormito. Si era svegliato alle cinque in un letto vuoto e la mente era andata subito ai ricordi: sarebbe partito quel giorno, era già domenica. Ad un tratto, il cuore gli era caduto nello stomaco, provocandogli una fitta al petto, un vuoto tremendo, espanso, che aveva risucchiato tutta la felicità provata fino ad ora, facendo vorticare i suoi pensieri in un salto nel vuoto. Si era stretto la maglia del pigiama all’altezza della tasca sinistra, la mascella serrata, fissando il soffitto. Non lo vedeva da nemmeno cinque ore e già gli mancava. Come avrebbe fatto a reggere per mesi?   
Allora, si era alzato senza far rumore, s’era infilato una felpa presa a caso dall’armadio ed era uscito. Si era diretto all’albergo di Ermal ed aveva salito le scale che conducevano alla sua camera. Aveva bussato alla porta un paio di volte ed Ermal gli aveva aperto quasi subito. Aveva il sonno leggero, quel ragazzo, ma a giudicare dalle occhiaie che aveva, non doveva essersi proprio addormentato.   
<< Fabrì, che ci fai qui? >> aveva chiesto Ermal.  
<< Buongiorno anche a te, eh. >> aveva esordito Fabrizio, scompigliandogli i capelli. Ermal aveva sbuffato per il modo maldestro in cui gli aveva infilato le dita fra i ricci, facendoli quasi impigliare nei suoi anelli. << Volevo solo passare più tempo con te. Vieni, dai. >>  
<< Dove mi porti? >> aveva chiesto Ermal, prendendo un maglioncino leggero che stava sulla sedia, mentre Fabrizio si stava già allontanando.  
<< Fidati di me. >>  
E poi, l’aveva portato al mare. A quel punto, Ermal si era sfilato i calzini, aveva risvoltato i jeans e si era messo a passeggiare a piedi nudi sulla sabbia, mentre Fabrizio gli stava dietro. Erano quasi le sei del mattino: un orario perfetto per chi voleva correre con il cane sulla battigia o per due persone che non volevano farsi riconoscere dalla gente. Fabrizio si avvicinò ad Ermal e gli prese la mano, intrecciando le proprie dita con le sue. Ermal lanciò uno sguardo verso quel gesto, poi tornò a rivolgerlo verso il sole, come se quello fosse perfettamente normale. Fabrizio si morse un labbro, trattenendo un sorrisetto che avrebbe tanto voluto dipingersi sul suo volto.   
Per un po’ di tempo, non parlarono. Si limitarono a guardare il sole che piano piano si ergeva nel cielo, che trovava il suo comodo posto fra un paio di nuvole bianche e vi si sistemava, come se fosse quello il suo trono. Ermal lo fissava estasiato e Fabrizio si beava di quella visione, perché, un tempo, avrebbe fatto di tutto - compreso sancire un patto col diavolo o farsi dannare per sempre -, pur di vedere Ermal sorridere in quel modo, sotto le luci dell’alba. Un tempo, quando non potevano né vedersi né toccarsi, prima di quella specie di relazione clandestina che avevano intessuto fra di loro. Ora, invece, perlomeno poteva godere di qualche attimo rubato assieme a lui, di qualche ora in cui poteva fingere che non ci fosse nulla a fermarli.   
<< A cosa stai pensando? >> domandò Ermal, genuinamente curioso, rivolgendogli uno sguardo puramente ingenuo.   
Ermal era così: ascoltava le persone ed aveva un dono, grazie al quale riusciva a capire, in un breve lasso di tempo, con chi stesse parlando, chi fosse l’individuo che gli si parava di fronte. E poi, rispondeva con poche frasi, ma efficaci e migliorava la giornata di questo qualcuno nel giro di due minuti. Era empatico, ma era anche ferito e lui sapeva bene che, chi ha sofferto tanto, in passato, diventa più forte e se sceglie la strada della compassione, anche più gentile. Quello era Ermal: una persona profondamente dolorante dentro, ma che aveva imparato a trasporre in bene qualcosa che aveva fatto del male a lui, regalando agli altri la possibilità di fare lo stesso. Non voleva evitare di perderlo, solo perché aveva un’anima speciale, ma anche per quello che riusciva a fare con lui, per il modo in cui lo ispirava a fare di meglio, a lottare, ad essere una brava persona.  
<< Che sono migliore, quando sto con te. >> rispose Fabrizio ed Ermal scosse la testa, come a dire che non era vero, ma lui ne era convinto. << No, non fare quella faccia, è così. Mi ispiri a comportarmi meglio, cosa che non accade spesso: solo i miei figli avevano questo potere. >>  
<< E quando hanno smesso di essere gli unici a detenerlo? >> chiese Ermal e la risposta di Fabrizio lo spiazzò.  
<< Quando ho incontrato te. >> rispose Fabrizio, semplicemente.  
Ermal si fermò, di fronte al confine che separava la sabbia da quella bellissima distesa d’acqua, il sole che ormai era sorto nel cielo e lo guardò a lungo. Fabrizio si nascondeva sempre, essenzialmente perché era una persona timida, ma a volte lo faceva per imbarazzo, per non far trapelare i suoi sentimenti negli occhi, così si nascondeva il viso fra le braccia quando rideva o evitava di farsi riprendere dalle telecamere. Però, quando saliva sul palco, diventava un’altra persona, mostrava a tutti il vero sé ed in una canzone, era capace di essere dolce, graffiante e tormentato allo stesso tempo. Ora, invece, Ermal aveva scoperto che sapeva esserlo anche in un rapporto a due, quando si trovavano da soli e nessun altro era in grado di vederli. Nessuno, a parte quel sole splendente. In poco tempo (poco meno di un anno), era riuscito a guadagnarsi la sua fiducia, sino ad arrivare a quel punto, al momento esatto in cui gli confessava quanto fosse importante per lui. Si sentì infinitamente grato per quello, per essere riuscito ad arrivare al traguardo tanto agognato: farsi amare a propria volta da qualcuno che lui stesso amava.   
Gli sfiorò la guancia con il pollice e Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi, quando ricevette il suo tocco delicato, poi li riaprì ed Ermal gli fece segno di sedersi accanto a lui sulla sabbia. Si arrotolò le maniche del maglione più che poteva, così da poter sentire la leggera brezza marina solleticargli l’epidermide.   
Fabrizio gli lasciò un bacio tenero sul braccio. Pensò che Ermal profumasse di luce. No, in un senso poetico e smielato del termine, ma realmente. Era come quando annusi la pelle calda, baciata dal sole in estate, magari sporca di sabbia ed apparentemente non sa di niente, è inodore, ma è come se riuscissi lo stesso a sentire - immaginandolo, forse - che sa delle onde che compongono la luce.   
Prese a guardare il mare e la mente tornò di nuovo lì, ai cassetti della sua mente in cui erano contenuti tutti i ricordi che aveva con Ermal, quelli che non condivideva con nessuno.   
Si ricordò del modo in cui gli aveva stretto la mano la terza sera di Sanremo, prima di tornare su quel palco dopo l’accusa di plagio. Certo, qualcuno avrebbe potuto pensare che fosse poco virile, ma a lui non importava: in quel momento, il suo amico aveva bisogno di un po’ di coraggio, aveva bisogno di lui, di un gesto che significasse qualcosa, non solo di parole, così aveva fatto la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente. La stretta, salda, si era sciolta un secondo dopo, ma lo sguardo di Ermal gli aveva dato la conferma di aver compiuto la cosa giusta.   
Poi, si ricordò di quando le loro dita si erano intrecciate quella notte sulla spiaggia, quella del loro primo, vero bacio. In quel momento, il tempo si era fermato, costruendo un attimo eterno fra lui ed Ermal, facendogli provare un’enorme sensazione di felicità farsi largo nel proprio petto. Il cielo solo sapeva quanto gli fosse mancata, quando aveva dovuto passare mesi e mesi senza neanche poter vedere la persona che gliel’aveva fatta nutrire.   
Prima di allora, non c’era mai stato niente di romantico fra di loro e nemmeno dopo, in realtà. Ma si chiese se ci fosse stato, in modo inconsapevole, una flebile scintilla, una parte di romanticismo, nel modo in cui gli aveva baciato la guancia durante qualche intervista, a volte con infinita ed inaspettata dolcezza, o nel calore della pelle di Ermal, che non sapeva se fosse dovuto alle luci degli studi o alla sua presenza.  
<< Dobbiamo parlarne, Fabrì. È domenica. >> esordì Ermal e disse quelle parole, come se fossero una sentenza di morte.   
Fabrizio deglutì, annuendo.   
<< Lo so. >> replicò Fabrizio, mentre l’inquietudine cominciava a farsi spazio nel petto. << Parliamone. >><< Bene. Senti, io ho pensato che potrei trasferirmi a Roma. >> cominciò Ermal e Fabrizio si voltò per guardarlo in faccia, così velocemente da storcersi il collo. << Sì, insomma, i tuoi figli vivono qui, tu abiti in questa città da una vita e c’è il mare. >> spiegò, per poi girarsi e sorridergli in maniera timorosa. Poi, lo fissò confuso. << Fabrì, ma che ti è successo al collo? >>  
Fabrizio scosse lievemente la testa, come a dire che non era importante.   
<< Ermal, ma di cosa stai parlando? >>  
Ermal si morse il labbro inferiore, preso in contropiede.  
<< Be’, se vogliamo stare insieme, uno dei due dovrà pur trasferirsi, no? Io ho già cambiato casa più volte, non mi peserebbe. >>  
<< Ermal, non posso chiederti di lasciare tutto quello che hai costruito a Milano. >>  
<< Lo so, ma i tuoi figli hanno bisogno di stabilità. E poi, >> aggiunse, inumidendosi le labbra, prima di parlare, perché era qualcosa che gli costava molto ammettere ad alta voce, << mi mancheresti. >>  
Fabrizio deglutì, serrando la mascella. Quell’uomo era disposto a sacrificare tutto per lui e per la sua famiglia, senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Era disposto a lasciare qualsiasi cosa, pur di seguirlo. Cosa aveva fatto per meritarsi Ermal?  
<< Perché stai facendo tutto questo, Ermal? >> gli domandò Fabrizio, la tristezza nel cuore, che ormai era diventato un buco nero. Un buco nero che inghiottiva tutta la felicità che avrebbe potuto avere, ma che non avrebbe colto.  
Ermal scrollò le spalle, l’espressione di chi credeva che la risposta fosse talmente ovvia, da non dover nemmeno porre una domanda simile. Gli costava molto ammetterlo, perché pronunciare quelle parole significava mettersi a nudo con lui, dimostrarsi debole, mettersi nella condizione di essere motteggiato per quello, ma confidò nel fatto che Fabrizio non gliele avrebbe mai ritorte in faccia.   
<< Perché ti amo. >> rispose, con voce flebile.  
Allora qualcosa in lui scattò. Si alzò all’improvviso e prese a camminare sulla spiaggia, scuotendo la testa, quasi arrabbiato. Ermal fece lo stesso, inseguendolo. Lo chiamò almeno un paio di volte, prima che Fabrizio finalmente si girasse e gli dicesse qualcosa.  
<< Ma non ci arrivi, Ermal? Questi sentimenti ci stanno logorando! >> esclamò Fabrizio. << Non posso costringerti a traslocare, a lasciare tutto, solo perché mi ami! >>   
Ermal alzò i palmi delle mani in segno di resa di fronte al petto, come se volesse fermare il vortice di parole che Fabrizio stava per scagliargli addosso in quel momento. Come se, solo in quel modo, potesse tenere lontano il possibile esito negativo della loro situazione. Ma le sue mani non riuscirono a costituire un muro, perché lui, con Fabrizio, di muri, non ne aveva mai avuti.   
<< Non ti ho detto che ti amavo, solamente per ricevere qualcosa in cambio. L’ho detto, perché volevo che lo sapessi. >> asserì Ermal.   
<< No, tu l’hai detto solo per liberarti da un peso, Ermal! Siamo solo due egoisti, non lo capisci? >> gli urlò addosso, con il cuore che s’incrinava come il vetro di uno specchio, in cui era riflesso il volto di una delle persone che amava di più a questo mondo e si frantumava pezzo per pezzo.  
Si convinse che gli egoisti sono persone incapaci di amare, perché pensano solo a loro stessi, al proprio tornaconto. E forse, lui aveva sempre perseguito quell’obiettivo: usare Ermal per sentirsi bene, stare con lui per evitare il vuoto che gli si stava espandendo nel petto perché non poteva vedere i suoi figli quanto voleva, tenerlo accanto a sé solo per evadere da una vita che in realtà lo stava soffocando. Non aveva fatto altro che aggrapparsi a lui per non cadere nell’abisso, ma adesso, adesso era arrivato il momento di lasciarlo andare, di lasciarlo libero.   
Ermal deglutì, sentendosi punto nel vivo, perché, per qualche motivo, aveva sempre pensato che dire ad alta voce i suoi sentimenti verso Fabrizio, l’aveva solo reso effettivamente così.   
<< Quando ti ho detto che ti amavo, non mi aspettavo niente, da te. Sapevo che non potevo averti, anche se ti volevo e questo mi uccideva, però, sapevo anche che mi bastava avere una piccola parte di te, un minuto del tuo tempo, una telefonata in cui mi parlavi del nulla assoluto, piuttosto che non sentirti e basta. >> rivelò Ermal, mentre a Fabrizio, piano piano, venivano gli occhi lucidi. << Mi sarei accontentato persino di sentirti imprecare in dialetto romano, pur di ascoltare la tua voce. >> disse, poi tirò su col naso, perché stava venendo da piangere anche a lui, mentre Fabrizio rideva. Amava farlo ridere, più del fatto che Fabrizio potesse far ridere lui. Forse era una forma di egoismo anche quella, ma preferiva vedere il suo sorriso, invece di guardarlo tirargli su il morale, mentre lui stava male per qualcosa.   
<< Non voglio che vada in questo modo, se significa farti perdere il punto in cui sei arrivato. >> disse solo Fabrizio, quando in verità, nella sua mente, stavano danzando tutti i pensieri che gli aveva nascosto fino a quel momento.   
Quando vuoi bene ad una persona, le dici tutto. Allora forse lui non ne voleva davvero ad Ermal, perché lui gli avrebbe confessato tutto, tutto, tranne quello che avrebbe potuto fargli del male. Tutto, tranne il fatto che lo affliggeva, in un punto compreso fra la trachea e lo stomaco, il pensiero di lui che gli stava lontano, chilometri e chilometri di terra e di pelle, che un ago sottile gli pungeva il cuore come se fosse un cuscino imbottito e rischiava di farlo scoppiare allo stesso modo di un palloncino. Tutto, tranne il fatto che i giornali li avrebbero massacrati, una volta che la loro storia fosse uscita fuori ed avrebbe ucciso i suoi figli. Tutto, tranne il fatto che gli mancava come una gamba o un braccio, quando era assente, perché la sua mancanza la sentiva direttamente come un peso sullo sterno ed il vuoto che gli lasciava nella cassa toracica gravava su di lui, assomigliando alla consapevolezza che voleva Ermal, ma gli era impossibile averlo.  
<< Troverò un modo per mettere a posto le cose. Parlerò con la mia casa discografica, capiranno. >>  
<< E cosa ti inventerai? Sentiamo. >> disse Fabrizio, cercando di sembrare scontroso, più rude del solito. Doveva odiarlo. Doveva odiarlo. << Che andrai a vivere con il tuo amico e collega, Fabrizio Moro? Che, guarda caso, è qualcosa in più di un fratello? >> chiese.   
Ermal serrò la mascella, colpito dalle sue parole come un pugno, ma cercando di reggersi in piedi, di tirare fuori tutto il coraggio di cui avevano sempre tentato di privarlo.   
<< Non glielo dirò subito, ma penserò a qualcosa. Decideremo insieme cosa fare. >>   
<< Vuoi buttarti a capofitto in qualcosa che non sai nemmeno come andrà a finire! Dannazione, Ermal, sembri un ragazzino! >> esclamò Fabrizio ed Ermal avvertì che la situazione stava precipitando.   
Così, cercò di tenere insieme i pezzi incollandoli con lo scotch, forzandoli a rimanere uniti, anche se il puzzle non avrebbe dovuto comporre quell’immagine che stava andando a formarsi. Compì un passo verso di lui, che sembrava tremasse. O meglio, le mani gli tremavano, come se avesse appena fatto qualcosa che la sua anima non gli aveva dato il permesso di compiere.   
<< Che cosa faresti, se un giorno ti svegliassi e scoprissi che ti hanno portato via qualcosa che amavi tanto? Cosa faresti, se ti ritrovassi senza una persona che credevi non ti avrebbe mai lasciato? >> chiese Ermal, gli occhi lucidi, compiendo un altro passo verso di lui.  
Fabrizio deglutì, le mani ora in tasca.  
<< Cercherei di riprendermela. Farei qualunque cosa, pur di riprendermela, se potessi. >>  
Ermal gli rivolse un sorriso e lui arricciava il naso, quando sorrideva.  
<< Ti ricorda una certa telefonata? >>  
Fabrizio gli sorrise di rimando. Poi, quel sorriso si spazzò, rompendosi come uno specchio, ma Ermal non riuscì a raccogliere i frammenti. E quella sensazione di impotenza se la sarebbe ricordata per tutta la vita.  
<< Il punto è che non ti stanno portando via da me, Ermal. Sono io che mi sto allontanando da te, perché se mi strappassero la parte migliore di me, scucendomela direttamente dall’ombelico, mi farebbe fin troppo male. >>  
A quel punto, il cuore gli si rovesciò nello stomaco. Cadde, crollando come Alice nella tana del Bianconiglio. Quello che colpisce, più della brutta notizia, è il fatto che non sapevi stesse per arrivare, perché non te l’aspettavi.  
Si sentì sconfitto, Ermal, come il principe che non era, perché se quella fosse stata una favola, Fabrizio non gli avrebbe smembrato il cuore in quel modo, a fil di spada. In quel momento, odiò le favole, perché gli avevano sempre insegnato a credere nel lieto fine, quando nella realtà, il lieto fine non esiste per niente.   
<< C’è qualcosa che nessuno potrà mai togliermi, Fabrì? >> chiese Ermal, tristemente, sconfitto fin nelle ossa. No, non era tristezza e nemmeno amarezza, era qualcosa di peggio. Era rassegnazione.  
<< Le tue emozioni. >> rispose Fabrizio, pensando a quell’anima bella, a quanto fosse dolce e straordinario, a quanto fosse stato fortunato ad incontrarlo e non meritevole di tutto quell’amore che Ermal aveva dimostrato nei suoi confronti. << I tuoi sentimenti. Quello che provi o che hai provato, nel bene o nel male, non potrà portartelo mai via nessuno. >> replicò, pensando che i ricordi, invece, i ricordi sbiadiscono, mentre le persone, quelle smettono di fare parte della nostra vita, prima o poi, volenti o nolenti. La felicità che gli aveva irradiato il cuore sino a quasi farlo implodere, invece, quella notte sulla spiaggia di Sanremo, quella gli era rimasta dentro e non avrebbero mai potuto strappargliela, come invece stavano facendo con Ermal. Lui glielo stavano strappando direttamente dalle mani, dalla pelle, alla quale era cucito, sotto le costole della parte sinistra della gabbia toracica. Anche se aveva affermato che non era vero, che era tutta colpa sua, perché aveva bisogno di dare ad Ermal qualcuno da odiare e doveva essere lui. Lui e nessun altro.   
Le persone non sono belle quando piangono ed Ermal non faceva eccezione. Gli scappò un singhiozzo dalle labbra, che scivolò nella lacrima che piano stava scendendo sulla sua guancia e faceva quasi fatica a respirare per il nodo che gli si stava stringendo in gola. Lo stava uccidendo e si chiese se lo amasse lo stesso, in quel momento o se ci fosse magari un pulsante che avrebbe potuto premere, per spegnere tutte le emozioni e far terminare il dolore straziante che gli stava lacerando l’anima.   
Fabrizio allungò un braccio per cercare un contatto con lui, ma Ermal indietreggiò: non voleva farsi toccare da lui, nemmeno di striscio, nemmeno per un attimo.  
<< Vattene. >> mormorò, poi si schiarì la gola e lo ripeté: << Vattene. >>  
Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, ma gli parve un’eternità. Non voleva lasciarlo da solo sulla spiaggia di una città sconosciuta, alla mercé dei lupi.   
<< No. >>  
<< Sei un bastardo. >> disse Ermal ed in quella frase, vi erano racchiusi tutta la rabbia ed il dolore che stava provando in quel momento.   
Fabrizio fece finta di non averlo sentito e rimase lì con lui, a fissarlo. Ermal aveva uno sguardo di fuoco: avrebbe voluto spintonarlo, picchiarlo, vomitargli addosso mille insulti, ma si trattenne e non parlò. Non si sfogò. Decise di imbottigliare tutto dentro, perché si trovavano in un luogo pubblico e non poteva urlare. Però, Fabrizio suppose che dentro lo stesse facendo.   
Se avesse saputo che quella giornata sarebbe cominciata con un’alba, ma finita con un tramonto, forse non si sarebbe mai alzato dal letto.

***

Non lo lasciò mai solo. Gli impose la propria presenza, è vero, ma non voleva che gli accadesse nulla di male. Però, non entrò prepotentemente nei suoi spazi, almeno quello glielo doveva. Lo accompagnò nella sua camera d’albergo, gli fece recuperare le valigie e poi si diressero verso casa sua. Sua figlia aveva insistito per salutare Ermal e non poteva negarglielo, quindi dovette – a malincuore, perché il solo pensiero di dover vedere Ermal insieme ai suoi figli lo uccideva dall’interno, dato che era stato lui stesso l’artefice della distruzione di quella specie di “famiglia” che aveva creato – portarlo a casa sua. Ermal non parlò per tutto il tempo, non cantò, né pianse. Si chiuse in se stesso e quello quasi lo spaventava. Lui, d’altro canto, cercava di mascherare l’imbarazzo parlando a ruota libera di qualsiasi caso, riconoscendo di apparire a dir poco stupido, in quei frangenti, ma non sapeva come comportarsi. Insomma, avrebbe voluto dirgli che teneva ancora a lui, che l’amore non svaniva così, all’improvviso, ma allo stesso tempo, non poteva tornare indietro dalla sua decisione. Aveva scelto di proteggere lui ed i suoi figli, sacrificando la sua stessa felicità, schiacciando ed annichilendo i suoi stessi sentimenti. Credeva che non facesse male? Credeva che fosse bello, passare dalla parte del cattivo, quando era sempre stato il principe azzurro, nelle storie di sua figlia? Avrebbe voluto discutere con Ermal di questo, ma aveva la netta sensazione che non volesse affatto starlo a sentire, così rimase in silenzio. Suonò il campanello ed aspettò che la baby - sitter gli aprisse la porta. Ermal, di fianco a lui, portava gli occhiali da sole, aveva la mascella serrata e le mani sprofondate nelle tasche del giubbotto. Aveva raggiunto il suo intento: Ermal lo odiava così tanto, da non riuscire neanche più a guardarlo negli occhi. Eppure, questo non lo rendeva felice e nemmeno sollevato, ma solo infinitamente triste.  
La ragazza aprì la porta e li accolse con un gran sorriso. Lui finse di ricambiarlo, sforzandosi di essere gentile, mentre Ermal – lo osservò, perché la verità era che non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da lui – le stringeva la mano, mostrandole un viso rilassato, che in realtà, di rilassato, non aveva davvero un bel niente. Lo fissò mentre entrava, le gambe lunghe che superavano la soglia, gli stivali a coprire le caviglie che aveva visto nude, sotto ai pantaloni arrotolati e pensò a quanto fosse cambiato tutto in modo fin troppo repentino, da qualche ora a quella parte. Persino soffermarsi sulla sua andatura era capace di provocargli una fitta al petto come se fosse un ragazzino. Dopodiché, fece il suo ingresso anche lui. I bambini scesero subito al piano di sotto correndo per le scale e solo quel movimento sapeva un po’ di vita, facendolo sentire meglio per un secondo. Libero corse da lui e Fabrizio lo accolse con un bacio su di una guancia, mentre Anita balzava giù dall’ultimo gradino e si fiondava fra le braccia di Ermal, che la tirò subito su, per averla alla propria altezza.   
<< Ehi, mia piccola principessa. >> la salutò Ermal, gli occhi rossi che pulsavano dietro agli occhiali da sole.  
<< Ciao, zio Ermal! >> esclamò Anita, prendendogli il viso fra le mani per guardarlo attentamente. Erma sperò che non notasse il suo sconforto, che non vedesse il suo cuore spezzato, che non si accorgesse di come stesse morendo dentro, ma lei era troppo intelligente. Lei somigliava troppo al padre, per non capirlo. << Che hai, zio Ermal? Stai male? >>  
Ermal ingoiò il groppo di lacrime che aveva in gola, ma fu inutile, perché non voleva saperne di scendere. Avrebbe voluto rispondere che sì, stava male, che sì, avrebbe potuto vomitare lì ed in quel momento tutte le parole che avrebbe voluto dire e Fabrizio, che sì, solo il cielo sapeva quanto stesse soffrendo, ma non lo fece. Invece, si limitò a sorriderle ed a mentirle. In fondo, quella non era né la prima bugia né l’ultima che avrebbe pronunciato per proteggerla, quindi tanto valeva continuare su quella via.   
<< No, piccolina, sto bene. Sono solo un po’ stanco. >> rispose, con voce flebile, come se ogni parola che gli usciva dalla bocca fosse spinta fuori a forza da una mano invisibile.   
Fabrizio, di fianco a lui, si diresse un attimo in cucina, la mascella serrata. Si appoggiò al tavolo con i pugni chiusi, le palpebre serrate, cercando di cancellare il dolore con un colpo di spugna, di dimenticare ogni singolo attimo passato con lui, ogni sprazzo di felicità o momento in cui i loro occhi si erano incrociati, persino il modo in cui l’aveva toccato quella notte a Sanremo o quello in cui gli aveva sfiorato le labbra a San Benedetto.  
<< Zio Ermal, mettimi giù, per favore, devo darti una cosa! >> disse Anita e lui eseguì l’ordine. La bambina zampettò a piedi scalzi verso la credenza, aprì un cassetto, prese quello che sembrava un foglietto di carta e glielo porse. << Tieni. Papà dice che quando le persone se ne vanno, si devono salutare sempre, ma io volevo dirti tante cose, quindi ti ho scritto tutto qui sopra. >>   
Il cuore di Ermal mancò di un battito: quello non era un semplice foglietto, bensì un aereo di carta. Lo aprì piano, le mani tremanti. Si morse il labbro inferiore, per cercare di focalizzarsi su quel dolore, piuttosto che su altro. C’era il disegno di loro quattro al ristorante, uguale alla foto che avevano scattato insieme e sotto c’era scritto un suo sogno.

Stanotte ho sognato che zio Ermal veniva a vivere vicino a noi e mangiavamo tutti insieme come quella volta al ristorante. Lui era tanto dolce, lo è sempre.   
Ti voglio bene, zio Ermal.   
Anita

A quel punto, perse tutte le parole. Gli sfuggì un singhiozzo dalle labbra, ma per fortuna Anita era intenta a guardare qualcosa dietro di lui, quindi non ci fece caso. Doveva andarsene da lì, era stata un’idea tremenda, quella di salutare quelle persone. Se fosse rimasto un minuto di più, sarebbe sicuramente crollato.   
<< Grazie. >> disse, la voce così bassa, da sentirla a malapena. Si schiarì la gola. << Grazie, principessa. >>  
<< Zio Ermal, io non voglio che vai via. >> disse Anita, alzando lo sguardo ed i suoi occhi lucidi gli provocarono un colpo al cuore.   
La prese di nuovo in braccio e la strinse a sé, gli occhi chiusi, accarezzandole i capelli. Anita profumava di sapone, ma c’era qualcosa in quell’odore che gli ricordava Fabrizio, in qualche modo.   
Fabrizio uscì dalla cucina proprio in quel momento, indossando una maschera d’indifferenza, perché non voleva che la sua espressione s’incrinasse proprio di fronte a sua figlia. Però, quella scena gli spezzò il cuore in due. Dovette costringersi a non replicare, a non abbracciarli entrambi o avrebbe finito per rovinare tutto.   
<< Ci rivedremo, principessa. >> disse Ermal, guardandola negli occhi. Questa volta, gli sembrò che Anita potesse davvero metterlo a nudo, anche se portava gli occhiali. Era come se lei, in qualche modo, sapesse.  
<< Torna presto come hai fatto stavolta, va bene? >> disse. << Vero che ti è piaciuto il regalo? >>  
<< Sì, mi è piaciuto moltissimo. >> rispose Ermal ed era sincero. Però, non le promise che sarebbe tornato presto, stavolta, perché le promesse erano fragili ed era fin troppo semplice infrangerle. << Ti voglio bene anch’io, piccola anima. >>  
Poi la lasciò andare, sotto gli occhi di Fabrizio, che era dolorante fin nelle ossa. Chiamarono Libero, che abbracciò velocemente Ermal, si salutarono ed alla fine, saltarono in auto per andare alla stazione. 

Si ritrovarono fin troppo presto alla stazione. Ermal si diresse subito verso il treno, mentre Fabrizio gli stava alle calcagna. Non aveva nessun diritto di prendersela, nessun diritto di dirgli che gli sarebbe mancato da morire, ma non sarebbe rimasto in silenzio. Sarebbe salito persino sul treno, pur di farsi ascoltare da lui.  
Per fortuna, Ermal si fermò per un momento al binario per sistemare qualcosa nella valigia. Fabrizio lo raggiunse quasi col fiatone, mentre il treno veniva annunciato. Aveva poco tempo per parlargli, poco tempo per cercare di appianare un po’ la situazione e già gli stava sfuggendo di mano.  
<< Dannazione, quanto odio le partenze! >> esclamò Fabrizio, frustrato, passandosi una mano nei capelli violentemente.   
<< No, Fabrì, tu odi gli addii, è diverso. >> replicò Ermal, impassibile.   
Quelle erano le prime parole che gli rivolgeva dopo la loro “rottura” e si stupì che fossero proprio quelle, per qualche motivo.  
<< Hai ripreso a parlarmi. >> constatò.  
<< Già. >> replicò Ermal, con un tono di voce visibilmente piccato, mentre richiudeva la valigia. Sperava che il treno arrivasse presto, perché sentiva un bisogno quasi fisico di allontanarsi da lui. Ironico, come provasse una sensazione diametralmente opposta, solo ventiquattr'ore prima.   
Fabrizio osservò il suo profilo che si stagliava contro la colonna su cui campeggiava il numero del binario e notò i suoi occhi gonfi e rossi dietro le lenti. Si chiese quando avesse trovato il tempo per piangere, dato che erano stati insieme tutto il giorno e l'aveva lasciato da solo per una manciata di minuti al massimo. La consapevolezza di aver fatto soffrire in quel modo una persona che amava così tanto lo colpì nel profondo, ferendolo, aprendo uno squarcio di pelle all'interno del suo corpo.   
<< Ermal... >>  
<< No. >> lo interruppe l'altro, voltandosi, con un gesto della mano e Fabrizio notò che tremava. << Non dire niente. >>  
<< Ermal, ti prego, ascoltami. >>  
<< Non rendere la situazione più grave del previsto, Fabrì. Non voglio sentire una sola parola che esca dalla tua bocca. >>  
<< Ermal, per favore, so che ti ho fatto del male, ma ti voglio bene. >> disse, allungando un braccio d'istinto come per tirarlo più vicino a sé, ma Ermal indietreggiò per non farsi toccare.  
<< Vaffanculo, Fabrì. >> replicò Ermal, a denti stretti, la rabbia che gli ribolliva ormai nelle vene. << Le persone che ti vogliono bene non ti spezzano il cuore. Almeno abbi la dignità di non chiedermi scusa per questo. >>  
Ingoiò quel minimo di integrità che gli era rimasto e si mise completamente a nudo di fronte a lui, anche se sapeva benissimo che, ormai, - non che poi biasimasse Ermal per questo -, l'altro non l'avrebbe mai accettato. Ma la verità era che, andando via, portava anche un pezzo di lui, con sé.   
<< Mi mancherai. >> gli disse ed avrebbe potuto sbattergli in faccia quella faccia ogniqualvolta avesse voluto, usare un suo motivo di fragilità come punto di forza, motteggiarlo persino, ma non lo fece e non l'avrebbe mai fatto. E tutto perché sapeva come ci si sente, quando ti spaccano le ossa ed avverti il cuore spezzarsi a metà.   
Ermal lo guardò e, anche dietro le lenti, vide il riflesso dei suoi occhi lucidi. Era stato come essere colpito in pieno viso da una persona di cui si era sempre fidato, quando Fabrizio l'aveva lasciato. A freddo, aveva compreso alcune delle sue motivazioni, ma il senso di rabbia misto a tristezza superava ancora di molti punti la ragione, così aveva preferito rimanere in silenzio, onde evitare di vomitargli addosso nuovamente delle parole, che però stavolta non sarebbe mai stato capace di ripulire.  
Avrebbe voluto rispondergli che no, lui invece non gli sarebbe affatto mancato, solo per provocargli almeno metà del dolore che percepiva lui, ma sarebbe stata una bugia. Le lacrime cominciarono ad inumidirgli gli occhi proprio mentre pensava ad una replica adeguata da fornirgli ed in contemporanea, il suo treno stava sfrecciando sui binari, facendo in modo che il vento gli scompigliasse i capelli. La sua carrozza gli si fermò di fronte e le porte si aprirono, facendo scendere la folla di passeggeri. Fece per chinarsi, così che potesse prendere la valigia, ma Fabrizio gli si era avvicinato senza che lui se ne accorgesse e gli spostò i capelli dal viso con delicatezza. Si morse il labbro inferiore quasi con violenza, scacciando dalla mente il pensiero avventato di baciarlo, perché dannazione se gli faceva male, la consapevolezza di non poterlo più fare. Così, rimasero fermi in quella posizione per un paio di minuti, mentre lo sciame di persone gli passava attorno, alcuni riconoscendoli, altri no. Fabrizio ritirò subito la mano, quando qualcuno scattò loro un paio di fotografie. Per fortuna, il buonsenso non l'aveva ancora abbandonato.   
Ermal si ridestò in quel momento, ricordandosi improvvisamente di dover partire, ma Fabrizio lo fermò. Gli fu addosso in una manciata di secondi, le sue mani che racchiudevano il materiale del giubbotto, stringendolo fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, avvertendo sotto i polpastrelli ogni punto delle scapole di Ermal che ormai conosceva a memoria, come delle vecchie rovine di un'antica città, gli occhi serrati, avvicinandolo sempre di più a sé. Ermal non ricambiò l'abbraccio, rimase immobile, ma annusò il suo profumo a pieni polmoni, avvertì ogni anello che portava sulle dita sulle sue ossa, come se gli avessero lasciato l'impronta sopra la pelle e lasciò che le difese crollassero, che una lacrima gli scivolasse calda sulla guancia.   
Sentirono il fischio del controllare ed a quel punto Ermal si sciolse subito dall'abbraccio, prese la valigia, salì sul treno e non si voltò indietro. Si asciugò quella lacrima solo una volta che si fu seduto, senza guardare fuori dal finestrino, mentre Fabrizio lo seguiva con lo sguardo e lo seguì finché il treno non fu partito.   
Ed Ermal, inconsapevolmente, si portò i suoi occhi con lui.

***

Fabrizio tornò a casa passando per San Basilio, il suo vecchio quartiere, dove andava sempre quando aveva bisogno di pensare, osservando il tramonto che moriva sul confine che separava Roma dal cielo. Si fermò per un attimo, di modo che potesse passeggiare un po', le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, per cercare di riordinare i pensieri, mentre la luce dei lampioni cominciava ad accendersi. Vi rimase per un po' di tempo, a dire la verità, perché il solo pensiero di tornare a casa e non trovare Ermal ad aspettarlo, lo faceva morire dentro. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che lui ci sarebbe sempre stato ogniqualvolta avesse avuto bisogno di una spalla su cui piangere o di qualcuno che lo ascoltasse nei suoi interminabili monologhi sulla musica, ma tutte quelle parole gli erano scivolate via dalla bocca, assieme a tutti i pezzi di cuore che gli aveva donato. O meglio, che erano divenuti suoi di diritto.   
Camminò fino ad arrivare alla sua vecchia casa. Avrebbe voluto mostrarla ad Ermal, così da fargli vedere il luogo in cui era cresciuto, ma non ce n'era stato il tempo e non ci sarebbe mai più stato. Aveva lacerato un'anima speciale, Fabrizio e se ne rendeva conto. Era stato capace di rompere qualcosa che era sopravvissuta all'Inferno e questo lo spaventava. Se Ermal fosse cambiato, se non fosse più stato lo stesso a causa sua, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Però, allo stesso tempo, sapeva che era forte e non si sarebbe fatto abbattere da lui.   
Tutto quello che sperava era di poterlo sentire ancora, perché Ermal non concedeva il suo tempo a chi non lo meritava e lui aveva perso tutti i privilegi che si era guadagnato con lui. 

Erano quasi le nove di sera, quando tornò a casa. I bambini stavano giocando nel salotto e la scena di quei due che facevano parlare i pupazzi degli Avengers o cullavano le bambole per farle addormentare, gli provocava sempre un'ondata di tenerezza al cuore.   
<< Papà! >> esclamò Anita, vedendolo rientrare. << Zio Ermal è arrivato? >> chiese.  
Fabrizio ripensò al messaggio in cui lo chiedeva ad Ermal, mai visualizzato e tirò fuori una bugia bianca, una di quelle che raccontava ai suoi figli per non farli soffrire troppo.  
<< Sì, tesoro. >>  
Poi, mentre la bambina tornava a giocare con la sua bambolina, gli occhi vispi ed allegri, lui si allontanava. Salì le scale, entrò in bagno, chiuse la porta a chiave e vi si appoggiò contro. Sospirò, calando le palpebre e, finalmente, si concesse il permesso di piangere. 

Ermal, nel frattempo, era arrivato a Milano. Le luci dei lampioni lo accompagnavano a casa, assieme al frastuono dei clacson, mentre un fastidioso turbinio di voci gli fracassava i timpani.   
Rientrò a casa, che per fortuna era vuota, le luci spente e lasciò la valigia in un angolo. Scivolò lungo la porta d'ingresso, si levò gli occhiali e strinse le ginocchia fra le braccia. Sprazzi della giornata appena trascorsa gli passarono davanti agli occhi come spezzoni di una pellicola cinematografica ed ogni fotogramma era come un colpo al cuore. Prese a singhiozzare senza neanche accorgersene e finalmente, poté dare sfogo a tutto quello che aveva nascosto e ricacciato sempre più giù per tutto il giorno, tutto il malumore ed il dolore, che ora stavano fuoriuscendo come un fiume in piena.   
Non seppe per quanto tempo rimase lì, in quella posizione, ma non fu poco. Provò ad alzarsi, ma le gambe non l'avrebbero retto, così decise di aspettare un minuto. Aprì la valigia e riprese quello che alla stazione stava aggiustando meglio per evitare che si sgualcisse: l'aereo di carta che gli aveva regalato Anita. Lo lesse e lo rilesse, finché non si ricordò a memoria le parole, finché non gli entrarono direttamente nelle incrinature del cranio, mentre percorreva con il dito ogni linea di quel disegno. E gli ricordò il modo in cui aveva percorso la pelle di Fabrizio, non solo con le mani, ma anche con gli occhi, quella notte a Sanremo o il modo in cui le loro gambe si erano incastrate perfettamente in un abbraccio e chiuse gli occhi, per poter stringere a sé mentalmente ogni momento, dato che gli era ormai preclusa la possibilità di cingere lui.  
Sospirò, senza riuscire a frenare il flusso dei ricordi di quella sera trascorsa a Roma, quando la domenica gli era parsa così lontana, assieme a tutti i problemi ed alla realtà stessa, che ora era gli era diventata nemica. Un attimo prima, gli era sembrato di aver trovato un pezzo di Paradiso quaggiù in terra, un attimo dopo, invece, si era ritrovato all'Inferno.   
Si costrinse finalmente ad alzarsi in piedi, l'aereo di carta ancora fra le mani, rigettando in un angolo tutte quelle riflessioni. Tirò su col naso, poi si diresse verso il bagno e si sciacquò la faccia. Il telefono suonò per l'ennesima volta, quel giorno. Controllò un attimo fra i messaggi e vi trovò i nomi di sua madre, Marco e Fabrizio. Lesse la notifica, ma non visualizzò il messaggio. Non voleva fargli sapere che gli importava ancora di lui in alcun modo. Si cambiò velocemente e decise di andare a dormire, perché gli pulsavano gli occhi. 

Fammi sapere se sei arrivato sano e salvo d'accordo?  
[20:37] 

Si alzò dal letto in un impeto di rabbia, sentendo di nuovo il telefono squillare, dopo che era finalmente riuscito ad addormentarsi dopo molti sforzi, anche se aveva sognato il messaggio che gli aveva inviato Fabrizio. 

Questa è l'ultima volta che ti scrivo... te lo giuro. Volevo solo dirti che non riesco a dormire. Anita mi ha chiesto se fossi arrivato... si preoccupa per te... ed anch'io. Per favore, non sparire dalla sua vita. Buonanotte...  
[01:29]

Quella piccola anima non era per niente piccola. Inoltre, Fabrizio non si smentiva mai: metteva sempre i figli al primo posto, anche quando avrebbe dovuto pensare più a se stesso, che a qualsiasi altra persona.   
A quel punto, decise di rispondergli. Tenne il telefono fra le mani per un po' di tempo, mentre visualizzava tutti i messaggi e Fabrizio poteva vederlo, perché era online proprio in quel momento. Gli tremavano le mani. Non sapeva bene cosa scrivergli, ma doveva rispondere ad Anita, che l'aveva fatto sorridere per la prima volta, dopo tutte quelle ore in cui avrebbe voluto solo sprofondare nelle viscere della terra.  
In quel momento, capì che cosa dirgli.

Dille che sono arrivato a casa e sto bene. Dille che non farò mai volare via l'aereo di carta che mi ha regalato, perché non voglio vedere i suoi sogni andare via, che erano anche un po' i miei. E dille che non sparirò mai dalla sua vita, se lei vorrà che io ci resti.   
Non scrivermi più, perché non ti risponderò.   
Buonanotte.   
[01:48]

Poi, andò a dormire, il cuore per niente leggero, gli occhi che bruciavano di stanchezza e di lacrime ed un peso sullo sterno, che minacciava di non farlo più respirare. Il peso della mancanza di Fabrizio, che avrebbe continuato a sentire per molto tempo ancora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Dunque, questo capitolo mi ha strappato il cuore. Sì, ha fatto male anche a me scriverlo. Però, le cose dovevano andare in questo modo e non potevo fare altrimenti. La scena della litigata e quella dell'abbraccio alla stazione sono le più belle, secondo me, oltre al momento in cui Anita dona l'aereo di carta ad Ermal. Credo che sia uno dei miei capitoli preferiti fino ad ora, assieme al quinto ed all'ottavo. Spero che non vi abbia fatto piangere troppo :P 
> 
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che leggono, commentano, inseriscono fra i preferiti la storia e che la seguono. Grazie a questi due artisti, che continuano ad ispirarmi a scrivere e grazie alle autrici di fanfiction sui MetaMoro, che mi aiutano a continuare in questa avventura.
> 
> Ditemi cosa ne pensate del capitolo, se vi fa piacere :)
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> E.


	11. Un pezzo di cielo in più

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gp2KM9K8rCg :)

<< Un pub? >> chiese Ermal, prima di addentare un'altra oliva ascolana, un sopracciglio alzato.<< Sì, un pub. Mi hai già vietato di formare una band, adesso vuoi negarmi la tua partecipazione anche ad un pub? >> replicò Fabrizio, i palmi aperti premuti sulla sabbia, il peso portato all'indietro, mentre le gambe se ne stavano stese lungo il sottile confine che separava l'acqua salmastra dalle sue scarpe. Ermal, di fianco a lui, sbuffò.<< Te l'ho già detto e lo ripeto: perché vuoi sempre coinvolgermi in queste tue idee malsane? Perché mai dovremmo aprire un pub a Firenze? >> chiese Ermal. Avevano scelto Firenze, perché si ritrovava a metà fra Milano e Roma. << Perché sarebbe bello poter lavorare insieme ogni giorno, per giunta anche nella stessa città. Io farei il barista, mentre tu potresti occuparti del piano bar. >>Ermal si pulì le dita con un fazzoletto, masticando e pensando che quell'idea - stupida, irrealizzabile - stava cominciando a piacergli.<< Suonerei il piano, eh? >><< Anche la chitarra, se volessi. Potresti suonare tutte le sere. >> rispose Fabrizio e quella proposta gli fece gola, perché Ermal non riusciva a stare fermo per molto tempo: le sue dita avvertivano il continuo bisogno di suonare, di toccare le corde di una chitarra o i tasti del pianoforte. << Mi stai tentando. >> replicò Ermal, rivolgendogli un sorriso sghembo e Fabrizio si morse il labbro inferiore. Persino il diavolo in persona avrebbe ceduto ad un sorriso di Ermal.<< Ed adoro farlo. >> soffiò Fabrizio sulle sue labbra, prima di baciarlo. Il rumore delle onde che s'infrangevano contro gli scogli gli riempì i timpani. Avrebbe voluto che quel momento durasse in eterno, per poter continuare ad assaporare le labbra di Ermal, che sapevano di olive ascolane - il che lo faceva molto ridere dentro - o avvertire la pelle d'oca che gli veniva, quando gli sussurrava qualcosa all'orecchio. Lo sentì sospirare, mentre lui si ritraeva, dopo avergli passato d'istinto una mano nei capelli, per infastidirlo, scompigliandogli i ricci scuri. << Non arrivo vivo all'apertura del pub, se continui in questo modo. >> disse Ermal e Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere.Ermal lo osservò e notò che, come al solito, quando rideva, Fabrizio s'imbarazzava improvvisamente - come solo i timidi sanno fare - e tendeva a portarsi una mano sul viso per celare il suo sorriso. Pensò che lui era un po' come il mare: nascondeva la parte migliore.  
<< Mi stai fissando? >> chiese Fabrizio ed Ermal scosse la testa in segno di diniego, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per far evitare di far spuntare un sorriso sul volto, facendo invece apparire, come conseguenza, un paio di fossette agli angoli della bocca.   
Fabrizio si concesse un minuto - sessanta, brevi, secondi - per guardarlo. Vivevano in uno squarcio creato da loro stessi nel tempo, di cui nessuno era a conoscenza, perché ufficialmente non esisteva. Quella sera, a San Benedetto, esistevano solo Ermal ed il rumore delle onde del mare, che scrosciavano contro la superficie della sabbia. Pensò che anche la risata di Ermal era così: gli toccava delicatamente l’epidermide, lo faceva rabbrividire e poi, non se ne andava più via.   
<< Ehi, Fabrì. >> lo chiamò Ermal e Fabrizio si ridestò dai suoi sogni ad occhi aperti. << Come lo chiamiamo il pub? >>  
Fabrizio alzò le spalle, le mani sprofondate nella sabbia, le gambe stese di fronte a sé. Si soffermò a guardarle ed Ermal lo notò così avvicinò il piede destro a quello sinistro di Fabrizio, dandogli un colpetto, come per incitarlo a rispondergli.  
<< Non lo so, Ermal. >> replicò allora Fabrizio, poi si voltò per poterlo vedere bene in viso. La cascata di ricci gli ricadeva sulla fronte e gli copriva un occhio, ma immaginava che comunque, al buio, lo potesse scorgere già a fatica, quindi sarebbe cambiato ben poco, se così non fosse stato. Lui, però, in qualche modo, lo vedeva benissimo.   
<< Decidi tu, dai. Mi piacciono i titoli dei tuoi album. >>  
Fabrizio ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.  
<< Mi stai prendendo in giro. >><< No, stavolta no. >> rispose Ermal, dandogli un altro colpetto al piede. << Dico sul serio. Mi fido. >>  
Fabrizio indugiò sul luccichio negli occhi di Ermal, che brillavano sotto la luce della luna appesa nel cielo come se fosse di carta e quel satellite fosse stato creato da un bambino, per un progetto a scuola. La luna sarebbe stata creata con una pallina di polistirolo, colorata di grigio e sarebbe stata messa in movimento da dei fili insieme agli altri pianeti, come nelle serie TV americane. Suo figlio si sarebbe divertito molto a farlo, ne era sicuro. A quel punto, gli venne l’idea. Era stupida, ma lui riusciva solo a pensare a quello. Cercava quel valore da tutta la vita e si accorse che glielo donavano solo i suoi bambini.   
<< Libero. >> rispose. Ermal gli rivolse un sorriso dolce: in qualche modo, se l’era aspettato. << Sì, be’, non è molto originale, conoscendomi, ma quando è nato, mi ha dato la libertà che stavo cercando da tutte le mie paure. >>  
<< Sono perfettamente d’accordo, compare. >> disse Ermal, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Ma non aggiunse che, se un giorno l’avessero aperto per davvero, avrebbe significato che erano divenuti liberi di amarsi, perché le cose belle, se dette ad alta voce, non accadono. 

***

Il cielo di Milano non era come quello di Bari, pensò Ermal. Il cielo di Milano, alle sei del mattino, era blu scuro, interrotto, di tanto in tanto, da uno squarcio più chiaro, una sfumatura più elettrica, un punto in cui si rompeva e formava un buco di quelli che si formano nelle vecchie magliette logorate dal troppo uso. Poi, mano mano che il tempo passava, le nuvole si diradavano, sino a lasciare lo spazio al ceruleo, un po' come una ferita dalla quale si toglieva la crosta e rimaneva solo la pelle nuova. Si chiese se nel cielo rimanessero cicatrici, ogni qualvolta questo accadeva, perché in lui sarebbe rimasta. Avrebbe voluto togliersi la voce di Fabrizio dalla testa, ma sentiva il bisogno quasi fisico di sentirla, quindi stava ascoltando - ormai a ripetizione - il suo penultimo album, Pace. Forse l'avrebbe lasciato andare fino allo sfinimento, finendo per consumare il disco, perché si era ripromesso di non chiamarlo più - a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario, dato che ogni tanto avrebbero dovuto ancora lavorare insieme -.  
Nei momenti di sconforto, la musica di Fabrizio era lì. Certo, era una forma di masochismo, in fondo, ascoltare continuamente la voce della persona che l’aveva ferito maggiormente in quel periodo, ma dopotutto, lui era fatto così. Gli mancava. A volte infinitamente, altre la sua assenza non era che rumore bianco in sottofondo, ma c’era lo stesso. Non trovava il modo di lavarselo via di dosso, come una di quelle canzoni che ti rispecchiano perfettamente, dalla più piccola ed infinitesimale cellula, sino alle ossa delle gambe che ci reggono in piedi. Non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma rivedeva ogni pezzo di sé in tutte le canzoni di Fabrizio. Più le ascoltava e più se ne capacitava. A volte interamente, altre solo in qualche verso sparpagliato qua e là, ma era sempre presente, in ogni nota, così come lui esisteva in ogni parte di sé, persino sottopelle.  
Preferiva le canzoni in cui non gridava, perché sentirlo parlare dolcemente gli sembrava molto più pregnante ed ascoltare ciò che aveva da dire gli veniva più semplice. Fabrizio era forte anche quando non urlava, perché i suoi messaggi erano così colmi di significato, che arrivavano lo stesso, come un pugno nello stomaco. E poi, Fabrizio era un’anima tormentata, lui lo sapeva bene. La sua voce non era graffiante, ma graffiata, come se gli avessero rigato direttamente le corde vocali con le unghie, quindi gli faceva male quando avvertiva tutta la sua potenza, perché indicava che stava soffrendo mentre cantava. Però, non poteva farne a meno. Ci aveva provato, aveva tentato in tutti i modi di mettere in cuffia un genere totalmente diverso dal suo, ma dopo una o due canzoni, tornava inevitabilmente da lui. A quel punto, Ermal era dovuto scendere a patti con la dura verità: non puoi costringere il cuore a fare qualcosa che non voglia. Avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura di se stesso, lasciarlo andare, ma l’unico modo che aveva per conoscersi e sentirsi meglio era attraverso Fabrizio, perciò ogni tentativo di cancellarlo dalla sua memoria era stato, inevitabilmente, vano. Forse, il vero problema non era tanto dimenticare quella persona, la persona che l’aveva fatto soffrire, quanto tagliare tutti i ponti con lei, tutti i fili che lo collegavano a lei, ma soffocare tutto quello che aveva significato per lui, tutti i ricordi che avevano condiviso insieme.   
Si ricordava che, una volta, aveva letto distrattamente su Twitter che Fabrizio sarebbe stato ospite ad una trasmissione in televisione, un’intervista di qualche radio, mentre lui era in un albergo perché aveva calcato il palco la sera prima. Se ne stava fermo sul balcone, il gomito destro puntellato sulla balaustra, una sigaretta fra le dita ed il braccio sinistro a penzoloni sempre sulla ringhiera. Non riusciva più a guardare nessun luogo allo stesso modo. Ogni posto in cui andava per un concerto, gli ricordava che non si sentiva più a casa da nessuna parte. Era come se il mondo stesso gli fosse diventato improvvisamente estraneo. Si era recato a Roma per suonare ed il timore di poter incontrare Fabrizio gli aveva punto il cuore come un ago. Aveva guardato nella folla, incrociando gli occhi di tante persone, con l'assurda convinzione di riuscire a riconoscerlo anche al buio, ma non c'era. Non c'era mai e non era più sicuro di essere sollevato da questo, perché aveva il timore di vederlo o se in realtà fosse solamente deluso. Ad ogni modo, aveva gettato via la sigaretta e non aveva resistito all’impulso di mettere quel canale in televisione. Peccato che l’antenna non lo prendesse. Quindi, si era diretto al piano di sotto zampettando in pantofole e pigiama - stanco e svogliato com’era di cambiarsi - ed aveva esposto la sua situazione al receptionist (guadagnandosi un paio di occhiate divertite da parte di qualche signora). Il ragazzo era salito con lui e per fortuna aveva trovato in fretta una soluzione al problema, anche se purtroppo era riuscito a perdersi almeno la prima metà del programma. Quando il ragazzo aveva visto che c’era Fabrizio sullo schermo, gli aveva fatto l’occhiolino e poi se n’era andato. Ermal aveva sperato solamente di non essere arrossito, prima di sdraiarsi sul letto ed assistere all’intervista.   
Tutto questo, il fatto di sentirlo ininterrottamente fra le pareti dei propri timpani o vederlo in televisione, era servito a consolarlo? Gli era stato di conforto? Evitare - apposta - di lasciarlo andare gli aveva giovato? No. Anzi, gli aveva solo provocato un male cane, un dolore indicibile, che a volte minacciava di soffocarlo, come quello dato da un pugno dritto al petto ed un livido.    
Un livido è quella specie di macchia che si forma sulla pelle a causa di una percossa. Ha un colore bluastro, tendente al violaceo, che a volte rimanda ad un tatuaggio. Puoi cercare di lavarlo via, un tatuaggio, di cancellarlo, rovinarlo, scolorirlo, ma non ti lascerà mai. Ermal cercava di grattarselo via, di togliersi di dosso quel colpo, quella ferita interna, sottocutanea, che gli aveva procurato Fabrizio, ma non ci era ancora riuscito. Forse, la verità era che gliel’aveva lasciato per fare in modo che non si dimenticasse mai di lui, una sorta di promemoria dato dal suo passaggio. Certo, come se Ermal avesse potuto fingere di non aver mai incrociato il suo cammino.   
Intanto, il cielo si era ormai schiarito e lui avrebbe dovuto cominciare la giornata, ma non ci riusciva. Rinunciò persino ad accendere la luce della cucina, perché avrebbe fatto fin troppo rumore per le sue povere orecchie stanche. Stanche di sentire il frastuono del resto del mondo, ma non della voce di Fabrizio, di quella mai.Lo guardò bene, mentre si stava vestendo: il cielo si era ora spaccato in due, come una tenaglia e nello spazio fra le due pareti d'acciaio, si faceva largo uno spicchio di luce. Fu in quel momento che decise di dare una svolta a tutto quel dolore che stava avvertendo. Quasi si precipitò in camera e cominciò a preparare le valigie, ad impacchettare tutto. Sarebbe tornato nell'unico luogo in cui non c'era niente di Fabrizio, niente di corrotto o contaminato da lui, a parte se stesso.   
Sarebbe tornato finalmente a casa. 

***

Si chiese se sarebbe caduto in tentazione, con Ermal lì, a due passi da lui, le caviglie immerse nell'acqua e gli occhi vispi come quelli di suo figlio Libero quando giocava a calcio. Si chiese se, intanto, potesse godersi un attimo di felicità, uno sprazzo di pace tanto cercata, sempre agognata, ma mai trovata sul serio. Poi, decise che anche lui doveva avere la sua dose di divertimento, così si alzò, si pulì i jeans sporchi di sabbia e lasciò che i piedi si bagnassero. Ermal si accorse delle onde che si increspavano e quando si voltò, fu sorpreso di vedere Fabrizio dietro di lui.  
<< Alla fine hai ceduto. >> disse Ermal.<< Così pare. >> rispose Fabrizio, alzando le spalle. Fabrizio si avvicinò a lui, mentre Ermal faceva scivolare un po' d'acqua da una mano all'altra, facendola cadere negli spazi vuoti che si trovavano fra un dito e l'altro. << Sai, quando ero piccolo, mi tagliavo spesso con i sassi. Quando correvo, ero velocissimo, nessuno riusciva a prendermi, ma quando camminavo, incespicavo e cadevo spesso, così finivo sempre per farmi male. Quindi, quando immergevo nell'acqua salata la parte lesa, che fosse un gomito o un ginocchio e sentivo la pelle bruciare, pensavo che la mia vita sarebbe stata sempre così: una corsa infinita contro il tempo e se mai mi fossi fermato, ne sarei rimasto ferito. >> spiegò e Fabrizio continuò ad osservarlo, attento, senza perdersi neanche una parola. Avrebbe ascoltato Ermal parlare per ore, talmente era interessante ciò che diceva, talmente usava in modo estremamente corretto ogni termine. E poi, amava il modo particolare con cui pronunciava le parole, un misto fra l'accento di Bari e quello albanese. << Però, essere qui con te oggi, in un momento inesistente e fermo nel tempo, non mi ha fatto del male >>.Fabrizio gli passò il pollice su di una guancia ed Ermal chiuse gli occhi, mentre lo accarezzava. Ascoltare le onde del mare lo faceva sempre calmare, ma in aggiunta alla dolcezza di Fabrizio, lo tranquillizzava del tutto. Si sentì sereno, quieto e placido proprio come quelle onde, che continuavano ad incresparsi ai loro piedi. Fu in quel momento, che Fabrizio gli posò un bacio dolce a fior di labbra, improvvisamente e quando se ne accorse, il cuore gli crollò nello stomaco come quando si vola giù per le montagne russe. Sperò che fosse sempre così, fra di loro, che quel sentimento rimanesse tale, di provare le stesse emozioni ogniqualvolta quell’uomo lo sfiorava solamente con lo sguardo.   
Osservò il momento in cui Fabrizio si staccava da lui ed apriva lentamente gli occhi, le dita che piano piano si allontanavano dal suo mento. La sensazione di calore sulla pelle svanì, ma quella nel petto restò.   
<< Mi è venuta un’idea. >> esordì Fabrizio. Ermal lo fissò confuso, mentre tastava le tasche. In seguito, col viso illuminato da un’idea geniale, tirò fuori qualcosa dalla tasca destra dei jeans e ghignò. << D’accordo, devi assolutamente metterti in posa. >>  
Ermal aggrottò la fronte.  
<< Stai scherzando, non è vero, Fabrì? >>  
<< Dai Ermal, dobbiamo ricordarci di questo momento. Concedimi almeno un paio di foto. >> lo pregò, facendo quella faccia stupida che solo lui riusciva a riprodurre, troppo tenera, con quelle labbra all’infuori e gli occhi dolci. << Per favore. >>   
Allora, Ermal sospirò, dopodiché annuì. Fabrizio esultò, poi cercò a tentoni la macchina fotografica all’interno delle funzioni del telefono, strabuzzando gli occhi perché senza occhiali non ci vedeva molto bene. Ermal ridacchiò, ma smise subito di farlo, non appena Fabrizio gli scattò un paio di foto inconsapevolmente ed il flash minacciò di accecarlo.   
<< Ma che diavolo fai? >> esclamò.  
<< Scusa, ma non la so usare molto bene. >> si giustificò Fabrizio.  
<< Va bene, ti spiego io come si fa. >> disse Ermal, poi si avvicinò a lui e gli mostrò come usare correttamente lo strumento.   
Praticamente, quello che ne uscì fuori fu un servizio fotografico: Ermal aveva scattato delle foto a Fabrizio sdraiato come una balena spiaggiata sulla sabbia, Fabrizio aveva scattato delle foto ad Ermal in cui sembrava un cadavere, talmente appariva pallido alla luce del flash e poi nella galleria si presentarono di fronte a loro dei brevi video da guardare nei momenti di sconforto, perché c’era Fabrizio che gli mandava quei baci volanti che Ermal tanto odiava.  
<< Cos’hai contro i miei bacetti? >> chiese Fabrizio, fingendosi offeso.  
<< Niente, è solo che li mandi sempre, su Instagram. Hanno stancato. >> replicò. A quel punto, Fabrizio si sporse verso di lui. << Che stai facendo? >> chiese Ermal, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di reagire, che Fabrizio ormai lo stava già baciando ed Ermal non ne sembrava così dispiaciuto, dal modo in cui aveva ricambiato.   
<< Hai ancora qualcosa da dire sui miei baci? >>  
Ermal scosse la testa, quasi intontito, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
<< Assolutamente no. Niente. >>  
E Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere. In quel momento, ebbe l’impressione che quello fosse davvero un grande amore. 

***  
La stanza era in penombra. Era rimasto nello studio di registrazione fino a tarda ora, per cercare di mettere a punto un paio di idee che gli danzavano nella mente da un po’, ma non ci era riuscito. Tutto era iniziato quel pomeriggio, quando Libero aveva praticamente imposto la sua presenza, perché erano settimane che non vedeva il padre, dato che era spesso in giro per l’Italia a causa del tour. Così, aveva dovuto arrestare il flusso di pensieri che stava scorrendo nella sua testa e gli aveva dedicato un po’ del suo tempo: avevano giocato dapprima a biliardo, poi a calcio ed infine Libero si era impuntato di dovergli insegnare per bene chi fosse Capitan America. In realtà, tutto ciò aveva migliorato di molto l’umore di Fabrizio, che da circa un mese a quella parte era sempre stato sotto le suole delle sue stesse scarpe, a sorbirsi le ferite procurategli dai chiodi e dall’asfalto. Ringraziò il cielo di avere con sé quel piccoletto, perché anche solo vederlo era un toccasana per lui.  
Adesso, ascoltava il suo respiro leggero, mentre dormiva, sdraiato in modo scomposto sul divano, con un plaid addosso, mentre lui stava chino sulla scrivania, tentando di scrivere le parole di una canzone che gli frullava nella testa da qualche giorno, ma gli era arduo buttare giù qualcosa. Avrebbe voluto unirsi ai sogni del figlio, in cui Capitan America lo salvava da tutti i mali del mondo ed in cui i buoni soffrivano, certo, ma non morivano e non avevano paura di dormire, perché ogniqualvolta chiudevano gli occhi, rivivevano certi ricordi mai sbiaditi del tutto.   
Si voltò senza far rumore con la sedia, giusto per dare un’occhiata allo schermo del computer, perché c’erano gli strumenti a cui poter ricorrere, di tanto in tanto, per pensare meglio alla musica. La mano gli scivolò sul mouse, prima di vedere qualcosa che non aveva ancora notato, dopo tanto tempo in cui si era chiuso lì dentro.   
Tienila, così ti ricorderai di questo giorno. Di me.   
La sua stessa voce produceva ora un’eco nei suoi timpani stanchi. C’era la conchiglia che aveva tenuto, la gemella di quella che aveva donato ad Ermal. Era rimasta ai piedi del monitor, per rammentargli che Ermal era nelle sue note e che era sempre pronto ad aiutarlo, nel caso ne avesse avuto bisogno. Un mese prima, sarebbe stato ancora così. Adesso, invece, aveva rovinato tutto.   
Si passò le mani nei capelli già arruffati, con il risultato di scompigliarseli ancora di più. Gli mancava. Ermal gli mancava da morire e la verità era che non riusciva più a concentrarsi sul palco o a scrivere. A volte gli veniva difficile persino respirare, talmente il peso della sua assenza gli gravava sul petto. La sola assenza di qualcuno non ti fa desiderare una persona, ma è la mancanza. La mancanza di un suo abbraccio, che per qualche motivo ti fa sentire a casa; il modo in cui pronuncia una parola, un semplice Dimmi, magari accompagnato da un sguardo carico di intensità; queste cose ti fanno stringere il cuore. Ripensò al modo in cui lo guardava Ermal, che era peculiare, perché lui riusciva a scannerizzarti, a passarti a raggi X, a metterti a nudo, anche se avevi alzato le barriere. Lavorava, a tratti, come una macchina, sebbene lui, di meccanico, non avesse proprio niente, ma un cuore vivo e pulsante, troppo grande per la cassa toracica di una persona normale. Ed ecco la verità: Ermal non era normale, nel senso più positivo del termine. Ti ascoltava, si soffermava su ogni tua singola parola, prestava davvero attenzione a quello che stavi dicendo, anche se non gli interessava l’argomento di cui stavi parlando. Lui soppesava ogni singola porzione di te che gli stavi mostrando in quel momento - che fosse una libbra di carne o un ricordo doloroso -, la misurava e poi ti ridava, almeno in parte, una risposta con un significato che aveva almeno la metà della valenza di quello che avevi appena buttato fuori con coraggio, ma solo perché non c’era abbastanza tempo. E lui, con Ermal, di tempo, non ne aveva mai abbastanza.   
Dopo il suo ultimo messaggio, aveva evitato di infastidirlo, quindi non si era permesso di invadere i suoi spazi. Non gli aveva scritto altro, non l’aveva chiamato. Però, l’aveva seguito, come aveva potuto, quando ne aveva avuto il tempo, passo dopo passo. Aveva letto le sue interviste, guardato i programmi in cui era apparso in televisione, posto di nuovo l’attenzione sulle foto sul telefono fino a consumarle e rivissuto i momenti passati insieme.   
A proposito di quello, dato che tanto ormai aveva capito che alle due di notte gli sarebbe stato impossibile portare a termine alcunché, prese il cellulare e tornò a scorrere gli scatti ed i video che si trovavano in quella solita cartella. Era un po’ come aprire il cassetto dedicato interamente ad Ermal che aveva nella sua testa. Il suo sorriso sembrava spezzato. Lo capì riguardando le vecchie foto che aveva salvato sul telefono, da quelle in cui si abbracciavano a Sanremo, la sera della vittoria, scattate da qualche giornalista, ad alcune più recenti (quelle di San Benedetto), in cui apparivano solo loro due, emozioni rubate nel mezzo di una relazione che per gli altri era inesistente. Nelle prime, Ermal era felice come non mai, ma controllato, quasi come se non volesse far trapelare i suoi veri sentimenti. Nelle seconde, invece, il suo sguardo era carico d'amore: se per lui o per la vita, questo non avrebbe saputo dirlo, ma era qualcosa che non potevi fingere. In quelle nuove, al contrario, sorrideva, certo, ma con gli occhi di qualcuno che sta soffrendo dentro, come se quell'attimo non fosse altro che un secondo di sollievo in una vita di stenti. E sapere che proprio lui gli aveva portato via quel sorriso incantevole, gli spezzava il cuore.  
Ermal gli aveva fatto tornare indietro tutte le parole che aveva perso, ma ora che non c’era più la sua presenza costante, sentiva di averle lasciate per strada. Il pollice scivolò verso il basso nella rubrica del telefono, sino a raggiungere il suo nome ed accarezzò lo schermo, come se fosse la sua guancia. Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo, ma non lo fece ed allora le parole gli rimasero lì, smorzate in gola, assieme a tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli ed a tutti i messaggi non inviati. Doveva capire che, tutto quello che poteva avere di lui erano solo pezzettini, frammenti. Ermal era del pubblico, allo stesso modo in cui lo era lui ed ogni altro artista. Non gli apparteneva più. Lui aveva donato un pezzo di sé a chi lo seguiva ed altri ai suoi amici, ai familiari. A lui, che aveva deciso si uscire dalla sua vita, non spettava più niente. Beati coloro che potevano goderselo per intero.  
Il prezzo da pagare per averlo lasciato, anche se con l’intento di proteggerlo e non perché non l’amasse più, era che si sarebbe chiesto ogni giorno dove fosse finito. Dove si fossero nascosti lui e la sua gentilezza. Pensò che la gentilezza esercita un certo fascino ed Ermal la incarnava perfettamente, sebbene non fosse, chiaramente, l’unico aspetto che apprezzava di lui. Ricordava, infatti, quanto fosse dannatamente bello poter ascoltare la voce di Ermal al mattino, che era capace di annullare, unicamente nel suo timbro di voce, tutte le delusioni avute in passato o gli errori commessi. Rammentava il modo in cui lo faceva sentire: felice, con quel calore che si espandeva nel petto, andando piano piano a lambire le porte di tutti gli organi, ogni parete, come l’acqua di un fiume, accarezzandole. Ecco, tutto questo era dato da Ermal, tutto questo era Ermal e dire semplicemente che gli mancava, era un eufemismo.  
Guardò fuori dalla finestra, le braccia l’una sull’altra a ridosso del parapetto. C'erano tante cose che non aveva e traguardi che probabilmente non avrebbe mai raggiunto, ma c'era qualcosa che gli apparteneva. Roma, ad esempio: la città in cui era cresciuto, che gli aveva dato tutto. La città dei primi amori, della prima chitarra, del primo figlio. La città in cui Ermal gli aveva rivelato uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi, che aveva sfoggiato come un fiore all'occhiello. Quella era sua, interamente. I posti in cui si recava per i firmacopie, quelli invece, li sentiva sempre come "prestati". Non gli lasciavano alcun ricordo, perché in sé, non c'era niente che lo colpiva particolarmente, dato che veniva sempre sballottato da una parte all'altra. Però, c'era un altro luogo, oltre a Roma, che gli era familiare e che non credeva potesse mancargli come casa: lo spazio che occupava fra le braccia di Ermal, ecco, quello lo sentiva suo, in qualche modo e per niente "prestato".Ma se ricordava l'ultimo abbraccio che si erano scambiati, quello in cui Ermal era rimasto rigido e freddo, prima di partire, gli fece tornare alla mente il modo in cui si era sentito. A volte, anche gli abbracci sono capaci di fare del male. Soprattutto se temi siano gli ultimi che mai riceverai da qualcuno.  
Non vedeva il mare, fuori da quella finestra e pensò che Ermal avrebbe odiato quella visione. Pensò che non sarebbe mai riuscito a vivere lì, ma era una menzogna, perché lui abitava già a Milano, la città priva del mare per eccellenza. Si era ripromesso di aspettarlo, di lottare per lui, perché lo rendeva felice, ma non l’aveva fatto e tutte le sue promesse, quelle che aveva fatto a se stesso, erano crollate come un castello di carta, quando aveva capito che in realtà, erano state bugie fin dall’inizio. Il punto era che non erano state veramente bugie: lui ci aveva creduto veramente. Aveva rovinato tutto, credendo di fare la cosa giusta, per non far massacrare Ermal ed i suoi figli dalla stampa, ma aveva sbagliato. Ed ora, era come se il giorno non sorgesse più, da quando Ermal non c’era più. 

***

Sarebbe potuto cascarci di nuovo. Se lo ripeteva continuamente, cercando di tenere a bada gli istinti. La pelle di Ermal era morbida come la sabbia. Stava accarezzando la sua mano, mentre se ne stavano beatamente sdraiati sulla sabbia, a guardare le stelle. Ermal sapeva molto sugli astri e sullo spazio, così ne aveva approfittato per ascoltarlo parlare di ciò ed era stato davvero entusiasmante.   
<< Ehi, Ermal. >>  
<< Sì? >><< Credo che dovremmo andare, fra poco. >> disse Fabrizio, con una punta di dispiacere nella voce.  
<< Lo so. >> fu la risposta secca di Ermal. << Scusa. Restiamo qui solo per qualche altro minuto, d’accordo? >>  
Fabrizio annuì, stringendogli la mano.   
<< Se una stella è molto luminosa, significa che tanti anni fa stava esplodendo, giusto? >> chiese Fabrizio.  
<< Sì. >><< Allora, se splendi come una stella, significa che stai per morire, no? >> chiese. Ermal stava per protestare rispetto a quella domanda, ma Fabrizio gli parlò sopra, perché doveva terminare la sua riflessione. << Perché io mi sento così, in questo momento, con te. E penso che se dovessi bruciare adesso ed esplodere in tanti piccoli frammenti di luce, morirei felice. >>  
Ermal gli diede un pizzicotto su di una guancia con la mano libera, scuotendo la testa, ma stava sorridendo.  
<< Sai Fabrì, la scienza non ti si addice, ma fare il poeta, quello sì. >>

***  
Non riuscì a dormire, quella notte. E nemmeno quelle precedenti, a dire la verità. Forse neanche in quelle successive, ce l'avrebbe fatta. A mente fredda, aveva ragionato e capito che avrebbe dovuto dare almeno un piccolo preavviso al suo manager, prima di prendersi delle ferie così, su due piedi. Quindi, aveva sistemato tutto e comprato il biglietto del treno per l’indomani, le valigie già pronte sull’uscio della porta.   
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, ripensando al testo di Non mi avete fatto niente, solo per cercare di ricordare la voce di Fabrizio, di recuperarla, in qualche modo, perché ne era rimasto in astinenza, ma la sentiva. Sentiva solo la musica e le parole pronunciate, ma con la sua stessa voce. Poi, si era girato e rigirato nel letto, i capelli scarmigliati sul cuscino e, senza focalizzarvisi sopra, nel dormiveglia, aveva ascoltato per un attimo il timbro di Fabrizio, nella sua testa, un ricordo lontano, ma così realistico, da credere che lui fosse di nuovo lì al suo fianco, per un attimo.Mi mancherai domani, Ermal.Riaprì gli occhi, le ciglia bagnate dalle lacrime che non si era neanche accorto di aver versato. Cos’erano le lacrime, poi? Mera acqua con il sale che lui gettava via perché gli voleva troppo bene.   
L’incertezza di non sapere più chi fosse, lo stava logorando dall’interno: senza Fabrizio, non sapeva niente. Non era perché, senza di lui, non era più in grado di capire il mondo, ma era perché lo ispirava ad essere una persona migliore, oltre al fatto che loro ormai formavano un duo. Una coppia del genere non poteva sciogliersi così, dopo mesi passati insieme.   
Si alzò dal letto e si diresse al piano di sotto per bere un bicchiere d'acqua. Guardò l'orologio appeso alla parete sopra al tavolo: le due e mezza passate. Era tardi, ma non aveva più sonno però, quindi decise che avrebbe strimpellato un po' la chitarra, tanto per passare il tempo. Lui non era fatto solo di carne e sangue, ma anche di legno e corde, dopotutto. Tornare nel suo elemento gli avrebbe fatto bene: la musica l'avrebbe salvato. La musica racchiusa nel rumore prodotto dalle onde del mare l’avrebbe riportato a galla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Spero non ci siano degli spazi bianchi che non dovrebbero esserci, perché ho avuto dei problemi di "impaginazione", nel caso, scusate e spero che il capitolo sia stato comunque scorrevole da leggere. 
> 
> Dunque, che dire? Questo è un capitolo di passaggio in cui questi due non hanno contatti ed è molto triste, ma almeno ci si tira su il morale grazie al flashback di San Benedetto. Nel prossimo non ci sarà una svolta epocale, ma qualcosa si metterà in moto, su questo potete contarci. 
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, votano, seguono in tutti i modi questa storia. Grazie alle autrici che scrivono ancora su di loro, che ci fanno sognare. Grazie a loro due.
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi va :)
> 
> Alla prossima! 
> 
> E.


	12. Un aereo di carta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1OWTpwvi1k :)

Camminava per le strade di Bari. Aveva le mani sprofondate nelle tasche della giacca per non far notare il leggero tremore ed il lieve rossore in cui vertevano, mentre gli occhiali da sole servivano a non far vedere le ombre scure sotto gli occhi. Si soffermava su ogni passante e lo osservava per interminabili secondi, cercando di carpirne i segreti, l'interiorità. Trasformò quel tempo libero in un gioco di deduzione: tentava di indovinare chi fossero quelle persone e perché avessero un certo sguardo, il motivo per cui camminassero in un tale modo. Dapprima, incontrò una ragazza che aveva gli occhi fissi sul marciapiede, lo zaino in spalla e le spalle leggermente arcuate sotto al peso grave dei libri. Portava un paio di occhiali da vista dalla montatura di color arancione ed aveva un’aria triste. Ermal si fermò un attimo, pensando a quanto gli somigliasse in quel momento, a quanto sembrasse che sentisse le sue stesse emozioni. La ragazza parve accorgersi di lui ed alzò lo sguardo per non sbattergli contro: aveva un paio di occhi blu bellissimi, come il mare in tempesta ed era molto più giovane di quello che aveva pensato. Arrossì lievemente sulle gote, perché Ermal la stava fissando, così allungò il passo e fuggì via da lì. Si chiese se le avesse messo più timore il fatto che uno sconosciuto la stesse fissando o piuttosto che qualcuno la stesse effettivamente guardando. Forse a lui avrebbe spaventato di più la seconda opzione.   
Poi, continuò a passeggiare e vide un bambino che stava facendo i capricci, perché la madre non voleva comprargli il gelato. Pensò che i figli di Fabrizio non si sarebbero mai comportati in quel modo, ma l’avrebbero chiesto con gentilezza e nel caso il padre avesse rifiutato, si sarebbero precipitati a giocare da qualche altra parte. Si provocò da solo una fitta al petto, ripensando alla rosa che Anita gli aveva regalato quella sera al ristorante. Quei giorni passati a Roma sembravano così distanti, ormai. Era passato più di un mese dall’ultima volta in cui aveva visto Fabrizio e continuava a tornare a lui con la mente, anche se gli aveva fatto del male. Aveva riflettuto a lungo su ciò che gli aveva detto ed aveva parzialmente concordato sulle sue parole, ma il modo in cui gliele aveva gettate addosso, come se fossero pietre, quello l’aveva ferito.   
Svoltò l’angolo per dirigersi verso la spiaggia ed incrociò due fidanzati: lui aveva un braccio avvolto attorno le spalle di lei, mentre la ragazza parlava. Lui guardava il telefono tenuto nell’altra mano, mentre lei gesticolava. Non poteva capire quello che si stava perdendo. Non poteva capire, che avrebbe dovuto porre attenzione a lei, al modo in cui si accalorava per spiegargli cosa fosse accaduto fra lei e la sua amica, perché non gli sembrava importante, ma lo era. I dettagli sono la parte più rilevante di una relazione, ma lui era troppo occupato a leggere i messaggi, piuttosto che ad ascoltarla. Rimpianse di non aver potuto passare più tempo in compagnia di Fabrizio, anche se in ogni momento che era stato loro, i sensi di colpa l’avevano ghermito e graffiato, cosicché non potesse goderselo appieno. Non era certamente migliore di quel ragazzo, ma perlomeno si consolò convincendosi di aver dato a Fabrizio ogni briciola del suo tempo. Chissà che cosa vedevano loro in lui, invece. Si chiese se riuscissero a percepire il suo cuore spezzato attraverso la sua andatura malinconica, oltre la gabbia toracica; lo stomaco vuoto, perché non riusciva più a mangiare; i capelli leggermente sudati, arricciati sulla nuca e sulle tempie. E si chiese se Fabrizio pensasse a lui, di tanto in tanto, almeno quanto Ermal stava facendo nell’ultimo periodo.   
Si sentiva come se avesse smesso di volergli bene. Non del tutto, solo in parte. L’aveva deluso e lui ci metteva un po’ di tempo per digerire accadimenti del genere. Aveva creduto di conoscerlo, di aver accettato i suoi difetti, di essersi abituato ad essi, cercando di pensare che i lati positivi superavano di gran lunga quelli negativi, ma poi, gli era crollato il mondo addosso. Il peggio, però, era che Fabrizio forse ci era già passato sopra e quindi tutto questo stava accadendo solo nella sua testa. La sensazione di vuoto, data dall’aver ricevuto un pugno allo stomaco, l’avvertiva solo lui. Era un amore unilaterale, quello che provava adesso, un amore che Fabrizio aveva dimenticato, un amaro in bocca che lui non provava e non sapeva che Ermal sentiva, ma non gli sarebbe importato in ogni caso. Ermal se ne convinse: era uno sciocco a stare ancora male per qualcuno che se ne fregava di lui e della sua intera esistenza.   
Arrivò al limitare della spiaggia e riprese subito a respirare. Se a Milano si sentiva soffocare, a Bari il mare gli ridava l’ossigeno. Lui non abitava più al mare, ma lo sapeva ancora immaginare: riusciva a ridipingere l’azzurro delle onde sullo sfondo nero delle palpebre chiuse, poi ci aggiungeva un pizzico di blu, tanto per renderle più vive ed infine, un pizzico di bianco, per rendere più evidente la spuma. Poteva anche sentirne il rumore, a volte, infrangersi contro le pareti delle sue orecchie, grazie alla conchiglia che gli aveva donato Fabrizio. A volte avrebbe voluto urlare, intrappolare le parole che avrebbe voluto dedicargli in quella conchiglia, anziché in uno squallido messaggio vocale sul telefono, ma non poteva. Si chiedeva spesso se l’avrebbe ascoltato, nel caso gli avesse mandato un messaggio, solo per sapere se gli importava ancora qualcosa di lui, oppure no.   
Cominciò a piovere. Un paio di gocce gli bagnarono le guance e le spalle. In effetti, la sera prima aveva notato la luna che si rifletteva nell’acqua, mentre una nuvola a forma di stella la copriva e secondo un vecchio detto, il giorno dopo sarebbe venuto a piovere. Sorrise in modo ironico, pensando che, almeno di venerdì, il cielo avrebbe potuto dargli tregua, fargli godere il mare, invece no. Ci sarebbe stato brutto tempo per tutto il weekend. Quella era la punizione che gli aveva inflitto Fabrizio: avrebbe odiato le domeniche per tutta la vita, mentre il sabato avrebbe sofferto per la mancanza del sole. Si portò le mani sulla testa, incrociando le dita, buttando fuori l’aria, mentre i ricci cominciavano ad inumidirsi sulla nuca. Si soffermò a guardare la sfumatura argentea della sabbia che gli sporcava le scarpe, mentre lo scrosciare delle onde gli accarezzava le orecchie.   
Poi, l’acqua cominciò a correre veloce sul suolo e sulle mani, così dovette correre via. Per fortuna, lì vicino c’era una chiesa dove potersi riparare. Vi si fermò di fronte, vedendo delle signore che entravano facendosi il segno della croce. Forse si sarebbe dovuto rifugiare anche lui nella religione, per ritrovare qualche segno di speranza nel mondo, ma non credeva che solo quello sarebbe stato in grado di salvarlo.   
Rivolse lo sguardo altrove. Alcuni bambini stavano ancora giocando in oratorio, incuranti di bagnarsi. Avrebbe voluto essere come loro: spensierato, disincantato ed un po’ meno malinconico.   
Decise di sedersi sugli scalini di pietra e chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando il rumore della pioggia che colpiva ogni cosa si trovasse sul suo cammino, senza fare distinzioni. Si sarebbe potuto addormentare lì, per quanto sonno aveva, ma non poteva e non voleva: nei suoi sogni, o meglio, incubi, si ritrovava sempre a parlare con Fabrizio. Però, adesso cominciava a pensare che il vero incubo fosse la realtà, perché lì non stavano insieme.  
Un urlo di qualche bambino squarciò la pace che aveva trovato in quei due minuti. Riaprì violentemente gli occhi, avvertendo tutta la stanchezza scivolargli via di dosso per la paura. Per fortuna, non era successo niente. E fu in quel momento che gli tornò alla mente l’estate scorsa, in cui aveva scritto Non mi avete fatto niente con Fabrizio, la canzone con cui avevano vinto il Festival di Sanremo. In quei versi, sporcava la voce con due dita di nero e poi la ripuliva con altrettante passate di bianco. Ora, ogni volta che la cantava, doveva però abbassare il proprio timbro per rendere giustizia alla parte di Fabrizio e gli sembrava sempre di sporcarsi anche un po’ di lui, quando lo faceva.   
Sospirò, una gamba flessa e l’altra distesa sugli scalini. Doveva prenderne atto: Fabrizio l’aveva lasciato, tutto quello che avevano costruito era andato in rovina e niente sarebbe tornato più come prima. L’avrebbe accettato. Sarebbe sprofondato, ma se si fosse sbrigato a raggiungere il fondo, magari sarebbe anche riuscito a risalire più presto del previsto. 

***

Era tardo pomeriggio ed Ermal aveva la testa che gli scoppiava, eppure, quello a chiedere una pausa per fumare, fu Fabrizio. Era una di quelle sere d’estate in cui il sole si ergeva ancora a metà fra cielo e terra, facendo apparire tutto surreale, perché l’orizzonte si verniciava d’un azzurro aranciato che in natura non esisterebbe, se non in quel frangente.   
Fabrizio gli offrì una sigaretta e lui l’accettò. Il balcone era aperto per via del caldo, ma si portava via anche un po’ di anidride carbonica in più. Fabrizio si soffermò a guardare l’amico, che se ne stava seduto di fronte a lui, le lunghe gambe incrociate fra di loro, distese, la postura rilassata e gli occhi socchiusi mentre aspirava il fumo a piccole boccate. La prima volta in cui l’aveva visto, non aveva creduto che ci sarebbe stata una seconda occasione, invece, eccoli là, nel salotto di casa sua, a scrivere una canzone insieme. Certo, ora la sua opinione su Ermal era totalmente cambiata: non era antipatico, anzi, era molto ironico e lo faceva sorridere, anche se alcune sue battute non erano per nulla divertenti, però annuiva per fargli piacere, perché ci teneva molto. Quello che amava di più di Ermal, oltre al fatto di essere un sopravvissuto esattamente come lui, era il modo in cui spiegava i concetti: avrebbe persino potuto dargli delucidazioni su qualche filosofo greco defunto da cent’anni, che lui trovava estremamente complessi da comprendere, ma con termini talmente semplici, che persino un ragazzino sarebbe stato capace di assimilare il loro pensiero. Lui rendeva facile quello che era difficile, mostrando la limpidezza, senza nascondere nulla. Lui stesso era così: genuino, mai finto, vero. Una delle poche persone vere che avesse mai conosciuto.   
<< Cosa diamine potremmo inserire, prima dell’ultimo ritornello? >> esordì Ermal, rompendo il silenzio che si era creato attorno a loro. Fabrizio si ridestò, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia.  
<< Aspetta, fammici pensare. Me lo ripeti un attimo? >>  
<< Sì, dice: Cadranno i grattacieli, le metropolitane, i muri di contrasto alzati per il pane, ma contro ogni terrore che ostacola il cammino… >> cantò Ermal, poi si fermò con la sigaretta a mezz’aria, racchiusa fra due dita. Sospirò, scuotendo la testa.  
<< Qua non si svolta, Ermal. Siamo fermi su questo pezzo da ore, ormai. >>  
<< Sì, lo so, Fabrì. >> replicò Ermal, passandosi la mano sinistra fra i capelli, scompigliandoseli ancora di più. << Ci vorrebbe un verso scoppiettante come i fuochi d’artificio a Ferragosto, hai presente? Qualcosa che faccia riflettere le persone, ma che allo stesso tempo, faccia esplodere in loro la speranza nel petto con la potenza di un milione di stelle. >> spiegò, mentre Fabrizio lo fissava, incantato come un disco rotto che ripete sempre lo stesso motivetto. Ermal smise di gesticolare e di far brillare gli anelli alla luce del sole. Le dita sottili tornarono sulle maniglie della sedia, come sconfitte. << Ti sarò sembrato un pazzo. >>  
<< No… >> cercò di contraddirlo Fabrizio con la voce che gli usciva a fatica dalla gola, ma lui continuò.  
<< Quando scrivo una canzone, a volte tendo a delirare, quasi come se avessi delle allucinazioni. Mi immetto in viaggi astrali pazzeschi e faccio digressioni inutili, come se fossi Aristotele, ma io non sono nessuno, non so cosa muova le cose e finisco sempre per dire stupidaggini. >>  
<< No, non è così. >>  
<< Lascia perdere, ho detto un sacco di cose senza senso. >>  
<< Tu non dici mai stupidaggini, Ermal. >> replicò fermo Fabrizio, guardandolo negli occhi ed Ermal si sentì quasi intimidito da quello sguardo così determinato che gli stava rivolgendo. Sembrava che Fabrizio credesse fermamente in lui e forse era così. << Prima te lo metterai in testa, prima finiremo di scrivere questa benedetta canzone. >>  
Ermal deglutì, riprendendo a respirare, la sigaretta che se ne stava ancora mollemente dormiente fra l’indice ed il medio della mano destra.  
<< Che ne diresti di fare una vera pausa? >> domandò allora Ermal e Fabrizio annuì.  
<< Certo. >> replicò, sorridendo. << Vieni, ti faccio vedere un po’ la casa. >>

***

Si svegliò con il viso di Anita a pochi centimetri dal suo, un paio di occhi grandi e scrutatori come un paio di lune che lo fissavano impauriti. Per un attimo, credette di trovarsi in ospedale o che fosse addirittura morto, mentre aggrottava la fronte.  
<< Anì, ma che c’è? >> le chiese, confuso.   
<< C’è il temporale fuori, papà. I tuoni mi hanno svegliata. >> rispose la bambina, con una vocina traballante come il filo di un equilibrista inesperto.  
<< Vieni qui. >> disse allora Fabrizio, facendole spazio sotto al lenzuolo accanto a lui.   
Anita si accoccolò contro di lui, mentre il padre l’avvolgeva in un abbraccio. Le lasciò un bacio dolce fra i capelli poi chiuse per un attimo gli occhi. La sentì muoversi irrequieta, però. Allora, aprì prima un occhio e poi un altro, cercando di capire quale fosse il problema, ma non individuò niente di strano.  
<< Amore mio, che c’è? >> domandò.   
Non erano i tuoni ad incuterle tutto quel timore, no. C’era qualcos’altro. C’era qualcosa che voleva sapere da lui e quella era solo una scusa. Anita era furba, faceva spesso quei giochetti con lui.  
<< Papà… >> cominciò, mentre le gocce d’acqua scivolavano sul vetro della finestra e crollavano con la stessa forza di una valanga verso la parete. Il ticchettio della pioggia scandiva il tempo e gli provocava un’accelerazione del battito cardiaco. << Prima ho visto un aereo volare nel cielo. Ma gli aerei tornano indietro, anche se piove? >>  
<< Certo che tornano indietro. >> rispose Fabrizio.  
<< Tutti tutti? >>  
<< Sì. >>  
<< Allora perché il mio non è tornato indietro? >> domandò Anita.  
Fabrizio la guardò stranito, non riuscendo a capire cosa diamine volesse chiedergli con quella domanda. Se Ermal fosse stato lì, probabilmente avrebbe saputo spiegargli tutto in modo molto più semplice, perché lui capiva i bambini e sapeva esprimersi molto bene su qualsiasi cosa.   
Ermal. Oh.  
Chiuse gli occhi, poggiando la fronte contro quella della figlia, triste. La mancanza che stava provando lui, che aveva indotto a formare un buco nero nel suo stomaco, il quale inghiottiva ogni ricordo bello con lui e lo corrompeva per aggiungerci una nota di malinconia, era la stessa che avvertiva anche lei, evidentemente.   
<< Ma tu quello l’hai regalato ad Ermal, no? >> chiese, riferendosi all’aereo di carta che la bambina aveva regalato ad Ermal l’ultima volta in cui era andato a fare loro visita. L’ultima volta in cui l’aveva visto. << Perché adesso lo rivuoi? >>  
<< Io non rivoglio l’aereo. Io voglio solo che lui torni indietro dal suo viaggio. Gli ho regalato l’aereo apposta, perché gli aerei tornano sempre. >> spiegò Anita.  
Era consapevole di avere il suo sguardo addosso, ma non riuscì ad evitare di serrare le palpebre per un secondo, per ricacciare agli angoli degli occhi le lacrime.   
<< Forse lo zio Ermal non ha capito. >> replicò allora Fabrizio, riaprendo gli occhi.   
Anita annuì, come se avesse compreso ogni cosa del mondo che a lui invece sfuggiva.  
<< Allora, non è che potresti farmene un altro? Così potresti regalarlo allo zio Ermal e lui tornerebbe da noi. >>  
Fabrizio buttò fuori l’aria, accarezzandole la testa.  
<< Certo, tesoro. >>   
***

Fabrizio aveva certamente una bella casa. Ermal camminava dietro di lui con le mani sprofondate nelle tasche dei jeans, osservando ogni più piccolo dettaglio, perché aveva sempre creduto che fossero quelli a definire l’essenza di un uomo. C’erano le foto dei figli quasi in ogni stanza. La casa profumava di lavanda, a tratti di vaniglia o giglio, insomma, qualcosa di particolare, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire bene cosa. Non se ne stupì, in effetti, conoscendo l’amico, che aveva sempre un profumo molto intenso addosso. Guardandosi intorno, mentre Fabrizio gli mostrava le camere come una guida turistica, notò che era tutto molto semplice: le pareti erano dipinte di bianco o di giallo chiaro, le tende erano decorate da dei ricami colorati e sui muri erano appesi dei quadri che Ermal riconobbe. Probabilmente la compagna di Fabrizio s’intendeva d’arte, perché lui non ne sembrava il tipo, ma avrebbe potuto sbagliarsi, dato che lo conosceva solo da poco tempo.  
<< Complimenti per la casa, Fabrì. >> esordì Ermal, camminando ancora dietro all’amico.   
Fabrizio si voltò per un attimo, così da poterlo guardare bene in viso e rivolgergli un sorriso di ringraziamento. In quel momento, qualcosa scattò nel petto di Ermal. Non capì cosa gli fosse successo e forse non l’avrebbe mai realizzato, ma il suo cuore aveva appena mancato di un battito. Aveva avvertito una sensazione di calore o qualcosa del genere, che gli si era fatta largo in un punto freddo, sciogliendo ogni più piccola punta di stalattiti che poteva esserci dentro di sé, ogni angolo non smussato di quel muro di diffidenza che aveva eretto per non far passare gli altri, per non venire colpito a tradimento. Fu come se Fabrizio, nell’arco di un solo pomeriggio, fosse riuscito a fare breccia in quella parete formata da mattoni, che Ermal aveva posizionato in modo così perfetto per tutti quegli anni.   
Un solo ed unico sorriso fuggevole. Bastò quello. E lui fu dannato per sempre.   
<< Ti mostro il piano di sopra, d’accordo? >> chiese, ma Ermal aveva ancora la testa fra le nuvole, per potersi anche solo accorgere del luogo in cui i piedi lo stessero portando. Si limitò a seguire Fabrizio, fidandosi di lui.   
Salirono le scale e percorsero un corridoio ai cui lati vi erano tre stanze: due a sinistra ed una a destra. Erano tutte camere da letto, una di Fabrizio, una dei figli ed una per gli ospiti. L’unica sulla destra era quella dei figli. Fabrizio gli spiegò che i bagni aveva preferito inserirli direttamente all’interno delle stanze, cosicché fosse più semplice raggiungerli, per via della sua ipocondria, che ora aveva parzialmente superato.   
Ermal si voltò verso destra e scorse i bambini giocare, seduti sul tappeto, dalla porta mezza aperta della camera. Si sentiva un intruso, in quella casa, ma quei due bambini gli ricordarono tanto se stesso ed i suoi fratelli da piccoli e per un secondo, non gli sembrò più di non appartenere a quel posto, ma di trovarvi un aspetto familiare.  
Ad un certo punto, l’occhio vigile di Anita lo notò e si alzò per andargli incontro. Aprì di poco la porta, osservandolo con un paio di occhi castani grandi quanto due lune piene, che gli ricordavano molto quelli del suo collega.   
<< Papà, lui chi è? >> chiese, timidamente. Ad Ermal fece tenerezza ed alzò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso, d’istinto.   
Fabrizio le accarezzò i capelli con dolcezza, poi si rivolse ad Ermal per presentarglielo: << Lui si chiama Ermal. Puoi chiamarlo anche zio Ermal, se vuoi. È un amico di papà. >>  
Lui si abbassò sulle ginocchia per poter essere alla sua stessa altezza, ma Anita si nascose subito dietro alle gambe del padre, come un animale spaventato. Ermal alzò i palmi delle mani di fronte al petto in segno di resa, come per dimostrarle che non aveva alcuna ragione di temerlo.   
<< Ehi, piccola. Io mi chiamo Ermal e tu? >> chiese.  
Fabrizio la incitò a rispondere con un’occhiata rassicurante.  
<< Anita. >> replicò lei, quasi sottovoce.  
<< Hai un nome molto bello, sai? È il nome di una donna molto forte. >>  
<< Come Elsa? >> domandò ed Ermal notò che sulla sua maglietta c’era una principessa dai capelli biondi che una volta aveva visto sulla locandina di un film.   
<< Esatto, proprio come Elsa. >> annuì. << Anche tu sei una principessa come Elsa? >>  
<< Ma certo, >> s’intromise Fabrizio, prendendola in braccio, << lei è la principessa di papà, non è vero? >>  
<< Sì, sì. >> rispose Anita, sorridendo.   
Quella piccola scenetta rese Ermal così felice, che dovette chiedersi se gli fossero venuti gli occhi lucidi, perché tutto in quella casa era di una dolcezza disarmante a cui lui non era abituato.  
<< Adesso noi torniamo al lavoro, ma se avete bisogno, chiamate. D’accordo? >> disse Fabrizio ed Anita annuì. << Dai un bacino anche allo zio Ermal. >> le suggerì ed Ermal avvicinò la guancia per ricevere il bacio.   
<< Ci vediamo dopo, principessa. >> le promise Ermal, mentre lei sgattaiolava via contenta di quel soprannome. Ermal non si lasciò sfuggire il modo in cui Fabrizio la seguì con lo sguardo: era amorevole, ma anche sicuro, determinato a proteggerla da tutto e da tutto fino alla fine dei tempi. Quello era il tipo di padre che sarebbe voluto diventare anche lui, un giorno. << Si vede che ti vogliono molto bene. >>  
Fabrizio alzò le spalle, le mani in tasca.  
<< Loro sono la mia forza. Hanno fatto scomparire tutte… be’, facciamo la maggior parte delle paure che avevo. Mi aiutano a rialzarmi quando ne ho più bisogno. >>  
Ermal era sinceramente colpito dall’onesta di quella figura che aveva conosciuto da poco: Fabrizio non era solo una persona sincera nelle parole, ma anche nei sentimenti, nonché umile. Erano così simili, nella diffidenza contenuta nei primi approcci piuttosto che nelle diverse microfratture che costituivano le loro ossa, eppure così differenti, perché Fabrizio era calmo e pacioso, mentre lui un vulcano di idee.  
Fu in quel momento, analizzando la situazione velocemente nella propria testa, che una di quelle idee venne alla luce.  
<< Fabrì! >> esclamò Ermal, con gli occhi spalancati, come un folle a cui è venuta un’idea pazzesca, brillante.  
<< Ermal, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! >> replicò Fabrizio, poi prese un bel respiro. << Che c’è? >>  
<< Ho trovato il verso. >> disse, con un sorriso che gli andava da una parte all’altra del viso. Non si limitò solo a dirglielo, bensì glielo cantò: Il mondo si rialza col sorriso di un bambino. >>   
E nello sguardo d’approvazione di Fabrizio, capì che era fatta. Avevano terminato la canzone.

***

Ermal stava camminando per le strade di Bari con i capelli appiccicati alla nuca ed i vestiti umidi. Stava tornando a casa dopo quella giornata a dir poco orribile, spesa, come al solito, a ricordare i bei tempi andati con Fabrizio. Poco prima di partire per Bari, aveva visto Marco, che era stato forse l’unico a notare che c’era qualcosa di strano in lui, come se si fosse rotto un ingranaggio, dentro di sé, che faticava ad aggiustare. Sprofondò in quel ricordo, mentre i piedi picchiavano da soli contro l’asfalto e lo conducevano a casa, avvolto dall’aria pungente di una città che di freddo non aveva niente, se non il suo corpo, in cui sembrava non scorresse più una goccia d’amore che non si fosse ormai tramutata in nostalgia.   
<< Ermal, ma che hai? >> aveva chiesto Marco. Ermal si era ridestato all'improvviso, le mani ancora sprofondate nelle tasche del giubbotto, seduto su quella sedia bianca di un anonimo bar a Milano. << Scusa, che hai detto? >><< Ti vedo distratto, in questi giorni. >> aveva risposto Marco ed Ermal aveva notato, per la prima volta, la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi. Marco aveva in seguito sospirato. << Che è successo con Fabrizio? >>Aveva sussultato leggermente, a quell'interrogativo, ma non ne era interamente sorpreso: Marco aveva ormai colto tutti i segnali, si conoscevano da così tanto tempo, che forse sarebbe stato più strano se non se ne fosse accorto. Avrebbe voluto vomitare tutto, raccontargli ogni cosa nei minimi particolari. Gli avrebbe detto: "Hai presente quando esci di casa ti controllo le tasche, perché hai la sensazione che ti manchi qualcosa? Ecco, io quella sensazione la provo perennemente, ma ogni volta che vado a controllare se ho lasciato le chiavi nella toppa, scopro che in realtà non ho dimenticato niente. La verità è che avverto la mancanza di qualcuno, ma non posso recuperarlo, non posso andarlo a prendere, quindi mi rassegno e vado via". Avrebbe voluto dirgli anche che odiava le domeniche, che ogni volta in cui fumava una sigaretta si ricordava di quel giorno a Sanremo in cui Fabrizio gli aveva detto che lui era "uno dei buoni", che ogni dannato cielo di Milano era così grigio da soffocarlo mentre quello di San Benedetto era pieno di stelle, ma non si scompose. Dalle sue labbra, non ne fuoriuscì una parola. Avrebbe voluto prendere una sigaretta dal pacchetto, ma si era ripromesso di smettere di fumare. Certo, non per motivi nobili, ma sempre meglio di niente. << Niente. >> aveva replicato invece. << Non è successo niente. >>Ma Marco sapeva che stava mentendo e lo sapeva benissimo anche lui, però nessuno dei due aveva detto nulla.

***

Il temporale era finito ed Anita gli aveva chiesto di uscire per respirare un po’ d’aria fresca. Così, l’aveva aiutata ad indossare il giubbotto e si erano seduti sugli scalini di fronte alla loro casa. Le aveva realizzato un altro aereo di carta che avrebbe dovuto consegnare ad Ermal da parte sua, ma dubitava che sarebbe riuscito a tenere fede a quella promessa. Le gocce rimaste appese alle foglie degli alberi gli ricordavano tanto le lacrime che aveva versato la notte in cui aveva perso Ermal, quando si era concesso di piangere da solo in bagno. Guardò il cielo e si domandò se da Ermal, a Milano o ovunque lui fosse, l’orizzonte fosse così vasto e sconfinato come quello, d’un azzurro sporco e pieno di nuvole d’acciaio prosciugate d’acqua. Aveva smesso di piovere, eppure non sembrava che la bufera fosse passata, bensì che quello non fosse altro che l’inizio.   
Anita lasciò vagare gli occhi per un po’, poi li rivolse al padre, che sembrava davvero tanto triste. Forse era la pioggia e ridurlo in quello stato o magari era la mancanza dello zio Ermal che cominciava a farsi sentire, come era successo a lei.   
<< Papà, ma tu vuoi bene allo zio Ermal? >> chiese Anita, con i suoi grandi occhi castani che sembravano due lune piene.Fabrizio la guardò, confuso.<< Certo che gliene voglio. >><< E lui vuole bene a te? >>Fabrizio sospirò, portandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio sinistro con delicatezza.<< Non lo so più. Abbiamo litigato. >><< Anche io e Libero litighiamo, a volte, ma io gli voglio bene lo stesso. >> Replicò Anita. << Secondo me, lo zio Ermal ti vuole ancora bene. Perché non vai da lui e gli chiedi scusa? >>Fabrizio avvertì un nodo in gola a quelle parole. Se solo la situazione fosse stata più semplice, avrebbe ingoiato l'orgoglio ed avrebbe compiuto un passo avanti, verso di lui, ma era tutto molto più complesso, nel mondo degli adulti, intricato come la tela di un ragno. Specialmente quando si trattava dei sentimenti.<< È complicato, tesoro. >> rispose Fabrizio. Allora, Anita calò il capo e sul suo viso si dipinse un sorriso triste, che gli fece stringere il cuore. Fabrizio le pose l'indice sotto il mento, così da poterle alzare il volto e guardarla negli occhi. << Amore mio, che c'è? >> le chiese.<< Mi manca lo zio Ermal. Non verrà più, vero? Adesso che avete litigato, non vorrà più tornare a casa. >> Fabrizio scosse la testa, deglutendo.<< No, non è così. Anzi, mi ha chiesto di riferirti che potrai chiamarlo ogni volta che vorrai. >>Il visino della bambina si illuminò un po' a quelle parole.<< Davvero? >> chiese ed il padre annuì. << Ma non verrà più a casa, se non fate pace. Parla con lui, papà. Dedicagli una canzone, come hai fatto con me. Magari ti perdonerà. Zio Ermal è bravo. >>A quel punto, Fabrizio avvertì gli occhi bruciare. Le diede un bacio sulla fronte, le mani ai lati del suo volto, che lo sfioravano. Quel bacio durò a lungo e rimasero sugli scalini fuori di casa, Fabrizio che riversava il peso sugli avampiedi, in ginocchio di fronte a lei, che se ne stava seduta sul gradino soprastante. Fu in quel momento che gli balenò in testa quell'idea. Era malsana. Era completamente da pazzi. Ma in fondo, lui non aveva mai avuto niente di normale, soprattutto da quando aveva incontrato Ermal, quindi non c'era niente di strano. Sarebbe andato a riprenderselo. Sarebbe andato a riprendersi Ermal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Ciao a tutti :3
> 
> Grazie ad Anita, Fabrizio ha capito che deve andarsi a riprendere Ermal e per questo è giusto festeggiare un po' ahah. Comunque, su questo capitolo ho poco da dire, se non che mi è piaciuto immaginare come avessero dato vita a "Non mi avete fatto niente". 
> 
> Seguiranno casini, su questo potete contarci. 
> 
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che leggono, votano, commentano e mantengono viva questa storia. Ringrazio le autrici di ff che mi ispirano. E ringrazio questi due, senza i quali nulla di tutto questo esisterebbe. 
> 
> P.s.: vi beccate il video di Assago, perché quel concerto non si supera, mi dispiace. 
> 
> Ditemi cosa ne pensate, se vi va :)
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> E.


	13. Ti aspetto sempre di domenica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nF2KeIL6Kck :)

Era ancora fermo a Sanremo.   
Nel sogno, loro due si trovavano di nuovo su quella spiaggia. Ermal portava il suo solito cappotto pesante color cammello, il vento gli scompigliava i ricci scuri e le mani erano sprofondate nelle tasche. Gli mancava terribilmente. A volte gli facevano persino male le ossa, come se quella sensazione lo potesse colpire addirittura a livello fisico. Allungò un braccio verso di lui e lo strinse a sé, chiudendo gli occhi, ma Ermal non aveva corpo. Fu così che capì di star abbracciando un’ombra.   
Si svegliò di soprassalto, quel sabato mattina, con la fronte madida di sudore. Ci mise una manciata di minuti per raccogliere le idee: dunque, in primo luogo, doveva avvertire tutti della sua partenza, inventandosi una bella scusa; in secondo luogo, doveva salutare i suoi figli, preparare le valigie, mettersi in macchina e pregare che Marco gli rispondesse al telefono. Si erano scambiati il numero a febbraio, se la memoria non lo ingannava ed ora era arrivato il momento di far fruttare quel breve legame che si era creato fra loro due ai tempi. Ma prima di tutto questo, s’infilò nella doccia per lavare via il sudore - ed un po’ di malumore - dalla pelle. Avrebbe raggiunto Ermal a Milano e si sarebbe inventato qualcosa. Insomma, lui era uno che andava a braccio, non era capace di elaborare dei discorsi complessi e poi di recitarli di fronte ad un vasto pubblico. Le emozioni che gli stringevano lo stomaco sarebbero fuoriuscite, in qualche modo, dalle sue labbra. Nel momento in cui avesse visto Ermal, avrebbe saputo di certo quali termini usare.   
Uscì dalla doccia, si cambiò velocemente ed accese il telefono. E di colpo, come se si fosse appena ripreso da una sbronza colossale, si ricordò che durante la notte aveva mandato dei messaggi vocali ad Ermal. All’inizio aveva solo voluto avvertirlo del suo arrivo, poi ci aveva ripensato, ma non sapendo come cancellare i messaggi, gliene aveva mandati un po’. Molti di essi non avevano senso, ma l’importante era non avergli detto che sarebbe andato a fargli visita o Ermal si sarebbe nascosto a vita, pur di non farsi trovare da lui. Buttò fuori l’aria, stringendo l’apparecchio fra le mani: sperò solo di non essergli sembrato troppo disperato.   
Perché sì, Ermal aveva ascoltato tutti i suoi messaggi e lui lo sapeva benissimo. 

Quella mattina, Ermal aveva deciso di dirigersi di nuovo al mare. Sai sarebbe seduto al lido diroccato che frequentava da bambino, seduto al bar adesso chiuso a leggere un libro. Il cielo minacciava ancora pioggia, ma era tranquillo, perché secondo le previsioni, il temporale sarebbe scoppiato solo più tardi. Erano le otto del mattino, quando si sedette con una gamba flessa contro il tavolo e l’altra distesa al di sotto di esso. Aveva indossato lo stesso gli occhiali da sole, per non farsi riconoscere, ma dubitava che ci fosse qualcuno lì in giro, a quell’ora. Lesse per un po’, mentre il rumore delle onde del mare gli riempiva le orecchie di calma e pace. Lesse finché le lettere non cominciarono a vorticargli nella testa, finché ogni frase non gli ricordò che l’ultima volta in cui aveva preso in mano quel libro, era stata la notte in cui aveva dormito accanto a Fabrizio, a San Benedetto. Si era svegliato nel cuore della notte e si era messo a leggere per una mezz’oretta, ascoltando il suo respiro calmo e talvolta il suo russare, accanto a lui. L’aveva infastidito alquanto, ma poi aveva pensato che non gli sarebbe più ricapitato un momento del genere e di colpo, il ronzio si era attutito dalla felicità di vedere il suo viso sul quale spuntavano delle lentiggini contro il suo braccio.   
Decise di alzarsi, mentre gli occhi prendevano di nuovo a bruciargli. Doveva smettere di pensarci, smettere di tornare sempre lì con la mente, ma la parte masochista non riusciva a farne a meno. Si diresse verso il confine che delimitava il mare dalla spiaggia ed accese il cellulare. Quando vide le svariate notifiche di Whatsapp, per poco non si sentì venire meno le forze. Fabrizio gli aveva mandato diversi messaggi vocali. All’inizio si preoccupò, pensando al peggio, poi spinse il dito tremante sullo schermo e scoprì che non era successo nulla di particolare. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo.   
Li ascoltò, poi notò che Fabrizio aveva aperto l’applicazione, perché era online. Aspettò. Aspettò ed aspettò, finché lui non gliene mandò un altro ed un altro ancora. Allora, sorrise, con il cuore che gli batteva a mille all’interno del petto, anche se non avrebbe dovuto.   
Ermal si abbassò sulle ginocchia, guardando un punto al di là del mare, oltre l’orizzonte stesso. Si portò il cellulare all’orecchio ed ascoltò il messaggio vocale di Fabrizio. Chiuse gli occhi, pensando a quanto gli mancasse il suo respiro addosso. Li ascoltò tutti, uno per uno, mentre glieli mandava. Non gli rispose, però. In uno di essi sentì la vocina di Anita che gli diceva di aver combinato un pasticcio e gli spuntò un sorriso sul viso. Intanto, le onde del mare gli facevano da sottofondo e pensò che non ci sarebbe potuto essere niente di meglio che sentire la voce di Fabrizio al mare. A parte sentirla mentre lui giocherellava con i suoi ricci fra le dita seduti sulla spiaggia, s’intende. A parte ascoltare la sua voce bassa e roca, di notte, sulla sabbia, mentre lo stringeva a sé, che gli diceva Mi mancherai molto, Ermal.   
Buttò fuori l’aria, cercando di scacciare via i ricordi che avevano ripreso ad affollargli la mente. Si alzò in piedi e fece per chiudere l’applicazione, ma la voce di Fabrizio era come una droga per lui: ne aveva bisogno ormai ogni giorno, aveva creato dipendenza in lui, ma aveva anche bisogno che pronunciasse parole diverse, nuove, perché aveva ormai logorato i suoi dischi, a furia di ascoltarli.   
Premette il dito sullo schermo ed ascoltò l’ultima nota vocale che gli aveva inviato.

Ermal… Vorrei che ci fosse un modo più facile per dirlo, ma non credo ci sia. Insomma, sì, certo, potrei dedicarti una canzone o un lungo messaggio, ma ci metterei troppo tempo a scrivere e dato che finalmente mi stai ascoltando, non voglio perdere quest’occasione. 

Ermal fermò il messaggio per un momento. Fabrizio gli aveva detto molte cose, dal fatto che si sentisse solo senza di lui a quello che aveva combinato quella mattina, ovvero che aveva bruciato il latte e si era quasi ustionato una mano senza accorgersene, per afferrare frettolosamente il manico ardente del bollitore. All’inizio si era preoccupato, poi gli era venuto da ridere: Fabrizio era sempre il solito distratto.   
Adesso, però, voleva parlargli di un argomento serio, lo sentiva dalla sua voce e dal fatto che doveva aver chiuso dietro di sé la porta, perché aveva sentito un rumore strano. Non voleva ascoltarlo, ma allo stesso tempo, fremeva dalla curiosità di sapere se stesse ancora pensando a lui. Forse lo faceva solo per il suo ego, ma non riusciva a smettere di pensarci.   
Prese un bel respiro, poi lasciò andare di nuovo l’audio senza più interromperlo.

Mi dispiace per tutto il male che ti ho causato. D’accordo? Volevi delle scuse? Le hai avute. Vuoi che ti dica quanto io sia stato idiota a parlarti in quel modo? È vero, hai ragione. Tutto ciò che so è che ci siamo lasciati malissimo e non voglio che tu… Non lo so, non voglio pensare che non siamo più amici. 

Poi sentì la voce di Libero chiamare Fabrizio e l’audio si interruppe bruscamente.   
Si accorse solo in quel momento di avere la vista offuscata dalle lacrime. Si asciugò gli occhi col dorso della mano, poi mise il telefono in tasca e tornò al lido. 

***

Ermal deglutì, nervoso. Serrò la mascella, mentre un tecnico gli metteva a posto il microfono prima di salire sul palco. Fabrizio, di fianco a lui, gli fece l’occhiolino, come per tranquillizzarlo. Si chiese quanta forza avesse per portare sulle spalle anche la sua tensione. Quell’uomo lo stupiva ogni giorno di più. L’aveva fatto quel giorno, quando l’aveva tirato fuori da quella stanza d’albergo in cui era diventato uno zombie, con quelle occhiaie marcate che aveva ancora adesso. L’aveva fatto dicendogli che doveva stare calmo, perché la gente avrebbe capito, tutti avrebbero realizzato che quell’accusa era sorta per screditarli, ma loro avevano la coscienza pulita. I giusti vincono sempre, no? Ermal gli aveva risposto che succede solo nelle favole, ma aveva dovuto ricredersi, quando li avevano riammessi in gara.   
Prima di calcare di nuovo il palco di Sanremo, Fabrizio chiese ai tecnici di lasciarli da soli. Ermal lo scrutò a fondo, cercando di capire quale fosse la sua intenzione, ma non ci arrivò.  
<< Fabrì… >> ma quel nome gli rimase in gola, una parola strozzata, un suono stroncato sul nascere, nel momento in cui Fabrizio lo abbracciò.  
Lo strinse a sé con tutta la forza che aveva, ma in modo gentile, come per fargli capire che era determinato a vincere anche per lui, per dimostrargli che i buoni hanno un posto nel mondo. Avvertì indistintamente la pressione dei suoi polpastrelli sulle scapole, filtrata dal tessuto della giacca che portava. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, pensando a qualche battuta sarcastica delle sue da dirgli, ma non gli venne in mente nulla. Ci fu un attimo, uno solo, mentre sentiva il profumo di Fabrizio che gli inebriava ai sensi e la paura di fallire che gli attorcigliava lo stomaco, in cui gli sembrò che lui potesse reggere insieme i pezzi, in cui lui solo potesse tenerli insieme per evitare di farlo crollare.   
Li chiamarono sul palco. Fabrizio si staccò da lui, ma non velocemente come avrebbe potuto pensare Ermal. Lo guardò per un attimo, infondendogli coraggio, poi gli si avvicinò e gli lasciò un bacio sulla tempia, attirandolo di nuovo a sé.   
<< Andiamo. >> disse ed Ermal annuì.   
Ed in quel momento pensò: Lui è mio fratello ed io lo difendo. 

***

Riprese il telefono in mano solo per rispondere a Marco.  
<< Pronto? >> esordì, girando una pagina del libro che stava leggendo con una mano, mentre il cellulare se ne stava schiacciato fra la guancia e la spalla.   
<< Ehi, Ermal. Come stai? >> chiese Marco, dall’altra parte della linea e la sua voce era sorprendentemente calma, come le onde del mare quel giorno.  
<< Bene, sto leggendo un libro in riva al mare. >>  
<< Fantastico! >> esclamò, un po’ troppo convinto. Ermal alzò un sopracciglio, un po’ interdetto.   
<< Devi chiedermi qualcosa, per caso? >>  
Marco non parlò per un paio di secondi, poi lo sentì sospirare.  
<< Quando torni? Dovremmo fare le prove per il tour e senza di te, non è esattamente la stessa cosa, sai. >> rispose Marco, quasi come se si stesse trattenendo, per paura di farlo arrabbiare.  
<< Lo so. Torno fra qualche giorno. >>  
Per un attimo, il silenzio regnò sovrano fra loro due, poi Marco gli disse qualcosa che non si aspettava di sentire da parte sua.  
<< Non lasciare che questo ti renda arido, Ermal. Non devi rinunciare ai tuoi sogni, per via di una sconfitta. Verranno giorni migliori. >> asserì ed Ermal, in quel momento, capì che lui sapeva. Lo sapeva benissimo.   
Deglutì.  
<< Non ne sono più così sicuro, Marco. >> replicò, poi il suo tono di voce tornò quello solito, un po’ ironico ed un po’ scocciato. << Comunque non sentite troppo la mia mancanza, perché quando il gatto non c’è, i topi ballano, ma il gatto sta per tornare e quando torno, si lavora di brutto. >> disse.  
Marco ridacchiò.  
<< Va bene, capo. Mandami un messaggio prima di partire. >>  
<< D’accordo. Ci vediamo fra qualche giorno. Ciao. >>  
<< Ciao. >>  
Riattaccò, osservando le onde del mare che continuavano il loro movimento, imperterrite. Avrebbe dovuto essere più come loro e non farsi abbattere da un amore finito male, ma gli era ancora difficile rialzarsi dopo quella batosta. Si convinse che gli aveva provocato più dolore, perché Fabrizio era anche suo amico, ma la verità era un’altra. La verità era che l’aveva deluso, perché aveva visto il futuro nei suoi occhi e lui gliel’aveva disgregato fra le mani.   
Da buon masochista quale era, l’aveva fatto. Aveva messo il CD di Ermal nello stereo, così da poterlo ascoltare durante il viaggio in macchina. Era partito da poco, quando si ricordò di chiamare Marco per chiedergli dove potesse trovare esattamente Ermal, una volta arrivato a Milano. Così, cercò velocemente il numero in rubrica, dopo essersi fermato per un attimo e poi ripartì, sperando che nel frattempo l’altro gli rispondesse.  
<< Ermal? >>  
<< No, sono… Sono Fabrizio, Marco. Sono Fabrizio Moro. Ti ricordi che ci siamo scambiati il numero a Sanremo? >> rispose, con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto, perché temeva che gli avrebbe riattaccato il telefono in faccia, ma anche per il fatto che aveva creduto ci fosse Ermal dall’altra parte della linea.   
Lo sentì sospirare lievemente, prima di rispondergli.  
<< Certo che mi ricordo, ciao. >> replicò Marco. << Come stai? Cosa posso fare per te? >>  
<< Senti, avrei bisogno di sapere dove posso trovare Ermal. Sto guidando verso Milano, perché devo… parlargli. Però non dirgli niente, eh. Non deve saperlo. >>  
<< Senti Fabrizio, tu mi sembri una brava persona, ma Ermal non è nelle condizioni di poterti vedere. Non so cosa sia successo fra di voi e non voglio saperlo, non c’entro niente con tutto questo, ma è mio amico e sono stanco di vederlo soffrire. >> spiegò e Fabrizio strinse il volante fra le mani, col risultato che le nocche sbiancarono. Be’, perlomeno quelle della mano sinistra, perché la destra era fasciata e non poteva vederle. << Lascia che si riprenda da solo, d’accordo? Quando avrà superato questa delusione, vedrai che ti cercherà di nuovo. >>  
Fabrizio deglutì, mentre le labbra cominciavano a tremargli.  
<< E se non dovesse più farlo? >> chiese, in un sussurro.  
<< Allora significherà che dovrai dimenticarlo anche tu. >>  
Fabrizio avrebbe potuto riattaccare in quel momento, mandarlo a quel paese, farsi aprire la porta da Ermal in modo prepotente una volta che fosse arrivato a casa sua, ma non lo fece. Avrebbe rischiato, perché si era ripromesso di riprenderselo e che fosse dannato, se non l’avesse fatto!  
<< Marco, sai meglio di me che una persona come Ermal non si dimentica facilmente. >> disse, poi gli parlò sopra, per non essere interrotto. Doveva convincerlo a tutti i costi. << Ho commesso tanti errori nella mia vita ed altrettanti con Ermal, ma se di quelli non me ne frega più niente, di quelli che ho commesso con lui rimpiango ogni singolo frammento. Per favore, te lo sto chiedendo con il cuore in mano, dimmi dov’è, perché deve sapere che su di me può contare. Deve sapere quanto io tenga a lui. >>  
Deve sapere che lo amo, avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma forse sarebbe stato troppo. Pregò, nella sua mente, che Marco lo ascoltasse, che fosse anche lui dalla parte dei buoni, esattamente come Ermal. Pregò che lo perdonasse per aver fatto del male ad una persona che amava, sapendo che, se fosse toccato a lui, forse non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Però, essendo dall’altra parte, sperò in un miracolo.   
<< Non è a Milano. >> fu quello che disse Marco e Fabrizio trasalì.   
<< Che significa Non è a Milano? >> chiese Fabrizio a Marco, con un tono di voce lievemente alterato, ma non perché fosse arrabbiato, bensì preoccupato.  
<< Si è preso qualche giorno di pausa. È a Bari, adesso. >>  
Fabrizio strabuzzò gli occhi e si fermò di botto nella corsia d’emergenza. Doveva riprendere fiato, raccogliere le idee. Non doveva dirigersi a Milano, bensì a Bari. Fantastico. Sarebbe arrivato tardissimo.   
<< D’accordo. Sì, va bene. >>  
<< Ti scrivo un messaggio per farti sapere dove puoi trovarlo, va bene? Adesso devo andare. >>  
<< Sì. >> replicò Fabrizio, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, guardandosi intorno. Doveva capire cosa fare adesso. << Ah, grazie! Ti ringrazio, Marco. >>  
<< Fabrizio, per favore, comportati bene con lui. Ermal non merita di soffrire così tanto. >>  
<< Lo so. Metterò tutto a posto, te lo prometto. >>  
<< Mi fido. Ciao. >>  
Marco riattaccò. Fabrizio riprese il telefono in mano ed aprì l’applicazione di Google Maps, cercando di ricordarsi come funzionasse. Gliel’aveva spiegato Ermal una volta, tempo prima, ma era così nervoso, che per poco l’apparecchio non gli scivolò via dalle mani. Prese un bel respiro, cercando di calmarsi, poi fece mente locale: doveva cambiare direzione e dirigersi verso Bari. Doveva solo prendere l’uscita giusta dell’autostrada. Nessun problema. Così, riaccese il motore e ripartì. 

Ermal era ancora lì, seduto a leggere. Praticamente non si era mosso per tutto il giorno, se non per mangiare qualcosa, così da non dover mentire a sua madre, raccontandole di averlo fatto, quando in realtà non era vero. Lei lo stava aspettando a casa, ma non aveva nessuna voglia di tornarci. Si sarebbe chiuso in camera ad ascoltare il CD di Fabrizio come un adolescente e non era proprio il caso comportarsi (ancora) in quel modo, alla veneranda età di trentasette anni.   
Osservò il mare che, placidamente, scorreva avanti ed indietro, ritirandosi, come lo scorrere del tempo, che si ritraeva fin quasi a scomparire, quando si trovava in presenza di Fabrizio. Si ricordava di quella volta, a Sanremo, prima di salire sul palco dopo l’accusa di plagio, in cui si erano abbracciati. Lo facevano sempre, prima di cantare insieme, ma il modo in cui Fabrizio l’aveva tenuto stretto a sé in quel momento era stato diverso dal solito. E poi, c’era qualcosa che nessuno sapeva e cioè quello che Fabrizio aveva fatto. Non l’avrebbe mai raccontato a nessuno, però. Era un segreto fra loro due e tale sarebbe rimasto. Quel bacio sulla tempia non se lo sarebbe dimenticato mai.   
Fu in quel momento, che realizzò quanto gli mancasse. Aveva davvero bisogno di parlare con lui, di sentire la sua voce, viva, dall’altra parte del cellulare, che si rivolgeva solo a lui. In realtà, era da un po’ che voleva chiamarlo, perché voleva chiedergli consiglio su di una canzone che stava scrivendo, ma non voleva essere il primo a farlo. Ora, invece, poteva. Così, prese una decisione. Era folle, stupida e pazzesca, ma d’altronde, cosa non lo era, quando c’era Fabrizio di mezzo? 

Se lo ricordava ancora bene, Ermal, nonostante alcune immagini fossero ormai sbiadite, nella sua memoria, altre erano rimaste intatte, per fortuna. Rammentava il modo in cui i suoi ricci, scomposti, gli ricadevano sul viso, ogniqualvolta sorridesse alla fine di una canzone, sul palco, dopo aver ringraziato tutti per averlo ascoltato e la clavicola che spuntava al di sotto della camicia sbottonata, lasciando intravedere una porzione del suo petto nudo. E ricordava le sue mani, le sue dita snelle addosso a lui, la pressione di ogni singolo anello freddo contro la pelle. Ricordava anche la sua voce, a volte, ma solo raramente, quando andava a dormire, magari perché aveva ascoltato qualche vecchio video in cui stavano insieme. Il punto era che, era diverso sentirla attraverso un filtro dall’ascoltarla vicino all’orecchio all’aria aperta, quindi gli sembrava sempre che appartenesse a qualcun altro, quando se la ritrovava nella testa.  
Ad un certo punto, avvertì il telefono vibrare. Lo prese e guardò e velocemente chi l’avesse chiamato. Quando lesse il nome di quella persona, il suo cuore gli sprofondò nello stomaco come Alice nella tana del Bianconiglio.   
Era la parte lesa, eppure l’aveva chiamato. La mano con cui aveva afferrato il telefono gli tremò, mentre la salivazione gli si era improvvisamente azzerata ed i battiti del cuore saltavano al ritmo dei secondi che passavano.  
<< Pronto? >> esordì Fabrizio, tentando - forse invano, perché Ermal si accorgeva sempre di tutto, di ogni minimo particolare - di controllare la voce.  
<< Ciao, Fabrì. >> replicò Ermal e Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi, quando lo sentì.   
Non si era mai reso conto di quanto gli fosse mancato, fino a quel momento. Fu come tornare a respirare, dopo giorni e giorni in cui era rimasto in apnea. Si sentì quasi sollevato, in un certo senso, perché aveva la prova concreta del fatto che lui stesse bene. Certo, l’aveva visto spesso in televisione ed aveva seguito le sue interviste alla radio, ma sapere che lui era, in tempo reale, dall’altra parte della cornetta, era un’altra cosa.   
<< Come stai? >> gli chiese.   
Ermal sospirò, come se fosse già spazientito e forse lo era. Forse voleva solo saltare i convenevoli ed arrivare dritto alla parte in cui gli chiedeva la sua collaborazione per qualcosa - perché solo quello l’avrebbe mai spinto a chiamarlo -, ma gli diede corda.  
<< Bene. >> fu la sua risposta, secca. Poi, Fabrizio immaginò che si fosse passato una mano sul viso, stancamente. << E tu? >>  
<< Bene, grazie. >> disse Fabrizio.  
<< D’accordo, senti, devo dirti… >>  
<< Ti prego, possiamo parlare un attimo? >> domandò subito Fabrizio, l’adrenalina che gli pompava nelle vene, per paura che Ermal potesse riattaccargli direttamente il telefono in faccia. << Farò tutto quello che mi chiederai, ma ti prego, parla con me per un minuto. >> lo supplicò e probabilmente gli sembrò un disperato, ma ormai aveva perso tutta la sua dignità in quella storia, quindi non gli importava più di tanto.  
Ermal sospirò e Fabrizio cercò di immaginare, di nuovo, cosa stesse facendo e dove si trovasse. Non sentiva alcun rumore, dietro di lui, quindi poteva trovarsi a casa sua a Bari o chissà dove. Anche se, gli era parso, solo per un momento, di aver avvertito lo sciabordio delle onde in sottofondo e gli era venuto da sorridere: non potevi separare Ermal dal suo elemento o sarebbe morto. Magari stava strimpellando, quindi aveva bisogno di un suo consiglio riguardo a qualche canzone, qualcosa che non avrebbe potuto chiedere ad altri se non a lui e qualcosa di troppo complesso per parlarne attraverso dei meri messaggi.   
<< Ti concedo un minuto. >> disse Ermal ed a quel punto, il cuore di Fabrizio fece una capriola nel petto.   
<< Andrà bene. >> replicò. Poi si affrettò ad aggiungere: << Grazie. >>  
<< Sì, certo, ma sbrigati, che non ho tempo. >> rispose Ermal, stizzito, ma Fabrizio non riuscì a capire se fosse una bugia o meno.   
<< Ermal, ho bisogno di spiegarti tante cose. >> cominciò Fabrizio. Non poteva vederlo, ma Ermal, dall’altro capo della linea, si stava già mordendo il labbro inferiore, in piedi. << Non so da dove cominciare. >> disse Fabrizio, con un mezzo sorriso, scompigliandosi i capelli con una mano.   
<< Be’, muoviti, perché sono già passati trenta secondi. >>  
Fabrizio incassò il colpo. Dopotutto, si meritava tutto quell’astio. Il cielo solo sapeva cosa avesse passato Ermal dopo quello che gli aveva sputato in faccia lui, quindi si limitò ad annuire. Sarebbe andato dritto al punto.  
<< Mi manchi. >> buttò fuori ed Ermal, dall’altra parte, chiuse lentamente le palpebre. << Non puoi neanche immaginare quanto sia difficile dire una cosa del genere. >> poi si maledì mentalmente per la stupidaggine che aveva appena pronunciato. << D’accordo, sarò diretto. Vuoi la verità? La verità è che ho creduto di proteggerti, ma non l’ho fatto. Anzi, sono stato io stesso a farti del male e credimi quando ti dico che questo mi fa sentire uno schifo. Vorrei poter tornare indietro e gestire tutto diversamente, ma quei problemi ci sono ancora e, onestamente, non saprei davvero come risolverli, ancora oggi o come affrontare la situazione nel passato. >>  
<< Che cosa vuoi allora, Fabrì? >> chiese Ermal, aprendo di nuovo gli occhi, spossati.  
<< Io vorrei riaverti, Ermal. Tu sei uno dei buoni, sei una delle poche persone che mi hanno insegnato qualcosa di positivo nella vita e non averti accanto mi uccide. >>  
<< Sai Fabrì, io penso che sia facile dirmi queste cose adesso, ma quando ti ho detto espressamente che avrei sacrificato tutta la mia vita per te, tu non hai avuto il coraggio di dirmi niente. Non puoi aspettarti che adesso io sia così comprensivo con te. >> replicò Ermal e Fabrizio avvertì la rabbia che gli ribolliva sottopelle, anche se la sua voce era fin troppo calma.  
<< Va bene. Hai ragione. >> replicò Fabrizio, mentre Ermal serrava la mascella. << Hai un'anima bella, Ermal. Non lasciare che nessuno che la frantumi. Soprattutto non me. >>Ermal aveva la mascella serrata, gli occhi cerchiati di rosso ed il fuoco dentro. Quella visione gli avrebbe di sicuro provocato una stretta al cuore, ma anche timore, se si fosse ritrovato di fronte a lui.<< Credo che tu l'abbia già fatto, Fabrì. >>  
Fabrizio deglutì.  
<< Accantonare i miei sentimenti per te… lasciarti andare… tu non sai quanto mi sia costato, Ermal. >>   
<< Sì che lo so, dato che io ho dovuto fare la stessa cosa e non per mia scelta! >> urlò a quel punto Ermal, stanco, stanco, di tutte quelle parole e scuse.   
A quel punto, Fabrizio scattò. Non ce la faceva più. Voleva che Ermal capisse, che comprendesse il suo punto di vista, che si immedesimasse in lui per un secondo, che non gli facesse più così male il cuore, perché lui sapeva come ci si sentiva ed era terribile.  
<< Farmi odiare da te, costringerti ad andartene, è stato orribile. Urlarti addosso tutto quello che ti ho detto… >> stava dicendo, poi un groppo in gola lo fece interrompere. Ermal, intanto, aveva gli occhi che gli bruciavano di rabbia. Rabbia e dolore. << Fingere di non amarti è stata una delle cose più difficili che abbia mai dovuto fare nella mia vita. >>  
Ermal sentì le gambe cedere e dovette cercare la spalliera della sedia per reggersi. La strinse così forte da far sbiancare le nocche. Dovette mutare la telefonata per non far sentire a Fabrizio che gli era appena sfuggito un singhiozzo, ma credeva che l’avesse sentito lo stesso.  
Era stato stupido a chiamarlo, pensando che non sarebbe tornato di nuovo tutto a galla, non appena avesse sentito la sua voce: la delusione, l’amarezza, il dolore, tutto quanto. All’inizio aveva solo fatto il sostenuto, ma poi, le emozioni aveva avuto la meglio su di lui, come al solito. Però, quell’ultima frase di Fabrizio gli aveva spaccato il cuore in due, lacerando il tessuto di quell’organo così fragile. Credeva che solo la musica potesse farlo sanguinare, invece no, anche l’amore aveva quel potere. Anche Fabrizio.   
Sentì che lo stava chiamando, così gli rispose.  
<< Sono qui. >>  
<< Scusa, non volevo spaventarti. >> disse Fabrizio. Stavolta ci sarebbe andato con i piedi di piombo. << Cosa volevo chiedermi? >>  
<< Una cosa su di una canzone che sto scrivendo, un consiglio sulla musicalità. Lascia perdere, al massimo ti mando una foto con lo spartito. >>  
<< Ermal, aspetta… >>  
<< Devo andare. >>   
E quindi, tirò fuori il coraggio. Lo fece per tutte quelle volte in cui non aveva parlato, quando avrebbe voluto. Lo fece per tutte le occasioni che aveva rimpianto, sprecato, fuggito. Lo fece per sé, perché se c’era una cosa che voleva più di tutto nella sua vita, era averlo al suo fianco e non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire quell’occasione. Così, lasciò l’insicurezza da parte, assieme al timore di sembrargli ridicolo, assieme alla dignità, assieme al buon senso e parlò.   
<< Non sparire. >> gli disse, quasi sussurrando quelle parole come se fosse un segreto fra di loro, poi s’inumidì le labbra, prima di continuare, prendendo tempo per fare in modo che la voce, già incrinata, non lo abbandonasse. << Non sparire dalla mia vita. >>  
Fabrizio non seppe mai se Ermal avesse sentito quella supplica, perché aveva il telefono lontano da sé e non aveva capito se avesse già riattaccato o meno. Accelerò un po’, perché adesso doveva raggiungerlo, doveva andare da lui e non lasciarlo mai più.  
Nel frattempo, Ermal aveva gli occhi lucidi e lo sguardo assente, mentre osservava quel punto lontano, oltre il tempo e l’orizzonte, in cui una volta credeva potessero dimorarvi lui e Fabrizio. Quelle parole gli avevano lasciato un’eco nelle pareti del cervello e sembravano non volerlo lasciare.   
Non sparire dalla mia vita.  
Ma non era stato lui a volerlo. 

***

Aveva questo modo scomposto di sedersi, Ermal, quando leggeva un libro, che l’aveva sempre fatto sorridere. Una volta, l’aveva trovato seduto sul divanetto in sala di registrazione, che leggeva a testa in giù, le lunghe gambe poggiate alla parete ed il sangue che sicuramente gli andava alla testa. A quel punto, incuriosito, gli aveva chiesto il motivo per cui avesse deciso di mettersi proprio in quella posizione ed Ermal, senza scomporsi minimamente, gli aveva risposto che i lettori, quando hanno fra le mani un buon libro, devono cambiare posizione continuamente e quando ti ritrovi in quelle più assurde, sai di aver scelto il libro che fa per te.   
Un’altra volta, invece, mentre stavano registrando, si era sdraiato per terra, un braccio dietro la nuca, lanciando in aria una pallina da tennis con la mano libera. Fabrizio, che ormai era abituato alle sue stranezze, si era limitato a sdraiarsi accanto a lui, per cercare di capirlo, senza parlare. Erano rimasti così per una manciata di minuti e poi aveva capito: il flusso creativo derivava anche da quello, dal guardare le cose non solo in maniera diversa o da un’altra posizione - come ripeteva sempre lui -, ma dalla mente svuotata, perché sei focalizzato su qualcos’altro. Nell’anticamera del cervello, i neuroni continuano a lavorare e partoriscono le idee geniali.  
Tornò a focalizzarsi su Ermal, seduto a quel tavolino da solo, con una gamba flessa che vi si poggiava contro, gli occhiali da sole sul naso ed i ricci accarezzati dal vento. Quella visione gli fece stringere il cuore: un po’ per la dolcezza ed un po’ per la mancanza.  
Lo guardava stando a debita distanza da lui. Il sole stava tramontando, baciando il mare, a Bari. Ermal aveva abbandonato il libro per un attimo, così da poterlo guardare attentamente. Fabrizio sentì finalmente l’ossigeno circolare di nuovo nei propri polmoni, consumati dalla gioia di rivedere Ermal. Certo, l’amore per lui gli aveva spaccato le ossa, ma ora gliela stava anche riaggiustando, senza lasciare alcuna cicatrice. Il vento gli scompigliava i capelli, mentre lui si allontanava dal lido e scendeva le scale per scendere in spiaggia. Lo guardò mentre camminava, si soffermò sulla sua schiena, sulle mani in tasca. Era bello da fare male al cuore. Più che altro, vederlo andarsene, gli provocava una fitta al petto, perché dell’amore che Ermal aveva provato per lui, adesso non gli rimaneva più niente. Quel ragazzo significava troppo per lui, non poteva perderlo. Mosse un passo verso di lui, ma si fermò all’improvviso, quando lo vide voltarsi. Non l’aveva notato, ma il cuore lo temeva, perché aveva preso a battergli ferocemente all’interno della cassa toracica.   
Si girò per controllare se avesse chiuso l’auto, dato che non se lo ricordava, poi si voltò di nuovo ed incontrò la direzione dello sguardo di Ermal. L’aveva visto e l’aveva riconosciuto anche da lontano. Fabrizio ne era sicuro.   
La resa dei conti era finalmente arrivata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> D'accordo, diciamo due parole sul capitolo: Marco (ed Anita) è stato cruciale per far riavvicinare questi due e mi piaceva il fatto che Fabri dovesse chiamarlo per farsi dire dove fosse Ermal, perché altrimenti non l'avrebbe mai trovato (essenzialmente perché Ermal si sarebbe nascosto, ma anche per il fatto che era a Bari e non a Milano, come Fabri credeva). E non ditemi che la telefonata non vi ha spezzato il cuore, perché a me sì. Un po' come l'abbraccio a Sanremo, ma dettagli. Inoltre, devo dire che la parte finale, in cui Fabri guarda Ermal da lontano mentre sta leggendo e poi lo raggiunge in spiaggia, è stata molto bella da immaginare - oltre che scrivere. 
> 
> Io ve lo dico: non siete pronti per il prossimo.
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, commentano, inseriscono la storia fra i preferiti, alle autrici di altre fanfiction sui MetaMoro che mi ispirano a scrivere ed a questi due artisti, senza i quali tutto questo non esisterebbe.
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi fa piacere :) 
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata. 
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> E.


	14. Niente che ti assomigli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_y57ht_ydxY :)

Si erano lasciati di domenica. Era finito tutto, di domenica. Quindi, di sabato si poteva solo ricominciare, giusto? Fabrizio si illuse, ma solo per un attimo, prima di vedere la faccia di Ermal. Camminò dirigendosi verso di lui e ad ogni passo che faceva, la tensione aumentava. Più gli andava incontro e più lo metteva a fuoco, ma non gli piaceva quello che stava guardando.   
La corazza di una tartaruga è formata da tanti pezzi diseguali e così gli sembrava il viso di Ermal, in quel momento: aveva la mascella serrata, le labbra chiuse come una cortina di ferro, le narici che fremevano dalla rabbia, gli occhiali da sole per celare gli occhi, ma lui riusciva comunque a fare breccia in quel vetro, sino ad arrivare al suo sguardo. C’era dolore. Oltre tutta la sua rabbia, c’era un dolore indicibile, più forte della tristezza. Diceva sempre di non avere armi, Ermal, che l’unico scudo da noi detenuto può essere la nostra stessa pelle, ma l’epidermide è fragile ed il suo scudo sarebbe crollato da lì a poco. Forse non avrebbe pianto, quello no, ma di sicuro la sua espressione si sarebbe incrinata, ci sarebbe stato qualcosa che si sarebbe rotto in quel muro che aveva eretto per non farlo più passare - cosa che lui capiva, perché gli aveva fatto davvero tanto male - e lui sarebbe allora riuscito a farsi ascoltare.  
Certo, sapeva bene come si doveva sentire: Ermal non era solo crollato e non si era nemmeno solo rotto in frantumi, ma si era aperto in parti diverse, che provocava molto più dolore, perché è il modo in cui la tua anima si spacca in due ad ucciderti, non il fatto in sé che vada in pezzi. Eppure, forse esisteva ancora un posto in cui poteva riacquistare tutto quello che aveva perso e sperava fosse lì, a Bari. Magari sarebbe riuscito a raccogliere i pezzi, a ricomporre quel puzzle complesso che era Ermal, scusandosi e sarebbe andato tutto bene. Avrebbe tenuto insieme i pezzi per entrambi.  
Quando gli fu di fronte, per poco non gli venne a mancare il respiro: era di una bellezza da fare male in punto nascosto fra gola e diaframma, i cui contorni erano delineati da tutte le parole che gli aveva detto, ma che ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi completamente, da tutto quello che significava per lui. Se lo guardò per tutto il tempo per non dimenticarselo mai, mentre Ermal lo fissava e cercava le parole da dire, probabilmente. Le parole peggiori per mandarlo a quel paese.   
<< Che ci fai qui? >> chiese Ermal, astioso, già con quell’atteggiamento sulla difensiva tipico degli animali braccati, gli occhiali da sole ritti sul naso.  
<< Dovrei chiedertelo io. >>  
Un sorriso ironico si dipinse sul volto di Ermal e gli sembrò capace di deformarglielo, perché non gli apparteneva. Ermal non era così. Ermal era sarcastico, simpatico, scoppiettante come il fuoco in un camino d’inverno, non un cane rabbioso. Quello non era lui.  
<< No, tu non hai nessun diritto di venire qui a farmi la morale. >>  
<< Hai lasciato tutto senza dare spiegazioni e sei partito. Tu hai delle responsabilità, Ermal. Se non verso di te, almeno verso i tuoi collaboratori. >> replicò Fabrizio, cercando di spiegargli che doveva rinsavire da quello stato d’indifferenza in cui era cascato.   
<< Allora, in primo luogo, ho avvertito tutti della mia partenza e non sono previsti concerti in questi giorni, in secondo luogo: non sono affari tuoi. >> rispose Ermal e gli sembrò per davvero un ragazzino arrabbiato con i genitori. Forse lo stava facendo apposta, perché lui stesso l’aveva chiamato tale. E quella rabbia che aveva covato in tutti quei giorni, lui si accorse solo adesso che era riuscito a sentirla persino al di là del mare che li aveva separati così a lungo.   
<< Stai scappando, Ermal. >> asserì Fabrizio.  
Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, le mani sui fianchi. Aveva colto nel segno, ma non gliel’avrebbe mai data vinta.   
<< E da cosa? Sentiamo. >> chiese, sfidandolo. Oh, ma quello era un gioco a cui avrebbe perso. Avrebbero perso entrambi, a quel gioco, in realtà.   
<< Da tutto quello che avresti dovuto fare: le prove, i concerti, fare la spesa, qualsiasi cosa. >> rispose Fabrizio, alzando le spalle. << Da me. >>  
Ermal deglutì, scuotendo la testa.  
<< Tu non vivi a Milano, Fabrì. Ti credi sempre troppo importante. >> replicò Ermal, muovendo un paio di passi verso destra, come per andarsene, ma Fabrizio non lo seguì e lui si fermò.  
<< Tornare qui è come tornare a San Basilio per me: è casa. >> ribatté Fabrizio. << Credevi che qui nessuno potesse trovarti, invece sono qui e ti senti minacciato. >>  
<< Non mi sento minacciato. >> replicò Ermal, come se quel termine gli avesse improvvisamente provocato fastidio, come un prurito insopportabile sulla punta del naso quando non puoi grattarti. Forse Fabrizio aveva sbagliato a parlare. Ermal odiava quando la gente compiva certi errori con i termini. << Diciamo solo che mi sento tradito. Te l’ha detto Marco, non è vero? >> chiese, ma in realtà la sua non era una domanda, bensì un’affermazione. Lo sapeva già, era ovvio. Fabrizio non dovette nemmeno rispondere. << E poi mi sento infastidito. Sono venuto qui per essere lasciato in pace, invece mi ritrovo a discutere con te. >>  
<< Smettila di comportarti in questo modo. Sei irritante, Ermal. >> fece Fabrizio ed Ermal non ci vide più.   
<< Cosa? >> chiese, la voce distante anni luce e Fabrizio capì che stava per infuriarsi sul serio.   
<< Ti ho accusato di essere un ragazzino ed ora me la stai facendo pagare. Non avrei dovuto farlo, scusami, non era vero, ma adesso smettila. >>   
Fu in quel momento, che apparì. La vide chiaramente formarsi sul volto di Ermal: l’incrinatura, la spaccatura nella maschera. L’aura di falsa indifferenza che si era costruito attorno stava ora piano piano crollando.   
<< Non ti azzardare a dirmi di nuovo una cosa del genere. >> disse Ermal e Fabrizio quasi ebbe timore di quel suo timbro di voce così gelido. << Io non sono un ragazzino. Io mi sono preso le mie responsabilità, quando ti ho detto che ero pronto a venire a vivere con te per il bene dei tuoi figli. >>  
<< Non tirare in mezzo i miei figli in questa storia. >> replicò Fabrizio. << Questo riguarda me e te. >>  
<< Infatti la colpa di tutto questo casino è solo tua! >> esclamò Ermal, quasi aggredendolo solo in quel modo, puntandogli un dito contro.   
<< Cazzo Ermal, ho solo cercato di evitare che finissi in pasto a quei lupi! Perché non riesci a capirlo? E comunque, hai sbagliato anche tu: eri sempre molto positivo, senza vedere i problemi che c’erano e ci sono ancora, perché non li abbiamo risolti e forse mai li risolveremo! >>  
<< Allora perché sei qui? >> domandò Ermal, frustrato, quasi triste. << Perché non puoi solo smettere di cercarmi? >>  
Sarebbe stato molto semplice, per Fabrizio, spiegarglielo. Sarebbe stato molto semplice, raccontargli che aveva bisogno di lui, che gli dispiaceva di averlo distrutto ed ora voleva, in qualche modo, aggiustarlo. Sarebbe stato molto semplice, dirgli che gli voleva troppo bene, per lasciarlo sprofondare da solo. Però, sapeva anche che avrebbe dovuto confessargli la verità più celata di tutta quella versione.   
Tutto quello che gli rimaneva di Ermal, nella sua vita, era niente. Gli era rimasto tutto quello che non aveva di lui. Tutto ciò che rivoleva era lui, interamente, completamente, perché averne solo dei pezzettini sparpagliati qua e là o non averlo e basta era un fardello troppo greve da sopportare.   
Buttò fuori l’aria, passandosi una mano nei capelli, mentre gli occhi di Ermal seguivano ogni suo movimento, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua figura, anche se Fabrizio non poteva saperlo per via degli occhiali da sole che portava l’altro.  
<< Perché non ce la faccio, Ermal. >> rispose Fabrizio, spossato, sconfitto fin nelle ossa, anzi, in ogni scanalatura di esse, in ogni singolo atomo che le componeva. << Non ce la faccio più, senza di te. >>  
E più che far cadere tutte le sue difese di fronte a lui, non sapeva cosa fare.  
Allora, ad Ermal si frantumò il cuore. Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime, ma le ricacciò indietro, perché più forte dell’amore, era la delusione.   
Rise in maniera ironica, quasi isterica, ma non per divertimento o sarcasmo, bensì in quel modo in cui si ride prima di scoppiare in un pianto liberatorio. Fabrizio lo vide portarsi una mano al petto, come per contenere le risate, ma non ne capiva il motivo. In realtà, Ermal lo stava facendo per cercare di tenere insieme i pezzi, di aggrapparsi a se stesso, perché non c’era altro che gli fosse rimasto, se non le sue stesse povere ossa stanche.   
<< Sai che ti dico, Fabrì? Che sei ridicolo. >> sputò e Fabrizio accusò il colpo, anche se sapeva che non lo pensava veramente. Ermal era una di quelle persone che prima dice una cosa e poi la volta dopo la smentisce. Fabrizio aveva imparato a fidarsi solo delle frasi che amava ripetere, come Tradurre significa tradire. L'aveva detto così tante volte che ormai stava cominciando a crederci anche lui. O Mi hai spezzato il cuore. Già, quella ultimamente sembrava essere diventata la sua preferita. << Tu vieni qui, mi rifili un paio di frasi sdolcinate e pensi di risolvere tutto? Credi che, dopo un paio di audio, io abbia già dimenticato tutto? >>  
<< Non ho detto, questo. >> replicò Fabrizio, fermo. Doveva mostrarsi determinato, forte o Ermal l’avrebbe ridotto in brandelli e poi sarebbe fuggito. Non poteva permettere che accadesse. Aveva una sola possibilità. << Non pretendo niente da te, ho solo bisogno che mi lasci spiegare. >> << Tu mi hai spezzato il cuore, Fabrì! Me l’hai frantumato e poi l’hai calpestato! Come si fa a riprendersi da una cosa del genere? >> urlò Ermal, con le lacrime agli occhi, che bruciavano. << Io ero pronto a trasferirmi a Roma, per te. A ribaltare tutta la mia vita, per te. >>  
<< No, Ermal, tu credevi di desiderarlo, ma non eri pronto. >> ribatté Fabrizio.   
<< Cosa ne sai? >> chiese, infuriato, facendo un passo verso di lui, cosicché si trovassero faccia a faccia. << Cosa ne sai tu dei miei sentimenti? Più te li confesso, più sembra che tu non mi ascolti. >>  
<< Io ti ascolto, Ermal. >> disse allora Fabrizio, prendendolo per le spalle e gli sembrò che le sue mani bruciassero, a quel contatto. << Io non mi perdo una parola di quello che dici. >>  
<< Forse è proprio questo il problema, allora. >> replicò Ermal, prima di spintonarlo, per allontanarlo da sé. Fabrzio quasi rischiò di scivolare sulla sabbia. << Tu sapevi quali punti colpire! È questo, quello che mi ha fatto più male. Ogni mio nervo scoperto, ogni mia insicurezza, tu conoscevi tutto e li hai usati contro di me. >> lo accusò Ermal, urlando, ferito fin nel profondo dell’animo. << Non è solo per quello che mi hai detto, ho capito le tue ragioni, ho capito che l’hai fatto per proteggermi, ho capito che volevi tenere fuori i tuoi figli da tutta questa storia - dannazione, te l’ho praticamente chiesto io di farlo! -, ma tu devi capire me. >> continuò. << Mi hai fatto troppo male, fatico a ricostruire tutto quello che hai distrutto, perché quello che provavo per te era nelle fondamenta ed ora ho dovuto toglierlo e devo ricominciare tutto daccapo. >> disse. << Sai quanto tempo ci ho messo per ricomporre i pezzi? >> chiese Ermal.<< E ci sei riuscito? >> fu la replica di Fabrizio.Ermal alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, forse per capire se fosse ironico o serio. E la risposta fu la seconda, perché sul suo volto c'era un sorriso accennato, sì, ma amaro.Riusciva ad immaginarlo, Ermal, seduto da qualche parte in metro, perché riusciva a scrivere in quell'ambiente, osservando le persone, talvolta ascoltando i loro racconti, le cuffie nelle orecchie per isolarsi dal rumore ed una mano passata spesso sul viso stanco. Nel frattempo, lui continuava a perderlo, ogni giorno, come un incubo reiterato nel tempo. Si era reso conto che, nella sua vita, aveva perso tanti aerei e tanti treni, ma quando si era trovato ad un passo dal perdere Ermal per sempre, aveva deciso di concedersi una seconda possibilità, perché, se del resto non gli era mai importato veramente, di lui non era così. Non credeva di aver mai avuto niente di vero quanto Ermal, oltre ai suoi figli. Il suo volto teso e scavato dalle occhiaie parlava da solo e la risposta era No. Per qualche sorta di strano motivo, ne era lievemente contento, perché significava che non era ancora riuscito a voltare pagina, esattamente come lui. Se lo immaginò di nuovo, i ricci scarmigliati, seduto a gambe incrociate sul divanetto che aveva in studio, scalzo, i polsi magri e pallidi che si intravedevano sotto le maniche della camicia, mentre scriveva, le ossa rimarcate che parevano uscire fuori direttamente dalla pelle. Magari, in quei momenti, almeno uno volta, gli era capitato di pensare a lui, al fatto che l'avrebbe aspettato in riva al mare come quel giorno. O forse, non sarebbe rimasto neanche fermo all'ingresso del tempo, ma avrebbe preferito risalire dall'Ade e voltarsi indietro, per lasciarlo andare di proposito. Non l'aveva ancora perdonato per quella ferita e Fabrizio lo comprendeva, ma sperava che gli desse una seconda occasione, perché avrebbe preferito essere dannato a vita, piuttosto che essere dimenticato da Ermal.  
<< Fabrì… >> mormorò ed il suo nome uscì dalle labbra di Ermal come un soffio d’aria fresca, che parve rigenerarlo per un attimo.   
<< Se fosse andata male, se il gioco non fosse valso la candela, non ci avremmo rimesso solo noi due, ma anche i miei figli. Sì, è vero, l’ho rimpianto, ma dovevo proteggere te e loro, sia dalla stampa che dalle nostre case discografiche. Non tutti avrebbero accettato la nostra relazione, Ermal. Tu ci speravi, lo so, mentre io avevo paura, ma non eri l’unico. C’era amore da entrambe le parti, ma messo alle strette, ho dovuto decidere e ho scelto di allontanare te, di farmi odiare da te, credendo di non sbagliare. >> spiegò Fabrizio, facendogli capire che erano due facce della stessa medaglia, ma l’ago della bilancia poteva puntare solo da una parte ed aveva scelto il timore. Non poteva permettersi di sbagliare, soprattutto quando c’erano in ballo i suoi figli.  
<< E adesso? >> chiese Ermal, che si sentì vulnerabile più che mai, come quando gli succedeva sempre con Fabrizio nelle vicinanze. Si sentiva fiacco, spossato e la si era arrabbiato così tanto, che aveva voglia di piangere e vomitare insieme. << Adesso, cos’è cambiato? >>  
Fabrizio s’inumidì le labbra, prima di parlare. Rivedeva ancora i giorni in cui c’era, in cui lui ed Ermal avevano riso e scherzato come due diciassettenni e si chiese se sarebbero tornati di nuovo.   
<< Niente. >> rispose. << È questo il punto: non è cambiato niente. Io tengo ancora a te, Ermal. Forse più di prima. >> disse, poi si passò una mano fra i capelli.  
A quel punto, Ermal perse le staffe. Si erano separati per più di un mese, aveva sofferto come un cane e poi gli diceva che l’aveva sempre amato? No, non poteva crederci, doveva essere un incubo, uno dei suoi, in cui riviveva all’infinito il momento in cui Fabrizio l’aveva lasciato, aggiungendovi sempre una parte nuova, giusto per svegliarsi in lacrime, come se non fosse già abbastanza dolorante.  
<< Mi stai prendendo in giro. >> affermò Ermal e Fabrizio capì di aver compiuto un passo falso, con quell’ultima frase.  
Allora, cercò di rimediare, di far confluire nelle parole tutto l’amore che provava per lui, come se gli stesse dedicando una canzone, proprio come gli aveva suggerito sua figlia.   
<< Forse io non ho mai cercato veramente la pace. Forse, tutto quello che ho sempre cercato, era qualcuno che mi desse pace. >> disse Fabrizio ed Ermal lo guardò, attraverso quel filtro che erano i suoi occhiali, con quegli occhi contornati di rosso, umidi, che gli ricordavano quelli di sua figlia, un’altra persona che amava ed odiava far soffrire. Quel dolore gli strinse il cuore in una morsa. << Io cercavo te, Ermal. Io cerco te. Io cerco sempre te. >>   
Aveva perso il cuore. Doveva essergli caduto da qualche parte, fra le parole che Ermal gli aveva sputato addosso e la sabbia. Avvertiva, indistintamente, il dolore che stava provando in quel momento e si sentì male da morire.   
Ermal si voltò, incapace di sostenere lo sguardo di Fabrizio ancora a lungo. Ceruleo è il colore del mare aperto. O almeno, così si diceva nell'Eneide. Ermal non si ricordava molto del latino studiato ai tempi del liceo, ma certe frasi gli erano sempre rimaste impresse nelle ossa, soprattutto quelle che riguardavano il mare. Per un secondo, aveva pregato che le onde gli sussurrassero una risposta, che lo aiutassero a dissipare dubbi e paure, ma non ci avevano neanche provato.    
Il fatto che gli avesse rovesciato addosso quelle parole, tutti i suoi difetti, le sue debolezze, non voleva dire che non lo amasse. Non significava che gli era ora indifferente, che non c'era più niente che lo legasse a lui, che non gli volesse ancora bene, perché gliene voleva e quella consapevolezza gli faceva male, male, male da morire.   
La ferita si aprì. I punti saltarono. I lembi di pelle si staccarono piano, mentre al di sotto si apriva un mare di sangue. Sentì gli atomi sgretolarsi e crollare, allo stesso modo in cui Dante sveniva al termine di un Canto. Doveva capire come si sentisse. Doveva provare, almeno in minima parte, quello che era spettato a lui.   
<< Guardami! >> esclamò Ermal, levandosi gli occhiali in modo repentino e violento, tanto da graffiarsi quasi la pelle. << Guarda cosa mi hai fatto! >> continuò, mostrandogli un paio d'occhi perennemente lucidi, i capillari rotti, rossi, che si arrampicavano verso le iridi come le radici di un albero. Le occhiaie al di sotto, poi, parlavano da sole, Ermal ne era sicuro, anche se non poteva vederle.Fabrizio indietreggiò di un passo, come se l'avesse di nuovo colpito al petto con una spinta. Gli doleva il cuore, a quella vista. Gli si strinse nel petto e poi implose, come una supernova nel cielo. Ermal aveva la bellezza di mille stelle, ma allo stesso tempo, quando soffriva, il suo viso si trasformava e quella bellezza si trasformava in un'arma a doppio taglio. Ecco cosa gli aveva fatto: gli aveva scucito una costola dal busto, gli aveva rotto le ossa della mano destra e poi, per ultimo, gli aveva spaccato il cuore in due, gettando via i frammenti, cosicché non potesse più ricomporlo. L'aveva relegato ad un destino peggiore della morte e senza neanche farlo apposta. << Ermal, mi dispiace. >><< Sparisci. Non voglio più vederti. >> disse. Non era solo furioso, era deluso, amareggiato e distante. << Vattene da qui, stai corrompendo persino questa spiaggia. Non mi merito questo. >> continuò e la voce gli si spezzò sul finale.Una volta, sarebbe bastato quello per cacciarlo, per farlo girare sui tacchi e pensare che era veramente finita, ma adesso, adesso non ce la faceva a lasciare quel luogo senza Ermal, a lasciarlo di nuovo lì, da solo.  
Si era convinto di aver cercato l’amore in qualcosa che non lo conteneva, di essersi sforzato di fare di tutto per sentirsi meno solo amando Ermal, con il risultato di isolarsi solamente, di perdere Ermal e farlo affliggere per giorni e giorni. La verità era un’altra, invece: si era nascosto dietro le proprie insicurezze, per non dover affrontare la realtà, perché era più facile fingere di non amarlo, piuttosto che dichiararlo al mondo intero. Ermal non era stato un ripiego, se ne accorse solo adesso: Ermal era stata la cosa più bella della sua vita e non c’era niente che gli assomigliasse, neanche lontanamente.  
<< Ermal, sono qui per riprovarci, perché voglio stare con te e ti prometto che risolveremo tutto, insieme, ma devi dirmi qualcosa. Devi dirmi a cosa stai pensando, perché se fra noi due è finita… >> stava dicendo, poi finse di deglutire, cercando di mascherare il groppo in gola che l’aveva interrotto, quando si era palesata nella sua mente la possibilità che Ermal lo rinnegasse, << …devi dirmelo. >>    
Ermal buttò fuori l’aria, ancora indeciso sul da farsi. Da una parte, avrebbe voluto aggredirlo, saltargli addosso, spintonarlo di nuovo per dare sfogo alla rabbia repressa; mentre dall’altro, pensò di doversi calmare e che doveva effettivamente dargli una risposta. In fondo, era venuto fin là apposta.   
<< Sono stato deluso tante volte nella mia vita e sono morto altrettante, ma credo di non essere mai stato ferito come è successo con te. >> disse Ermal e Fabrizio avvertì indistintamente il cuore che gli cadeva nello stomaco. << E non perché hai praticamente gettato all'aria tutto quello che stavamo costruendo a fatica, ma per un altro motivo. >> spiegò. << Tu eri mio amico, Fabrì. Tu eri mio fratello e ti volevo bene - maledetto me per questo, ma te ne voglio ancora - e forse mi aspettavo che solo per questo non avresti mai potuto tradire la mia fiducia. Invece mi hai lasciato annegare. >>Fabrizio sospirò, la mascella serrata. Era arrabbiato per via del fatto che lo stava perdendo di nuovo, che tutti i suoi tentativi, alla fine dei conti, non erano serviti a niente, ma si sentiva anche disperato, perché solamente immaginare una vita senza di lui, era un pensiero capace di ucciderlo dall’interno. << Dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia. Vuoi che me ne vada? Vuoi interrompere la nostra collaborazione? Vuoi che sparisca dalla tua vita? Vuoi che resti? Una tua sola parola, Ermal. Mi basta una sola parola e farò tutto quello che mi chiederai. >> domandò Fabrizio, gli occhi umidi di lacrime. Ermal pensò a come fosse andato in pezzi il giorno in cui l'aveva lasciato. Lui, lui che gli aveva promesso di proteggerlo sempre. Pensò a quando gli aveva intimato di andarsene, ma a come lui fosse rimasto, ribellandosi a quella richiesta. Pensò al fatto che non volesse ancora provare quegli stessi sentimenti ogni volta che lo vedeva, quelle stesse reazioni fisiche che ancora gli provocava - il salto mortale del cuore dal petto allo stomaco, le guance che arrossivano -, quello stesso senso di mancanza, quando dormiva nel letto da solo, perché allungando la mano non sentiva il suo corpo, ma solo il materasso duro. Pensò a quanto avrebbe voluto odiarlo, odiarlo per davvero. A quanto avrebbe voluto che ci fosse in ogni istante, anche solo da lontano, anche solo per sapere che la sua presenza su questa terra non era separata interamente dalla propria. A quanto gli mancava, quando non c'era, perché se non ti abitui mai all'assenza di una persona, forse è perché te l'hanno strappata via troppo presto direttamente dalle costole. E lui gliel'avevano scucito senza anestesia da ogni lembo di pelle a cui aveva potuto aggrapparsi.  
Il sole era definitivamente tramontato, dietro di lui, gettandosi nel mare e si chiese se quello fosse l’ultimo tramonto a cui avrebbe assistito assieme a Fabrizio. Se avrebbe osservato ancora un’altra alba con lui seduto al suo fianco, proprio come a Sanremo o se avrebbe semplicemente immerso le mani nella sabbia nel posto che spettava a lui, accanto a sé. Lasciò andare un sospiro pesante, le mani sprofondate nelle tasche della giacca, le unghie che rigavano i palmi, le lacrime che gli bruciavano agli angoli degli occhi.<< Resta. >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Allora? Che ne dite di questo capitolo? Io vi avevo detto che non eravate pronti. Però dai, c'è stato un lieto fine almeno :) 
> 
> Che dire? Be', questo capitolo rientra nella rosa dei miei preferiti di sicuro, fin dal titolo. Ermal e Fabrizio si scontrano, si spiegano, c'è una discussione che serve a ricomporre i pezzi, ci sono sentimenti contrastanti... ma quello che trionfa è l'amore, perché Ermal si rende conto che c'è sempre stato fra loro due e forse non scomparirà mai, perciò gli chiede di restare (ammettetelo: avete pensato al peggio, prima di leggere quell'ultima parola).
> 
> Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono la storia, la inseriscono fra i preferiti, commentano, le autrici che mi ispirano a scrivere e questi due artisti, senza i quali tutto questo non esisterebbe. 
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo!
> 
> E.


	15. Tu abbracciami senza fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BpiWqeppK8 :)

Fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Fu come se, all’improvviso, l’aria che li circondava si fosse fatta eterna. C’era solo il suo respiro di nuovo regolare, sollevato e c’erano gli occhi di Ermal, lucidi e contornati di rosso da far paura, le mani in tasca, la linea dura delle labbra strette in una cortina di ferro, ma quella parola che Ermal aveva appena pronunciato aleggiava fra loro due, ancora e c’era, perché Fabrizio l’aveva sentita bene.  
Resta.  
Buttò fuori l’aria, sorridendo. Ermal lo guardò intensamente, anche se avrebbe preferito farne a meno, perché era ancora un po’ arrabbiato - con se stesso, più che altro, per averlo perdonato, per aver ceduto all’amore. Voleva riempirsi gli occhi di lui, fermare in uno scatto quell’immagine che si stava dipingendo piano piano di fronte a lui: Fabrizio che alzava lentamente un angolo della bocca sino a formare un sorriso completo, le narici che si dilatavano mentre respirava a pieni polmoni l’aria salmastra, il petto che si alzava ed abbassava in sincrono. Ripensò a quando si erano lasciati, al fatto che avrebbe voluto baciarlo, perché era sicuro che sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui l’avrebbe visto, mentre ora ce l’aveva di nuovo davanti e quella dannata voglia di baciarlo non era passata.   
Fabrizio, dal canto suo, avrebbe voluto allungare una mano per toccarlo, un braccio per stringerlo a sé e non lasciarlo andare più via, ma Ermal non si era ancora mosso e rispettò i suoi spazi, di nuovo, perché non voleva dargli fretta in alcun modo. Non fu facile, ma per lui, avrebbe aspettato tutto il tempo che fosse servito.   
<< Senti… >> esordì Fabrizio.  
<< Devo scrivere a mia mamma. >> lo interruppe Ermal, prima di prendere il cellulare dalla tasca ed avviarsi verso il lido per recuperare il libro che aveva lasciato sul tavolo.   
Fabrizio lo seguì, mormorando un sommesso Va bene. Doveva pensare alle cose pratiche, innanzitutto, perché se si fosse discostato da quelle, avrebbe cominciato ad avere la testa fra le nuvole, soffermandosi sulle emozioni che Fabrizio gli faceva provare ed avrebbe rischiato di perdere il contatto con la realtà. Invece, stavolta avrebbe fatto tutto diversamente, più piano, senza errori. Così, scrisse a sua madre che stava bene e di non aspettarlo per cena. Ci mancava solo che sapesse di un certo Fabrizio Moro, suo collega - e compare, amante, specie di fidanzato, compagno di vita, di gavetta, talvolta persino di partite a carte contro Marco Montanari -, che era andato a trovarlo. Che aveva guidato da Roma a Bari. Che gli voleva bene come se fosse un fratello. Be’, a questo punto anche qualcosa in più di un fratello. No, non c’era bisogno che sua madre sapesse proprio ogni particolare della sua vita. Dopotutto, aveva anche i suoi trentasette anni, non ce n’era mica bisogno.   
<< Ah, mi ha scritto Marco per sapere se fossimo insieme e gli ho risposto di sì. >> se ne uscì Fabrizio, che camminava dietro di lui.  
Ermal si fermò di botto, sulle scale e Fabrizio per poco non gli sbatté contro la schiena. Si voltò, il telefono ancora fra le mani e gli rivolse uno sguardo torvo.  
<< Ma te l’ha chiesto per sapere se stiamo insieme o per sapere se stiamo insieme? >> gli chiese, marcando il tono sulla seconda parte della proposizione, per fargli comprendere che intendeva l’essere fidanzati.  
Fabrizio, però, non sembrò capire l’antifona, dalla risposta che gli diede (oltre che dallo sguardo inevitabilmente smarrito).  
<< Ermal, ma che ne so io? Voleva sapere se stiamo insieme e gli ho detto di sì, poi lui mi ha risposto Bene. Tutto qua. >>  
Ermal fece per replicare, poi scosse la testa e lasciò perdere. Meglio non sapere. Si voltò, salì le scale, finì di scrivere il messaggio e recuperò il libro.  
<< Dunque, io ho fame. Andiamo a mangiare? >> domandò Ermal e Fabrizio annuì. 

Non avrebbe mai creduto che il suo sogno più proibito fosse trovarsi sulla spiaggia con Ermal, di sera, a bere birra ghiacciata assieme a delle patatine fritte con ketchup comprate ad un chioschetto in riva al mare. Quella era un po’ la sera d’estate ideale che amava quando era più giovane: strimpellare la chitarra per le ragazze, davanti ad un falò. Solo che, stavolta, non aveva nessuna chitarra e nessuna ragazza, ma aveva Ermal, che per lui valeva molto più di entrambe le cose messe insieme.  
Osservò il mare, lo guardò a lungo per godersi la bellezza di quell’infinita distesa d’acqua che brillava alla luce della luna, ascoltando lo scrosciare delle onde e chiedendosi a cosa stesse pensando Ermal. Però, la buona volontà lo abbandonò in poco tempo, perché voleva godersi anche il profilo di Ermal, i suoi ricci scompigliati dal vento, gli occhi che luccicavano, ridenti come quelli di un bambino che rivede il mare d’estate dopo un anno in cui non ha potuto bearsi di quella pace. Allora, si voltò piano, lasciando la birra da parte e fece come aveva pensato. E gli mancò il respiro, perché il sorriso placido e tranquillo di Ermal, che ascoltava quel rumore ad occhi chiusi, gli era davvero mancato. Era tanto bello da fare male al cuore. A quel punto, infranse ogni promessa che si era fatto, tradendosi da solo. Allungò una mano, fino ad avvolgere con le mani i capelli di Ermal. I ricci scuri gli si attorcigliarono alle dita allo stesso modo delle radici di una pianta al terreno, come se l’avessero riconosciuto. Forse la memoria tattile non se ne vai mai veramente ed il corpo, anche a distanza di tempo, ricorda sempre un certo tipo di tocco, che sia positivo o negativo.   
Ermal riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò. Era così vicino, caldo e vivo, da poterlo sfiorare e solo quella consapevolezza, dopo un mese di distanza, era capace di fargli cadere il cuore nello stomaco, come quando voli giù dalle montagne russe. Lo sguardo gli scivolò dalle lentiggini che il sole gli aveva fatto spuntare ai lati del naso, che a malapena vedeva per via della luce lunare, alle labbra piene, screpolate, fin troppo invitanti per un viaggiatore perso nel deserto come lui. Allora, decise di spostare l’attenzione verso l’alto. E gli sembrò di vedere un caleidoscopio, nei suoi occhi, tanti piccoli triangoli rovesciati che formavano l'iride, nei quali la luce s'infrangeva e poi si disperdeva. Forse anche lui era così, in fondo: lo abbracciava, lo stringeva a sé e poi si perdeva dentro di lui, in qualche modo, come se solo così potesse tornare a casa. Forse Fabrizio era lui stesso riflesso in uno specchio: era la parte migliore di sé, quello che lo spingeva a superare dei confini prima creduti invalicabili - non i limiti, quelli non avrebbe mai potuto superarli, perché dettati da certe sue regole morali -, quello che non si era mai arreso quando lui l'aveva cacciato e l'aveva dimostrando rimanendo al suo fianco sempre, quello che teneva a lui più di ogni altra cosa e gliel'aveva dimostrato.Aveva sempre pensato che, nella vita, bisognasse salvarsi da soli, che la luce in fondo al tunnel non fosse altro che una nota musicale, la musica ed era ancora così. Bisogna prima ancorarsi a se stessi, che ad un'altra persona, perché fai prima a perdere qualcosa che non ti appartiene, piuttosto che la tua stessa pelle. Però, adesso non riusciva più a fare a meno di appigliarsi a Fabrizio, da quando l'aveva incontrato, perché era come sostenersi aggrappandosi spasmodicamente all'amore e lui ne aveva bisogno.  
Poi, avvertì il vento che ronzava nelle orecchie e gli parve di non sentire più niente, neanche il vociare della gente sul lungomare. Fabrizio gli si era avvicinato, così tanto da diventare quasi una macchia scura di fronte a lui. Le sue labbra si ritrovarono sulle proprie un secondo dopo e brevi scariche elettriche gli inondarono la schiena, scendendo per la spina dorsale, paralizzandolo. Chiuse gli occhi, d’istinto, anche se non avrebbe dovuto. Cedette, per un attimo, abbassando tutte le sue difese, anche se si era ripromesso di non farlo.   
Si staccò da lui. Non lo fece violentemente, ma forse Fabrizio percepì la sua reazione in modo diverso, dato che si era inumidito le labbra ed aveva sospirato. Gli era dispiaciuto doverlo fare, ma avrebbe mantenuto la promessa fatta a se stesso. Non poteva concedere al desiderio di vincere, doveva aspettare ancora un po’.   
<< Fabrì… >>  
<< Scusa, pensavo… >><< No, Fabrì, senti… >>  
<< Non fa niente. >>  
<< Fabrì. >> ripeté Ermal, determinato, mentre Fabrizio stava per alzarsi. prendendogli la mano destra con troppa veemenza forse, perché sul viso dell’altro comparve una smorfia di dolore. << Ti ho fatto male? Mi dispiace. >> disse, lasciandogli subito la mano.  
<< No, è solo che mi sono bruciato, ti ricordi? Mi fa ancora un po’ male, tutto qua. >>  
A quel punto, Ermal si ricordò del messaggio vocale in cui Fabrizio gli aveva spiegato di aver afferrato il bollitore e di essersi arrecato quel danno. Allora, gli riprese la mano fasciata, chiedendogli tacitamente con gli occhi se potesse farlo e gliela accarezzò delicatamente.   
Per molto tempo a quella parte, Fabrizio aveva stretto la mano a tante persone, pensando sempre, ogni volta E non sono le mani di Ermal, ma non sono le mani di Ermal e non sono le mani di Ermal, mentre ora, tutto questo non sarebbe più capitato e la consapevolezza di ciò lo faceva sentire già molto meglio. Le persone sono imperfette, di conseguenza anche le relazioni che si instaurano fra di loro lo sono, però quando stava con Ermal si sentiva così completo, che non gli importava più di avere dei difetti. E se era Ermal il suo difetto, allora se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione.  
<< Sai, Anita mi ha chiesto di portarti un altro aereo di carta, dato che con il primo non sei tornato indietro. Magari, stavolta, tornerai a farle visita. >> disse Fabrizio ed Ermal alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, sorridendogli dolcemente.   
<< Fabrì, io ci voglio riprovare, lo voglio davvero, ma dobbiamo fare con calma, frequentarci. Non possiamo permetterci di sbagliare di nuovo. >> replicò Ermal.   
Fabrizio annuì.  
<< Sono d’accordo. >> affermò. << Scusa per prima. >>  
<< Non devi scusarti. Non ho detto che non lo volevo. >> disse Ermal, perdendosi per un attimo nei suoi occhi, affogando completamente in quel sentimento che non se n’era mai andato, per cui gli aveva chiesto di restare.   
Fabrizio deglutì, pensando che, se fossero rimasti ancora lì seduti a guardarsi in quel modo, probabilmente non avrebbe più risposto delle proprie azioni.   
<< Vogliamo fare qualcosa? Dai, ci sarà una sala giochi o un bar dove suonano, qui a Bari. >> propose allora, con un sorriso abbozzato.  
<< Ma certo che c’è! >> esclamò Ermal, lasciandogli la mano e gli sembrò che il suo corpo avesse appena perso un po’ di calore. Poi si alzò, ripulendosi i jeans dalla sabbia. << Andiamo, ti ci porto. >>  
Fu così che si diressero verso un bar che Ermal frequentava da ragazzino, che, a detta sua, sapeva ancora di hamburger e nicotina, anche se nessuno stava cucinando niente e men che meno fumando. Si ritrovarono a giocare a biliardo alle due di notte. Fabrizio ci giocava spesso, fra una pausa e l’altra, mentre scriveva per il nuovo disco, mentre Ermal a malapena. Così, Fabrizio dovette insegnargli un paio di cose: si mise di fianco a lui, mostrandogli la tecnica, ma Ermal continuava a non capire, così dovette mantenere la stecca insieme a lui e gettare la pallina nella buca. Per un momento, gli sembrò che la temperatura del corpo di Ermal si fosse alzata improvvisamente, come se avesse la febbre, ma probabilmente era solo per via del caldo.   
<< Ehi, mi consigli un albergo dove andare a dormire? >> chiese Fabrizio, mentre andavano verso casa di Ermal, non molto distante dalla spiaggia.   
<< Ma stai scherzando? A quest’ora? >><< Non posso certo tornare a Roma adesso. >> replicò Fabrizio, non capendo dove Ermal volesse andare a parare.  
Ermal sospirò.  
<< Senti, è una cosa che non dovrei fare, ma non esiste che per un giorno io ti lasci andare a dormire in un albergo. Vieni a casa mia. Anzi, a casa di mia madre, che tanto starà già dormendo. >>  
<< Mi stai dicendo che dovrei sgattaiolare in camera tua come se avessimo quindici anni e dormire nel letto con te, magari? >> chiese Fabrizio. Ermal si morse il labbro inferiore, annuendo. Non era affatto uno scherzo. Fantastico. << Cazzo, pensavo di aver smesso di fare queste cose. >> disse Fabrizio, passandosi una mano fra i capelli.   
<< Ma sì, dai, non fare il vecchio! Domani mattina usciamo presto e non ci facciamo beccare da mia madre, sarà facile. >> ribatté Ermal, alzando le spalle, come se fosse un gioco da ragazzi. Fabrizio dovette arrendersi di fronte a quell’entusiasmo, così annuì e s’incamminarono verso casa di Ermal.   
Una volta fuori dalla porta, Ermal gli fece segno di fare silenzio ed aprì la porta. Fabrizio cercò a tentoni la luce e l’accese.  
<< Ma sei pazzo? Spegni quella luce, che fa un casino di rumore! >> lo rimproverò Ermal, bisbigliando. Come facesse a sentire poi il rumore che faceva la luce, per Fabrizio, rimase un mistero.   
Spense la luce e lo seguì al piano di sopra, dove c’erano le camere da letto. Di sotto, invece, c’erano il soggiorno dove dimorava un bellissimo pianoforte, un divano ed una cucina open - space. Fabrizio si sdraiò subito sul letto, stanchissimo, mentre Ermal si levava gli stivali e sospirava, grato di non essere stato sorpreso da sua madre mentre si aggirava per casa con un uomo che lei ben poco conosceva. Incredibile, sembravano davvero due diciassettenni! E gli venne da ridere.   
<< Perché stai ridendo? >> chiese Fabrizio, puntellandosi sui gomiti per guardare Ermal che aveva appena preso a ridere come un idiota.  
Lui alzò le spalle.  
<< Sono felice. >> rispose semplicemente, senza neanche pensarci e Fabrizio sorrise.   
Poi, Fabrizio si alzò ed allungò un braccio per stringerlo a sé. Lo fece per davvero, stavolta: lo abbracciò, le nocche sbiancate, il viso di Ermal sprofondato fra spalla e petto, il profumo di mare a riempirgli narici e la sensazione di essere a casa nella cassa toracica. 

***

La mattina dopo, la situazione era più o meno questa: Ermal aveva occupato metà del letto, aveva un braccio penzoloni lungo il lato sinistro del materasso, il viso che sprofondava nel cuscino e la schiena scoperta da una maglietta per qualche arcano motivo. Fabrizio, nel frattempo, era rotolato per terra ed aveva finalmente smesso di russare. Si svegliò così, abbracciato al pavimento, senza avere la più pallida idea di dove diamine fosse. Poi mise a fuoco la figura di Ermal che stava ancora dormendo e si ricordò della notte prima. Gli spuntò un sorrisetto nel vederlo senza maglia, anche se era consapevole che non era per merito suo. Decise di farsi una doccia veloce, così si spogliò e si buttò sotto il getto d’acqua.   
Intanto, Ermal si era svegliato. Anche lui faticò a ricordarsi cosa fosse successo la sera prima, ma unì tutti i puntini quando vide la maglietta di Fabrizio per terra. Quell’uomo era un disordinato cronico, assurdo. Raccolse la maglia degli Iron Maiden e la indossò, avvertendo molto distintamente il profumo intenso di Fabrizio. Quella domenica, decise di mettersi anche gli occhiali da vista, tanto per cambiare. Si apprestò a scendere le scale per andare a fare colazione, quando si accorse di svariate situazioni insieme: in primo luogo, erano le undici del mattino, questo significava che sua madre poteva essere a casa; in secondo luogo, qualcuno aveva appena finito di farsi la doccia e chissà come mai, aveva la netta sensazione che non fosse stata sua madre. Ah e soprattutto, Fabrizio si era ricordato di prendere in prestito qualche suo vestito per cambiarsi, vero? Ma capì ben presto che non era pronto a ciò che vide subito dopo, una scena da far rabbrividire chiunque: sua madre che parlava con Fabrizio, seduto a tavola, mentre lei gli preparava la colazione.   
Gli sarebbe sicuramente venuto un attacco di cuore molto presto.   
<< Ermal! >> lo salutò la madre, mentre lui se ne stava congelato sull’ultimo scalino e Fabrizio lo fissava. Fra parentesi, aveva messo un suo vecchio pigiama, grazie al cielo.  
<< Buongiorno, mamma. >> disse Ermal, poi deglutì.  
<< Ti sei ricordato che ho un divano letto adesso, vero? Mica avrai fatto dormire il tuo amico per terra! >> esclamò la madre, scherzando e Fabrizio per poco non si strozzò con il caffè.  
Ermal sbatté le palpebre almeno un paio di volte, prima di annuire, non convinto.  
<< Ma certo, mamma. Per chi mi hai preso? >>  
Da uno che a volte si dimentica i testi delle proprie canzoni ci si poteva aspettare di tutto, ma non lo disse ad alta voce, onde non risultare ancora meno credibile di quanto non fosse già.  
<< Già che ci siete, potreste accompagnarmi al supermercato. >> propose allora la madre di Ermal, guardando prima l’uno e poi l’altro.  
Fabrizio annuì.  
<< Ma certo. Guido io, così recuperiamo la mia auto: l’ho lasciata vicino alla spiaggia. >> si offrì Fabrizio ed Ermal si ricordò che nella macchina c’erano anche la sua valigia con i vestiti dentro. << Vado un attimo a cambiarmi, torno subito. >> disse, con un sorriso.   
Ermal rimase da solo con la madre, la tazzina di caffè fra le mani, ad osservare quel liquido scuro. Non c’era niente di male nel portare un amico a casa, giusto? Continuava a ripeterselo, ma quella frase non sembrava attecchire nella sua testa. Era una scusa, una giustificazione che stava cercando di trovare al suo comportamento. Stava sbagliando, stava mentendo a tutti: a sua madre, alla sua fidanzata, a Marco, talvolta anche a se stesso. Si chiese quanto tempo sarebbe servito a sua madre per accorgersi che Fabrizio non era un semplice amico che sarebbe sparito dalla sua vita il giorno seguente, ma sarebbe tornato. Sarebbe tornato per sempre e tutti avrebbero saputo, cosicché lui non dovesse più rifilare bugie a se stesso o ai suoi cari.   
<< Ermal, posso chiederti una cosa? >> gli domandò la madre, mentre si asciugava le mani con uno strofinaccio.  
Ermal si ridestò dai suoi pensieri e mormorò un Sì poco convinto.  
<< Sì, certo. >> ripeté.  
<< Come mai Fabrizio è venuto qui? Non hai detto di voler rimanere da solo a pensare? >>  
Ermal deglutì. Basta, basta bugie, basta mentire. Guardò il viso curioso di sua madre, solcato dalle rughe e gli ricordò tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui, il motivo per cui quelle rughe fossero così accentuate.   
<< Oh, be’, si trovava nei paraggi per un concerto e mi ha raggiunto, perché gli dovevo parlare di una canzone. >> spiegò.  
Eppure, le mentì spudoratamente in faccia. D’accordo, la parte della canzone era vera dopotutto, ma il resto era tutto inventato e dall’espressione di sua madre, capì che se l’era bevuta solo per fargli un piacere.   
Lei gli sorrise, poi si diresse al piano di sopra per cambiarsi. E fu in quel momento, che il cuore gli crollò nello stomaco. 

Intanto, Fabrizio stava frugando nell’armadio di Ermal alla ricerca di qualcosa da indossare che non fosse troppo simile al suo stile da damerino. Vi trovò un paio di camicie a fiori terribili, che avrebbe voluto nascondere sotto il letto, ma si costrinse a lasciar perdere. Alla fine, per fortuna, trovò una giacca di pelle marrone, una maglietta nera e riprese i suoi jeans del giorno prima. Si mise gli abiti velocemente, poi però, invece di scendere subito, si fermò per un attimo a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Accarezzò il vetro con i polpastrelli, domandandosi quante volte Ermal avesse osservato il mare lì fuori, magari mentre faceva i compiti o suonava la tastiera, proprio come stava facendo lui ora. Fu in quel momento che Fabrizio capì quanta fatica avesse dovuto fare Ermal per trasferirsi a Milano e quanto davvero significasse il suo sacrificio di lasciare tutto ed andare a vivere a Roma per lui. Gli sarebbe costato molto più di quanto avesse dato a vedere, ma l'avrebbe compiuto. Avrebbe mantenuto la sua promessa di amarlo lo stesso. E lo comprese nel momento in cui realizzò che non gli aveva dovuto nemmeno domandare di trasferirsi a Roma e che Ermal non gli avrebbe mai chiesto niente in cambio. Quella era la prova di ciò che provava per lui: amore, esclusivamente amore, perché donava solamente e non riceveva nulla indietro.  
Ermal entrò nella stanza in quel momento, le mani in tasca, quasi senza far rumore, ma Fabrizio se ne accorse lo stesso, perché aveva visto la sua figura alta e snella nel riflesso del vetro. Si ritrovò di fianco a lui a contemplare quell’enorme massa d’acqua di cui non si stancava mai. Si vedeva uno scorcio di mare, dalla finestra di casa sua ed anche se solo quello gli ricordava dove fosse e che potesse finalmente godere di quella distesa, gli sembrava sempre troppo poco. La sua casa era sempre Bari, non credeva di essere mai andato via da lì. Gli piaceva Milano, lì ci viveva d'altronde, ma Bari era tutta un'altra cosa. Non l’aveva lasciato indifferente neanche Sanremo, a dire il vero, tant’è che ogni volta in cui vedeva Fabrizio, sentiva sempre il profumo di quei fiori, ma credeva che fosse perché in fondo, ogni luogo o odore particolare ti ricollega ad una persona, ai ricordi che hai condiviso assieme a lei.   
Appoggiò la testa contro la spalla di Fabrizio. Aveva sognato per tanto tempo un amore che fosse suo, completamente ed interamente. L'aveva vissuto sempre fra le pieghe dei libri, finché non aveva incontrato Fabrizio, finché l'amore non era diventato suo, come se fosse qualcosa che potesse appartenergli, anche se non sapeva spiegarselo. Si chiese se fosse davvero capace di rimettere insieme i pezzi, di portarlo via da tutto quello che voleva fuggire, dai pensieri da cui avrebbe voluto solo separarsi, scappare, lasciarli ad affondare nel mare.  
<< Siete pronti? >> chiese la madre di Ermal all’improvviso, rompendo l’incantesimo.   
Ermal si staccò subito da Fabrizio, come se l’avesse morso un serpente ed annuì. Fabrizio prese le chiavi dell’auto dalla tasca dei pantaloni e le rivolse un sorriso, le gote lievemente rosse per l’imbarazzo.  
<< Andiamo. >>

Andare a fare la spesa era una delle cose più noiose del mondo. Ermal l’aveva già sperimentato a quattordici anni, quando accompagnava la madre in giro e quella convinzione non l’aveva mai abbandonato del tutto. Odiava girare per i supermercati, gli era sempre parso che fosse una perdita di tempo. Fabrizio se ne accorse praticamente subito, mentre la madre di Ermal si allontanava con il carrello per dirigersi al banco dei surgelati.   
<< Ti stai divertendo? >> chiese, soffocando una risata.  
<< Se un gatto mi passasse davanti in questo momento, sarei molto più felice, dico solo questo. >> rispose Ermal, alludendo all’allergia che aveva per i gatti. Fabrizio gli scompigliò i capelli.   
<< D’accordo, renderò questo pomeriggio un po’ più dinamico. Hai presente quel gioco dei bambini, in cui devi toccare l’altra persona e poi correre via per non farti prendere? >>  
<< Mi stai chiedendo seriamente di giocare in un supermercato alla veneranda età di quarantatré anni? >> domandò Ermal, incredulo, ma anche divertito.  
Fabrizio gli rivolse un ghigno, poi gli toccò una spalla, quasi spingendolo, come per sfidarlo. Ermal spalancò gli occhi, come a dirgli che non avrebbe mai dovuto osare a farlo. Fabrizio alzò le spalle, poi s’incamminò verso il reparto adiacente con molta nonchalance.   
Se ne sarebbe pentito.   
Un attimo dopo, Ermal lo stava rincorrendo e Fabrizio stava scappando da lui. Per un secondo, si chiese se qualcuno li avesse riconosciuti e cosa ne sarebbe stato della loro reputazione dopo quella brillante bravata, poi decise che non gli importava nemmeno più di tanto e tornò a focalizzarsi su Fabrizio. L’aveva perso di vista e non lo trovava più. Guardò a destra, poi a sinistra, ma niente. Sembrava che stessero giocando a nascondino, adesso.   
<< E poi il vecchio sarei io, eh? Tu neanche ci vedi! >> esclamò Fabrizio, passandogli di fianco.  
<< Ti sarai mimetizzato con lo scaffale dei vini. >> lo rimbeccò Ermal.  
<< Attento a fare certe battute, che la giacca è tua. >> replicò Fabrizio, trotterellandogli di fianco.   
<< Mi farai impazzire. >>  
<< Sei già pazzo di me. >> disse Fabrizio ed Ermal rise, ironico.  
<< Ma quanto sei simpatico! Vediamo se riderai ancora, quando ti avrò preso! >>  
<< Tu provaci. >>  
E si ritrovarono a correre di nuovo per tutto il supermercato: prima fra gli scaffali del pane, poi di fronte al reparto dell’acqua, a quello dei surgelati e di fianco alle casse (guadagnandosi non poche occhiate torve da parte degli altri clienti).   
Eppure, Ermal non ricordava di essersi mai divertito in quel modo, da un mese a quella parte. C’era voluto il ritorno di Fabrizio per ridare un po’ di brio alla sua vita. Temeva di essere scoperto da sua madre, perché gli sarebbe sembrato un ragazzino, ma quella stessa paura gli donava anche un brivido, dell’eccitazione.  
<< Beccato! >> esclamò Ermal, prendendo Fabrizio per mano.   
<< Incredibile, ce l’hai fatta! >> lo prese in giro Fabrizio, osservando i ricci sudati di Ermal ed il luccichio negli occhi, che gli fece perdere un battito. Gli era mancato vederlo così felice, soprattutto a causa sua.   
<< Sono un po’ fuori allenamento, sai… >>  
<< Bugiardo! >> esclamò Fabrizio, ridendo, abbracciandolo da dietro ed avvertì la schiena di Ermal sussultare per le risate.  
<< Maledetto… >>  
S’inebriò del profumo di Ermal, che sapeva anche un po’ di sudore, ma specialmente di lui. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, incurante degli sguardi puntati addosso, appoggiando la fronte contro il collo di Ermal. Se solo il tempo si fosse potuto fermare in quel momento in eterno, non avrebbe chiesto mai più nient’altro dalla vita.  
Si staccò da Ermal, solo quando lui gli picchettò le dita sul dorso della mano, per fargli capire che doveva lasciarlo. Lui fece quello che gli aveva chiesto, a malincuore, ma poi sospirò sollevato quando vide la madre di Ermal guardarli con gli occhi sgranati un attimo dopo.  
<< Ma cosa avete combinato? >>   
I due si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa, poi scoppiarono a ridere. 

***  
Dopo essersi fatti una doccia, Ermal e Fabrizio decisero di uscire. La madre di Ermal gli aveva rifilato un’occhiata curiosa, mentre varcavano la porta, che aveva fatto ridacchiare Ermal per tutto il tragitto che li aveva portati alla spiaggia. Fabrizio, invece, non si era soffermato molto su quello, bensì sul viso rilassato di Ermal, sulle fossette che gli spuntavano agli angoli della bocca o sui ricci che gli ricadevano sulla fronte. Aveva preferito guardare lui per tutto il tempo, piuttosto che la strada, perché gli sembrava ancora così surreale poterlo fare di nuovo, che riabituarsi gli pareva la cosa più difficile del mondo.  
<< Stasera ci sono i fuochi d’artificio in riva al mare, ma a mezzanotte. Cosa vogliamo fare nel frattempo? >> domandò Ermal, accorgendosi solo in quell’istante che Fabrizio lo stava fissando ed arrossì un po’.  
<< Facciamo un giretto insieme? >> chiese Fabrizio, alzando le spalle, semplicemente.   
<< D’accordo. >>   
Passeggiarono per la spiaggia, sperando che la notte li avvolgesse, cosicché non potessero essere riconosciuti dagli altri. Fabrizio avrebbe voluto stringergli la mano, ma sapeva che Ermal non avrebbe approvato, così tenne i pugni chiusi sprofondati nelle tasche dei jeans. Guardò il cielo, trapunto di stelle e ripensò a quando Ermal gli aveva spiegato vita, morte e miracoli sugli astri e sui buchi neri, argomento di cui non ricordava assolutamente niente, se non la sua voce mentre scandiva le parole che lui non conosceva. Gli era sembrato un insegnante e si chiese se in un’altra vita non si fossero conosciuti così, fra i banchi di scuola, liberi da ogni vincolo o restrizione. A proposito di scuola, mentre il vociare della gente si faceva sempre più forte, ripensò alla telefonata avuta con i suoi figli, al fatto che Libero gli avesse detto di non capire un argomento di scienze, così Ermal gli aveva suggerito le parole da dirgli e lui gli aveva spiegato tutto in quel modo. Era stato molto divertente, a tratti, specialmente perché Ermal nel frattempo stava tentando di vestirsi e con occhi di Fabrizio addosso, non era stato molto facile.   
Gli sarebbe mancato. Dannazione, se gli sarebbe mancato tutto questo, il giorno dopo. Forse, agli albori della civiltà, le persone amate dai primi abitanti del mondo erano partite tutte in massa di lunedì, per quel motivo ora è diventato un giorno tanto odiato. Certo, sarebbe dovuto andare via anche lui, ma quello che gli pesava di più era la consapevolezza di non poter vedere Ermal per un bel po’ di tempo, come dopo quella notte a Sanremo ed era capace di ucciderlo dall’interno.   
<< Hai le prove, domani? >> chiese Fabrizio ed Ermal annuì.  
<< Sì, i ragazzi stanno fremendo per provare ed anch’io, in verità. >> rispose. << Mi prudono le mani. Se non tocco il pianoforte almeno una volta al giorno da mia madre, rischio di morire. >> scherzò e Fabrizio sorrise.   
<< Sai, credo di aver capito perché sei diverso, a Bari. >> esordì Fabrizio ed Ermal gli rivolse uno sguardo curioso, che somigliava molto a quello della madre. << Questa è casa tua, ancora adesso. Conosci bene ogni angolo, ogni tradizione, persino il dialetto. È il posto che ti ha salvato, il posto del primo amore, il posto della prima tastiera, c’è il mare… ma soprattutto, Bari stessa non ti ha mai tradito. Credo che sia questo il punto: questa città ti è stata sempre fedele. Ti ha lasciato il tempo di pensare, quando abbiamo rotto ed il mare ha sanato tutte le altre ferite. Milano non è riuscita a farlo. >>  
Si fermarono ed Ermal lo guardò negli occhi. Quello che Fabrizio gli aveva appena detto l’aveva colpito profondamente. Non ci aveva mai pensato, non per davvero, comunque. In effetti, a Milano non riusciva mai a stare tranquillo, tant’è che neanche la notte riposava mai, mentre a Bari, la città in cui adesso poteva semplicemente farsi una vacanza e staccare la spina, poteva dormire in pace e suonare per tutto il tempo che voleva. Però, forse quello era anche dovuto al fatto che lì non ci lavorava più e sinceramente, preferiva mille volte odiare Milano, che Bari. E poi, era Bari a restituirgli Fabrizio. Doveva molto a quella città e questo pensiero gli scaldò il cuore.  
Gli aveva rivolto tanti sorrisi, Ermal, ma mai nessuno bello quanto quello: il sorriso di un bambino a cui manca casa, che però gli ha fatto capire di non averlo mai abbandonato. Il cuore di Fabrizio mancò un battito: era un sorriso di una dolcezza disarmante, mozzafiato. Avrebbe voluto restare fuori fino a tardi con Ermal, così magari il giorno non sarebbe mai arrivato e lui non sarebbe mai dovuto partire. Senza Ermal, ormai, gli sembrava di essere a metà, come se gli mancasse costantemente un braccio o una gamba.   
Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma non ce la faceva più a stargli lontano. Così, gli si avvicinò piano, come a dargli il tempo per scostarsi, se avesse voluto, ma Ermal non lo fece.   
Appoggiò la sua fronte contro quella di Ermal, sospirando. C'era una cosa che non gli aveva mai detto e gli venne in mente solo in quel momento. Oltre al fatto che avrebbe voluto averlo incontrarlo prima, oltre al fatto che gli mancava anche quando c'era, perché lo sentiva sempre troppo distante ed avrebbe sempre voluto che fosse più vicino a lui, oltre tutto questo, c'era qualcosa che gli uscì spontaneo dire in quell'istante, mormorato fra le labbra, a bassa voce: Non riesco più ad immaginare la mia vita senza di te.Suonò forse smielato, quando lo pronunciò, ma quando sentì il sorriso di Ermal sulle labbra, non gli importò neanche più di essergli parso fin troppo tenero.  
Non capì se arrivò prima il rumore dei fuochi d’artificio che scoppiavano nel cielo come una supernova morente o quelli nel suo stomaco quando baciò Ermal. Quello che sapeva per certo era di avere le mani sulle sue guance, che sfioravano a malapena la sua barba incolta ed i polpastrelli di Ermal sulla sua maglietta, all’altezza delle scapole, premuti contro la stoffa. Avrebbe voluto che non ci fosse nulla, se non la sola pelle a dividerli, per un attimo, ma poi si ricordò che Ermal preferiva andare piano, così si liberò di quel pensiero per focalizzarsi solo su quel momento.  
Ermal, dall’altra parte, aveva avvertito il cuore crollargli nello stomaco alla stessa velocità delle montagne russe. Aveva ceduto, aveva lasciato che Fabrizio facesse breccia in ogni dannato muro che aveva eretto per non farlo passare. Ogni tanto, quando si staccava da lui per riprendere fiato, vedeva un vortice di luci brillare sul suo volto e non riusciva più a fare a meno di alzare gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso.   
<< Vorrei che potesse essere sempre così. >> disse Ermal, mentre i fuochi d’artificio continuavano a scoppiettare nel cielo.  
<< Così come? >> chiese Fabrizio.  
<< Così: noi due che ci togliamo le maschere e crolliamo, con i fuochi d’artificio ed il mare sullo sfondo. >>   
<< Credo che quelle maschere siano sparite da un bel pezzo, ormai. >> replicò Fabrizio ed Ermal sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena, ripensando alla prima volta in cui se le erano sfilate: quella notte a Sanremo.   
Poi, fecero una cosa totalmente folle, da ragazzini: Fabrizio gli prese la mano e lo trascinò via. Tornarono a casa correndo, le risate che rimbombavano fra le mura di Bari, per le strade e le luci dei fuochi d’artificio che li accompagnavano a casa.   
Stavolta, Ermal escogitò un piano: avrebbe puntato la sveglia, cosicché si potessero svegliare prima di sua madre, il giorno dopo, dato che non si sarebbero dovuti far scoprire per nessun motivo al mondo. Fabrizio aprì il divano letto mentre Ermal si cambiava: quella notte, l’ultima notte, avrebbero dormito insieme, ma in un letto a due piazze, così magari il giorno dopo Fabrizio non si sarebbe ritrovato ad abbracciare di nuovo il pavimento.   
Si sdraiarono sul letto, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia. Ermal aveva gli occhi stanchi e contornati di rosso, accompagnati dalle sue solite occhiaie, ma sembrava che vertessero in condizioni migliori rispetto a quando glieli aveva mostrati levandosi gli occhiali da sole con veemenza. Aveva la mano sinistra sotto al cuscino e la linea morbida della clavicola che spuntava al di sotto del colletto della maglietta bianca del pigiama. Fabrizio, invece, aveva il viso costellato dalle lentiggini che il sole gli aveva fatto spuntare sul volto come i fiori di un giardino. Pensò che fosse bello sapere di poter vedere Ermal come prima cosa, il giorno dopo e che la sensazione di felicità irradiatasi nel petto grazie a quella consapevolezza era davvero favolosa.   
<< Buonanotte. >> gli disse Fabrizio, prima di dargli un bacio delicato sulla fronte. Ermal chiuse gli occhi a quel contatto, come per bearsi per un secondo di uno sprazzo di pace e tenerezza da parte di una persona che teneva a lui.  
<< Buonanotte, Fabrì. >>  
E le gambe si mossero da sole, per incastrarsi perfettamente come su quella spiaggia di Sanremo, un groviglio di rami pieni di gemme. Non ne capirono mai il motivo, dato che si erano addormentati in quel modo, ma il giorno dopo, si svegliarono abbracciati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Ma buonasera! :3 
> 
> Comunque, questo è finalmente un capitolo allegro e dolce (spero non smielato, ma potrei essere scivolata su di un po' di miele scrivendolo, scusate). La parte migliore è sicuramente quella del supermercato (oltre a quella del Fabrizio quindicenne), mi fa ridere moltissimo. Inoltre, se vedete qualche rimando ai video di Lisbona... è perché lo sono (tralasciamo il fatto che ieri hanno ripetuto l'abbraccio da dietro, ma okay). Però anche la parte dei fuochi d'artificio è molo bella. Ah, vi siete sentiti malissimo anche voi quando la madre di Ermal gli sorride e gli crolla il cuore nello stomaco? Perché io sì.
> 
> Come sempre, ringrazio tutti quelli che leggono la storia, che la commentano, inseriscono fra le preferite, tutte le autrici di storie che mi ispirano e queste due persone stupende che ci fanno sorridere solo quando si scambiano uno sguardo.
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi fa piacere :)
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> E.


	16. Ti ricordi che ti amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fqvDmlLKRI :)

Non è facile sostenere lo sguardo di qualcuno, soprattutto se è quello di Ermal: sembra che ti scavi dentro, mettendoti l’anima a nudo e comprenda la tua indole nel giro di pochi secondi. Pare che possa frantumare ogni tua difesa, ogni muro che hai eretto per non far passare il dolore. Lui s’insinua fra le crepe e viene a bussare alle porte del cuore. E poi, poi riversi nelle parole che dici ogni peso che gravava sul tuo petto sino ad ora, tutto quello che non hai mai confessato per non doverti sentire in colpa o inadeguato o giudicato, perché ti fidi del suo sguardo, che saprà capirti e le sue mani ti sosterranno. Quello era Ermal e Fabrizio amava i suoi occhi almeno la metà di quanto amasse lui.   
<< Fabrizio, ti giuro che se lo fai, fra di noi è finita. >>  
<< Me la pagherai, per quello che mi hai fatto. >>  
<< Intendi farti dormire in un divano letto anziché in albergo? >>  
<< Mi hai tirato un cuscino in faccia. >>  
<< Stavi russando! Dovevo difendermi, in qualche modo! >> ribatté Ermal, mettendo su un broncio infantile che fece intenerire Fabrizio, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere.  
<< Adesso ti prenderai le responsabilità delle tue azioni! >> esclamò Fabrizio, ma con voce bassa, perché non volevano svegliare la madre di Ermal.  
Ermal fece per allontanarsi, ma aveva le lenzuola attorcigliate attorno alle caviglie, così Fabrizio l’ebbe vinta e riuscì a fargli il solletico. Ermal prese a ridere come un ragazzino e ad ogni risata, il sorriso sul volto di Fabrizio si allargava sempre di più. Era prematuro farlo, lo sapeva, ma l’immaginazione galoppava feroce nella mente di Fabrizio: dipinse una domenica mattina come le altre, in cui lui ed Ermal se ne stavano sdraiati sul letto a parlare di quale colore ridipingere le pareti o di una canzone che stavano scrivendo insieme. In un’altra situazione, probabilmente non ci avrebbe dato peso, ma quando sai di non poterti godere momenti semplici come quello, vorresti che si manifestassero ad ogni ora.   
Ermal si divincolò e cercò di fuggire, ma Fabrizio lo strinse a sé e ci sarebbe dovuto essere un buon motivo per lasciarlo andare. Ermal sbuffò contro il suo petto, poi alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò, le labbra premute contro il suo mento.   
<< Cosa c’è? >>  
<< Ma tu seriamente facevi queste cose a quindici anni? >> chiese, ridacchiando.   
<< Mi stai prendendo in giro per l’età, non è vero? >>  
<< No, è solo che provo ad immaginarti a quindici anni e non ci riesco. Non so praticamente niente di chi tu sia stato, ma vorrei che me lo raccontassi. >> rispose Ermal.   
Fabrizio gli lasciò un bacio sulla punta del naso.  
<< Parliamone di domenica, d’accordo? >>   
<< E cosa vuoi fare adesso? È ancora presto per il mio treno. >> replicò Ermal.   
Negli occhi di Fabrizio passò un luccichio strano, come una stella cometa che sfreccia nel cielo durante la notte di San Lorenzo. Il cervello di Ermal non ebbe il tempo per elaborare quello che stava succedendo, perché si ritrovò le labbra di Fabrizio sul collo, che lasciavano una scia di baci caldi sulla pelle. Chiuse gli occhi le mani strette alle spalle di Fabrizio come se dovesse ancorarsi a qualcosa per non crollare. Gli era venuta la pelle d’oca, perché sentiva improvvisamente ogni punto del corpo diventare più sensibile al suo tocco, soprattutto sotto l’orecchio, dove ora si erano spostate quelle labbra. Si rilassò fra le sue braccia, senza pensare più a niente, né al treno che avrebbe dovuto prendere di lì a poco né a sua madre che stava dormendo al piano di sopra. Aveva sognato quel momento per più di un mese ed ora non riusciva a farne a meno, come se fosse tornata una dipendenza da cui si era staccato molti anni prima.   
Sospirò, mentre Fabrizio scendeva più giù, scoprendogli la clavicola allontanando il colletto della maglia con una mano. Il cuore di Ermal gli si rovesciò nello stomaco, come se stesse volando giù per le montagne russe e si sentì cadere. Il respiro di Fabrizio era sul suo petto, ma il suo profumo era dappertutto: sulla sua pelle, fra i vestiti, intriso nelle lenzuola, addosso, ovunque. Ogni angolo di quella casa avrebbe saputo di lui per sempre, adesso. E sperò che lui tornasse per riempire l’aria di quel profumo, una volta ogni tanto.   
Fabrizio si staccò da lui per riprendere fiato ed Ermal si soffermò sui suoi capelli scarmigliati dal sonno, sulla bocca rossa e la scintilla che c’era nei suoi occhi: desiderio. Forse fu quello a spingerlo di nuovo verso di lui, a prendergli il viso fra le mani e baciarlo con veemenza, a voler esplorare ogni porzione di pelle, ogni angolo che gli era precluso o meno. Si sentiva la testa leggera, come se fosse ubriaco e forse lo era un po’, ma non di alcol, bensì di felicità.   
Ma quella felicità sfumò lasciando spazio al terrore, non appena sentì i passi di sua madre per le scale. Si allontanò subito da Fabrizio, la paura di essere scoperti riflessa negli occhi e quando anche Fabrizio se ne rese conto, si alzarono subito per rimettere a posto il letto.   
La madre di Ermal arrivò in salotto un attimo dopo che avevano nascosto i due cuscini.  
<< Buongiorno. >> disse.  
Ermal rivelò un sorriso tirato, mentre Fabrizio guardava un punto imprecisato oltre il muro di fronte a sé.  
<< Buongiorno, mamma. >>  
<< Ermal stai bene? >> chiese, avvicinandosi al figlio. << Ti vedo strano… >> disse, poi gli posò il dorso della mano sulla fronte, mentre il cuore di Ermal accelerava i battiti. << Perché sei accaldato? Hai anche le labbra rosse. >>  
Fabrizio prese a tossire compulsivamente di fianco a lui. Ermal lo fissò con la coda nell’occhio e capì che il maledetto stava ridendo.   
<< Ma niente, è solo che a giugno fa caldo. >> se ne uscì Ermal, poi passò dietro Fabrizio e gli diede un pizzicotto.  
<< Ahia! >>  
<< Cos’è successo? >> chiese la madre di Ermal.  
<< No, niente, dev’essere stata una zanzara. >> rispose Fabrizio, mentre Ermal se ne andava tutto sorridente a farsi una doccia. Maledetto. 

Fabrizio si stava preparando, mentre Ermal stava suonando il pianoforte. Gli sarebbe mancato, perché molte delle canzoni a cui era più affezionato erano nate fra quei tasti. Sua madre lasciò una pila di vestiti al di sopra di esso e lo ascoltò suonare ad occhi chiusi. Aspettò che finisse la melodia, prima di parlargli.  
<< Ermal… posso dirti una cosa, prima che tu parta? >>  
<< Certo, mamma. Cosa c’è? >>  
<< Sei felice, quando stai con lui. >> disse e lui ne ebbe la conferma: lo sapeva.   
<< Mamma… >> provò a dire, alzandosi dallo sgabello, ma lei gli fece segno di fermarsi, così Ermal tornò alla posizione iniziale senza fiatare.  
<< Credo che voi due formiate un bello spartito, insieme. >> disse. Ermal deglutì, teso, i nervi a mille. << E poi, è un bel ragazzo. >>  
Ermal si grattò la nuca, leggermente imbarazzato.   
<< Mamma, mi dispiace… >>  
<< Non devi darmi spiegazioni, Ermal. Però devi smettere di mentire, sia a te stesso che agli altri. >> disse la donna. Ermal annuì, d’altronde condivideva quel pensiero, quindi non replicò nulla.  
Fabrizio arrivò poco dopo. Salutarono la madre di Ermal e poi Fabrizio accompagnò l’altro in stazione, prima di partire in auto alla volta di Roma. L’ultima volta in cui si erano salutati ad una stazione, si erano lasciati, mentre stavolta si sarebbero allontanati per poi ritrovarsi ed il cuore era molto più leggero grazie a quella tacita consapevolezza.  
<< Stavolta lo stiamo facendo per davvero. >> disse Ermal, con un sorriso limpido e splendente quanto la luce del sole quel giorno.   
<< Così pare. >> replicò Fabrizio, arruffandogli i capelli. << Stavolta devi tornare con quel treno, capito? Anita ti aspetta. >>  
Ermal annuì: certo che sarebbe tornato, era ovvio ormai. Poi si ricordò del secondo aereo di carta che Anita gli aveva regalato, lo prese dalla tasca della valigia e lo diede a Fabrizio.   
<< Ridaglielo. È un pegno per farle capire che tornerò. >>  
Fabrizio lo prese fra le mani e si accorse che c’era scritto qualcosa dentro, così lo aprì, curioso.

Zio Ermal, torna presto, che mi manchi!  
Anita

Torno presto, mia piccola principessa. E se ti mancherò, ti basterà far volare questo aereo, così mi sentirai più vicino a te.  
Ermal

Fabrizio alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, gli occhi asciutti, ma pregni di qualcosa che stava in mezzo fra l’amore e la commozione. E così, mentre il treno gli stava sfrecciando di fianco, Fabrizio allungò un braccio e tirò Ermal verso di sé, per stringerlo più forte che poteva, come se solo in quell’abbraccio potesse proteggerlo dal mondo, come se potesse abbracciarlo senza fine, perché da adesso in poi non si sarebbero visti per un bel po’ di tempo. Il viso di Fabrizio sprofondò nell’incavo del collo di Ermal, l’unico spazio che poteva togliergli il respiro senza che gli mancasse per davvero. Gli sarebbe mancato ed in quel momento, fece una promessa a se stesso: avrebbe fatto in modo che non gli dovesse mancare più.   
Gli lasciò un bacio dolce sulla tempia, gli occhi di Ermal chiusi per ascoltare la musica data dal sospiro del vento nelle sue orecchie. Fabrizio si allontanò da lui di un passo, prima che qualcuno potesse vederli.   
<< Ci vediamo presto, allora. >> disse.  
Ermal gli sorrise.  
<< Prestissimo. >>  
Poi prese la valigia, lanciò un’ultima occhiata a Fabrizio sulla banchina e salì sul treno. 

***

Si era svegliato nel cuore della notte, sudato ed irrequieto. Forse aveva fatto un incubo, non se lo ricordava bene. Si era messo seduto con le gambe incrociate sul letto, stretto in quella piazza e mezza, per la prima volta nella sua vita, perché alla sua sinistra c'era Fabrizio che stava dormendo beatamente. Si sfilò la maglietta, perché si sentiva soffocare, mentre Fabrizio russava sempre più forte ed il lenzuolo gli bloccava i movimenti, perché gli si era aggrovigliato attorno alle caviglie. Sciolse i nodi come un marinaio esperto, poi recuperò carta e penna dal cassetto del comodino e prese a scrivere. L'ispirazione per le canzoni era così, riusciva a venirgli persino alle quattro di notte, mentre l'uomo che era appena rientrato nella sua vita gli dormiva accanto, dandogli la schiena, troppo concreto e solido per uno che aveva sentito la sua mancanza troppo a lungo da credere di non averlo mai incontrato per davvero. Si fermò per un attimo, la penna fra le dita sottili della mano destra ed il tappo tra le labbra, come se fosse una sigaretta. Non fumava da un sacco di tempo, l'aveva fatto per dimenticarsi di Fabrizio, ma era un vizio che si voleva togliere, quindi decretò che un sostituto simile andasse più che bene. Si voltò per guardare Fabrizio, steso al suo fianco, sulla destra, il fianco che si alzava ed abbassava in modo regolare e percorse con gli occhi ogni sua curva, ogni parte di lui che poteva scorgere nella penombra. Posò per un attimo la penna sul block notes, per potergli sfiorare i capelli, soffermandosi sul colore bluastro di cui gli si dipingevano le dita, perché la piccola luce che aveva nella stanza le dipingeva come fosse vernice. Fabrizio cominciò a russare di meno ed Ermal si ritenne soddisfatto, perché così avrebbe potuto finire di scrivere quella maledetta canzone ed andare a dormire. La penna tornò al proprio posto solo un'ora dopo, mentre Fabrizio respirava normalmente, stavolta girato nella sua direzione. Si sdraiò per bene, gli occhi fissi su quel volto che conosceva da una vita, ma che adesso sembrava differente, come se fossero passati anni dall'ultima volta in cui ne aveva tracciato i contorni. Fissò le lunghe ciglia, in seguito la barba incolta, spruzzata di bianco che a malapena si notava, per poi accarezzare con lo sguardo le sue palpebre chiuse, rilassate. Chissà se si sentiva al sicuro, lì, accanto a lui.Non si rese conto del tempo che spese a guardarlo e nemmeno del fatto che era scivolato nel sonno con una mano stretta a quella di Fabrizio, sotto al suo cuscino.

***

Ermal si guardava intorno, sul treno ed osservava le persone con le cuffie premute nelle orecchie. Si era preso una pausa dalla lettura e gli piaceva soffermarsi sulle vite che immaginava degli altri, come a Bari. Guardava le persone e capiva chiaramente che, alcune di loro, fossero separate dalle altre, come racchiuse nel proprio mondo. Altri, invece, erano amici o amanti e si vedeva che erano in qualche modo legati, non solo per la vicinanza o le chiacchiere, ma anche perché gli sembrava quasi di vedere un doppio filo ad unirle. Chissà cosa pensava la gente quando vedeva lui e Fabrizio, se riteneva che fossero buoni amici o magari intuissero dai loro gesti, dalla maniera in cui si guardavano negli occhi (perché, come diceva Aristotele, noi siamo anima e corpo, l'una ha un legame indissolubile con l'altro, quindi nessuno poteva biasimarli se facevano fatica a stare lontani anche con gli arti, a volte), che c'era qualcosa di più a tenerli insieme.  
Il telefono squillò proprio in quel momento. Lo prese fra le mani e si allontanò nel corridoio della carrozza, sperando di sentire meglio il suo interlocutore. Rispose senza neanche guardare di chi fosse il nome sullo schermo.  
<< Pronto? >>  
<< Oh, Ermal, ma dov’eri? Ci hai messo una vita per rispondermi! >> esclamò la voce di Fabrizio dall’altro capo della linea.  
Ermal sorrise, scuotendo la testa: era sempre il solito Fabrizio.  
<< Sono nel corridoio del treno. Speravo di sentire meglio, ma non è stata una grande idea, a quanto pare. >>  
<< Ah, ho capito. Quanto tempo ti manca ancora? >>   
<< Un’ora e mezza, più o meno. A te? >>  
<< Io sono a casa. >>  
<< Bene! Come stanno Libero ed Anita? >>  
<< No, io… non li ho ancora visti. >> rispose Fabrizio ed Ermal avvertì una nota diversa nella sua voce, un cambiamento.  
<< Perché? >>  
Lo sentì sospirare, dall’altra parte del telefono. C’era qualcosa che non andava, Ermal lo sapeva.  
<< Perché ogni volta che torno in quella casa senza di te, non è più la stessa cosa. >>  
Ermal appoggiò la schiena contro la parete del treno, un nodo in gola. Deglutì, pensando a come si sarebbe sentito morire anche lui, una volta tornato a casa. Insomma, finché avesse avuto qualcosa da fare, come le prove ad esempio, non gli sarebbe passato neanche per la testa, ma una volta in quell’appartamento, alla presenza di una donna che non riconosceva praticamente più, il peso della mancanza di Fabrizio avrebbe cominciato a farsi sentire.   
Prese a camminare, cercando di riprendere fiato, fermandosi nella carrozza vuota accanto alla sua.  
<< Sarebbe bello se tu fossi qui. >> disse Ermal, guardando fuori dal finestrino, immaginando di vedere il mare che si stendeva placido di fronte a sé, come se fosse ancora a Bari.<< Vorresti che venissi lì? >><< No, perché se venissi, non ti farei più andare via. >>  
Fabrizio sorrise, ma Ermal non lo seppe mai.  
<< Prima o poi finirà questa tortura, Ermal. >>  
<< Già. >> replicò Ermal, poi s’inumidì le labbra. << Ma tu adesso torna a casa, d’accordo? Anita rivuole il suo aereo di carta. >>  
<< Vorrei che glielo potessi dare tu. >>  
Ermal buttò fuori l’aria, gli occhi chiusi.   
<< Anch’io. >> disse. << Ti scrivo quando arrivo, va bene? >>  
<< Va bene. A dopo. >>  
<< Ciao. >>  
Riattaccò e tornò al proprio posto. Per un attimo, mentre nessuno lo guardava, lasciò giacere il viso fra i palmi delle mani, i gomiti puntellati sul tavolino e le dita infilate fra i capelli, mentre ascoltava il treno che sussultava e lo trascinava via, sempre più lontano da Fabrizio.

Quando Fabrizio tornò a casa, la prima cosa che fece fu chiudersi in bagno con la scusa di farsi una doccia. Non aveva voglia di parlare, di raccontare altre bugie, mentendo ai suoi figli guardandoli negli occhi. Finché teneva Ermal separato dalla sua ordinaria esistenza, tutto sembrava proseguire per il verso giusto, ma ora non poteva più fingere: Ermal era diventato parte integrante della sua vita e non riusciva più a tenerlo lontano.   
Fece davvero quella doccia, cercando di schiarirsi le idee, ma non lo aiutò a molto. Poi uscì e passò per caso vicino alla camera dei bambini: Libero stava giocando col pallone, cercando di non combinare qualche disastro, mentre Anita aveva delle bambole fra le mani. Fabrizio si appoggiò con una spalla allo stipite della porta, guardando i due giocare. Quel momento era intriso così tanto di pace, che decise di bearsi un po’ di quell’atmosfera per un po’, sperando che non si accorgessero di lui. Era un momento perfetto, fermo nell’eternità del tempo e mentre scorreva via fra le sue mani come un granello di sabbia, cercò di imprimersi ogni dettaglio nei propri occhi, scattando una specie di fotografia, potendo così usare quel ricordo quando ne avesse avuto più bisogno.  
Ad un certo punto, Anita alzò lo sguardo dalle sue bambole e lo notò. Si rimise in piedi e gli corse incontro per abbracciarlo.  
<< Ciao, papà! Dove sei stato? >> chiese.   
Fabrizio le sorrise, sperando che non riuscisse a scorgere la sua anima in controluce, quel pezzo di Ermal che stava cercando di proteggere ed allo stesso tempo nascondere a tutti i costi.   
<< Sono dovuto andare via per lavoro, ma adesso finalmente potrò passare un po’ di tempo in più con voi. Sei contenta? >>   
<< Sì! >> esclamò Anita, fra le sue braccia.   
<< Fantastico. >> replicò Fabrizio. << Ah tesoro, senti, questo te lo manda lo zio Ermal. >> disse, prima di tirare fuori dalla tasca dei jeans l’aereo di carta che gli aveva restituito Ermal.   
Ad Anita brillarono gli occhi, quando lo vide. Lo aprì in modo disordinato con le manine, poi vide che c’era scritto qualcosa e lo porse al padre.  
<< Me lo leggi? >>   
Fabrizio annuì e le lesse a bassa voce le parole di Ermal per lei, che gli fecero stringere di nuovo il cuore.  
<< Vedi? Tornerà e ti porterà anche l’altro aereo. >>  
<< Lo zio Ermal è simpatico, mi piace. >> disse Anita. << Mi piace lo zio Ermal. >>  
Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi e le posò un bacio fra i capelli, tenendola stretta a sé.   
Piaceva anche a lui lo zio Ermal. Tanto. 

Era arrivato a Milano. Non passò nemmeno per casa, ma si diresse direttamente dai ragazzi per provare. Marco lo accolse a braccia aperte, stringendolo a sé più forte del normale.  
<< Fabrizio mi ha detto che state insieme. Congratulazioni. >> gli mormorò all’orecchio ed Ermal sospirò: dannato Fabrizio.   
<< Grazie. >><< Cosa intendi fare con Silvia? >> chiese.  
Quella domanda lo colpì come un pugno al centro dello stomaco. Non ci aveva minimamente pensato. Insomma, erano mesi ormai che erano distante, che a malapena si sentivano, figurarsi vedersi, ma non avevano mai parlato apertamente della situazione, anche se lui era sicuro che lei sospettasse qualcosa. Prima o poi, la verità sarebbe dovuta venire a galla, ma quel giorno era troppo stanco per rifletterci sopra o parlarne, quindi si limitò a scrollare le spalle.  
<< Non lo so. >> rispose sinceramente.   
<< Be’, pensaci bene, perché lasciare una persona dopo nove anni di relazione non è facile. >>>Ermal sospirò.  
<< Lo farò. >>  
Poi, decise di gettarsi a capofitto nella musica e così fece. Provarono fino a sera, finché non gli dolse la testa e le punte delle dite non gli fecero male per aver suonato troppo la chitarra senza fare uso del plettro.   
Si prese un momento per andare a bere dell’acqua e si ricordò di non aver mandato nessun messaggio a Fabrizio per fargli sapere che era arrivato sano e salvo. Prese il telefono fra le mani e si ritrovò svariate chiamate senza risposta da parte di Fabrizio, infatti. Si diede mentalmente dello stupido, poi lo chiamò.   
<< Fabrì. >>  
<< Ermal, tu la devi smettere di rispondermi al telefono dopo una vita. >> replicò Fabrizio ed Ermal ridacchiò, nascosto nel bagno della sala prove.  
<< Scusa, mi sono dimenticato. Sono in pausa dalle prove. Fra un po’ me ne torno a casa, sono stanchissimo. >>  
<< Immagino. >> disse Fabrizio, uscendo di casa per poter parlare con lui senza essere ascoltato da orecchie indiscrete.   
<< Sei a casa? >> domandò Ermal, la schiena appoggiata al muro.   
Si guardò il volto nello specchio e notò che le occhiaie erano ancora più marcate. Aveva davvero bisogno di riposare e non vedeva l’ora che la schiena toccasse il materasso, invece che quella parete ruvida.  
<< Sì. Ho fatto una doccia, salutato i bambini ed ora vorrei solo dormire per non pensare al fatto che siamo lontani tutti questi chilometri. Di nuovo. >> rispose Fabrizio.   
Ermal buttò fuori l’aria, focalizzandosi sul cielo oscuro e privo di stelle che poteva intravedere dall’unica finestra di quella stanza. Pensò che anche lui sentiva la mancanza di Fabrizio e l’avvertiva fin sottopelle, in ogni più minuscola fibra del suo essere, in ogni scanalatura delle ossa. Però, non poteva lasciarsi abbattere, doveva essere forte per supportare Fabrizio, quindi ricacciò il malumore sempre più giù, in gola e non gli disse ciò che provava davvero.  
<< Dai, ci rivedremo presto. Tieniti occupato e non pensare a me. Vedrai che quando meno te lo aspetti, salterò di nuovo fuori e non ne potrai più di me. >>  
Lo sentì sorridere dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio, in qualche modo.  
<< Risolveremo questa situazione, Ermal. Te lo prometto. >>  
Ermal si morse il labbro inferiore, trattenendo il groppo in gola che non voleva farlo più parlare.  
<< Spero che tu sia il tipo che mantiene le promesse. >>

***

Tornò a casa dopo le dieci. Era stanco e non vedeva l’ora di andare a dormire. Il soggiorno era in penombra, si vedeva solo la luce della luna che accarezzava dolcemente il divano. Si diresse in cucina per bere un bicchiere d’acqua, ma si dovette fermare sull’uscio. Sul tavolo c’era una candela accesa, o meglio, solo uno stoppino, tutto ciò che ne restava. Silvia, i lunghi capelli biondi che le ricadevano sulla spalla sinistra, era seduta con le braccia incrociate e le gambe accavallate. Sembrava che avesse apparecchiato per due, ma poi lui non si era presentato - non l’aveva nemmeno avvisata del suo arrivo, a dire il vero - e così aveva dovuto cenare da sola. Gli sembrò che il mondo gli si stesse sgretolando sulla testa, le macerie che gli ricadevano sulle spalle e sulla schiena. E gli parve, per un attimo, che il mondo si fosse fermato fra loro due, come una palla in gioco che sta solo aspettando di essere toccata.   
<< Dobbiamo parlare. >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> I nostri sono di nuovo lontani, purtroppo hanno finito di fare i ragazzini :( Questa parentesi mi è piaciuta molto, se non si fosse capito ahah (tanto quanto Fabri ed Anita che discutono sull'aereo di carta). Comunque, dato che sono tornati insieme, adesso hanno delle faccende da risolvere a casa, quindi questo tempo distanti servirà loro essenzialmente a questo. 
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, commentano, inseriscono la storia fra i preferiti, alle autrici che mi ispirano a scrivere su questi due ed a loro due, senza i quali tutte queste parole non esisterebbero. 
> 
> Ditemi cosa ne pensate, se vi fa piacere :)
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> E.


	17. Vedrai che tornerà sereno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=radeUHVbT4E :)

Strinse il naso fra pollice e medio, le palpebre serrate, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, ma era difficile. Se ne stava seduto sugli scalini del suo palazzo, all’esterno, perché aveva sentito l’impellente bisogno di prendere una boccata d’aria.  
No, non era vero. Era un inganno, come il tempo, una bugia che continuava a ripetersi per sviare i pensieri dal martellare che sentiva nella testa, estenuante. Era stanco per il viaggio, ma più di quello, era triste per quello che era appena accaduto con Silvia. Avevano parlato, discusso, litigato, smorzato i toni e poi, lei se n’era andata. Era corsa via con un taxi a mezzanotte come Cenerentola. Lui l’aveva inseguita, aveva sceso le scale di corsa, cercando di fermarla, urlandole dietro che poteva rimanere almeno un’altra notte, perché non voleva che corresse dei pericoli, ma lei aveva già preparato le valigie e non ce la faceva più a vivere con lui, un fantasma che anche quando c’era, sembrava non ci fosse.   
Secondo l’orologio che portava al polso erano le due passate, ma a lui pareva che non fosse trascorso neanche un minuto, da quando lei era andata via. L’aveva amata per nove anni. L’aveva amata tanto. Era riuscito a riconoscersi nei suoi occhi, a volersi bene solo attraverso di lei, mentre ora non ci sarebbe stata più. Avevano passato notti e notti ad ascoltare stupide e melense canzoni d’amore solo per riderne insieme. Avevano pianto ai funerali di amici o parenti comuni. Avevano condiviso lo stesso bagno, lo stesso spazio, le stesse idee per anni. Avevano tracciato i segni ed i marchi lasciati dal tempo e dal dolore l’uno sulla pelle dell’altra, baciandoli, accarezzando le cicatrici sulla schiena, mentre ora, non si sarebbero neanche più avvicinati.   
Gli veniva il mal di testa solo al pensiero di quello che era successo. Un senso di nausea e di incredulità gli avevano bloccato lo stomaco in una morsa. Si portò una mano all’altezza della tasca sinistra della maglia, stringendo il tessuto come se solo quello potesse essergli d’aiuto, come se qualcuno lo stesse abbracciando. Dannazione, se faceva male. Gli aveva punto il cuore con uno spillo ed aveva fatto zampillare il sangue al di fuori della cassa toracica. Ogni parola gli aveva colpito una parte della testa come una pallina da tennis. Ad ogni suono equivaleva un boato.  
È cambiato tutto fra di noi ormai, da qualche mese a questa parte.  
Boato.  
Tu non sei più lo stesso e forse nemmeno io.   
Boato.  
So che c’è qualcun altro, non hai bisogno di fingere, con me.  
Boato.   
Prenditi cura di te, Ermal.   
Boato.  
E ad ogni parole gentile nei suoi confronti, si era sentito morire. Ad ogni suo sguardo, ad ogni luccichio dei suoi occhi chiari dovuto alla luna - bella come lei quando era una bambina, che adesso era una meraviglia -, lui si era sentito sempre più morire. Si era sentito sprofondare, per il modo in cui si era comportato con lei. Per il fatto che avesse rimandato, di continuo. Per il fatto che non le avesse spiegato niente, che non le avesse rivelato che si era innamorato di Fabrizio - dannazione, Fabrizio, Fabrizio, Fabrizio che gli era scivolato sottopelle, Fabrizio che non andava più via, Fabrizio che sapeva di buono, Fabrizio -, che fosse rimasto in silenzio, come risposta, perché non c’era più nient’altro da aggiungere. E la luna l’aveva riportato agli occhi di Anita, due lune piene e subito dopo a Fabrizio e - maledetto lui, la sua mente, i suoi pensieri, il suo stesso cuore che lo tradiva - quindi, inevitabilmente, ai suoi di occhi. E come avrebbe potuto non sentirsi in colpa, a quel punto? Perché mentre stava lasciando la donna che era stata al suo fianco per tre mila quattrocento giorni, lui stava pensando a quello che sembrava essere a tutti gli effetti il più grande amore della sua vita.   
<< Maledizione! >> urlò, alzandosi di scatto, la testa fra le mani.  
Sgualcì i ricordi, a furia di riscriverli.  
Consumò le parole, a furia di riviverle.  
Strappò il cuore, a furia di tirarne i lembi.   
Buttò fuori l’aria, mentre gli occhi si riempivano di lacrime. Bloccò un singhiozzo in gola, perché non voleva che nessuno lo sentisse più di così. Chiuse gli occhi, gettando la testa all’indietro, spalancando le braccia. All’inizio gli era sembrato un gesto liberatorio, ma si rivelò solo stupido, perché non riusciva ad abbracciare l’aria circostante, men che meno Silvia.   
Mi dispiace, davvero. Ho sbagliato tutto, Silvia. Non volevo arrivare a questo punto. Te ne avrei parlato domani.   
Ogni parola era fuoriuscita come una bugia dalla sua bocca, forzata e smorzata dal groppo in gola. Cos’erano, poi, quelle reazioni? Cos’erano le lacrime? Si era già dato una risposta molto tempo prima: mera acqua con il sale, che prendeva vita solo quando all’uomo mancavano i termini. Uno sfogo. Insomma, essenzialmente erano inutili.   
Si sedette di nuovo. Prese il telefono fra le mani e gli venne meccanico digitare il numero di Fabrizio sullo schermo. Fece per chiamarlo, ma poi si fermò: non poteva chiedergli aiuto, si sarebbe preoccupato a quell’ora di notte. Certo. Certo, si sarebbe preoccupato. Si sarebbe preoccupato. Sembrava un disco rotto.   
Spense il telefono.   
Guardò l’orologio.  
Alzò gli occhi verso il cielo, sperando che piovesse, perché insomma, doveva pur confondere le lacrime con la pioggia, ma le nuvole, quelle dannate nuvole d’acciaio, sembravano farsi semplicemente beffa di lui.  
Tornò a focalizzare l’attenzione sulle sue scarpe allora, ancora sporche di sabbia. Si morse il labbro inferiore, cercando di farlo sanguinare, perché doveva soffrire più di così, più di quanto amasse Fabrizio, se lo meritava, ma non ci riusciva.   
Sospirò, rilassando le spalle, arrendendosi all’evidenza: Silvia se n’era andata.   
Chiuse gli occhi e le lacrime cominciarono a scendere, mentre i lampi prendevano a risuonare nel cielo. E quando finalmente smisero di solcargli le guance pallide, gliene scese un’ultima, quella dedicata a tutte le volte in cui Silvia gli sarebbe mancata. Una in più perché le voleva bene.   
Boato.  
E dal cielo esplose la pioggia. 

***

Si svegliò con gli occhi che gli dolevano. All’inizio fece fatica persino a riconoscere la stanza in cui si trovava: si era addormentato sul divano del suo salotto a Milano, non a Bari. E se era a Milano, significava che non c’era neanche Fabrizio, lì con lui. Cercò di ricordarsi cosa fosse accaduto la sera prima, il motivo per cui aveva gli occhi di nuovo rossi e gonfi. Si affacciò alla finestra e scorse un sole freddo all’orizzonte. Così, tutto ad un tratto, si ricordò di Silvia e del fatto che si fossero lasciati. Quella consapevolezza lo colpì dritto allo stomaco come un pugno. Prese il telefono dal tavolo e tentò di chiamarla, ma non gli rispondeva. Certo, aveva ragione a non volerne più sapere di lui, ma sentiva il bisogno impellente di dirle che gli dispiaceva, che stava male anche lui, che non avrebbe mai voluto mettere un punto alla loro relazione in quel modo, ma era successo tutto così in fretta, che l’onda di quei sentimenti l’aveva trascinato in mare aperto. Pensò che anche Fabrizio dovesse essersi sentito in quel modo, quando lui l’aveva praticamente tagliato fuori dalla propria vita, più di un mese prima.   
Sospirò. Avrebbe voluto farsi una doccia, ma Fabrizio ebbe l’idea di chiamarlo proprio in quel momento.  
<< Pronto? >> esordì, la voce impastata dal sonno. Si sfregò gli occhi con due dita, col risultato di farli lacrimare.   
<< Buongiorno! Ma ti sei svegliato adesso? Sono le undici passate, Ermal. Non dovevi andare a fare le prove, stamattina? >>  
Ermal sgranò gli occhi: se ne era completamente dimenticato!  
<< Fabrì, è successo un casino. >> disse.   
Fabrizio, dall’altro lato della linea, aggottò la fronte. Si alzò e si diresse fuori casa, dato che c’era la sua compagna dentro, quella mattina. Non voleva che lo sentisse parlare con Ermal, onde evitare di farle capire che c’era una parte di sé che stava cercando in tutti i modi di nasconderle. Prima o poi gliene avrebbe parlato, ma non in quel momento.  
<< Che è successo? >>  
Allora Ermal buttò fuori l’aria, sedendosi di nuovo sul divano, i piedi scalzi a contatto col marmo freddo, una mano fra i ricci già scompigliati e sudati per via del caldo.   
<< Avrei voluto chiamarti stanotte, ma non sarebbe stato giusto. Ho combinato un guaio, Fabrì. >>  
<< Ermal, così mi fai agitare, però. Che hai fatto? >>   
Ermal prese un bel respiro, prima di parlare.  
<< Io e Silvia ci siamo lasciati. >> buttò fuori. Fabrizio ne rimase sorpreso, perché non credeva che sarebbe accaduto tutto così in fretta, ma non ne fu triste. Certo, pensò a quella donna, a quanto avesse dovuto farle male mettere fine ad una relazione così lunga e gli dispiacque per davvero, ma al contempo, sapere che Ermal era finalmente libero gli faceva fin troppo piacere. << Praticamente mi ha lasciato lei. L’ho trovata ad aspettarmi in cucina, abbiamo parlato, poi litigato, poi pianto ed alla fine, lei se n’è andata via in taxi, anche se ho cercato di fermarla. >><< Ermal, hai fatto sicuramente tutto quello che hai potuto. >><< So che non erano questi i nostri accordi, ma a quel punto non potevo più fingere, lei aveva già capito tutto. >> disse, vomitando parole, come un fiume in piena, inarrestabile. Riusciva a stento ad ascoltare Fabrizio che continuava a chiedergli di fermarsi, ma non ci riusciva. << Aveva uno sguardo perso, Fabrì, era a pezzi. Perché le ho fatto una cosa del genere? Non potevo semplicemente dirle che non l’amavo più? Ma mi avrebbe mai creduto? Forse ha capito che l’altra persona sei tu. Cazzo, Fabrì, io mi sentivo in colpa, perché continuavo a pensare a te, continuamente, lei mi stava lasciando, ma io pensavo a te e più ti pensavo, più mi sentivo in colpa e mi facevo schifo da solo per come mi sono comportato... >> spiegò, andando avanti ed indietro per la stanza, camminando, passandosi una mano nei capelli, guardando per terra, il respiro che andava e veniva. << Avrei voluto chiamarti, avrei voluto che tu fossi qui con me, ma non potevo darti un altro peso. >>  
<< Vuoi che venga lì? >> chiese Fabrizio e stavolta, Ermal lo sentì forte e chiaro. Si fermò nel bel mezzo della sala, gli occhi chiusi per non dover sentire la sofferenza che gli stava attanagliando lo stomaco in una morsa. << Prendo il primo treno. Mi invento una scusa e vengo a Milano. >>  
Ermal sorrise, anche se avrebbe voluto solo piangere di nuovo. Avrebbe mollato tutto, avrebbe lasciato a metà persino le prove, pur di raggiungerlo. Si domandò se fosse possibile amarlo più di così o se avesse semplicemente raggiunto un punto di non ritorno, l’orlo di un bicchiere da cui l’acqua avrebbe potuto solo strabordare e rompere ogni confine.  
<< No. >> si sorprese a rispondere, perché il cielo solo sapeva quanto avrebbe voluto poterlo abbracciare forte e dimenticare tutto, ogni piccolo ago che ora gli stava trafiggendo le carni da parte a parte. << No, resta con i tuoi figli. >>  
Fabrizio sospirò: se non metteva gli altri al primo posto, non era Ermal.  
<< Dimmi cosa posso fare per te. >>  
<< Niente, Fabrì. Vai a fare le prove, come me. Anzi, sono già in ritardo. >>  
<< Capiranno se per una volta arrivi tardi, Ermal. >>  
Ermal deglutì, il telefono stretto nella mano destra come se solo in quel modo, potesse aggrapparsi ad una di quelle maglie dei Radiohead di Fabrizio che stava sicuramente indossando in quel momento per sentirsi un po’ meglio.   
<< Devo andare. >>  
<< Ermal. >> lo richiamò Fabrizio. La sua voce era roca, ma incredibilmente dolce, così tanto da scaldargli il cuore e fargli credere, per un secondo, che solo quella frase potesse bastare per aggiustarlo. << Vorrei stringerti forte e dirti che non è niente. >>  
Ermal chiuse gli occhi, le lacrime che s’impigliavano fra le ciglia ed il respiro di Fabrizio nelle orecchie che lo calmava. Il groppo in gola non lo fece parlare, quindi si limitò a tirare su col naso ed a mettere fine alla telefonata. 

Fabrizio tornò dentro casa, afflitto. Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per Ermal, ma da lontano, le sue sarebbero rimaste solo parole, niente azioni o gesti che avrebbero potuto calmarlo. Serrò la mascella, lasciando il telefono da qualche parte nel soggiorno, poi si diresse in cucina per bere qualcosa. Magari di forte. Magari una birra, come quella che aveva bevuto l’altra sera a Bari con Ermal in riva al mare. Sorrise d’istinto: il tempo che aveva passato con Ermal l’aveva cambiato per sempre, aveva plasmato ogni parte di lui, ogni singolo atomo che lo componeva si era piegato all’anima di quel ragazzo.   
Si voltò ed il sorriso gli si gelò sulle labbra, non appena vide Giada che lo stava fissando con l’aereo di carta fra le mani.   
<< Avrei dovuto capirlo prima. >>  
<< Cosa? >> chiese Fabrizio, il sudore freddo che gli scivolava lungo la spina dorsale, la bocca asciutta.   
<< Stamattina, Anita mi ha mostrato questo aereo di carta, dicendomi che lo zio Ermal è la persona migliore del mondo. >> rispose e Fabrizio chiuse piano le palpebre. Aveva compiuto un passo falso in un momento di debolezza. << Erano mesi che continuavo a chiedermi dove andassi, con chi parlassi di notte, quando ti chiudevi fuori casa e ce l’ho avuto sotto gli occhi sin da Sanremo. >>  
Gli sembrò che il tetto stesse per frantumarsi e cadergli addosso. La situazione stava precipitando, come quando aveva lasciato Ermal.   
<< Giada, ascoltami… >>  
<< Eri con lui, in questi giorni? Era lui, l’amico che aveva bisogno di te? >> domandò e Fabrizio notò un luccichio nei suoi occhi lucidi. Gli si strinse il cuore.   
<< Giada… >>  
Fu quello il momento in cui tutti i pezzi crollarono. Aveva cercato di tenere insieme ogni frammento fino ad ora, abilmente, camminando sul sottile file di un equilibrista, ma il centro aveva ceduto e lui era caduto rovinosamente a terra.   
<< Eravamo già distanti, lo ammetto, ma non credevo che tu… Insomma, pensavo che ne avremmo parlato. >>   
Fabrizio posò la birra sul tavolo, anche se ormai gli aveva reso la mano fredda. Forse era un bene, dopotutto, dato che l’altra stava tremando.   
<< Te ne avrei parlato. L’avevamo deciso insieme, che l’avrei fatto, ma non mi sembrava ancora arrivato il momento. >>  
Giada scosse la testa, un sorriso fra l’ironico e l’amareggiato ad incresparle il volto.   
<< Non posso credere di aver vissuto con un estraneo per tutti questi mesi. >>  
Fabrizio unì le punte delle dita come in preghiera, gli occhi fissi su di lei. S’inumidì le labbra, prima di parlare. Rivide il momento in cui era nato Libero, un esserino brutto e strano, che quella notte gli era sembrato un alieno, ma poi era diventato il suo amore più grande. Rivide le domeniche con Giada, in cui erano rimasti a letto a chiacchierare del lavoro o del prossimo tatuaggio da fare. Nei suoi occhi, c’erano tutti gli anni di vita passati insieme, mentre nella piega triste che avevano assunto le sue labbra, c’era lui, che aveva rotto tutto.  
<< Ti chiedo scusa. >> disse, ben consapevole del fatto che non bastasse, che non avrebbe ricomposto nulla, ma glielo doveva. Le doveva tanto.   
Giada annuì, ma senza guardarlo in faccia.  
<< Non dire niente ad Anita, non voglio che pensi sia colpa sua. >>  
<< No, assolutamente no. Sono stato io, non avrei dovuto dirle di Ermal. >><< Non possiamo lasciarci così di punto in bianco, i bambini ne soffrirebbero. Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione. >>  
<< Certo… troverò un appartamento qui vicino. Ci penso io. >>  
Giada gli si avvicinò e lui tese un braccio per attirarla a sé, ma lei indietreggiò. Allora gli porse l’aereo di carta che voleva ridargli prima, le dita che lo accarezzavano piano, come se gli stesse restituendo tutto l’amore che le aveva donato in quel tempo.  
<< Tieni. >>  
<< Giada, voglio solo dirti che ci ho provato. Ho provato davvero a tenere insieme i pezzi, ho cercato di dimenticarmi di Ermal, devi credermi. Però non ce l’ho fatta. Sono stato debole, ho sbagliato, ma è anche vero che io dovrei amare te e non la tua illusione, l’illusione di una donna che crede in me, quando in realtà non mi cerchi nemmeno tu già da tempo. >>   
Giada deglutì, la rassegnazione riflessa nelle piccole righe che le si erano formate agli angoli della bocca.  
<< Tu dovresti amare me e non Ermal, ma non è così che funziona, giusto? >>  
Fabrizio sbatté le palpebre una volta, ma quel battito di ciglia sembrò durare una vita intera. Quando riaprì gli occhi, prese l’aereo di carta dalle mani di Giada e la guardò andare via.

***

Salirono in auto: Fabrizio avrebbe dovuto accompagnare Ermal in stazione e poi sarebbe ripartito alla volta di Roma. Erano stati insieme per un paio di giorni, ma erano stati i migliori che avesse mai passato con lui. E poi, vedere Ermal nel suo habitat naturale, vicino al mare, l’ambiente in cui era cresciuto, non aveva prezzo.  
Ermal mise un braccio fuori dal finestrino, gli occhi chiusi ed i capelli scompigliati dal vento che gli battevano sugli occhiali da sole. Le dita si muovevano a tempo di una vecchia canzone alla radio, Sally, di Vasco. Fabrizio cercava di tenere lo sguardo fisso sulla strada il più possibile, mentre ogni tanto il navigatore impostato da Ermal gli suggeriva il percorso, ma continuava a perdersi fra il viso rilassato del ragazzo, i polpastrelli che parevano fare da muro all’aria che si scontrava contro la pelle, la maglietta che si muoveva a tempo con lui. In quel momento, per qualche arcano motivo, sentì la vera entità dell’estate mostrarsi nell’ambiente circostante.   
Ad un certo punto, lo sentì cantare indistintamente, sottovoce. Lasciò che la sua voce riempisse l’abitacolo, quando l’alzò durante il ritornello, ma poi fu più forte di lui e dovette unirsi per forza a lui. Ermal si accorse che stava cantando anche lui e gli sorrise, intonando quelle note con più convinzione. Se la vita fosse potuta essere sempre così, loro due che cantavano in macchina insieme le canzoni di Vasco, sarebbe stata meravigliosa. Invece, il fantasma della stazione incombeva su di loro, ancora una volta, temibile e spaventoso.  
Quando la canzone terminò, si guardarono negli occhi per un paio di secondi, ma sembrarono due minuti. Ermal deglutì, riprendendo a fissare la strada fuori dal finestrino, respirando l’aria intrisa d’ossigeno più del solito, perché sapeva di mare.   
<< Cosa faremo, Fabrì? >> chiese.  
<< Quando? >>  
<< Una volta tornati a casa. Non so come farò a guardare Silvia nello stesso modo. Anzi, credo che no ci riuscirò proprio. >>  
<< Ermal, siamo d’accordo sul fatto che dovremo parlare con le nostre rispettive compagne, ma non credo che questo sia il momento giusto. E poi, non eri stato tu il primo a dire di andarci piano e vedere come va? >>  
Ermal annuì.  
<< Sì, è vero. >> rispose, le dita che picchettavano ora sul soffitto dell’auto. Sembrava quasi che stesse suonando il pianoforte. Ermal non riusciva a stare senza musica neanche per mezz’ora, era un bisogno fisico il suo, quello di sentire continuamente le dita ancora alla superficie dei tasti o delle corde. << Eppure non smetto di domandarmi quanto tempo durerà questo periodo. >>  
Quanto tempo durerà il fatto che mi mancherai, avrebbe voluto dire, ma non lo fece. Quanto tempo sarebbe dovuto passare, prima di potersi vedere di nuovo. Quanto tempo avrebbe dovuto consumare la batteria del telefono a furia di riguardare all’infinito vecchi video di loro due insieme, solo per ascoltare di nuovo la risata di Fabrizio, perché i messaggi vocali non gli bastavano più.   
<< Non lo so nemmeno io Ermal, ma ce la faremo. Abbiamo aspettato tanto, qualche mese in più non ci ucciderà mica, dopotutto. >>  
I dubbi presero a mangiarlo vivo come i tarli, ma Ermal non li esternò a Fabrizio, perché avrebbe significato farlo preoccupare e non voleva (si convinse che fosse perché non voleva distoglierlo dalla guida, ma era una bugia e ne era consapevole, in fondo).  
<< Giusto. >>  
Fabrizio gli rivolse un sorriso veloce, poi si accorsero entrambi di essere arrivati. 

***

Tornò a casa distrutto. Gli facevano male le braccia, come se avesse portato dei pesi per tutto il giorno. Rientrò a casa ed il silenzio gli si scagliò addosso come una folta d’aria fredda in inverno. Quell’appartamento era ormai troppo grande, troppo vuoto, per una persona sola. Gli stava stretto, in opposto a quello che aveva appena pensato.   
Buttò fuori l’aria, lasciò le chiavi sul comò e si diresse a farsi una doccia. Non aveva un granché fame, ma si costrinse a mangiare qualcosa, leggendo un paio di pagine di quel libro che aveva iniziato a Bari, ma mai finito per via dell’arrivo di Fabrizio. Gli aveva semplicemente scritto che era tornato a casa, ma lui non aveva neanche visualizzato il messaggio. Non che lo biasimasse, dopotutto lui aveva i suoi figli a cui badare, ma avrebbe voluto perlomeno sentire la sua voce prima di andare a dormire. Sorrise d’istinto, amaro. Ma a chi voleva darla a bere? Certo, era stanco, ma non sarebbe riuscito sicuramente a prendere sonno prima delle tre di notte, perlomeno. E dedicò a Fabrizio il silenzio di quella casa, perché era proprio lì che riusciva a trovarlo, in un momento nel quale poteva risentire la sua voce nelle orecchie come un ricordo lontano.   
Lavò i piatti nel lavandino. Si chinò ed aprì lo sportello per controllare che ci fosse ancora del sapone, ma quello che vide gli fece dimenticare di tutto: un tubo si era rotto e stava perdendo acqua. Si passò una mano sul viso, mormorando più volte No, no, no. Non era possibile che si dovesse rompere sempre tutto nella sua vita, che dovesse andare tutto a farsi benedire, che la sfortuna lo perseguitasse in modo imperterrito!   
Si rialzò, prese il telefono fra le mani e rifletté sul da farsi, ma nel mentre gli arrivò una chiamata che lo distolse dalla faccenda: si sarebbe svolta un’intervista a Roma e doveva partire il prima possibile, ma non era questo ciò che gli fece mancare il respiro. Quello che gli mozzò il fiato fu sapere che l’intervista si sarebbe svolta insieme a Fabrizio, l’altra parte del magico duo di Sanremo.   
Il telefono gli vibrò di nuovo fra le mani, facendolo sobbalzare, dieci minuti dopo, mentre stava ancora cercando di trasformare quei frammenti di pensieri in stelle.   
<< Fabrì. >>  
<< Ermal, hanno chiamato anche te? >> chiese ed Ermal avvertì una sorta d’eccitazione nella sua voce.  
<< Sì. >> replicò.  
<< Perché non ti sento felice? >> domandò Fabrizio, corrucciando la fronte.  
Ermal deglutì, mentre un’idea malsana - e completamente folle - prendeva forma nella sua testa.  
<< Ho un tubo che perde in cucina, l’ho appena scoperto e mi ha scombussolato un po’ la serata. >> rispose. Fabrizio sospirò: non gli avrebbe raccontato di Giada, no, non ancora.   
<< Oh, be’ domani mattina prima di partire puoi sempre chiamare qualcuno che te lo aggiusti. Non ti preoccupare. >>  
<< Ecco, Fabrì, a proposito di questo e del fatto che dovrà venire giù a Roma… avrei una proposta da farti. >> disse Ermal e Fabrizio rimase in silenzio, curioso, dall’altra parte della linea. Ermal prese un respiro profondo e poi parlò tutto d’un fiato: << So che dovevamo andarci piano, ma… non è che potrei venire a vivere da te? >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Ebbene sì, entrambi si sono lasciati con le rispettive compagne, anche se Fabrizio vive ancora insieme alla compagna. Devo dire che queste due scene sono state un po' da colpo al cuore per certe parole che dicono, soprattutto perché derivano che dalle loro canzoni. 
> 
> Il colpo di scena ve lo aspettavate? Nel prossimo capitolo si torna a Roma! Aspettatevi delle scene molto "domestiche" :) 
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, commentano, inseriscono la storia fra i preferiti, alle autrici che mi ispirano a scrivere su questi due ed a loro due, senza i quali tutte queste parole non esisterebbero.
> 
> Ditemi cosa ne pensate, se vi fa piacere :)
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> E.


	18. Un frammento d'amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Y8LNaZ7wZE :)  
> P.s.: consiglio anche vivamente di ascoltare la cover di Ermal di High & Dry dei Radiohead, mentre leggete (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdWlEKYfe7M).  
> Enjoy!

A volte ci fai il callo.   
È brutto dirlo, ma alle delusioni, alle giornate in cui non te ne va una per il verso giusto, alla mancanza di una persona, alle malelingue, a tutto questo ci fai l’abitudine. La vera sorpresa capita quando accade qualcosa di bello che ti sconvolge l’esistenza ed era esattamente quello che era successo ad Ermal. Certo, si era appena lasciato con quello che credeva fosse l’amore della sua vita, gli si era rotto un tubo in casa - ed aveva appena finito di parlare al telefono con l’idraulico affinché glielo sistemasse -, ma ora si trovava su di un taxi che l’avrebbe condotto a casa di Fabrizio e sinceramente, non gli sembrava di essere mai stato più felice in vita sua. L’aveva visto poco tempo prima, eppure era stato come andare in apnea per ore e si sarebbe sentito in quel modo finché non l’avesse rivisto.  
L’autista si fermò e lui capì che erano arrivati. La casa di Fabrizio gli era ormai familiare, anche se non si sentiva esattamente appartenere a quella dimensione, come se non fosse ancora interamente sua, ma lo stesse diventando piano piano. Suonò il campanello, poi andò a prendere il trolley dal portabagagli.   
Fabrizio uscì di casa un paio di minuti dopo e non appena notò Ermal, un sorriso prese a colorirgli il volto come schizzi di colore su di una tela bianca. Lo guardò salutare l’autista, gli occhiali da sole ritti sul naso e la voce finalmente concreta nella sua testa come la maniglia della porta che stava stringendo fra le dita.   
Era lì.   
Ermal era lì.   
Ripensò a tutte le volte in cui si era sentito solo. Ripensò a tutte le volte in cui si era sentito morire per qualcosa. Ripensò a quando si era sentito a disagio, inadatto, inadeguato, non all'altezza della situazione. Poi guardò la persona che stava venendo verso di lui con il manico di una valigia stretto in una mano. Lui era la sua occasione di riscatto, quello che non lo faceva mai sentire a disagio, inadatto, inadeguato o non all'altezza. Quello che ricomponeva le sue membra fatte a pezzi. Quello che non lo lasciava mai solo. Lo abbracciò, una mano sul collo ed una che gli avvolgeva la testa. << Mi sei mancato. >> gli sussurrò all'orecchio ed Ermal avvertì ogni singola parola vibrare nella sua cassa toracica, mentre una scia di scariche elettriche gli scendeva lungo la spina dorsale.<< Anche tu. >> soffiò, poco prima che gli potesse mancare l'aria.  
Rimasero in quella posizione per qualche secondo, poi Fabrizio lo lasciò, facendo scivolare la mano destra dai suoi capelli alla guancia come in una carezza ed Ermal si sentì tornare bambino, in qualche modo.   
<< Dai, vieni dentro. I bambini sono a casa da scuola ormai, quindi ce li dobbiamo sorbire, ma vedrai che sono simpatici. >> scherzò ed Ermal gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
<< Se hanno preso da te, non c’è dubbio che siano un caso perso. Vorrà dire che ci penserà lo zio Ermal ad insegnargli qualche battuta superlativa. >>  
Fabrizio roteò gli occhi, ridacchiando.   
Ermal non ebbe il tempo di varcare la soglia, che Anita gli era corsa incontro, saltellando felice.   
<< Zio Ermal! Zio Ermal! Alla fine sei tornato! >>  
<< Ma certo! Te l’avevo promesso, no? >> disse Ermal, lasciando la valigia per prenderla in braccio.  
<< Hai visto, papà? Gli aerei tornano sempre indietro. >> fece Anita, cercando una posizione comoda per la sua testa sulla spalla di Ermal, guardando il padre.   
<< Certo che tornano indietro, ma è anche vero che devi avere il biglietto di ritorno per farlo e lo zio Ermal non poteva venire prima. >>  
Ermal osservò Fabrizio di sottecchi e gli parve di scorgere un’espressione amara dipingersi sul suo volto a quelle parole, mentre accarezzava i capelli di Anita.  
Liberò arrivò poco dopo, salutò Ermal e poi si rivolse al padre: << Cosa mangiamo? >>  
<< La specialità di papà, ovviamente. >>  
<< Perché, hai una specialità? >> chiese Libero e Fabrizio finse di ridere alla presa in giro, mentre Ermal rideva per davvero.   
<< Sì ed è la carbonara. >>  
<< No Fabrì, dai, la carbonara è pesante. >>  
<< Ma quanti anni hai, tu? Credevo che il vecchio fra noi due fossi io. >>  
<< E sei sempre tu, ma vorrei evitare di cadere in un sonno profondo già dopo pranzo o di farmi venire il mal di stomaco. >>  
Fabrizio sospirò pesantemente, scuotendo la testa.  
<< Sai che ti dico? Io cucinerò la carbonara e tu invece andrai nella camera degli ospiti al piano di sopra a sistemare la tua valigia. Anì, fagli vedere dove sta. Libero, tu che ti sei permesso di mettere in dubbio le mie doti culinarie, mi aiuterai a preparare la tavola. >>  
Libero rivolse lo sguardo al cielo, ma ubbidì. Ermal aiutò Anita a posare i piedi per terra, poi prese la valigia e la seguì su per le scale. Anita gli mostrò la camera, che in realtà Ermal ricordava di aver visto durante quel pomeriggio in cui aveva lavorato insieme a Fabrizio a Non mi avete fatto niente. La ringraziò scompigliandole i capelli, gesto che lei non apprezzò dato il suo broncio, poi lasciò la valigia per andare a sciacquarsi il volto in bagno. Notò che c’erano un paio di profumi maschili lasciati a metà sulla mensola di fianco al lavandino e si chiese se fosse simbolo di qualcosa, magari del fatto che a Fabrizio non facesse piacere mettere fine a qualcosa, come il suo rapporto con Giada. Però gliel’aveva promesso e Fabrizio, più di lui, manteneva le promesse. Cercò di immaginare un loro ipotetico dialogo, ma non ci riuscì, perché gli venivano in mente solo le parole che lui avrebbe voluto dire a Silvia, ma che non gli erano uscite dalla bocca. Strinse le mani attorno al lavandino, il viso bagnato riflesso nello specchio. Avrebbe potuto dirle di più e piangere di meno, gestire tutto diversamente, ma non poteva tornare indietro, tanto valeva accettarlo. Tutto ciò che poteva fare era vivere appieno la relazione con Fabrizio e cercare di sbagliare il meno possibile.   
Bussarono alla porta.  
<< Zio Ermal! Papà sta per bruciare la carbonara! Devi venire a vedere! >> lo chiamò Libero, ridendo, poi lo sentì correre di nuovo al piano di sotto. Ah no, quel momento non se lo sarebbe perso per nulla al mondo!  
Aprì la porta e scese al piano di sotto, le mani in tasca ed un sorriso maligno stampato sul volto.  
<< Sei venuto a gongolare, eh? >> disse Fabrizio, sbattendo le uova. << Be’, mi dispiace per te, ma era uno scherzo. La mia carbonara sta venendo benissimo. >>   
<< Ah, sì? Ma che burloni che siamo, in questa casa. >> commentò Ermal, lanciando un’occhiata a Libero, che era già seduto a tavola a mangiare una fetta di pane. Il bambino sogghignò.   
<< Abbiamo imparato da te, zio Ermal! >> esclamò Anita, sedendosi di fianco al fratello ed allungando una manina per rubargli un pezzetto di pane.   
Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere, mentre Ermal si grattava la nuca. Quanta ingenuità.  
<< Vuoi che ti aiuti? >> domandò Ermal a Fabrizio.  
<< Potresti versarmi un bicchiere di vino rosso. >> rispose Fabrizio ed Ermal alzò un sopracciglio.  
<< A quest’ora? Non ti pare un po’ presto? >>  
<< Dobbiamo festeggiare o no? >> chiese Fabrizio, sorridendogli ed il cuore di Ermal mancò un battito.  
<< Cosa festeggiamo? Possiamo cucinare una torta? >> chiese Anita, gli occhi che luccicavano.  
<< No, papà non sa cucinare i dolci. Possiamo comprarne una? >> si unì a lei Libero, alzando la testa, guardando Ermal, che boccheggiò, non sapendo cosa rispondergli.  
<< No, nessuno comprerà né tantomeno cucinerà una torta. La mamma vi ha lasciato dei biscotti fatti dalla nonna, mangerete quelli al massimo. >> replicò Fabrizio e calò il silenzio. Ermal lo riconobbe subito e si ricordò di quando lui ed i suoi fratelli rubavano un pezzo di cioccolato a testa dalla dispensa, quando erano piccoli. Fabrizio si voltò e fissò i suoi figli, incredulo. << Vi siete già mangiati tutti i biscotti? >>  
Libero guardò da un’altra parte ed Anita, dopo averlo fissato, lo imitò. Stavolta fu Ermal a scoppiare a ridere.   
<< Dai Fabrì, cuciniamo noi insieme una torta mentre tu pensi alla carbonara. Useremo il ricettario. Quanto potrà essere difficile? >>  
Così, mentre Fabrizio sbuffava, Ermal si faceva aiutare dai bambini a prendere l’occorrente: uova, zucchero, farina, burro… Liberò si occupò di aprire il pacco della farina e ne soffiò un po’ verso Anita.  
<< Ehi, fai attenzione agli occhi. >> gli disse Fabrizio e Libero annuì, poi ne soffiò un po’ in faccia anche a suo padre, che si era chinato verso di lui.  
<< Fabrì, hai un po’ di farina sul naso. >> rincarò la dose Ermal, ridacchiando.  
<< Ma davvero? >> chiese Fabrizio, ironico, prima di prendere un po’ di zucchero e gettarglielo in faccia. << Forse adesso sarai più dolce. >>Libero scoppiò a ridere, a due passi da Ermal, mentre Anita non dava loro retta e cercava di rompere la carta che avvolgeva la tavoletta di cioccolato.   
<< Di’ che l’hai fatto solo per dirmi questa battuta. >> disse Ermal, togliendosi lo zucchero dai capelli.  
Fabrizio alzò le spalle.  
<< Temo che non lo saprai mai. >>  
A quel punto, scoppiò il finimondo. Ermal e Fabrizio si buttarono addosso la farina come due bambini, mentre Libero aiutava Anita a scartare la tavoletta. Al che, Ermal fuggì dalla stanza e Fabrizio lo inseguì. Non sarebbe riuscito a scappare dopo tutte quelle battutine. Riuscì a placcarlo nel salotto, stringendolo a sé in un abbraccio, prendendolo per i fianchi. Lo fece voltare verso di sé per poterlo guardare negli occhi, che brillavano di felicità. Gli occhi di Fabrizio, invece, erano lucidi ed Ermal vi cascò dentro, come fossero due pozzi scuri senza fondo da cui non si poteva risalire. Fabrizio teneva ancora le dita - caldissime - poggiate sui suoi fianchi, scoperti dalla maglietta che si era alzata. Il viso di Fabrizio si fece sempre più vicino, il respiro contro la sua bocca ed il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto. Fabrizio gli sfiorò le labbra e quando lo fece, gli parve di aver rimesso insieme i suoi pezzi con la parte mancante, ossia Ermal, perché riconobbe in lui un frammento d’amore che stava cercando da tanto tempo. E cadde, cadde in un buco nero senza fine, dislocato nel tempo e nello spazio dalla realtà, in cui non esisteva più niente, se non la pelle di Ermal sotto i suoi polpastrelli o il suo naso che si scontrava contro il proprio in quel bacio rubato.  
<< Papà! La carbonara! >> urlò Libero e Fabrizio si staccò subito da Ermal, come ustionato.  
Si guardarono per un attimo negli occhi, poi Fabrizio corse a controllare cosa fosse successo: si era bruciata la pancetta, dall’odore. Imprecò sottovoce, mentre Ermal sgranava gli occhi alla vista dei bambini che avevano le mani ricoperte dalla cioccolata. Li prese in disparte e li aiutò a ripulirsi, prima che Fabrizio potesse accorgersene.   
Insomma, alla fine il risultato era che avevano lasciato a metà una torta ed una carbonara. Fabrizio sbuffò, passandosi due dita fra i capelli.  
<< Sapete che vi dico? Adesso cucino una pasta con aglio, olio e pomodoro, che facciamo prima! >>  
Ermal annuì, concorde. Nel frattempo, lui ed i bambini misero a posto la cucina.   
<< Qualcuno vuole cantare qualcosa? >> chiese Anita, mentre Fabrizio lasciava cuocere la pasta.  
<< Va bene, tesoro. >>  
<< Non tu però papà, zio Ermal! Tu canti sempre. >>  
<< Ma non è vero! Sotto la doccia, forse. >>  
<< No, in questi giorni canti sempre, è vero. Da quando hai rivisto lo zio Ermal. >>  
Ermal gli lanciò un’occhiata divertita.  
<< Tu dici che canti sotto la doccia, perché sei felice. Sei felice che zio Ermal è qui? >> chiese Anita.  
Fabrizio abbozzò un sorriso timido sul volto, le guance rosee per l’imbarazzo. Ermal non riuscì a trattenersi dal guardarlo, quel momento, in attesa di una risposta.   
Fabrizio alzò le spalle.   
<< Certo che ne sono felice. Perché non dovrei esserlo? >>  
Ed Ermal sorrise.  
A quel punto, Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece cenno ad Ermal di cantare. Anita lo osservò con occhi curiosi, mentre Libero giocava con una piccola palla da calcio recuperata chissà dove. Ermal ci pensò bene, poi guardò Fabrizio e prese ad intonare la prima strofa di una canzone che lui conosceva a memoria: Paradise City dei Guns N’ Roses.  
Fabrizio si voltò e lo fissò, sorpreso. Non poteva credere che si fosse ricordato di quanto gli piacesse quella canzone, gliene aveva parlato solo una volta, forse addirittura ai tempi di Sanremo… L’aveva sottovalutato. Così, mentre la pasta cuoceva, prese a cantare insieme ad Ermal una delle canzoni appartenenti alla sua adolescenza e si rese conto di quanto tempo fosse passato da allora, del fatto che non avrebbe mai immaginato di trovarsi in quella situazione con quel ragazzo e di come gli scoppiasse il cuore di gioia. Quell’emozione sarebbe rimasta con lui per sempre.   
Poi arrivò il momento di scolare la pasta ed Anita chiese ad Ermal di prenderla in braccio.   
<< Zio Ermal, puoi cantare Non mi avete fatto niente? >> domandò la bambina, le manine sulle guance di Ermal per guardarlo meglio in viso.  
L’espressione di Ermal si addolcì e le sorrise.  
<< Ma amore, ti canto tutto quello che vuoi! >> rispose, mentre Fabrizio preparava i piatti e quando sentì quelle parole, s’imbambolò a guardarli, rapito.   
Ermal cominciò a cantare e ci volle Libero a richiamare il padre prendendolo per un braccio. Fabrizio si ridestò e terminò di mettere tutto al proprio posto. Libero richiamò gli altri due all’ordine, cosicché Ermal dovette concludere prima del previsto la canzone.  
<< Bravo! >> esclamò Anita, facendogli un applauso.  
<< Grazie. Me lo dai un bacino? >> chiese Ermal ed Anita si sporse per dargli un lieve bacio sullo zigomo.  
Fabrizio guardò quella scena come se fosse l’ottava meraviglia del mondo, con gli occhi che luccicavano per l’emozione. Ermal aiutò Anita a sedersi a tavola, poi mangiarono finalmente tutti insieme e Fabrizio pensò che, se quella fosse diventata la prassi, un giorno, ci avrebbe messo la firma.

***

Dopo aver mangiato così tardi, non è che avessero molta voglia di cenare e dato che i bambini non c’erano, decisero di andare a fare un giro. Avevano giocato un po’ a calcio con Libero in giardino, mentre Anita li guardava e faceva il tifo. Poi, Giada li aveva recuperati per portarli da sua madre, dove si sarebbero trattenuti per un paio di giorni. Ermal non aveva fatto caso alla tensione palpabile nell’aria tra Fabrizio e Giada, perché lui l’aveva vista a malapena per cinque minuti prima che uscisse con i bambini, ma era stato meglio così: Fabrizio aveva preferito accantonare le loro vicissitudini per tutta la durata della permanenza di Ermal. Quel ragazzo aveva già troppi pensieri che gli frullavano nella testa, non gli serviva sostenere un ulteriore peso sulle spalle. Così, alla fine aveva deciso di portarlo a vedere San Basilio in auto, il quartiere in cui era vissuto, per mostrargli le sue origini.   
<< Quindi, è qui che sei cresciuto? >> chiese Ermal, chiudendo alle proprie spalle la portiera della macchina.  
<< Già. >>  
Camminarono per almeno cinque minuti buoni in silenzio, l’uno accanto all’altro, le mani in tasca, osservando l’ambiente circostante. Poi, Fabrizio prese a raccontare e le parole gli uscirono fuori come un fiume in piena. Mostrò ad Ermal ogni centimetro di quel quartiere, ogni dettaglio ed ogni pezzo di cemento aveva impresso sopra il suo passaggio. Gli raccontò di quella volta in cui si era sbucciato il ginocchio correndo, gli mostrò il suo murale preferito sulla parete di un palazzo ed Ermal ascoltava ogni singola parola, la soppesava e poi la custodiva gelosamente in un cassetto della sua memoria. I suoi occhi erano costantemente fissi su Fabrizio, sulle sue mani che gesticolavano piuttosto che sulle sue labbra che continuavano a muoversi.  
<< È fantastico. >> se ne uscì Ermal ad un certo punto.  
<< Cosa? Questo posto? >> chiese Fabrizio, guardandosi intorno.   
Non gli sembrava poi così affascinante da vedere, ma sicuramente per lui era bello, nel verso senso della parola, perché racchiudeva in sé tutta la sua infanzia: le notti insonni passate a scrivere canzoni, i pomeriggi consumati sulle corde della chitarra invece di studiare, le mani sporche di grasso perché lavorava nell’officina abusiva di suo padre.  
<< No, >> rispose Ermal, alzando un angolo della bocca in un sorriso sghembo, << il fatto che tu abbia voluto portarmici. Hai voluto mostrarmi le tue radici. Alcuni se ne vergognano. >>  
<< Io non mi vergogno di essere partito dal nulla. Nella mia vita, nessuno mi ha regalato mai niente e ho sempre dovuto combattere per raggiungere i risultati. È bello poter dire di esserci arrivato da solo, anche se ho dovuto faticare tanto per farlo. Le origini umili non identificano chi sei, solo quello che fai conta davvero. >>  
Ermal annuì, avvicinando le punte delle dita a quelle di Fabrizio.  
<< Hai perfettamente ragione. >>  
Fabrizio si voltò un attimo per guardarlo e notò il suo sorriso di stima ed affetto profondi. Penò che forse, tutta la nostra vita gira intorno a quello, in fondo: trovare una persona che amiamo, qualcuno che provi qualcosa di reciproco verso di noi ed affidarsi a lei, sperando che l’amore non ci tradisca.   
Ripensò al loro primo incontro. Pensò al fatto che si era formata un'altra idea di lui nella sua testa. Pensò che, a volte, le persone ti deludono e devi ingoiare tanto orgoglio o tanta amarezza per tornare a guardarle nello stesso modo di prima, ma non sarà mai uguale, perché un cuore spezzato non si ricompone mai com’era prima, allo stesso modo di un puzzle. Eppure, in quello sguardo, lui rivide il cuore di Ermal ed era rimasto intatto, anche se lui gli aveva fatto del male. Era rimasto la stessa persona di sempre, anche nascondendo le ferite e le cicatrici. E lui voleva bene a quella persona.  
<< Ti va di giocare a calcio? >> chiese, così, di punto in bianco.  
<< Cosa? >> domandò Ermal, sorpreso, un sopracciglio alzato.  
<< Credo di avere un vecchio pallone di Libero in macchina e qui c’è un campo di calcetto dove andava quando ero piccolo. Facciamo una partita, dai. >> disse.

Fu così, che alle dieci di sera passate, si ritrovarono a giocare a calcio. Ermal non era molto bravo, ma Fabrizio aveva due piedi sinistri, come diceva sempre. Però, alla fine l’importante era pur sempre divertirsi e le risate di Ermal gli fecero bene al cuore. Decretarono che non aveva vinto nessuno dei due, perché non avevano esattamente giocato secondo le regole e non potevano essere imparziali senza un arbitro. In realtà, non avevano nemmeno finito di giocare, perché ad un certo punto Fabrizio aveva deciso di placcare di nuovo Ermal abbracciandolo da dietro ed il pallone si era persa nella notte priva di stelle. Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi, una guancia appoggiata sulla schiena di Ermal, ascoltando il suo cuore battere forte attraverso gli strati di pelle, muscoli ed ossa che li separavano. Gli ricordò il giorno in cui si erano rincorsi per il supermercato, a Bari e gli venne da ridere. Il suo corpo fu scosso dalle risa ed Ermal, senza conoscerne il motivo, lo avvertì e prese a ridere a sua volta. Come fai a dire ad una persona Ho bisogno di te senza sembrare sdolcinato? E come fai ad ingoiare l’orgoglio? Per Fabrizio era sempre stato arduo rispondere a questi interrogativi. Solo con i suoi figli si era permesso di crollare, prima di Ermal. Ora che c’era lui, invece, era diventato fondamentale averlo nella sua vita. Gli bruciavano gli occhi per via delle lacrime, ma non voleva piangere di fronte a lui in quella serata così bella. Non voleva sfogarsi con lui e raccontargli tutto di Giada e delle sue preoccupazioni riguardanti i bambini o di qualsiasi altra cosa al di fuori di loro due. Ci avrebbe pensato un altro giorno, c’era tempo. Stavolta Ermal non sarebbe scappato.   
Si slacciò da lui ed Ermal si girò per guardarlo in faccia. La vulnerabilità la vedi per prima negli occhi della persona a cui tieni perché quella persona è la tua prima fonte di vulnerabilità, ma Ermal non vide il suo stesso riflesso negli occhi di Fabrizio. C’era qualcosa che non andava e lui l’aveva appena realizzato.   
Fabrizio fece per dire qualcosa, ma non ne ebbe bisogno, perché Ermal aveva già capito tutto da solo e lo abbracciò. Lo strinse forte a sé, le mani chiuse a pugno sulla schiena di Fabrizio che premevano sulla sua pelle, come ad incastrarlo col suo corpo per non farlo più andare via. E Fabrizio gliene fu grato, perché a volte non c’è davvero bisogno di nessuna parola. 

La scatto dell'accendino cominciò a diventare fastidioso, dopo la decima volta in cui Ermal cercava disperatamente di dare fuoco a quella dannata sigaretta, mentre se ne stava seduto sul marciapiede avvolto dalla notte, una gamba flessa e l'altra piegata. Starsene lì fuori dal campo di calcetto assieme ad Ermal, la leggera brezza estiva a soffiargli sulla pelle mentre all’altro scompigliava i capelli, lo faceva sentire in pace con il mondo, come se avesse un effetto calmante su di lui.   
<< Tieni. >> disse, allungandogli il proprio accendino funzionante, mentre gli si sedeva accanto, lasciando il pallone di Libero da un lato.  
Ermal prese l’accendino e finalmente riuscì a fumare quella dannata sigaretta.  
<< Grazie. >>  
Fabrizio si rimise l’accendino in tasca, poi allungò le gambe di fronte a sé ed allargò i palmi sulla superficie del marciapiede. Ricordava ancora quando lì c’era più terra che asfalto, quando poteva correre spensierato fra i campi, anche se lui, spensierato, non credeva di esserlo mai stato.   
<< Io e Giada ci siamo lasciati. >> buttò fuori, così, senza preavviso.  
Ermal si voltò per guardarlo, l’espressione di chi ha appena subito una secchiata d’acqua gelata addosso.  
<< Cosa? >> chiese incredulo, con voce flebile.  
Si era ripromesso di non parlargliene, ma alla fine, non aveva retto. Si era sentito troppo in colpa, come se stesse nascondendo ad Ermal qualche segreto particolare. Gli era sembrato il momento giusto per buttare fuori tutto, così, di punto in bianco, se n’era uscito con quelle parole, sorprendendo persino se stesso. Ed ora, non poteva più tirarsi indietro.   
<< Sì, insomma, siamo più che altro separati in casa per ora, sai, per i bambini, però è finita. Ha capito tutto. È una donna intelligente, Giada, onesta. Sarebbe da sposare, per qualcuno. >> rispose, con un sorriso amaro.  
Se avesse creduto nel matrimonio, probabilmente l’avrebbe sposata già qualche anno prima, quando era perdutamente innamorato di lei. Però, lui credeva nell’amore e non nelle unioni imposte, perché quello gli sembrava: un legame sugellato davanti a mille persone, al cospetto di un prete che faceva le veci di qualcuno che occupava un posto più grande di lui nell’universo e che non sapeva pienamente cosa pensasse di tutto quel casino che era il mondo. Invece, per lui l’amore, se c’è, rimane per sempre e non si logora o consuma e nemmeno scompare. I fili invisibili di una relazione ti legano continuamente, senza incatenarti (come gli aveva detto una volta Ermal) e tu li senti, ma in maniera molto delicata, avvolti attorno ai polsi. Gli era parso di vederli, attorno a quelli di Ermal, quella notte a Bari, di ritorno dalla spiaggia. Gli pareva di vederli anche adesso, in effetti, se abbassava lo sguardo sulle sue mani. Lo fece, per un attimo, poi Ermal gli alzò il mento con un dito affinché lui lo guardasse negli occhi e gli parve di perdervici.   
C’era qualcosa che non andava in lui ed Ermal l’aveva più o meno captato da quella mattina, ma essendo troppo stanco ed impegnato, non ci aveva fatto molto caso. Certo, tutto avrebbe pensato fuorché quello, il fatto di non aver dato peso al fatto che forse Fabrizio stesse male per qualcosa, lo fece sentire in colpa. Lo osservò bene, adesso: Fabrizio aveva un paio di occhi grandi, così profondi da caderci dentro, in cui vedeva tutto, perché di Fabrizio lui riusciva a vedere anche la sua anima in controluce, dato che non era una di quelle persone che fanno fatica a lasciarsi sfuggire qualcosa. Avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo in qualche modo, dirgli che lui era lì per lui, pronto a parlare o a prendersi un pugno in faccia, qualsiasi cosa pur di farlo stare meglio, ma si chiese se le parole sarebbero davvero servite a qualcosa nella sua situazione, perché nel suo mondo fatto di carta, l’inchiostro gli era indispensabile, ma forse Fabrizio avrebbe anche potuto farne a meno.   
Così, gli lasciò il mento con delicatezza, si schiarì un attimo la voce e cominciò a cantare. Batteva il tempo con le mani sulle cosce, intonando una vecchia canzone dei Radiohead che Fabrizio sapeva di sicuro a memoria. Le note di High & Dry riecheggiarono nel silenzio. Ermal teneva gli occhi chiusi, mentre cantava, ma era sicuro di avere lo sguardo di Fabrizio puntato addosso, perché gli sembrava che stesse bruciando ogni punto della sua pelle su cui si poggiava: la spalla, le mani, le cosce, la guancia sinistra, le labbra… Si ricordava qualche sprazzo della Teoria della Relatività di Einstein, che aveva studiato a scuola e secondo essa, i fenomeni hanno una durata relativa a seconda delle condizioni in cui sono osservati. A lui, infatti, sembrò che stesse cantando per un’eternità, mentre per Fabrizio era trascorso solo poco tempo.   
Fabrizio, intanto, lo stava guardando per davvero: Ermal gli sembrava più giovane del solito, con quei ricci umidi sulla nuca e sulla fronte, la voce più acuta per il falsetto che, non essendo stata scaldata precedentemente, pareva quasi un po’ scordata come una chitarra non usata per qualche tempo. E poi, sembrava anche strana, non sua, perché stava cantando in inglese, ma l’avrebbe riconosciuta subito se fosse passata in radio, ne era sicuro. Lui lo sapeva, sapeva che Ermal avrebbe voluto parlare, ma lui non ne aveva voglia, così aveva usato l’unico modo che aveva per avvicinarsi a lui: la musica.   
Allora, Fabrizio gli sorrise, grato, ma triste e cominciò a tenere il tempo anche lui allo stesso modo di Ermal, prendendo a cantare. Ermal aprì gli occhi e lo guardò per un secondo, le labbra piegate lievemente in un sorriso, poi li richiuse e le loro voci s’intrecciarono come i due filamenti del DNA, combinandosi insieme come se non dovessero mai separarsi. 

Tornarono a casa molto tardi, quasi alle due di notte. A quel punto, Ermal andò per primo a farsi una doccia, mentre Fabrizio pensò che sarebbe stata una buona idea cucinare qualcosa. Così, scelse di preparare del risotto e stappò una bottiglia di vino rosso.  
Ermal rientrò in cucina in pigiama e lo guardò sorridendo.  
<< Vuoi farmi ubriacare? >> chiese, indicando il calice di vino che Fabrizio gli stava porgendo.   
<< Forse. >> replicò, alzando le spalle, poi batté il proprio calice contro quello di Ermal. << A noi. >>  
Un sorriso s’increspò sul viso di Ermal.  
<< A noi. >> ripeté.  
Fabrizio mandò giù quel bicchiere di vino molto facilmente, poi prese a girare il risotto nella pentola. Nel frattempo, Ermal si sedette su di una sedia con una sigaretta fra le dita, appoggiato con la schiena al piano cottura di fianco a Fabrizio, guardandolo di sottecchi, alla sua destra, intento a cucinare.  
<< So quello che stai per dire. >>  
<< Non potevi preparare un’insalata? >>  
<< Ecco, appunto. >> replicò Fabrizio, gli occhi al cielo.  
<< Dai, che senso ha mangiare un risotto a quest’ora di notte? >>  
<< E che senso ha mangiare un’insalata con i pomodorini a quest’ora di notte? >>  
<< Ha senso, perché almeno non mi appesantisce lo stomaco. >>  
<< Ma quello vecchio fra di noi sarei io? >>  
<< E sarai per sempre tu, ma se poi mi sento male… >>  
<< Ah, sarebbe la volta buona per non vederti più! >> scherzò Fabrizio ed Ermal gli tirò un pizzicotto.  
<< Che bastardo. >> disse Ermal, ridendo.  
Fabrizio ridacchiò, mentre girava lentamente il risotto. Sarebbe stato il momento giusto per parlargli di Giada, ma non voleva rovinare quella bolla in cui erano finalmente riusciti a rifugiarsi, così non disse niente. Si limitò solo a chiedere ad Ermal: << Non è che mi verseresti un altro bicchiere di vino? >>  
Ermal fece come gli aveva chiesto e gli passò il calice.   
<< Com’eri a quindici anni? >> chiese Ermal, tutto ad un tratto.  
Fabrizio sbuffò, divertito.  
<< Perché continui a chiedermelo? >>  
<< Perché voglio conoscerti meglio. >>  
<< Ma sono tutte cose che puoi trovare sui giornali, ho fatto una marea d’interviste su questo. >>  
<< Lo so, ma con i giornali è diverso: devi trattenerti, non puoi permetterti di essere senza filtri. Invece con me sì. O almeno, spero che ti senta d’esserlo con me. >>  
Fabrizio si fermò e lo guardò. Ermal sostenne per un attimo il suo sguardo, poi lo rifuggì, focalizzandosi invece sulla sigaretta che teneva fra le dita, come imbarazzato da quella domanda che ora gli sembrava troppo profonda, addirittura intima.   
Fabrizio non gli rispose, si limitò a girare di nuovo il risotto nella pentola. Mandò giù quel bicchiere di vino, ricordando, ricordando come fosse a quindici anni, perdendosi per un attimo in quei frammenti.   
<< Ma sai, come ogni ragazzino di quindici anni che è arrabbiato col mondo, perché sogna di avere tutto ma non riesce ad avere niente. >> rispose. << Io mi richiudevo nella mia stanza a scrivere pensieri che poi sono diventati canzoni, strimpellavo la chitarra e speravo che un giorno sarei riuscito a cantare per qualcuno. Niente di speciale. >> disse, scrollando le spalle.  
<< Per me lo è. >> disse Ermal, il fumo che rendeva il suo viso sfocato come se stessero vivendo in un sogno, ma quella era la sua realtà ed Ermal vi apparteneva completamente. << Per me lo è, perché tutto quello che è successo nella tua vita ti ha condotto fino a me, quindi lo è. >>  
Fabrizio deglutì, pensando a quello che Ermal gli aveva raccontato della sua infanzia in Albania, della gavetta in Italia, di quando da piccolo scriveva le parole italiane su dei quaderni che ancora aveva per tradurle, ma così facendo, perdevano tutto il loro vero significato. Il viaggio per condurlo da lui era stato altrettanto lungo, ma alla fine ce l’avevano fatta, si erano incontrati a metà strada, in una cameretta di una bambina a Roma, in cui avevano scritto una canzone di pace.   
L’odore di bruciato lo riportò alla realtà e tornò a controllare il risotto. Era quasi pronto, così chiese ad Ermal di passargli i piatti. Si ritrovarono a mangiare davvero tardi, in una casa vuota, ma le risate di Ermal alle sue battute riempirono il silenzio dei corridoi. Guardò il sorriso di Ermal, d’una dolcezza disarmante e d’una bellezza mozzafiato e si ritenne davvero fortunato a poterne godere.   
La vita che aveva avuto avrebbe potuto deviargli la strada, ma lui aveva scelto di perseguire la via della gentilezza, come Ermal ed ora sperava che quello lo portasse ad ottenere quello che voleva, almeno per una volta.   
Pregò che la vita gli concedesse Ermal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Dunque, che dire di questo capitolo? La prima parte con i bambini è molto bella ed allegra, oltre che divertente. Le interazioni fra Ermal e Fabrizio sono state perlopiù stuzzicanti, ma c'è stata anche una parte riflessiva (Giada, il passato di Fabrizio...). Devo dire che la scena della partita e quella in cui Fabrizio cucina alla fine sono piene di discorsi davvero interessanti per me, ma sicuramente i miei due momenti preferiti rimangono questi due: quando Ermal canta High & Dry e l'ultima riga del capitolo. Credo che sperare di rimanere con una persona per sempre indichi quanto sia forte l'amore che ci lega a lei.
> 
> Riguardo al prossimo capitolo: ci sarà la scena dell'intervista, quindi se ne vedranno delle belle, ma aspettatevi di tutto. 
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, commentano, inseriscono la storia fra i preferiti, alle autrici che mi ispirano a scrivere su questi due ed a loro due, senza i quali tutte queste parole non esisterebbero.
> 
> Ditemi cosa ne pensate, se vi fa piacere :)
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> E.


	19. Nella tasca destra in alto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GHXEGz3PJg :)

Tutto quello che si ricordava della sera prima era di essere crollato. Si era sdraiato sul letto della sua camera aspettando che Fabrizio finisse di farsi la doccia per andare a dormire insieme, ma non ce l’aveva fatta e così era caduto in un sonno senza sogni, per risvegliarsi solo la mattina dopo. Si stropicciò gli occhi, il materasso vuoto di fianco a lui, che non gli fece capire se Fabrizio avesse dormito di fianco a lui o meno e gli abiti del giorno prima ancora addosso. Alzò lo sguardo e notò che Fabrizio non si vedeva da nessuna parte, ma il profumo del caffè appena fatto gli perforò le narici. Si cambiò velocemente e poi si diresse al piano di sotto, trovando Fabrizio con un paio di occhiali da vista che stava girando pigramente il cucchiaino nella tazzina di caffè. Il suo cuore mancò di un battito a quella vista. Se quella visione si fosse potuta trasformare in un qualcosa di quotidiano, Ermal avrebbe promesso che non si sarebbe lamentato mai più di niente in vita sua.  
Fabrizio si accorse che Ermal si era svegliato ed era rimasto in piedi sulla soglia, perso in chissà quali elucubrazioni mentali. Forse stava pensando all’intervista o magari a quella volta a Bari in cui gli aveva rubato la giacca e non gliel’aveva più restituita. Chissà dov’era andata a finire poi quella giacca… No, non doveva pensarci, altrimenti si sarebbe aperta una discussione che avrebbero portato avanti a vita ed apriti cielo, quando si tratta di discutere con Ermal. Così, decise di distoglierlo dalle sue riflessioni e gli versò del caffè in una tazzina.  
<< Buongiorno, eh. >> disse ed Ermal si ridestò.  
<< Buongiorno. >> replicò Ermal, prima di sedersi di fianco a lui. << Non parlarmi prima che abbia bevuto il caffè, perché potrei risponderti sgarbatamente. >>  
Fabrizio annuì, felice che non gli fosse tornato alla mente della giacca.  
<< Ma figurati. >>Ermal bevve piano il suo caffè, perdendosi a guardare la tenda gialla ricamata che copriva il vetro della finestra di fronte a sé, dall’altra parte del tavolo, anche se Fabrizio sapeva benissimo che Ermal stava osservando quello che c’era oltre, qualcosa che lui non avrebbe mai potuto notare. Forse riusciva a scorgere i bambini che giocavano per strada o stava immaginando la melodia di una nuova canzone. Il modo in cui il cervello di Ermal funzionava talvolta lo affascinava, mentre altre gli incuteva quasi una sorta di timore, perché gli sembrava troppo intelligente per questo mondo. Poi si smentiva tranquillamente, uscendosene con qualche battuta infelice o un gesto sgraziato e si sentiva di nuovo una persona normale accanto ad un idiota (nel senso affettuoso del termine, s’intende).  
Ermal si voltò lanciandogli una lunga occhiata, dopo aver posato la sua tazzina sul piattino.   
<< Credo che dovremmo parlare della situazione. >>  
Fabrizio deglutì, guardando intensamente la tovaglia.  
<< No, non ce n’è bisogno. >>  
<< Fabrì… >>  
<< Lo so, okay? >> disse Fabrizio, alzandosi. << So che dovrei affrontare la situazione come un adulto, ma non ci riesco. Preferirei mille volte scappare lontano, piuttosto che venire a patti con tutto questo. >> continuò, la schiena premuta contro il bancone e le mani che stringevano il limitare del piano cottura. << Sai, a volte vorrei tornare ai tempi di Sanremo, a quella notte in cui noi due eravamo racchiusi in una bolla e nessuno ci ha detto nulla per qualche ora. >>  
Ermal buttò fuori l’aria, senza smettere di guardarlo, come a volersi godere di ogni guizzo dei suoi muscoli o di ogni sfumatura della sua voce. Un po’ per non dimenticarsene mai, in effetti.   
<< Fabrì, so che è difficile, ma dobbiamo affrontare tutto questo. Cos’è successo con Giada? Cosa ti ha detto? >>  
Fabrizio lo guardò negli occhi, consapevole di essere incapace di mentire, soprattutto a lui, ma ci provò lo stesso. In quel momento, capì cosa si fa per le persone che amiamo, cosa ci rende diverse dalle bestie ed è questo: ricacciare giù, sempre più, tutte le parole che potrebbero fare del male ai nostri cari, dalla gola allo stomaco, finché non scompaiono, per non fare loro del male. Così, non gli raccontò dell’aereo di carta o del suo passo falso con Anita. Non glielo disse, pregando che lui non si accorgesse della sua omissione. Pregando di non farlo soffrire più di quanto avrebbe fatto, una volta che gli avesse detto tutto.  
<< Mi ha detto che aveva capito il motivo della mia lontananza, anche se noi non ci cercavamo più già da tempo. Ha capito che c’era qualcun altro. >>  
Ermal trattenne nella trachea un respiro strozzato e Fabrizio se ne accorse.  
<< E… ha capito che sono io? >> chiese, quasi sussurrando.  
Fabrizio scosse la testa, passandosi una mano dietro la nuca.  
<< Non lo so… Non credo. No. >> rispose.  
Ermal annuì, quasi sollevato.  
<< Bene. D’accordo. >> disse. << Come l’hai presa? Come stai? >>  
Fabrizio scrollò le spalle, avvertendo l’impellente bisogno di fumare, di incamerare un po’ d’aria sporca, come se solo quella potesse farlo tornare a respirare per davvero, perché l’aria che stava condividendo con Ermal cominciava a farsi rarefatta ed insopportabile.  
<< Male. Male, credo. Non lo so. Non riesco ancora a capacitarmene. >>  
<< Già, ti capisco. >>  
<< Mi sento in colpa per averla trattata in quel modo, per non aver avuto il coraggio di dirle tutto prima, ma sono anche contento per com’è andata a finire, perché finalmente posso stare con te e basta. >> rispose e sul volto di Ermal si fece largo un sorriso appena accennato.   
A quel punto, Ermal si alzò e lo abbracciò, stringendolo forte a sé, come a voler ricomporre tutti i pezzi che quella relazione aveva rotto, ma senza sapere che li aveva già rimessi insieme molto tempo prima. Inspirò a pieni polmoni il profumo di Fabrizio, il naso sprofondato nell’incavo del suo collo caldo e si chiese perché Lucifero avesse preferito cadere e non obbedire agli ordini. Forse perché, se non avesse rischiato, non sarebbe mai vissuto veramente.   
Sì, sì, doveva essere andata così.

Ermal si sedette tranquillamente sul divanetto nella sala prove, le gambe accavallate e le braccia larghe lungo lo schienale. La camicia a motivi geometrici che indossava era sbottonata in alto per via di Fabrizio che gli aveva ricordato quanto caldo facesse in estate, cosicché ora, per via della tensione dei muscoli, si era aperta fino a lasciar intravedere la pelle chiara. Fabrizio se ne accorse mentre stava prendendo una delle sue chitarre e quando vide Ermal che, molto ingenuamente, si stava guardando intorno senza fare caso a quella situazione, si ritrovò colpito in faccia da quella visione e lasciò involontariamente cadere la chitarra, la quale andò a fiondarsi dritta dritta sul piede del suo collaboratore Roberto.  
<< Ahia! >> urlò ed Ermal si voltò subito per vedere cosa fosse successo.   
Fabrizio deglutì, terribilmente dispiaciuto.  
<< Scusa, Robé! Scusa, mi sono distratto. >> disse Fabrizio, lanciando un’occhiata ad Ermal, che alzò un sopracciglio per tutta risposta, confuso.   
<< Non fa niente, tanto per suonare non mi servono i piedi, giusto? >> scherzò Roberto, zoppicando fino ad una sedia.  
Fabrizio si avvicinò al tavolino che stava di fianco ad Ermal per prendere un plettro, dopo aver recuperato la chitarra e si sporse verso il ragazzo, sussurrandogli: << Copriti. >>  
Ermal dapprima non capì di cosa stesse parlando Fabrizio, poi si guardò il petto e s’affrettò a chiudere i bottoni nelle asole, tranne l’ultimo, tanto per non soffocare per via del caldo e per ricordare a Fabrizio della sua presenza, di tanto in tanto.   
Fabrizio tornò a provare con la band ed Ermal li ascoltò attento, chiudendo talvolta le palpebre per concentrarsi meglio sulla musica o sulla tonalità della voce di Fabrizio, che a volte era così bassa e roca da fargli venire i brividi. Conosceva molte delle sue canzoni, anche se non sapeva a memoria i testi, ma l’interpretazione migliore fu quella di Pensa. Quando Fabrizio la cantò, Ermal aveva gli occhi aperti, lucidi ed intonava il ritornello assieme a lui, con le parole che gli salivano in gola, ma senza far uscire nemmeno un suono dalle labbra. Vederlo nel suo elemento, non al di sopra di un palco, ma comunque rapito dalla sua musica, fu un’esperienza irripetibile, emozionante. Si sentì tornare ad essere un suo fan all’istante, grato del privilegio che gli era stato concesso. Grato del fatto che potesse goderselo interamente. Grato del fatto che, una volta finite le prove, sarebbero usciti di lì insieme e non si sarebbero dovuti allontanare, per una volta.   
Ogni tanto Fabrizio si sedeva di fianco a lui per fare pausa o per cantare qualche canzone. Ogniqualvolta gli altri membri della band non li stessero guardando, Fabrizio faceva scivolare una mano verso quella di Ermal e gli sfiorava le punte delle dita con le proprie, come se solo quel contatto potesse servirgli a ricordargli che lui era lì, poteva toccarlo e non se ne sarebbe andato. Cantò Sono anni che ti aspetto e gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia al termine della performance. Rise subito dopo averlo fatto, lasciando credere agli altri che quel gesto fosse volto a prendere in giro il suo compare (anche se Ermal era sicuro che lui l’avesse compiuto candidamente), ma Ermal sapeva benissimo il significato che c’era dietro ed era arrossito (onde poi tirare un pizzicotto a Fabrizio, perché doveva smettere di essere così platealmente palese).  
Una volta che ebbero finito, Andrea se ne uscì con un: Vogliamo andare a fare un aperitivo? A quel punto, Ermal si era irrigidito di fianco a Fabrizio. La sua idea era quella di andare a casa a cambiarsi per l’intervista e di passare del tempo in compagnia di Fabrizio, ma quello gli avrebbe scombussolato tutti i piani. Inoltre, temeva di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere: non era arrivato ancora il momento di mettere gli amici di Fabrizio al corrente della loro relazione, quindi, temeva che, così facendo, avrebbero potuto farsi scoprire. Ermal deglutì, poi aprì la bocca per declinare l’invito, pensando a quale scusa plausibile avrebbe mai potuto usare, ma Fabrizio lo interruppe.  
<< Certo, andiamo! Vieni Ermal, ti portiamo in un bel posto a fare l’aperitivo. Non è una cosa che solitamente si fa a Milano? >> chiese Fabrizio, sorridendo ed Ermal, il cui punto debole era sempre stato quel maledetto sorriso, non seppe dirgli di no.   
<< Sì, certo. >>  
<< Be’, vedrai che qua si fa meglio. >> commentò Roberto. << Guidi tu, vero Fabrì? >> chiese ed Ermal dovette trattenersi dal ridere, perché Roberto lo stava chiaramente prendendo in giro per via del piede.  
<< Ovviamente. >> replicò Fabrizio, sfilando le chiavi dell’auto dalla tasca anteriore dei jeans. << Tu stai davanti. >> ordinò ad Ermal e lui alzò le mani in segno di resa. 

Non molto più tardi si ritrovarono in un baretto a Roma, uno di quelli che sanno di birra e chiacchiere, un ambiente familiare di quelli che piacevano tanto a Fabrizio. In effetti, Ermal non ne sarebbe dovuto essere sorpreso. Per un attimo, mentre Fabrizio si sedeva di fianco a lui (molto vicino, forse troppo per un amico ed ora stava anche allungando il braccio dietro lo schienale della sua sedia), ripensò alla notte in cui si erano baciati sotto le luci di Roma, a Piazza di Spagna. Roberto ed Andrea andarono a prendere le ordinazioni, mentre loro erano rimasti seduti al tavolino fuori. Portavano gli occhiali da sole e per il momento, sembrava che nessuno li avesse riconosciuti.   
<< Ehi. >> disse Fabrizio, prima di lasciargli un bacio leggero sul collo che lo fece rabbrividire.   
<< Ehi. >> ripeté Ermal con voce dolce, guardandolo negli occhi, anche se gli occhiali non gli permettevano di vederlo bene quanto volesse.  
<< Che ne pensi delle prove? >>  
<< Belle, siete stati bravi. >> rispose Ermal.  
Fabrizio lo scrutò per un attimo, la testa inclinata lievemente di lato.  
<< D’accordo, cosa c’è che non va? >>  
<< In che senso? >>  
<< Hai usato quel tono. >>  
<< Quale tono? >><< Lo stesso tono che hai usato a Sanremo durante lo scandalo. Non stai bene. Cos’è successo? >>  
Ermal deglutì: era incredibile quanto quell’uomo riuscisse a capirlo a livello profondo, ad accorgersi che qualcosa non andava solo per via del tono di voce. Si convinse che fosse solo perché era abituato ai suoi figli, ma la verità era un’altra.  
<< Niente. >> rispose, alzando le spalle.  
<< Ermal. >> lo richiamò Fabrizio.  
<< Temo che ci scoprano, va bene? >>  
<< Chi? >> chiese Fabrizio, corrucciando la fronte.  
<< I tuoi amici, l’intervistatore, chiunque. Non possiamo farci beccare per una debolezza. >>  
<< Tipo? >>  
<< Tipo i baci sul collo o la mano dietro allo schienale della sedia. >><< Stai dicendo che sarebbe colpa mia? >>  
<< No, ho solo… >>  
<< Ehi, piccioncini! >> esclamò Roberto, portando loro le birre. Ermal trasalì e Roberto dovette essersene accorto, perché gli chiese: << Ermal, stai bene? Sei pallido come un cencio. >> disse.  
<< Sì, scusa… perché ci hai chiamati piccioncini? >>  
<< Ma così, per scherzo, perché sembravate intenti a tubare, talmente erano vicine le vostre facce mentre stavate parlando. >> spiegò Roberto, sedendosi ed Ermal avvertì distintamente il braccio di Fabrizio che scivolava via dal suo schienale e si andava a posare sulla sua birra.   
Fabrizio buttò giù un po’ di quel liquido frizzante e poi si alzò, farfugliando che doveva andare a fumarsi una sigaretta. Ermal deglutì, guardandolo allontanarsi, ma realizzò che sarebbe dovuto andare a parlargli prima che fosse troppo tardi, così s’inventò lo stesso e lo seguì.  
<< Fabrì! >>  
<< Che vuoi, Ermal? >> chiese Fabrizio stancamente, accendendosi la sigaretta con lo stesso accendino che gli aveva prestato la sera prima.   
<< Mi dispiace. >>  
<< Per cosa? >>  
<< Fabri, ti prego… >>  
<< Fabri un cazzo, Ermal. Prima ero io ad avere paura, adesso ci siamo scambiati i ruoli? >> chiese, mentre la rabbia cominciava a montare dentro. Anzi, non era rabbia, ma frustrazione.  
<< Non ho detto questo, ma mi pare che fossimo d’accordo nel tenere tutto questo segreto, prima di sbandierarlo ai quattro venti come se nulla fosse. >>  
<< Io mi sono stufato, Ermal. >> disse Fabrizio, buttando fuori una boccata di fumo in un sospiro pesante. << Ho quarantatré anni, vorrei anche godermi un po’ questa vita. >>  
<< Cosa significa? >> chiese Ermal, il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto.   
<< Significa che se ho voglia di baciarti, lo faccio. >> rispose Fabrizio, la sigaretta calda fra le dita, mentre quelle di Ermal erano fredde. << Non dico in pubblico, ma almeno per strada, ogni tanto, quando nessuno ci sta osservando o chiamando per una foto. >>  
Ermal si morse il labbro inferiore. Forse era vero, forse era lui quello che aveva paura, adesso. Forse aveva paura, perché ogni volta che era abbastanza vicino dal realizzare un sogno, glielo sfilavano via dalle mani. Era successo così con la laurea, per colpa di quel dannato ed unico esame che gli mancava, ma alla fine l’aveva fatto per seguire la musica, che era il più grande fra i suoi desideri. Ora temeva che potessero strappargli di nuovo Fabrizio dalle costole, che lui stesso potesse allontanarsi come aveva già fatto, quindi cercava di agire per tempo, ma non gli era servito a molto, se serviva solo a far arrabbiare Fabrizio.  
<< Hai ragione, tanto se devono accorgersene, lo faranno, come prima. >>  
<< Cos’hai detto? >> chiese Fabrizio, prendendo un’ultima boccata di fumo, prima di gettare via la sigaretta.  
Ermal buttò fuori l’aria, roteando gli occhi.  
<< Hai ragione. >> ripeté e Fabrizio gli sorrise, prima di avvicinarsi pericolosamente a lui.  
<< Mi ricorderò di questo giorno come il giorno in cui Ermal Meta ha dato ragione a Fabrizio Moro. Diventerà festa nazionale. >> disse, il suo respiro praticamente sulla sua bocca e l’odore di fumo che gli inebriava i sensi, mischiato a quello di birra e di buono. Ermal emise una risata bassa, mormorando un Idiota stretto fra i denti, le mani sul petto caldo di Fabrizio.  
<< Fabrì, non qui. >> replicò Ermal, lo sguardo che saettava dagli occhi alle labbra di Fabrizio e forse lo disse più a se stesso, che a lui.   
Fabrizio, allora, deglutì, facendo un passo indietro, le mani di fronte a sé in segno di resa, capendo la situazione, ma senza accettarla pienamente. Così, Ermal fece un gesto inaspettato: gli strinse la mano. Gli strinse la mano e le sue dita presero subito a riscaldarsi, come se avesse acceso una miccia. Fabrizio ricambiò la stretta e gli diede un bacio sulla punta del naso, che Ermal arricciò come un bambino a cui dà fastidio la barba del padre.   
<< Andiamo, va’. Altrimenti penseranno che stiamo facendo chissà cosa. >>  
<< Ah, io avrei voluto, ma tu hai preferito l’aperitivo. >> lo schernì Ermal.  
<< Non mi provocare. >> disse Fabrizio, sempre tenendogli la mano - e ad Ermal sfuggì un sorrisetto quando udì quelle parole -, ma nascondendo quel gesto dietro di loro, come se fosse un segreto, finché non arrivarono a pochi metri dal tavolo.

***

Tornarono tardi a casa. Si fecero una doccia e si cambiarono in tutta fretta, poi chiamarono un taxi ed arrivarono giusto poco prima della diretta fuori dal luogo in cui si sarebbe tenuta l’intervista.  
<< Ma come ti sei vestito? >> chiese Ermal, squadrando Fabrizio da capo a piedi.   
<< Una maglietta dei Motorhead, una camicia di jeans che ci sta sempre bene ed un paio di jeans. Che vuoi di più? >>  
Ermal chiuse gli occhi, passandosi una mano sul viso. La prossima volta avrebbe dettato lui le regole: non avrebbero dovuto fare tardi, cosicché avrebbe potuto consigliare a Fabrizio qualcosa di più appropriato da indossare per un’intervista televisiva, che non era certamente un concerto.  
<< Non commento neanche. >>  
<< Meglio, va’. Senti, ma sbottonati un po’, a proposito. Questa giacca mi fa venire caldo. >> disse Fabrizio, portando giù la zip della giacca rossa che portava Ermal.  
Proprio in quel momento, l’intervistatore li accolse e corrucciò la fronte, quando li vide.   
<< Ragazzi? >>  
Ermal spalancò gli occhi, scacciando subito la mano di Fabrizio dai suoi vestiti.   
<< Siamo pronti. >> disse Ermal.  
Avvertirono un boato mentre attraversavano il corridoio per dirigersi verso il luogo dell’intervista. Il fonico li seguiva, intento a controllare che i microfoni fossero a posto. Ermal trasalì quando avvertì quella specie di urlo, perché gli ricordò la sera in cui lui e Silvia si erano lasciati, in cui quelle dannate nuvole d’acciaio avevano coperto completamente il cielo. Fabrizio se ne accorse e lo guardò con la coda nell’occhio: Ermal sembra essere più pallido del solito.  
<< Ermal, stai bene? >> gli chiese Fabrizio a bassa voce.   
Ermal lo guardò ed annuì.  
<< Sì. >> mentì e Fabrizio notò che non era convinto, quando parlò.   
Allora, Fabrizio si accertò che nessuno li stesse osservando, prima di stringere la mano ad Ermal, cercando di rassicurarlo. Lui ricambiò quasi subito la stretta, guardando in avanti, cercando di non inciampare, sorridendo appena per quella piccola dose di coraggio che gli aveva appena infuso Fabrizio.  
Il fonico, intanto, scuoteva la testa: palesi, erano proprio palesi.  
Dieci minuti dopo, il pubblico li stava acclamando. Si sedettero su di un divanetto di fronte all’intervistatore, Fabrizio con il solito braccio che correva lungo le spalle di Ermal sullo schienale, le gambe accavallate così come il suo compare.  
<< Ragazzi, buonasera e benvenuti. Come state? >> chiese l’uomo, con un sorriso.  
<< Bene, molto bene, grazie. >> rispose Ermal e Fabrizio non riuscì a nascondere un sorriso.  
<< Bene, bene. >>  
<< Allora, vi ho invitati stasera perché siete i vincitori di Sanremo e non vi intervistavano insieme da un po’. >> disse, ridacchiando. << Com’è cambiata la vostra vita da febbraio a questa parte? >>   
Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo, concentrandosi sulle sue scarpe. Se avesse dovuto rispondere in maniera sincera, avrebbe raccontato di come la sua vita fosse stata travolta da quell’uragano di Ermal, di come aveva capito ed accettato i propri sentimenti per lui e del fatto che stavano attualmente vivendo insieme, come se fosse una prova per il futuro. Se avesse potuto dirgli tutto ciò a cui stava pensando, gli avrebbe rivelato che si era innamorato di quell’uomo, della sua anima, perché l’amore è pur sempre amore, che si dirama in varie forme e che il desiderio è pur sempre desiderio e lui desiderava quella persona che ora gli stava di fianco. Se gli fosse stato richiesto di confessare tutto, avrebbe detto che si sentiva felice, per una volta nella sua vita, si sentiva veramente felice ed il cuore gli scoppiava di gioia come non mai.   
Ma non poteva e così, non lo fece.  
<< Be’, abbiamo sicuramente più successo e lavoriamo di più, ma il cuore è rimasto sempre lo stesso. >> disse, rivolgendosi ad Ermal, che sembrò capire subito l’allusione al fatto che i sentimenti verso di lui non fossero cambiati. << Siamo sempre gli stessi due ragazzi con i piedi per terra che eravamo prima, la popolarità non cambia chi sei. >>  
<< Sì, è proprio come dice Fabrizio: siamo sempre gli stessi, solo che siamo circondati da un po’ d’amore in più. >> disse Ermal e Fabrizio fece scivolare una mano sulla sua coscia con nonchalance, sorridendogli.  
L’intervistatore socchiuse gli occhi per un attimo, stranito da quel gesto e dai loro sguardi, ma decise di lasciar perdere.  
<< Be’, credo che questa sia una delle caratteristiche i vostri fan più amano di voi: il fatto di essere umani. >> replicò l’uomo. << Comunque, immagino che in questi mesi vi siate visti, come al concerto di Fabrizio in cui avete cantato insieme o in qualche altra occasione. Anche il vostro rapporto è rimasto sempre lo stesso? >>  
Ermal deglutì, pensando che avrebbe tanto voluto rispondere a quelle domande con qualche doppio senso giusto per ridere un po’, ma si fermò in tempo.   
<< Sì, anzi, direi che è cresciuto assieme a noi. Insomma, ai tempi di Sanremo non ci conoscevamo così bene come adesso e non avevamo vissuto determinate esperienze, mentre ora è diverso, siamo più in confidenza e forse ci vogliamo più bene. >> rispose Ermal, mentre Fabrizio fingeva di tossire per nascondere il fatto che stesse ridendo. << Vero, Fabrì? >> chiese allora Ermal, rivolgendogli un ghigno, mentre con una mano gli tirava un pizzicotto sul collo.  
<< Ahia! >> esclamò Fabrizio, quasi saltando su dal divanetto.   
<< Cos’è successo? >> chiese l’intervistatore.  
<< No, niente, una zanzara. >> rispose Fabrizio, togliendo la mano dalla coscia di Ermal. << Sì, comunque concordo con Ermal: quando passi molto tempo con una persona o la ami o la odi e per fortuna con Ermal siamo entrati subito in sintonia, altrimenti sarebbe stato difficile scrivere insieme. >>  
<< Immagino che ormai conosciate bene ogni abitudine e difetto l’uno dell’altro. Chi ci mette di più la mattina per prepararsi? >>  
<< Oh, sicuramente Ermal. >> rispose Fabrizio, ridacchiando. << Sai, per i capelli. >>  
Ermal chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, mentre Fabrizio si rendeva conto dell’errore appena commesso: non avrebbe dovuto saperlo, dato che, a quanto ne sapevano tutti, loro non vivevano insieme.   
<< Bizio è un gran burlone, lascialo perdere. >> fece Ermal, cercando di tramutare quella situazione in una gran barzelletta.  
L’intervistatore rise.  
<< Si vede che siete grandi amici, ragazzi. >>  
<< Be’ il bello della musica è che unisce gli animi anche senza bisogno di parlare. >> disse Ermal.  
<< È quello che è successo a voi? Com’è stato il vostro primo incontro? >>  
<< Abbiamo raccontato questa storia almeno un milione di volte, come quella del leoncino di Sanremo o… >>  
<< A proposito, quando sarà pronta la copia? Io ho lasciato uno spazio vuoto sulla credenza in soggiorno, ma ancora non è stato colmato. >> s’inserì Fabrizio ed Ermal sbuffò, divertito.  
<< Fabrì e quanto sei pesante! >> esclamò Ermal, mentre l’intervistatore ridacchiava assieme al pubblico. << Ti ho detto che la stanno facendo, devi essere paziente. >>  
<< Sì, sì, certo. >> replicò Fabrizio, lanciandogli un’occhiata scherzosa. << Comunque, la prima volta in cui ci siamo incontrati - mi permetto di parlare anche per Ermal - eravamo entrambi un po’ diffidenti l’uno verso l’altro, ma poi ci siamo lasciati andare: ci siamo conosciuti meglio e da lì, è stato molto semplice scrivere insieme. >> spiegò. << Noi siamo due tipi un po’ chiusi, quindi lasciare che un’altra persona entri nel proprio spazio vitale, lasciare che… che… >>  
<< …che ti graviti attorno… >> fece Ermal, per aiutarlo e Fabrizio annuì.  
<< Esatto, lasciare che un’altra persona ti graviti attorno è un dono molto speciale che le puoi fare, capito? Ed io sono grato ad Ermal per avermi lasciato gravitare attorno a lui. >>  
Il pubblico applaudì ed Ermal rivolse un sorriso a Fabrizio.  
<< Questa è un’amicizia sincera che è nata nel mondo della musica! Ragazzi, che consiglio dareste a chi volesse percorrere questa strada? >>  
Si guardarono per un attimo, poi Fabrizio fece un cenno ad Ermal per fargli capire che avrebbe dovuto rispondere prima lui.  
<< Be’, io gli direi di seguire il proprio sogno, perché i sogni sono sempre un po’ ingombranti e quando si ha fame di qualcosa, non si riesce a trattenersi. Non è un percorso facile da seguire, ci saranno delle occasioni in cui si sbucceranno le ginocchia e crederanno di non farcela, ma la musica è arrogante e prende, prende, prende, finché non ti arrendi ad essa. La musica occupa il tuo tempo, le tue idee, il tuo essere e non riesci più a lavartela via di dosso. Guarda me, la musica mi accompagna da tutta la vita e ha persino fatto in modo che non mi laureassi! >> esclamò, ridendo.   
<< Chissà dove saresti adesso se ti fossi laureato. >> disse l’intervistatore.  
<< Probabilmente a Bruxelles o in qualche altra parte del mondo a fare l’interprete, non lo so. Però starei comunque strimpellando qualcosa alla chitarra, perché ogni volta che passa un giorno senza che tocchi i tasti di un piano o le corde di una chitarra, mi prudono le mani e la fame non se ne va più via. >>  
<< Io sono contento che la musica ti abbia fatto allontanare da Bruxelles, sai? >> fece Fabrizio ed Ermal gli rivolse un ghigno.  
<< Davvero? >>  
<< Davvero. Altrimenti, non ti avrei mai conosciuto. La musica ti ha portato da me, forse è così che doveva andare. >>  
Ermal deglutì, guardando Fabrizio negli occhi forse per un secondo di troppo, ma non si era mai posto quel problema: se non avesse firmato quel contratto ai tempi, probabilmente non avrebbe mai suonato e, di conseguenza, i suoi passi non avrebbero mai incrociato quelli di Fabrizio. Si chiese cosa ne sarebbe stata della sua esistenza senza di lui.   
<< E tu, Fabrizio? Cosa consiglieresti ad un ragazzo che volesse intraprendere questo mestiere? >> domandò l’intervistatore, per toglierli dall’imbarazzo.  
Fabrizio si voltò per guardarlo e prese a parlare.  
<< Be’, gli direi di non demordere mai e di non arrendersi, perché anche se ti buttano giù, devi riprendere quell’energia e quella rabbia, trasformarle in qualcosa di positivo ed andare avanti. Perché sai, è così anche nella vita di tutti i giorni: le persone ti buttano giù, le giornate pesanti ti lasciano credere che non vedrai mai più la luce alla fine del tunnel ed invece poi la trovi. >> rispose, lanciando un’occhiata veloce ad Ermal. << E quando la trovi, improvvisamente diventa tutto più facile. >> rispose ed il pubblico applaudì.   
Ed Ermal si rispose che non sarebbe stata la stessa. Non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa, senza Fabrizio.   
<< Grazie, grazie ragazzi, le vostre osservazioni sono state veramente oro per tutti noi, credo. Vi chiedo un’ultima cosa: tornerete a scrivere qualcosa insieme, vero? >>   
Fabrizio sorrise, ma lasciò ad Ermal il compito di replicare.   
<< Sì, >> rispose Ermal, << decisamente sì. >>  
<< Benissimo. Ragazzi, è stato un piacere! >> li congedò l’uomo. I due si alzarono in piedi e si strinsero le mani, ringraziandolo.   
Uscirono dagli studi felici, con la consapevolezza che c’era qualcosa di nuovo nell’aria, come se avessero, in qualche modo, confermato la nascita del loro rapporto a se stessi.   
Presero un taxi per tornare a casa, ma decisero di farsi una passeggiata prima di rientrare. Era notte fonda e non si vedeva una stella in cielo, coperto da nuvole cariche di pioggia. Avvertirono il rumore di tuoni e lampi.  
<< Credi che verrà a piovere? Quanto dista casa tua da qui? >> chiese Ermal, lievemente preoccupato.  
<< Dieci minuti a piedi, più o meno. >> rispose Fabrizio. << Stasera è andata bene, non trovi? >><< Sì, anche se almeno un paio di volte ho creduto che ci avessero scoperti. >> rise Ermal.   
<< Ma no, quelli non si accorgono mai di niente. >>  
A quel punto, un ulteriore boato li raggiunse e la pioggia li colse impreparati. Fabrizio prese Ermal per mano e cominciarono a correre, ridendo come due ragazzini, sotto la pioggia, dirigendosi verso casa di Fabrizio. Sembrava di essere tornati a quella sera a Bari in cui avevano mangiato le patatine fritte sulla spiaggia. Era sembrato tutto così surreale, allora… Adesso, invece, erano di nuovo insieme e la mano di Ermal era stretta alla propria, poteva sentirla.   
Arrivarono fuori dalla porta di casa sua bagnati fradici, tanto che per poco non gli scivolarono via le chiavi dalle mani. Si guardarono per un attimo, mentre Fabrizio apriva la porta ed Ermal scivolava dentro, sorridendosi a vicenda. Ermal prese ad osservarlo da capo a piedi, con lo sguardo che si posava dagli occhi alle labbra come perso, distaccato dalla realtà. Fabrizio deglutì, il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto, mentre lasciava le chiavi sulla credenza. L’elettricità statica fra di loro sembra quasi scoppiettare, come se ci fosse un filo che li univa ed ogni tanto saltava una scintilla all’improvviso.   
<< Dicevi davvero? >> chiese Ermal e l’espressione di Fabrizio si tramutò in curiosa. << Dicevi davvero, durante l’intervista, quando hai detto che forse era così che doveva andare? Che io e te saremmo arrivati a gravitare nella stessa orbita, che sei grato per avermi incontrato? >>  
Fabrizio annuì, cercando di capire per quale motivo gli stesse chiedendo una risposta ovvia ad una domanda che non credeva avrebbe mai sentito il bisogno di porgli, perché credeva di avergli sempre dimostrato quanto tenesse a lui.  
<< Certo. >>  
Allora, Ermal compì un passo verso di lui e poi un altro ed un altro ancora, per poi avvicinarsi di scatto e prendergli il viso fra le mani e baciarlo. Le sue mani vagarono sulla schiena di Fabrizio, tremanti forse per il freddo o per i sentimenti, questo non poteva saperlo. Magari fu per la melodia che stava scrivendo in quel momento, non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Pensò che avrebbe voluto baciarlo già nel bel mezzo del programma, ma non avrebbe potuto e poi, in televisione i tempi stringono, altrove no (Ermal gli avrebbe sicuramente detto così).  
Salirono le scale senza quasi prestarvi attenzione, rischiando più volte di incespicare fra i propri piedi e quello scaturì innumerevoli risate fra i baci che si stavano scambiando e le labbra rosse. Nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarli, stavolta, dato che la casa era vuota.   
Spalancarono la porta della stanza degli ospiti, togliendosi piano ogni maschera, facendo crollare ogni muro che li aveva divisi fino a quell’istante, ogni parola errata che avevano pronunciato, ogni volta che l’uno aveva sentito la mancanza dell’altro. Svanì tutto in una bolla di sapone portata via dal vento, fra i capelli umidi di Ermal e l’odore di pioggia impregnato sulla sua pelle e la camicia bagnata di Fabrizio, che si era appena tolto.  
<< Non dovevamo andarci piano? >> chiese Ermal, con un ghigno furbo dipinto sul volto, mentre Fabrizio gettava la sua giacca rossa da qualche parte nella stanza.   
Fabrizio ridacchiò.  
<< Credo che abbiamo superato ampiamente questo concetto dopo essere andati a vivere insieme. >>   
Ed Ermal pensò che lo amava. Pensò che Fabrizio fosse tutto ciò che aveva sempre voluto avere, ma che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere. Era l’amore che si chiedeva se fosse giusto non chiedere l’amore, ma ormai lui era parte di quello che era. Gli chiese solo, tacitamente, di amarlo come se fosse l’ultimo giorno, perché non si poteva fare l’amore educatamente, ma si poteva amare per davvero, nel frattempo e l’amore che provava per Fabrizio era così vasto, che l’avrebbe portato con sé nelle prossime vite.   
Gli girava la testa dalla felicità, come se fosse ubriaco o stesse scrivendo una canzone. Avvertiva ancora dei vuoti, segno che aveva appena cominciato a scriverla e quando non ne avesse più avvertiti, avrebbe capito che l’aveva conclusa.  
Avvertì sommessamente i propri respiri spezzati, mentre si spogliavano tutti i loro segreti e si lasciavano trasportare dal rumore della pioggia che picchettava contro i vetri delle finestre.   
A volte pensava che il corpo fosse un mero insieme di carne, ossa e tendini. Muscoli che si flettono, nocche che sbiancano per la troppa pressione, punte delle dita che sanguinano per il dolore. Qualcosa di completamente meccanico. Poi bastava un bacio di Fabrizio per farlo ricredere: un paio di labbra che sfioravano delicatamente la sua guancia, la barba che sfregava leggermente contro la pelle che gli provocava solo un leggero solletico, il suo braccio attorno al collo.   
E gli pareva di sentire Fabrizio fra le costole. Lui aveva le dita ardenti, mentre lo baciava dolcemente come un poeta che bacia il dolore. Aveva il cuore scordato, Ermal, ma Fabrizio sapeva perfettamente quali punti toccare per aggiustarglielo, per accordarlo.  
Fu come se Fabrizio potesse riempire tutti gli spazi vuoti che aveva, ogni singolo cratere, un po' per volta o tutto insieme, allo stesso modo in cui si era preso quella sbronza colossale da giovane. Incespicò fra i suoi stessi piedi, come se non riuscisse più a reggersi da solo, le mani aperte sul petto di Fabrizio e le labbra che si cercavano di continuo, un bacio alla volta, un respiro alla volta. C'era così tanto silenzio ad avvolgerli, che si sentiva solo lo schiocco dei baci o il soffio delle labbra umide, cosicché quando pronunciò quel semplice Fabrì senza fiato, quella parola suonò alle sue orecchie come una preghiera. Fabrizio lo strinse più forte a sé, tanto che Ermal poté sentire per un attimo il battito accelerato del suo cuore e le dita di Fabrizio premute sulle sue scapole, che percorrevano ogni osso con una dolcezza disarmante. Cosa voleva dire, poi sospirare solo il suo nome, come una tacita richiesta di qualcosa? Cosa gli stava chiedendo? Gli occhi chiusi ed i passi che lo portavano fino al limitare del letto, le mani che cercavano di tenerlo lontano, ma non era per niente distante e la voglia di buttare all'aria tutto, tutto, qualsiasi parola o gesto che gli avesse mai fatto del male, tutto quanto, in ogni singolo ed agognato bacio di Fabrizio.Fu quello il punto di non ritorno. Ermal lo sapeva, da qualche parte nella sua testa, inconsciamente, quando il retro delle ginocchia si piegò al lato del letto e lui ricadde di schiena sul materasso. Si ritrovò Fabrizio sopra di lui che lo guardava, i palmi aperti ai lati della sua testa, con il fiatone di chi ha cantato tre canzoni di fila senza fermarsi neanche un momento per parlare, perché la musica è arrogante e prende, prende, prende, senza mai chiedere. E poi, osservando la propria immagine riflessa negli occhi di Fabrizio - i capelli scarmigliati, le labbra rosse e gonfie, il pomo d'Adamo che andava su e giù di continuo -, sorrise e Fabrizio gli sorrise di rimando. Quella era la risposta alla sua preghiera, tutto quello che gli serviva per capire quanto volesse quel momento e che Fabrizio era sulla sua stessa lunghezza d'onda, come sempre. Gli rimase di nuovo impigliato, stavolta in gola, quel Ti amo, che incrociò il proprio passo con quello di Fabrizio e gli sembrò che avesse capito, mentre sospirava.  
Lo costrinse ad abbassarsi tirandolo verso di lui tramite il colletto della maglietta. Un bacio sulla bocca ed un sul collo, intervallati da una scia di fuoco sullo zigomo, sulla guancia e sulla mandibola. Ermal aveva le dita della mano sinistra infilate fra i capelli di Fabrizio, gli occhi puntati sul soffitto della stanza che pareva un cielo trapunto di pianeti e pensò di nuovo agli spazi vuoti, quelli fra un pianeta e l'altro e gli sembrò di capire tutto del mondo, come se avesse avuto un'improvvisa epifania: tutti noi abbiamo una sorta di fame, spazi vuoti che tentiamo di riempire cercando la persona giusta che possa farlo.   
Ermal aveva sempre pensato che avesse fame di conoscenza o di musica, ma ora si rese conto che voleva di più. Voleva una persona che lo completasse in modo complementare, che sapesse capirlo, che lo aiutasse a rialzarsi quando ne aveva bisogno, che lo gettasse giù da una rupe senza paracadute perché sapeva cavarsela da solo ed aveva solo bisogno di capirlo, qualcuno che gli dimostrasse gentilezza quando si sentiva solo. E quella persona era Fabrizio.E poi, c'era quella fame primordiale, quella che non riusciva a lasciarlo in pace da quel pomeriggio. La fame che non ci differenzia dagli animali, quella talvolta chimica, quella che vuole pelle su pelle e tendini tesi su tendini tesi.Dopo essersi sfilato la maglia, Ermal tracciò il perimetro della scritta sul suo petto con la punta delle dita, come se stesse facendo prendere forma in quel momento a quel tatuaggio. Via delle Girandole era il titolo di un album di Fabrizio e gli ricordava quello che aveva passato, gli ricordava di tenere i piedi per terra, un po' come il resto delle frasi marchiate a fuoco sulla sua pelle con dell'inchiostro. Fabrizio rabbrividì a quel contatto, un po' per via della delicatezza di quel gesto ed un po' per via dei polpastrelli freddi di Ermal a causa della pioggia.  
C'era l'irruenza di quella notte in Piazza di Spagna nel modo in cui le mani di Fabrizio gli avevano sfilato la maglietta. C'erano le labbra rosse, pulsanti, gonfie, fameliche, che gli lasciavano una traccia di fuoco su ogni punto della mandibola, sotto il mento, sul pomo d'Adamo. C'erano gli occhi che si cercavano, lo sguardo che scivolava timido dalle sue iridi scure, in cui Fabrizio sembrava cascare ogni volta, fino al suo petto nudo.   
Le loro gambe si erano incastrate fra di loro, come quella notte a Sanremo, per riempire tutti i vuoti, ogni piccolo spazio di solitudine che li componeva. Le dita di Fabrizio si erano aggrovigliate fra i capelli di Ermal, come se fossero un tutt'uno, allo stesso modo delle foglie con i rami dell'albero. E poi c'era il suo tocco, il contatto più intimo di tutti, che era capace di fargli venire la pelle d'oca al cuore.Fabrizio percorse il suo profilo con il pollice, accarezzandogli piano la linea della mandibola, pensando che la sua voce sarebbe risuonata roca se solo avesse provato a parlare, così lasciò perdere e decise che gli avrebbe comunicato tutto con i gesti, quasi a malincuore.   
Avrebbe voluto dirglielo. Avrebbe voluto sussurrarglielo nell’orecchio per tutto il tempo, come se solo in quel modo avesse potuto farglielo capire. Tu sei amato, tu sei amato, tu sei amato e l’avrebbe ripetuto come una litania, come una preghiera o un salmo. E gli dispiaceva non averglielo detto prima o abbastanza volte o di averlo trattato male, il peggio possibile, perché finisce sempre così con le persone che ci amano di più.  
Ermal si domandò a cosa stesse lavorando la mente di Fabrizio, perché era concentrato come quando avevano scritto Non mi avete fatto niente e si rese conto di quanto avesse desiderato quel momento, di quanto tempo fosse dovuto passare prima di poterlo toccare in quel modo. Ed ogni bacio era come una scintilla. Ogni volta in cui le labbra di Fabrizio gli sfioravano il fianco, sembrava che una piccola parte di un ponte cedesse, come se dell'esplosivo facesse saltare la costruzione a tratti. All'inizio si slacciarono le corde. Poi fu il momento delle travi. In seguito delle assi di metallo. Infine, il ponte si accartocciò su se stesso e crollò, così come il suo stesso corpo. Ogni lembo di pelle si contrasse, piegandosi al volere di quelle labbra, al ritmo del suo respiro calmo, per rilassarsi in un secondo momento, appagato da quell'attenzione. Avrebbe lasciato su di lui delle tracce del suo passaggio forse, ma in quel momento, non gli importava, perché il giorno dopo, si sarebbe solo ricordato di quanto Fabrizio l'avesse amato la notte prima ed era l'unica cosa che contava.  
E c'erano i talloni che scivolano su, sempre più su lungo il materasso, sfrigolando contro le lenzuola. C'erano le gambe di Fabrizio contro le sue, calde, ardenti, come acciaio che vuole imprimerti un marchio a fuoco sulla pelle. C'erano le farfalle nello stomaco, quella sensazione di caduta nel vuoto, di vertigine, ma non sarebbe crollato, se avesse continuato a rimanere aggrappato con le mani alle spalle di Fabrizio.Se fosse sceso di poco più giù, vorticando sino all’Inferno come un peccatore, avrebbe probabilmente trovato Mefistofele ad attenderlo in persona.Guardò di nuovo Fabrizio negli occhi, luccicanti e così felici da spaccargli il cuore di gioia. Sembrava quasi farsi gioco della vita con la sua bellezza ed Ermal giurò, per un attimo, di essersi dimenticato di ogni preoccupazione.E poi, si ruppero tutte le stelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________________________________
> 
> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Questo è il capitolo più lungo di tutta la storia fino ad ora :) Non è stato semplice scriverlo, quindi oltre agli impegni è stato difficile mettere insieme tutti i pezzi, più del solito, ma sono contenta di quello che è uscito fuori alla fine. 
> 
> Dunque, che dire? La scena fra Ermal/Fabrizio/Roberto fuori dal bar è stata divertente da scrivere ahah. La parte del mezzo litigio mi è piaciuta molto, perché fa capire che, anche se stanno insieme, non è tutto rosa e fiori, perché una relazione non è fatta solo di momenti di idillio, ma anche di confronto e gli serviva discutere un po'.
> 
> N.B.: la giacca di cui parla Fabrizio è quella marrone di pelle che Ermal ha indossato a Lisbona, comunque. 
> 
> Per quanto riguarda l'intervista: essenzialmente doveva essere una parte divertente, anche se ci sono dei momenti più di riflessione in un certo senso. Avrei voluto inserire delle domande più originali, non quelle che alla fine gli pongono sempre, ma ho deciso di attenermi alla realtà - per quanto possibile - sia in questo sia nelle risposte (ci sono delle cose che dicono spesso, se ci avete fatto caso ahah ed alcune dette recentemente, tipo la frase sui sogni di Ermal ricalca una cosa che ha detto ultimamente).
> 
> Arriviamo ora all'ultima scena: ve l'aspettavate? Anche questa sarebbe dovuta venire diversamente, un po' come fu ai tempi quella di Sanremo (capitolo 7), ma mi piace molto anche così. Non è solo dolce o passionale, è un misto delle due cose e spero che si riesca ad immaginare più o meno cosa accade tramite le metafore (è stata la parte più ardua da scrivere).
> 
> Quale parte state preferendo della storia, la prima o la seconda? (considerando che la prima va fino al capitolo 10 incluso) 
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, commentano, inseriscono la storia fra le preferite, alle autrici di fanfiction che mi ispirano sempre ed a questi due, senza i quali tutte queste parole non avrebbero un senso.
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi fa piacere :)
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> E.


	20. Tu portami via

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9dHy-BYDoQ :)

Cosa ricordava Ermal di quella sera? Luce. Baluginii di luce che si rincorrevano, si abbracciavano e si separavano un attimo per poi ricongiungersi. Punti deboli che venivano sfiorati piano, nient’altro che pelle a separarli. Brividi che percorrevano la spina dorsale.  
Guardò Fabrizio che dormiva beato di fianco a sé, la bocca semi aperta e le lunghe ciglia che davano vita ad un’ombra morbida sugli zigomi, nascondendo parzialmente le lentiggini. Si sforzò di ricordare qualcos’altro della notte appena trascorsa e le immagini cominciarono a prendere forma nella sua mente come quelle di un cortometraggio. Si ritrovò a rivivere uno di quegli avvenimenti come se fosse rimasto bloccato nel tempo, fermo a quell’istante.   
La musica si ascolta ad occhi chiusi, perché gli occhi distraggono. Ermal aveva sempre pensato che gli occhi fossero collegati alla mente ed essa racconta bugie, mentre le orecchie sono connesse al cuore ed il cuore non mente mai. Ecco perché della sera prima ricordava più tenebre che stralci di luce - ma di quelli che percepisci, quei flash che avverti anche quando hai le palpebre chiuse -, perché aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi per sentire meglio le emozioni.  
E ci fu un momento in cui si erano frantumate tutte le stelle ed il cielo era scomparso, risucchiato in un buco nero come un astro che muore in una galassia, fermandosi nel bel mezzo dell'infinito, allo stesso modo in un respiro spezzato in gola.  
Gli mancò il fiato per un attimo, mentre le palpebre di Fabrizio cominciavano a tremolare per via della luce che lo colpiva piano, attraversando le fessure fra le tende. Si voltò per poterlo guardare meglio: Fabrizio aveva i segni del cuscino su di una guancia e gli occhi lucidi, in cui i filamenti di luce si inframmezzavano con il colore castano delle sue iridi. A quel punto, Ermal si calmò e riprese a respirare regolarmente, il petto che andava su e giù con tranquillità. Ermal ripensò a quando Fabrizio gli aveva detto che lui gli portava una buona dose di coraggio e ne era felice, ma l’aspetto migliore era che, finalmente, qualcuno portava a lui un po’ di tranquillità ed era contento che quel quella persona fosse Fabrizio.   
Fabrizio sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di mettere per bene a fuoco la stanza e la figura di Ermal in primo piano, i ricci scarmigliati ed il petto scoperto.   
<< Buongiorno. >> disse Ermal e la sua voce al mattino sembrava capace di azzerare gli incubi e gli anni passati.   
<< Buongiorno. >> replicò Fabrizio con voce roca, tirandolo verso di sé.   
Fabrizio strinse Ermal in un abbraccio, l’unico luogo in cui tutte le loro differenze sparivano, in cui erano uguali e lui riusciva a godersi un po’ di quella pace che tanto andava cercando. Ermal sorrise, quando Fabrizio gli posò un bacio sulla guancia ed il suo viso assunse lo stesso candore di quello di un bambino. Se avesse potuto, l’avrebbe difeso da ogni male, perché Ermal non si meritava altro dolore. Lui aveva il sorriso di chi ha oltrepassato l’Inferno, ma ne è uscito a testa alta. Era riuscito a tirare fuori il meglio di lui, parti di sé che ancora non conosceva e lo ispirava costantemente a fare di più. Pensò che persone del genere sono rare a questo mondo e quando si incontrano, bisogna tenersele strette e fu quello che fece lui in quel momento.   
<< Mi hai fatto venire un’idea. >> disse Ermal, tutto ad un tratto e Fabrizio si allontanò da lui giusto quel quanto che bastava per guardarlo bene in viso, spostandogli un po’ i capelli ai lati del volto per lasciare più spazio agli occhi ed alle fossette.  
<< Quale? >>  
Ermal si morse il labbro inferiore, poi scrollò le spalle e decise di parlargliene.  
<< Ho scritto una canzone. L’ho scritta quando abbiamo dormito insieme a Bari, in un’ora. E stamattina mi sono svegliato con una strana melodia in testa e credo che siano le note che quel testo merita. >> spiegò. Fabrizio continuava a rimanere concentrato su di lui, senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso. << Ho pensato di fartela sentire, ma non è ancora pronta e non sarebbe giusto, anche perché la canzone è dedicata a te. >>  
<< Davvero? >> lo interruppe Fabrizio, gli occhi castani grandi come due supernova che stanno esplodendo.   
Ermal annuì.  
Allora Fabrizio lo abbracciò di nuovo, come per ringraziarlo, anche se non ce n’era davvero bisogno per Ermal. Probabilmente avrebbe preso a scrivere di notte ed avrebbe svegliato Fabrizio per fargliela ascoltare, quindi non c’era molto da essere felici, ma decise che non gliel’avrebbe detto per mantenere l’effetto sorpresa.   
Per un attimo, avvertì indistintamente il cuore scoppiargli di gioia, le cuciture che si strappavano. Pensò che l’amore a volte è follia, che lo era stato, a suo tempo, ma che alla fine era riuscito ad innamorarsi di nuovo. Alla fine, tutto ciò che aveva provato di negativo l’aveva solo temprato e per lui, non c’era niente di peggio che un cuore intatto invece di uno infranto, perché se hai ricomposto i pezzi una volta, sai di poterlo fare di nuovo, perlomeno.   
<< Fabrì, mi stai soffocando. >>   
<< Ehi, io ti dimostro affetto e tu reagisci così? >> scherzò Fabrizio, poi prese a fargli il solletico.   
La risata di Ermal gli vibrò nella cassa toracica facendogli tremare le ossa, bassa e cristallina come quella di un bambino, così limpida da scaldargli il cuore, mentre gli entrava nella pelle. Osservò quelle piccole rughe che gli si formavano i lati della bocca quando rideva, mentre s’infilava una mano nei capelli. Notò che portava ancora il braccialetto con la conchiglia che gli aveva regalato. Gli prese la mano e gliene baciò il dorso.  
<< Resti, stasera? >> gli chiese Fabrizio.  
Ermal lo guardò. Lui non sapeva esattamente cosa fosse l’amore e forse era meglio non spiegarselo mai, non donargli mai un’etichetta, altrimenti non sarebbe stato amore. Però, sapeva dove si nascondeva, perché quando conti le cose belle della tua vita, l’amore lo conti sempre due volte e lui avrebbe sempre accostato quel sentimento alla musica ed a Fabrizio. Pensò agli anni passati, in cui lui non c’era e lo cercava. Pensò che con lui poteva essere se stesso, senza filtri o maschere. Pensò che lo amava, certo, ma non riuscì a dirglielo, quella mattina.   
<< Ti voglio bene. >> fu invece quello che disse.   
Sarebbe stato troppo facile dirgli Ti amo, quello lo dicono tutti, mentre voler bene a qualcuno è più difficile che amarlo, perché l’amore ha a che fare con la passione, che ti prende alla bocca dello stomaco e non ti lascia più. Voler bene, al contrario, implica un senso di protezione e non fa rima con niente.  
Fabrizio gli sorrise, poi gli baciò la punta del naso, che Ermal arricciò per via di quel contatto.  
<< Anch’io, però non hai risposto alla mia domanda. >>  
Ermal buttò fuori l’aria, sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio e prendendo carta e penna dal cassetto del comodino, con l’intenzione di buttare giù quelle note che gli stavano ancora danzando in testa.  
<< Sai che non posso. Scommetto che Marco mi avrà mandato un sacco di messaggi. Devo tornare dalla band per fare le prove, dato che fra poco ho un concerto. >> rispose.  
Fabrizio sbuffò, sdraiandosi sul materasso con le braccia larghe.   
<< Ah, come mi mancava l’Ermal ligio al dovere! >> esclamò Fabrizio, scherzando ed Ermal gli lanciò un cuscino in faccia per tutta risposta.   
<< Vado a farmi una doccia. >> disse Ermal dopo aver scarabocchiato un paio di cose sul block notes, poi si diresse verso il bagno canticchiando Don’t Cry dei Guns, che Fabrizio ovviamente riconobbe subito e prese a fischiettarla.   
<< Amo quando canti le mie canzoni preferite. >> mormorò, più a se stesso che ad Ermal, poi incrociò le braccia dietro la nuca e chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando lo scrosciare dell’acqua.  
Ad un certo punto, avvertì indistintamente Ermal imprecare a voce alta ed aprì prima un occhio e poi l’altro, cercando di capire cosa potesse essere successo. << Fabrì, ma che diamine! Sai che ho la pelle chiara, perché ti ostini a lasciarmi certi segni così evidenti? >>  
Fabrizio si mise a sedere ridendo di gusto, mentre Ermal si affacciava alla porta per poterlo guardare in modo truce.<< Ermal, che ti devo dire? La prossima volta mettiti la protezione solare. >> replicò Fabrizio, fra una risata e l’altra.<< Idiota. >> fu la risposta a denti stretti di Ermal, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle, con la risata di Fabrizio ancora nelle orecchie.

Erano rimasti a casa giusto il tempo di salutare i bambini che erano tornati, poi avevano corso fino alla stazione perché Ermal doveva partire. Per fortuna, il treno era in ritardo, quindi avevano ancora un po’ di tempo da passare insieme prima che venissero divisi di nuovo.   
<< Sembra che il nostro destino sia sempre quello di lasciarci alle stazioni. >> disse Fabrizio, con un sorriso amaro ad increspargli il volto.  
<< Sì, be’, perlomeno stavolta non stiamo mettendo fine ad una relazione, è già qualcosa, non trovi? >> scherzò Ermal.  
Fabrizio annuì, pensando che le stazioni ferroviarie dividono e ricongiungono, ma che lui avesse visto più spesso il primo lato piuttosto che il secondo. Sentiva un peso gravare sulla cassa toracica che quasi non lo faceva respirare e sembrava avere le sembianze della mancanza di Ermal che già cominciava a farsi sentire. Avrebbe voluto tenere duro, aggrapparsi ad Ermal, in qualche modo, ma non poteva, perché lui sarebbe stato lontano di nuovo per molto tempo e non c’era niente che potesse fare per ostacolare questo processo. Erano così diversi, l’uno dall’altro, eppure c’erano degli aspetti simili che li avevano fatti incontrare sin da subito: l’amore per la musica, l’odore dell’asfalto addosso, il fatto di essere due sopravvissuti, tante microfratture ben visibili di un animo che aveva sofferto tanto.   
Prese un bel respiro ed aprì la bocca per parlare, ma le parole non riuscirono a risalirgli la gola, perché un groppo di lacrime la stava ostruendo, così lasciò che i gesti parlassero per lui. Allungò un braccio verso Ermal, che si sporse subito verso di lui e lo tirò a sé per abbracciarlo. Lo strinse forte, le mani chiuse a pugno di Ermal sulla sua schiena e le sue dita ancorate alla giacca di Ermal come se, solo in quel modo, potesse impedirgli di partire. Fabrizio pensò che ci sono delle persone che fanno un determinato tipo di rumore, che quando entrano nella tua vita non le senti perché lo fanno in punta di piedi, ma che poi avverti sempre, perché ormai hai imparato a riconoscere il loro passo (come la volpe ed il Piccolo Principe, un libro che leggeva spesso ad Anita e che Ermal adorava). Anche un abbraccio faceva rumore e quello con Ermal era un misto fra lo scrosciare delle onde e le prime note di Non mi avete fatto niente suonate alla chitarra. Ermal era stato capace di riempire il vuoto che aveva sempre sentito nel petto, in cui erano stati inghiottiti tutti i rapporti che aveva dovuto recidere nella sua vita perché sarebbe stato troppo doloroso mantenerli e gli aveva fatto trovare un equilibrio fra i sentimenti.   
Si staccò da lui a malincuore, mentre la fiumana di persone li attorniava: chi saliva sul treno e chi scendeva a riabbracciare i propri cari. Fu lì che qualcosa si spezzò in lui. Fu in quel momento che tenne fede alla promessa che aveva fatto a se stesso tempo prima: avrebbe fatto in modo che Ermal non gli mancasse più.  
<< Ermal… >>  
<< Dimmi Fabrì, che devo andare. >> disse lui, prendendo la valigia, con un sorriso dolce che gli spuntava sul viso come un fiore sulla faccia.  
<< Vieni a vivere con me. >> buttò fuori Fabrizio tutto insieme ed Ermal si paralizzò all’istante, sorpreso.  
<< Cosa? >> chiese, con voce flebile.   
<< Vieni da me, vieni a vivere a Roma con me, così che io non possa più sentire la tua mancanza. >> replicò Fabrizio ed Ermal vide nei suoi occhi un misto di speranza e preghiera.  
Ermal deglutì, non sapendo come rispondergli. Insomma, prima sarebbe stato molto facile gettarsi a capofitto in quella storia, si era sentito pronto, anche se era stato completamente avventato, mentre ora voleva andarci con i piedi di piombo, ma sembrava che adesso invece, più che mai, i suoi sentimenti lo stessero spingendo verso Fabrizio alla velocità di un fiume in piena.   
<< Fabrì… >>  
Chiamarono per l’ultima volta il suo treno. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa a Fabrizio, dargli una risposta, ma non sapeva davvero cosa fare. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli del tempo, tempo per riflettere, ma sapeva già che non ce n’era. Allora, strinse forte il manico della valigia e salì gli scalini del treno. Poi si voltò, guardando Fabrizio che lo fissava con la mascella serrata ed uno sguardo doloroso e non riuscì ad essere così crudele da lasciarlo in quel modo.  
Scese giù con un balzo e corse da lui per abbracciarlo di nuovo, il viso premuto contro l’incavo del suo collo e gli occhi chiusi. E Fabrizio lo sentì forte e chiaro ripetere una sola parola, l’unica che voleva sentire, sussurrata contro la propria pelle: Sì.  
Chiuse gli occhi, il cuore leggero come una piuma, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita e le dita che stringevano il tessuto della giacca di Ermal.  
E lui tornò finalmente a respirare. 

Quando Ermal aprì la porta del suo appartamento, non si sentì a casa. In realtà, l’unico luogo che sapeva effettivamente di casa, per lui, era la spiaggia di Bari, ma al secondo posto c’era la camera degli ospiti di Fabrizio, in cui aveva passato la notte. Al solo pensiero di essere stato fra le sue braccia neanche ventiquattr’ore prima gli venivano i brividi. Avvertiva già la sua mancanza che gli pungeva il cuore alla maniera di uno spillo e faceva ancora più male, perché sapeva che non l’avrebbe rivisto a breve.   
Mentre aspettava che l’acqua della doccia fosse abbastanza calda, lesse tutti i messaggi che Marco gli aveva inviato. Il giorno dopo si sarebbe dovuto presentare alle prove di pomeriggio, perché il concerto si sarebbe tenuto di sera. Da una parte, si sentiva carico, dall’altra avrebbe solo voluto sprofondare con la faccia nel cuscino e non alzarsi più per qualche giorno. Rispose velocemente all’amico, poi si fece la doccia.  
Venti minuti dopo si ricordò di controllare se il tubo sotto al lavello fosse stato aggiustato correttamente. Chiamò Fabrizio via Skype sul cellulare aggiustandosi l’accappatoio verde addosso, i ricci bagnati da cui gocciolavano lacrime d’acqua. Fabrizio, che non era ancora avvezzo a questo genere di cose - e gli veniva da ridere, perché anche lui ce ne aveva messo per capire come funzionasse il meccanismo - gli rispose dopo un po’.  
<< Ehi! >> esclamò Fabrizio, sorridendogli, cercando di capire dove fosse l’obiettivo in cui guardare.  
<< Ciao! Sono a casa, ho appena fatto la doccia. Ho controllato il tubo del lavello mentre aspettavo che rispondessi. >>   
<< Allora come va là sotto? >> chiese Fabrizio, abbassando lo sguardo e notando solo in quel momento che Ermal indossava un accappatoio.  
<< Tutto benissimo, puoi vedere tu stesso. >> rispose Ermal.  
<< In che senso? >>   
Ermal fece in modo che il telefono gli mostrasse il tubo per dargli un’idea della situazione.  
<< Che ti faccio vedere il tubo. >> rispose, prima di realizzare il motivo della confusione di Fabrizio. << Cosa avevi capito? >>  
<< No, niente! >> si affrettò a rispondere Fabrizio, guardando il tubo.  
<< Sei incredibile. >>  
<< Scusa eh, però tu mi chiami con ancora l’accappatoio addosso… >>  
<< Ah certo, adesso sarebbe colpa mia. >>  
<< Be’… >>  
<< Lasciamo perdere. >> fece Ermal, con un ghigno che cancellò subito dal volto perché aveva girato di nuovo la fotocamera per farsi vedere da Fabrizio. << Domani sera ho un concerto qui nei paraggi, ma ho ricontrollato le date e sarò a Roma fra tre settimane. Ci rivediamo a casa tua? >>  
Fabrizio annuì, felice.  
<< Ottima idea, però devo dirti una cosa. >>  
<< Che è successo? >> chiese Ermal, corrucciando la fronte.   
<< Ho promesso a Giada che mi sarei trovato un nuovo appartamento, pensavo di prenderne uno vicino allo studio di registrazione. Già che ci sei e che abbiamo deciso di vivere insieme, non è che vorresti farti un giretto per case insieme a me? >>  
Ermal gli sorrise, pieno di nuove prospettive e con qualche idea per la testa riguardo ad un pianoforte nel bel mezzo del salotto ed un paio di chitarre in camera.  
<< Certo che sì. >>  
Fabrizio ricambiò il suo sorriso, poi si schiarì la voce.  
<< Dunque, adesso parliamo di cose serie: quando ci facciamo una vacanza insieme? >>Ermal alzò un sopracciglio.  
<< Be’, abbiamo passato un giorno a San Benedetto, due a Bari… >>  
<< Ermal, quella non è vacanza. Io intendo dire che dovremmo concederci qualche giorno al mare da soli, in una camera d’albergo che si affaccia sulla spiaggia, magari. >>  
Ermal cercò di combattere in tutti i modi l’istinto di sorridere, ma non ci fu verso. Finì per rivolgergli un ghigno furbo, pensando già a quale possibile meta avesse già pensato Fabrizio.  
<< Scommetto che hai già qualcosa in mente, non è vero? >>Fabrizio si guardò intorno, fingendo di pensarci su.   
<< Forse… >> replicò, poi tirò fuori un paio di biglietti aerei dal nulla. << Sono andato all’agenzia di viaggi. >>  
<< All’agenzia di viaggi? >> ripeté Ermal, incredulo, prima di scoppiargli a ridere in faccia. << Fabrì, ma usare internet no, eh? >>  
<< Sai che sono vecchio, dai. Quando arriverai alla mia età… Che poi io dico sempre così, ma non è che tu sia molto più giovane di me. Ti si vedono già i capelli bianchi nascosti dai riccioli d’oro. >>  
<< Sì, va bene, andiamo avanti. >> tagliò corto Ermal, fingendosi offeso.  
<< Be’, insomma, ho prenotato per cinque giorni un fantastico albergo. Partiamo insieme da Roma, dopo che avremo visitato qualche casa. >>   
Gli occhi di Ermal si riempirono improvvisamente di vita, facendosi vispi come quelli di un bambino. L’idea di passare cinque giorni insieme al mare lo rendeva felice.   
<< Dove andiamo? >>  
Fabrizio gli rivolse un sorriso dolce.  
<< Davvero non lo immagini? Dove tutto è cominciato. >> rispose e l’espressione di Ermal s’ammorbidì. << Torniamo a Sanremo, Ermal. >>

***  
Mancava ad ogni respiro. Mancava ad ogni passo che faceva, in quell’estate torrida e senza luna, mentre si muoveva da una parte all’altra del palco. Guardava negli occhi della gente, quasi come se stesse rubando loro qualcosa e non vedeva i suoi. Non li vedeva mai. E non li avrebbe visti nemmeno una volta che fosse tornato a casa, in quell’appartamento troppo vuoto, perché Fabrizio non ci sarebbe stato ad accoglierlo sull’uscio, uno strofinaccio fra le mani perché stava cucinando la carbonara ed un sorriso caldo sul volto. Sarebbe entrato in casa ed avrebbe trovato solo una folata di vento, del freddo ed un fantasma ad abbracciarlo tre volte. Pensò a tutto questo, mentre cantava Straordinario e saltando, saltando, saltando, sempre più in alto, si chiedeva dove sarebbe mai arrivato, senza Fabrizio al suo fianco.   
Fu così che sorrise, una volta che ebbe realizzato: sarebbe andato a vivere con Fabrizio a breve, cosicché non avrebbe più trovato un fantasma ad accoglierlo sulla porta, ma la sua figura, fatta di carne, tendini ed ossa, con un cuore pulsante a battere contro il lato destro del suo petto.  
E non sarebbe potuto essere più felice di così. 

Tornò a casa in tutta fretta, alla fine del concerto, dopo aver salutato tutti i fan. Doveva finire di scrivere quella canzone, voleva suonarla e cantarla quando l’avesse rivisto, un po’ come regalo. Prese subito carta e penna, si sedette a gambe incrociate sul letto e scrisse l’ultima frazione che gli mancava, in cui apparivano due tempi ed ultimò la melodia. Ce l’aveva fatta, l’aveva portata a termine.   
Scrisse il messaggio della buonanotte a Fabrizio, poi crollò ancora vestito sul letto, un sorriso dipinto sul volto.

-20.   
Non vedo l’ora di farti ascoltare la canzone!  
Buonanotte.

E mentre dormiva, Fabrizio gli rispose.

Anch’io ho una sorpresa per te. Vorrei che fosse già quel giorno... Buonanotte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> la gioia più grande di questo capitolo: i MetaMoro andranno a vivere insieme! In più, si faranno anche una vacanza insieme a Sanremo, il luogo dove tutto è iniziato. 
> 
> Per quanto riguarda la sorpresa di Fabrizio: sarà bellissima, ve lo dico io.
> 
> Comunque, è con mio grande rammarico che vi do un annuncio: questo è il penultimo capitolo della storia. Ebbene sì, purtroppo tutte le cose belle finiscono e questa storia non fa eccezione. Fun fact: era nata come una one - shot nella mia testa e guardate adesso a che punto siamo arrivati! Il finale ce l'ho in mente già da un sacco di tempo e ci sarà anche qualche altra chicca che vi lascerà spiazzati. Preparatevi, perché sarà una bomba emotiva molto forte.
> 
> Facciamo che ci salutiamo alla fine del prossimo capitolo? Facciamo così. 
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, commentano, inseriscono la storia fra le preferite, alle autrici di fanfiction che mi ispirano sempre ed a questi due, senza i quali tutte queste parole non avrebbero un senso.
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi fa piacere :)
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> E.


	21. Sorridi ancora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=soo04lJgSwU :)

Le tre settimane che l’avevano separato da Fabrizio erano trascorse lentamente, ma finalmente era con lui. Il concerto era andato benissimo: aveva cantato, raccontato aneddoti divertenti, saltato, ballato, preso in giro il pubblico, ma il momento migliore era stato sicuramente quello in cui aveva riabbracciato Fabrizio nel backstage. Aveva respirato il suo profumo, l’aveva stretto forte a sé, il viso sprofondato nell’incavo del suo collo ed aveva potuto farlo senza che nessuno dicesse loro niente, perché aveva chiuso a chiave la porta del camerino.   
<< Come stai? >> gli chiese Fabrizio, staccandosi da lui, specchiandosi nei suoi occhi luminosi per via dell’adrenalina.  
<< Bene, anzi, benissimo. Non vedo l’ora di tornare in albergo con te, ho prenotato una camera con il letto matrimoniale e… >><< Ermal, ti ricordi che ti avevo parlato di una sorpresa? >> gli chiese Fabrizio, interrompendolo.   
Ermal corrucciò la fronte, confuso.  
<< Sì, in un messaggio. >> rispose. Un secondo dopo, gli si dipinse uno sguardo inquisitorio sul volto. << Fabrì, che hai fatto? >>  
Fabrizio gli rivolse un sorriso furbo.  
<< Stasera si va ad una festa. >>

Fabrizio roteò gli occhi per l’ennesima volta, quel giorno. La prima casa che avevano guardato non gli era piaciuta per via del quartiere in cui si trovava. La seconda, perché non aveva una camera da letto per i bambini - e su questo aveva chiaramente concordato, ma si era già stufato delle lamentele di Ermal. Sulla terza, aveva messo lui un veto, perché la ragazza che gliel’aveva mostrata ci stava provando spudoratamente con Ermal e c’era mancato poco che ci litigasse.   
Adesso stavano passeggiando per piazza di Spagna, le mani che si sfioravano di tanto in tanto, gli occhiali da sole sul naso e le luci di Roma che piano piano si affievolivano.   
<< Peccato che a Roma non ci sia il mare, altrimenti sarebbe perfetta. Insomma, a meno che tu non vada ad Ostia. >> esordì Ermal. << Sai dove dovremmo andare in vacanza, la prossima volta? A Lisbona. Ho letto che lì c’è un mare bellissimo ed è molto bella. >>  
<< Ci prenderesti una casetta? >>  
<< Sì, magari per l’estate. >> rispose Ermal, poi cominciò a cantare assecondato da Fabrizio un verso rivisitato e corretto di Voglio andare a vivere in campagna di Toto Cutugno: << Voglio andare a vivere a Lisbonaaa! >>   
E subito dopo, scoppiarono a ridere.   
<< A me piace Roma. >>  
<< Sì, anche a me, però… Ehi, aspetta! >> esclamò Ermal, fermandosi e mettendo una mano di fronte a Fabrizio per far fermare anche lui.  
<< Cosa c’è? Ti è venuta in mente un’idea geniale? >>  
Ermal sorrise in modo scaltro.  
<< Mi sono appena ricordato di aver visto un cartello con scritto Vendesi sul muro di una casa di fianco al tuo studio di registrazione. Torniamoci un attimo, d’accordo? >>  
Fabrizio annuì.  
<< Incredibile come tu riesca a ricordarti persino di queste cose, ma non dei testi delle tue canzoni. >>   
<< Un giorno te la farò pagare per tutte queste battute sulla mia memoria. >>  
<< Non vedo l’ora. >> replicò Fabrizio, con un ghigno sul volto. 

Ermal entrò in casa di Fabrizio con le mani che gli tremavano e per poco non cacciò un urlo, quando vide che la sua band e quella di Fabrizio si trovavano lì assieme, a bere birra e chiacchierare insieme tranquillamente.   
<< Non glielo dirò mai. Non gli dirò mai di noi, Fabrì. >> sussurrò Ermal, terrorizzato, con il sudore freddo che gli scendeva già per la spina dorsale.   
Fabrizio gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e gli diede un bacio sulla tempia.  
<< Non ce ne sarà bisogno. Non sono qui per questo. Ho organizzato questa festa solo per farli conoscere, dato che sono le nostre due famiglie. Gli diremo tutto ai nostri termini, quando saremo pronti, non ti preoccupare. >>  
Ermal, allora, si rilassò un po’.  
<< Mi hai fatto agitare per niente, maledetto. >> disse, tirandogli un pizzicotto sul braccio. << Ma i bambini? >>  
<< Li vedremo domani mattina. Giada passerà una notte dai suoi genitori, così tu puoi dormire qui stanotte e poi domani potrai salutarli. >>  
<< Mi dispiace causarti tutti questi problemi, non ce n’era bisogno. >>  
<< Ermal, >> fece Fabrizio, prendendolo per le spalle e guardandolo negli occhi, << come devo dirtelo che tu sei la mia famiglia, adesso? Non ti preoccupare, tu e Giada eviterete di vedervi per ora, anche se spero che con il tempo potremo rimanere tutti in rapporti sereni. >> disse ed Ermal notò nei suoi occhi la paura di tutta quella situazione che stava cercando di nascondere per lui.  
Avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo, ma vennero interrotti dal suo corista Andrea e Roberto, che li avevano raggiunti portando loro dei bicchieri di birra.  
<< Volete unirvi a noi o no? >> chiese Roberto.  
<< Ovviamente. >> rispose Fabrizio, prendendo il bicchiere che gli stava offrendo. Poi fece l’occhiolino ad Ermal e si diresse sul balcone a fumare, mentre gli altri stavano ridendo per qualche battuta.   
Andrea porse di nuovo il bicchiere ad Ermal, che finalmente lo prese fra le mani.   
<< Marco me l’ha detto. >> esordì ed Ermal spostò subito lo sguardo sul suo volto. << No, non ucciderlo per favore. L’ho praticamente supplicato di dirmelo. Era da qualche mese che l’avevo capito: da quella sera a San Benedetto più o meno. >>  
Ermal buttò fuori l’aria.  
<< Sai, non me ne frega niente di ciò che dice la gente, ma del tuo parere mi importa, perché tu vali tanto per me. E negherò per sempre di aver pronunciato una frase del genere. >> lo minacciò con un dito ed Andrea ridacchiò. << Ti piace Fabrizio? >>  
Andrea annuì.  
<< Be’, sai che sono sempre stato un suo fan, ma comunque mi sembra una brava persona. E poi, mi sembri felice quando sei con lui. Oltre al fatto che sei meno stronzo. >>  
<< Ma vaffanculo, Vigentini. >> replicò Ermal, ridendo, mentre lo spingeva affettuosamente.   
Fabrizio, da lontano, sentendo la risata di Ermal si voltò per guardarli e gli venne naturale far spuntare un sorriso sul proprio volto.

Erano le nove di sera passate, il sole stava tramontando, morendo nel mare di Sanremo e la spiaggia era completamente deserta. Fabrizio stava allungando una mano verso Ermal, cercando di farlo entrare in acqua, ma lui non ne era molto convinto.  
<< Se mi fai un altro scherzo come quello di ieri, Fabrì, ti giuro… >> cominciò Ermal e Fabrizio sbuffò, perché era davvero un tipo permaloso.   
<< Non ti bagnerò i capelli, te lo prometto. Adesso vieni, però. Per favore. >> disse, facendogli cenno di stringere la sua mano.  
Ermal la fissò riluttante, poi cedette e gliela strinse. Camminarono finché il livello dell’acqua non gli arrivò sin sopra al busto, poi si tennero a galla sbattendo i piedi, l’uno di fronte all’altro. Fabrizio lo guardò, cercando di evitare che una risata gli fuoriuscisse dalla gola al ricordo di quel pulcino bagnato che aveva visto il giorno precedente. Avrebbe voluto schizzargli di nuovo l’acqua in faccia, ma Ermal non ne avrebbe gioito, quindi lasciò perdere.   
Si limitò così ad avvicinarsi a lui, che stava guardando il cielo dipinto d’arancione, due dita di rosso a ravvivarlo, mentre la luna era già comparsa alta nel cielo come una regina. Fabrizio lo strinse a sé, attirando in questo modo la sua attenzione, rivolgendogli un sorriso. Gli lasciò un bacio a fior di labbra sulla fronte ed Ermal chiuse gli occhi a quel contatto, perché voleva godersi appieno la dolcezza di un gesto puro e semplice come quello, che purtroppo durava pochi secondi.  
<< L’ultima volta che siamo stati qui, mi hai baciato. >>  
<< Io? >> disse Ermal, alzando un sopracciglio. << Tecnicamente sì, ma tu mi hai praticamente supplicato di farlo. >>  
<< No, io non ti ho chiesto di fare un bel niente. Sei stato tu a non resistere al mio fascino, caro il mio ricciolino. >>  
Ermal spalancò gli occhi, poi premette con le mani sulla testa di Fabrizio e lo fece profondare in acqua. Fabrizio riemerse poco dopo, si sistemò i capelli e tossì.  
<< Ripetilo. >>  
<< Eri innamorato perso Ermal, ammettilo. >> rincarò la dose Fabrizio, provocandolo.  
A quel punto, Ermal fece due bracciate per tornare vicino a lui e cercare di schizzargli l’acqua addosso, ma Fabrizio fu più lesto e lo prese alla sprovvista: lo strinse forte a sé, come quella mattina a Bari, quando gli aveva fatto il solletico. Lo cullò fra le onde, il mento appoggiato sulla parte alta della sua schiena, gli occhi chiusi per ascoltare solo lo scrosciare dell’acqua ed il respiro di Ermal. Quello fu un momento di pura pace, di silenzio, di qualcosa che gli ricordava la sensazione di essere a casa, come se la pelle di Ermal che sapeva di sale fosse la prima cosa che sentiva la mattina quando si svegliava.   
<< Sono innamorato di te adesso. >> disse Ermal e lui sorrise contro la sua schiena.   
Gli bastò sapere quello. 

Marco gli picchettò sulla spalla con le dita e gli fece segno di seguirlo. Avevano spento le casse ed ora si sentiva una melodia provenire dal suo salotto, in cui Ermal era seduto di fronte al pianoforte, assorto. Fabrizio lo osservò, cercando di capire cosa stesse suonando, ma non riuscì a realizzare che canzone fosse.   
Capì solo quando Ermal cominciò a cantare che quelle note non le conosceva e non le conosceva, perché era la canzone che Ermal aveva dedicato a lui.  
Per un attimo, gli venne a mancare la presa dal bicchiere. Si era praticamente messo a nudo con quelle parole impregnate di dolore, ma nel testo c’erano anche sentimenti di speranza ed amore. Amore nei suoi confronti, anche se celato da qualche metafora che conoscevano solo loro due. Deglutì, gli occhi che piano piano si riempivano di lacrime, ma si trattenne, perché c’era troppa gente che non sapeva niente di loro e non dovevano saperlo in quel modo.   
Lui lo guardava. Lo guardava e riusciva a dipingerne i confini, a sfiorare, con la punta delle dita, i tratti del suo volto, ogni spigolo o curvatura. C'era un bambino che aveva dovuto abbandonare casa sua, in quegli occhi; c'era ogni parola sarcastica che aveva pronunciato verso di lui, in quell'angolo della bocca che si alzava quando cantava; c'era un uomo di trentasette anni che aveva appena deciso di sacrificare tutto per amore, nei suoi acuti. La sentì farsi largo nel suo petto come nello stomaco di Ermal, perché la stava sicuramente avvertendo anche lui: la speranza. Speranza di un mondo diverso. Speranza di non aver sbagliato a scegliere quella strada piuttosto che un'altra. Speranza di rimanere con lui per sempre, sempre.  
Quando Ermal terminò di cantare, tutti applaudirono, tranne lui, che non riusciva nemmeno a spiccicare parola per via del nodo in gola. Ermal lo guardò uscire fuori, sul balcone e lo raggiunse.

Ermal si sedette sull’ultimo scatolone che aveva sigillato, quello contenente i quaderni in cui scriveva le parole italiane che non riusciva a capire quando era piccolo e le aveva poi tradotte. Guardò il suo salotto così vuoto di Milano ed avvertì una fitta al petto, una sorta di malinconia che non voleva lasciarlo andare, ma se pensava si sarebbe trasferito a Roma con Fabrizio dopo poco tempo a quella parte, lo faceva sentire subito meglio.   
Prese il telefono dalla tasca e scrisse Fabrizio che aveva ultimato i preparativi. In quella casa era successo di tutto: aveva ascoltato l’album Pace di Fabrizio sino a logorarlo, lui e Silvia si erano lasciati ed infine, aveva scritto lì la canzone che aveva dedicato a Fabrizio. Non aveva molti bei ricordi legati a quell’appartamento, ma lasciare Milano sarebbe stato comunque difficile, perché un pezzo di lui sarebbe per sempre rimasto lì, legato a quel luogo doveva aveva vissuto per anni, come era successo con Bari.   
Fabrizio gli rispose dopo una decina di minuti: Non vedo l’ora di poterti dare le chiavi di casa nostra.   
E solo quel messaggio bastò a farlo sorridere ancora. 

<< Fabri? >> lo chiamò Ermal. << Ehi. >> disse, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e facendolo voltare dolcemente verso di lui, così da poterlo guardare negli occhi. << Che succede? Non ti è piaciuta la canzone? >>  
Fabrizio si girò ed Ermal notò che aveva un’espressione molto seria sul volto.   
<< Cosa vedi? >> chiese, con voce bassa, così tanto da sembrare un sussurro. << Cosa vedi, quando mi guardi? >>  
Lo sguardo di Ermal lo faceva sentire scoperto, come se potesse leggergli dentro, carpire ogni suo singolo pensiero o ricordo celato.   
<< Cosa significa? >>  
<< La canzone. Vedi davvero tutte le quelle cose di cui parlavi? >>  
E Fabrizio pensò che lui vedeva una casa, una famiglia, un futuro negli occhi di Ermal. Vedeva anche troppo e tutto questo lo spaventava a morte, perché lui non amava fare piani a lungo termine, ma con Ermal avrebbe persino fatto un salto nel vuoto, se fosse servito ad evitare di perderlo.   
La maschera che Ermal aveva portato per tutta la serata, quella per non far capire agli altri cosa ci fosse fra di loro, si sgretolò. Le sue fragilità vennero portate alla luce, le sue insicurezze, le sue paure.   
<< Sì. >> rispose. << Tutto questo ti fa paura? >> chiese e Fabrizio ebbe la certezza di ciò che pensava: Ermal aveva già capito tutto. Fabrizio deglutì, poi annuì. Ermal alzò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso, le mani sprofondate nelle tasche dei jeans. << Ti farebbe sentire meglio sapere che sono spaventato anch’io? >>  
Fabrizio gli prese delicatamente il polso, liberandogli la mano dalla tasca e poi ne baciò il dorso. Continuò a tenergli la mano stretta nella propria, accarezzandogliela con il pollice. Ripensò alle parole di quella canzone, metafore che ripercorrevano la notte passata sulla spiaggia di Sanremo, i baci che si erano scambiati a Piazza di Spagna, il momento in cui si erano lasciati alla stazione di Roma, il secondo in cui Ermal gli aveva chiesto di restare per sempre nella sua vita, il pomeriggio in cui si erano rincorsi in quel supermercato a Bari, la sera dopo l’intervista in cui si erano rotte tutte le stelle. I fotogrammi gli passarono tutti davanti alle palpebre chiuse e capì che Ermal aveva racchiuso tutta la loro storia in poche parole, inframmezzate solo da una dolce melodia. Ci ripensò e guardandolo, capì che il futuro non gli avrebbe fatto più così paura con lui al suo fianco, perché quelli erano stati i momenti migliori della sua vita e sognava di riviverne cento così.   
<< Ti voglio bene, Ermal. >> disse ed Ermal, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, accorciò la distanza che li separava per abbracciarlo. << Ti voglio bene, Ermal. >> ripeté, con gli occhi lucidi, mentre Ermal lo stringeva più forte a sé, gli occhi chiusi ed i pugni serrati attorno alla stoffa della maglietta di Fabrizio, il viso sprofondato nell’incavo del suo collo, il profumo dell’altro che gli pizzicava il naso. E vi riconobbe dentro l’amore che c’era stato in quella canzone, come se fosse riuscito a trasporlo in note.   
Rimasero così per un po’, mentre la brezza estiva smuoveva i capelli di Ermal ed i lembi della maglia di Fabrizio. Ogni respiro di Fabrizio sembrava ricomporre il suo battito, ogni singolo pezzo che aveva perso per strada sembrò tornare indietro e ricomporre il cuore che gli era stato spezzato a forza. In realtà, quello che sentì per davvero, non fu una crema che risana le ferite o i pezzi che ritornano, ma qualcuno che riesce ad aprirle, a guardarci dentro senza giudicare, facendogli capire che è tutto a posto, perché ci saranno nuovi ricordi e quelli passati non erano un vero problema, se avevano contribuito a creare una persona così buona come lui.   
<< Torniamo dentro. >> disse Ermal, staccandosi da Fabrizio. << Devo dirti una cosa però, prima. >>  
Fabrizio lo guardò.  
<< Dimmi. >>  
Ermal prese un bel respiro, prima di parlare, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.  
<< Ti ho scritto una canzone, perché facevo fatica a parlarti dei miei sentimenti. Ti ho scritto una canzone, perché era più facile dire che ti voglio bene senza guardarti in faccia. Mi rendo conto solo ora, però, che forse dovrei dirti qualcosa. >>  
<< Ermal, no, non sei costretto… >>  
<< Sì, invece. >> lo interruppe. << Fabrì, io ti prendo sempre in giro e cerco di non dare a vedere che tengo a te per paura che gli altri ci scoprano, ma a volte non saprei davvero cosa fare se non ci fossi tu con me, come a Sanremo. Quel palco era enorme la terza sera, ma perlomeno c’eri tu a condividerlo con me e di colpo mi è sembrato piccolissimo. >> spiegò e gli sorrise. << Quello che vorrei tu sapessi è questo: io non sono passato sopra a quello che è successo fra di noi perché il perdono mi serviva a sentirmi meglio, no. Io ti ho chiesto di restare, perché sarebbe stato fin troppo doloroso non averti più nella mia vita e non potevo - non potevo - precludermi l’ennesima occasione di essere felice. >> disse.  
Fabrizio avrebbe voluto rispondergli, dirgli qualcosa, ma sentiva un groppo in gola che non lo faceva parlare e così non disse nulla. Si limitò, invece, a sfiorargli le tempie con le dita per lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte. Sentì le dita di Ermal accarezzargli le sue, mentre il vento gli scompigliava i capelli.   
<< Hai visto? Ne valeva la pena. >> furono le uniche parole che pronunciò Fabrizio, sorridendogli ed Ermal annuì.  
Sì, ne era valsa davvero la pena. 

Ermal mise le braccia incrociate dietro alla nuca, portandosi indietro sulla sedia, le lunghe gambe poggiate sul divanetto dello studio di registrazione di Fabrizio, i piedi scalzi. Avevano scritto la prima parte di quella dannata canzone a casa loro, ma alla fine si erano dovuti spostare perché l’ispirazione li aveva abbandonati.   
<< Cosa diamine potremmo inserire, in questa strofa? >> chiese Fabrizio, seduto sull’altra sedia, con fare pensieroso.  
<< Non lo so, Fabrì, sono a corto di idee al momento. >> rispose Ermal.  
<< Qua non si svolta, Ermal. Siamo fermi su questo pezzo da ore, ormai. >>  
A quella frase, Ermal ridacchiò.  
<< Sai, questa scena mi ricorda quando non riuscivamo a trovare l’ultimo ritornello per Non mi avete fatto niente. >>   
<< Alla fine ne siamo usciti vincitori, però. In tutti i sensi. >> replicò Fabrizio.  
Ermal si avvicinò a lui con la sedia e pose l’indice sul suo naso, pensando, mentre si guardava intorno. Ormai, il suo tocco era ben visibile persino in quello studio, non solo in casa, perché c’erano dei dipinti ritraenti la tastiera di un pianoforte o dei libri classici che Fabrizio non avrebbe mai letto nemmeno sotto tortura. Si guardò bene intorno, respirando quell’aria che sapeva tanto di loro, di casa e gli venne in mente l’idea che stava aspettando.   
<< Dammi un po’ la chitarra, che ti faccio sentire la mia idea. >>

A quel punto, Fabrizio sciolse la stretta che c’era fra le loro mani e chiese ad Ermal di aspettarlo sul divano in salotto, mentre lui andava a prendergli la seconda sorpresa. Pregò che non fosse qualcosa di sconcio o imbarazzante, mentre Andrea gli allungava un calice di spumante. Si guardò intorno e pensò che quella grande famiglia allargata gli piaceva moltissimo e gli ridava indietro un po’ di calore che aveva sempre voluto avere. Forse, il motivo per cui incontriamo la nostra anima gemella (intesa come la nostra parte complementare, qualcuno che riesca a donarci ciò che ci manca) in un momento particolare della nostra vita dopo aver provato determinate esperienze, è che siamo pronti solo in quel lasso di tempo. Forse, tutto quello che gli era capitato prima di incrociare la strada che stava percorrendo Fabrizio gli era servito per prepararlo a quel momento.  
Vide Fabrizio scendere le scale trattenendo a stento un sorriso, con un pacco incartato fra le mani che aveva le forme curve di una chitarra. Ermal si alzò subito scuotendo la testa, incredulo.  
<< No, Fabrì, non dovevi… >>  
<< Aprilo, va’. Aprilo e basta. >> disse Fabrizio, porgendogli la chitarra.   
Nel frattempo, tutti gli altri si erano posti intorno a loro creando un semicerchio. Andrea disse qualcosa sottovoce a Marco e lui ridacchiò, mentre Ermal cercava di aprire il regalo. Un attimo dopo, si ritrovò a fissare lo strumento con un’espressione indecifrabile, a metà fra il sorpreso e la negazione.  
<< No Fabrì, non posso accettare: è la tua chitarra. È tua. >> rimarcò quel concetto, perché sapeva cosa volesse dire togliere uno strumento ad un musicista.   
<< Ha smesso di essere mia nel momento in cui hai cominciato a suonarla. >> gli rispose invece Fabrizio, con un sorriso, mentre Ermal cercava di ridargliela. << E poi, questa non è una chitarra qualsiasi. È giusto che l’abbia tu. Guardala bene. >>  
Allora, Ermal l’osservò meglio, girandola e rigirandola fra le mani, che ad un certo presero a tremargli. Sussurrò un No e lo ripeté almeno un altro paio di volte, con gli occhi che minacciavano di inumidirsi a momenti ed il sorriso di Fabrizio che gli si allargava sempre di più sul viso.   
Deglutì piano, mentre lo sguardo accarezzava quello smacco, una specie di cicatrice che era scanalata nel legno della chitarra. Un graffio, ecco cos’era, un piccolo graffio che le aveva procurato mentre stavano suonando, quando gli era scivolato il dito sulla corda e si era ferito il dito, macchiandola di sangue. Era la chitarra che Fabrizio gli aveva prestato per suonare Non mi avete fatto niente quel pomeriggio a casa sua, mentre lui se ne stava sul letto sfatto di Anita e Fabrizio seduto sulla sua scrivania. Una canzone di pace, una danza contro la paura che aveva fatto il giro del mondo, era nata nella cameretta di una bambina.   
Alzò lo sguardo verso Fabrizio, mordendosi l’interno della guancia. Aveva sempre pensato che avessimo un cuore solo per una ragione e cioè che basta a reggere tutto, ma in quel momento fu grato di avere Fabrizio al suo fianco, così da poter condividere tutte quelle emozioni che stavano minacciando di sopraffarlo.  
<< Non so cosa dire. >>  
<< Non devi dire niente. >> replicò Fabrizio, alzando le spalle.   
Ermal poggiò la chitarra sul divano e poi lo abbracciò. Gli altri urlarono, applaudendo. Ermal chiuse gli occhi, stringendo Fabrizio a sé. Fabrizio gli accarezzò la schiena, felice, avvertendo una certa sensazione di pace nel petto e pensando che finalmente, sapeva come si sentiva davvero un innamorato. Pensò che, certo, vivere insieme non significava che si sarebbero visti tutti i giorni. Insomma, ognuno di loro sarebbe stato comunque impegnato nelle prove e poi nei rispettivi tour, però la prospettiva di svegliarsi nello stesso letto, la mattina di una noiosa domenica, gli pareva allettante. Ne ebbe la conferma in quel momento: voleva vivere con lui, guardarlo sbuffare seduto al tavolo della cucina mentre lui preparava il caffè, svegliarsi in piena notte perché Ermal doveva assolutamente chiedergli un parere su di una canzone (l’avrebbe maledetto, all’inizio, ma poi l’avrebbe ascoltato), essergli accanto nei momenti peggiori come quando l’aveva ritrovato in pigiama in quella camera d’albergo a Sanremo dopo l’accusa di plagio. In quel momento, aveva avvertito la responsabilità di fratello maggiore gravare sulle sue spalle: lui sarebbe anche potuto uscire sconfitto dal festival, ma per Ermal era troppo importante. Gli venne da ridere quando pensò che alla fine ce l’avevano fatta ed ora erano lì a festeggiare il fatto che sarebbero andati a vivere insieme, anche se all’insaputa di tutti.   
Si staccò piano dall’abbraccio e mentre la festa ricominciava, loro due sgattaiolarono via, perché c’erano ancora un paio di cose che dovevano dirsi.

Aveva quest’idea di Ermal che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa e cioè che fosse una persona difficile da amare. Era una persona difficile da amare perché i demoni che lo tormentavano gli impedivano di mettersi completamente a nudo con lui. Certo, forse lo sono tutte, ma per il suo passato o per l’aura che lo circondava, per il modo in cui allontanava tutti da sé, lui sembrava esserlo un po’ di più. Al contrario, era però facile volergli bene, perché aveva molte qualità e doti sicuramente positive. Eppure, con lui si era aperto, gli aveva raccontato molto di sé, a partire dal suo passato, che è la prima cosa tenuta nascosta da chiunque. Fin dall’inizio, aveva capito di essere ritenuto da lui importante, altrimenti non gli avrebbe mai detto nulla e si sarebbe chiuso a riccio come era solito fare quando un giornalista gli poneva una domanda inopportuna. Gli venne da chiedersi se sarebbe riuscito ad amarlo. Si chiese se Ermal gliel’avrebbe impedito, prima o poi. Si chiese se lui avrebbe resistito per sempre, dato che quello era l’obiettivo che si erano posti: amarsi a lungo termine, non smettere mai, non lasciarsi mai. Si chiese, insomma, se la loro relazione avrebbe resistito alle intemperie, al logoramento, ai giornalisti avvoltoi, ai pregiudizi della gente, alle domeniche noiose passate in casa, alle litigate, ai giorni di mancanza perché l’altro era in tour. Se lo chiese, ma non riuscì a rispondersi. Non riuscì a farlo, perché non poteva saperlo. Tutto ciò che poteva fare - anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto avere una certezza a cui aggrapparsi, tanto per essere sicuro di aver preso la scelta giusta nell’inseguirlo fino in capo al mondo - era sperare. Quindi sperò che Ermal mantenesse la sua promessa, quello di amarlo per sempre, anche nei giorni bui, anche se gli avesse sbraitato addosso che non lo sopportava più perché era stanco e sperò di non arrivare mai al punto di doversi domandare come sarebbe stata la sua vita senza di lui, perché avrebbe significato lasciar vincere ogni suo timore.   
Ermal sembrava così giovane, seduto su quel dondolo di fianco a lui, nel giardino di una casa che quasi non gli apparteneva più. Lo guardò, gli occhi chiusi e la testa gettata all’indietro sul suo braccio, il petto che andava su e giù e capì tutto: era in pace. Sì, perché Ermal a volte pareva molto più vecchio per via delle rughe sul viso o degli occhi stanchi, il peso del mondo che gravava sulle sue spalle come Atlante. Questo succedeva perché i crucci e le cicatrici, i ricordi del passato, tutto quello che gli era capitato di negativo nella sua vita tornavano a fargli visita e lo facevano apparire molto più vecchio di quanto non fosse realmente. In quel momento, però, mentre la luna brillava pallida sul suo volto e lui gli accarezzava la guancia con il pollice, Ermal era così in pace con il mondo, da essere ringiovanita di dieci o quindici anni.   
<< Mi stai fissando, non è vero? >> chiese Ermal, prima di riaprire gli occhi e di guardarlo.  
Fabrizio alzò le spalle.  
<< E anche se fosse? >>  
Ermal gli rivolse un ghigno, poi appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, guardando il cielo stellato, pensando a quanto fosse bello avere la consapevolezza che quella non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui avrebbe potuto farlo.   
<< Be’, smettila, perché non mi piace sentirmi osservato. >>  
<< Ti ci dovrai abituare, invece. >> replicò Fabrizio ed Ermal sorrise. << Ci sono poche stelle in cielo, stasera. >>  
<< Già, probabilmente è la conseguenza dell’inquinamento. >>  
<< Non cominciare a parlare di argomenti noiosi, eh. Questa è la nostra serata, la nostra festa, non ti permetterò di rovinarmela così. >>  
Ermal ridacchiò.  
<< Va bene, va bene, la smetto. Di cosa vuoi parlare? >>  
Fabrizio ci pensò su per un attimo: avrebbe voluto dirgli degli appuntamenti del giorno dopo, del fatto che avrebbero dovuto cercare quella benedetta casa insieme; avrebbe voluto dirgli della vacanza, del fatto che avesse già in mente qualche bel programmino; avrebbe voluto chiedergli se aveva già cominciato ad impacchettare gli scatoloni, ma non lo fece.   
<< Di niente. >> rispose allora Fabrizio, mettendosi più comodo, mentre il respiro di Ermal era diventato così regolare da sembrare che dormisse. << Di niente. >>  
Non c’era molte stelle in cielo quella sera, questo era vero, ma c’era qualcosa che brillava più di tutte loro messe insieme lì sulla terra: una luce, di sicuro, era quella di Ermal. 

***

La casa era un casino.   
Sì, perché Ermal e Fabrizio si erano addormentati sul dondolo in giardino, mentre dentro, gli altri si erano ubriacati e di conseguenza, non riuscendo a tornare a casa da soli con le proprie gambe, erano sprofondati nel sonno sul divano in salotto o sul pavimento, lasciando la musica accesa a volume basso e svariati bicchieri in giro per le stanze. Certo, tutto questo non sarebbe stato un problema, se non fosse stato che Giada ed i bambini stavano arrivando a momenti.  
Ermal si svegliò per primo. Si stiracchiò, cercando di fare mente locale e capire dove fosse. Guardò Fabrizio dormire beato di fianco a lui e sorrise d’istinto. Dopo, rivolse la propria attenzione verso l’orologio e per poco non si catapultò dentro casa nel panico. Svegliò Fabrizio con poca dolcezza, poi gli ricordò che i bambini stavano per tornare e corsero all’interno per svegliare gli altri e ripulire tutto. Nascosero qualcosa in giro, buttarono via i bicchieri, spensero la radio e si sentirono le urla di Ermal per tutta la casa mentre chiamava Bizio per chiedergli dove fossero le sue valigie o la chitarra o qualsiasi altra cosa, mentre Fabrizio gli rispondeva un distratto: Fai come se fossi a casa tua! Se non fosse stato che Ermal aveva il dono della pazienza, avrebbe mandato Fabrizio a quel paese già da molto tempo a quella parte.  
I bambini arrivarono un’oretta dopo, mentre gli altri musicisti sgattaiolavano via dalla porta sul retro. Giada se ne andò via quasi subito perché doveva lavorare, lasciando un sorriso fievole ad Ermal ed un bacio veloce sulla guancia a Fabrizio.   
<< Anita, vieni qui un secondo. >> la chiamò Ermal.  
La bambina lo seguì nel salotto sotto lo sguardo curioso di Fabrizio. Libero, nel frattempo, si stava guardando intorno: era un calice di vino quello dietro al vaso sulla credenza? Scosse la testa: meglio non pensarci.   
<< Ma è per me? >> chiese Anita, mentre Ermal sfilava qualcosa dalla valigia e lo nascondeva dietro la schiena, inginocchiato di fronte alla bambina per poter essere alla sua altezza.   
<< Ti avevo promesso che ci sarei sempre stato per te. Be’, questo è il primo aereo di carta che ci siamo scambiati e te lo restituisco, come pegno. Stavolta sono tornato e non ho nessuna intenzione di andare via. >> disse, poi le offrì l’aereo sul palmo della sua mano come fosse un fiore e la vide spalancare gli occhi, prima di prenderlo.   
A quel punto, Ermal la prese in braccio, tirandola in seguito su con le mani, ridendo insieme a lei, mentre Fabrizio guardava la scena commosso. Pensò che Ermal sarebbe stato un buon padre, anche senza avere dei legami di sangue con quei bambini, perché era qualcosa che aveva sottopelle, una specie di dono che si portano dietro le anime innocenti, candide come quelle dei più piccoli, perché si portano dietro una gentilezza che deriva dalla sofferenza. Quello sembrava proprio il punto di partenza del loro lieto fine.   
Fabrizio li guardò incantato, con il cuore che gli si scaldava piano piano per la dolcezza e pensò che in quell’immagine così familiare ci fosse davvero tutto quello che voleva.  
<< No, non farmi scendere! Non farmi scendere! >>  
<< Sì, invece, altrimenti il tuo papà si arrabbia. >> disse Ermal, poi le diede un bacio sulla fronte. << Ti voglio bene, piccola anima. >>  
Infine, la lasciò per terra ed Anita corse via per mostrare a Libero l’aereo di carta.  
Ermal si voltò e notò che Fabrizio aveva gli occhi lucidi, mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore per evitare di piangere. Ermal gli sorrise, prima di poggiare la propria testa sulla sua spalla e guardare i bambini che giocavano insieme.   
<< Il peggio deve ancora venire. >>  
Ermal pronunciò quelle parole pensando al trasloco, al fatto che avrebbe dovuto impacchettare tutto negli scatoloni, al momento in cui avrebbero detto a tutti che stavano insieme, al primo giorno in cui sarebbero entrati nel loro nuovo appartamento, alla vacanza che avrebbero fatto insieme, al momento in cui avrebbero scritto una loro futura canzone sempre insieme e buttò fuori l’aria, perché era tutto troppo grande e gli faceva paura. << No, sorridi ancora Ermal, che il peggio è passato. >> disse Fabrizio, sorridendo, prima di stringere la mano di Ermal nella propria.   
E Fabrizio, nel bel mezzo dei suoi quarantatré anni suonati, capì che era appena iniziato il secondo tempo della sua vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera :3
> 
> Siamo finalmente arrivati all'ultimo capitolo di questa storia. Ci ho messo più tempo a scriverlo, perché meritava un finale degno. Farò giusto un paio di considerazioni, perché credo di aver detto giù tutto nel capitolo stesso. Il tempo presente è inframmezzato dai flashforward di quello che succederà: Ermal immagina gli eventi, sperando che tutto andrà per il meglio, mentre voi potete già sapere cosa accadrà. La sorpresa di Fabrizio per Ermal era quella della festa, poi c'è stata anche quella della chitarra che mi è venuta in mente in seguito e ho dovuto inserirla. La canzone di Ermal non ha né titolo né strofe, perché è giusto che ognuno di voi si immagini come possa essere. Il finale me l'ero immaginato già da tempo, sapevo che sarebbe stato questo quasi dall'inizio e l'ultima scena (righe finali comprese) l'avevo già scritta per metà ai tempi. Volevo che finisse tutto con questa immagine familiare. 
> 
> Piccola nota: non sono andati all’Eurovision in questa storia, quindi non hanno mai visitato Lisbona. 
> 
> Questa storia ha raggiunto più di 20 mila visualizzazioni e mi fa davvero felice. 
> 
> Grazie di cuore a tutti quelli che hanno letto, commentato, inserito la storia fra le preferite, alle autrici di fanfiction che mi ispirano sempre ed a questi due, senza i quali tutte queste parole non avrebbero un senso e che mi hanno fatta tornare a scrivere.
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi fa piacere :)
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> E.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Ed ecco a voi, la mia prima long sui MetaMoro! 
> 
> Come ho già scritto nella descrizione, questa storia si sviluppa su due tempi: nel primo si parla del presente, mentre nel secondo di cosa è accaduto a Sanremo. Spesso, se non sempre, indicherò una canzone da ascoltare durante la lettura del capitolo, che potete anche, ovviamente, evitare di sentire. 
> 
> Ditemi un po' cosa ne pensate :)
> 
> E.


End file.
